Forbbiden Childhood
by killalao
Summary: Release of chapter 7, and of further chapters will be delayed, as this is a busy time of year for me right now. Chapter seven is nearing completion, and will be released once it is finished. I am also trying to regroup right now, and come up with more ideas for the series. Thank you for you patience.
1. Team Rocket's last stand P1

-Chapter 1, Welcome to this Place-

It has been awhile since I had typed "Chapter 1" on the top of the page, along with some quickly thought up title which I will probably change several times while writing this chapter, the very first one, of the third book in the series. Anyway, as this book is arguably more of a companion to its predeccesors, rather than a proper sequel, things will be a bit different. I'm not really sure how different at the moment, but over the next few chapters, I think I might experiment a little bit. Anyway, onto the story.

- the morning, right after Charley was born, from Nina's point of view, sometime in early September-

I woke up, everything was great, I got out of bed and went over to my closet to find a tape to watch on my tv. Daddy had so many tapes, and he let me have them all. He told me that he had them since he was a kid, so they must have been pretty old. I usually watch tv in the mornings, as mommy and daddy usually shower first. I wondered if Charley was awake yet, he was so cute... I decided to go up and see him instead of watching tv, leaving the tape I picked out on the bed, maybe I would watch it later. It didn't have anything written on it, so I didn't know what was on it yet, anyway, I went upstairs, I didn't think Mommy and Daddy were up just yet, as the bathroom was empty, and the lights in their room were still off. I just hope they hadn't been "having fun", as Mommy usually put it, which I knew meant they were having sex, but was too embarrassed to tell them. However, because Charley was in the room with them, I doubt they would . Anyway, I quietly opened the door with my powers, it was fun, moving stuff with my mind, Mommy and Daddy were still asleep, and so was Charley.

I went up to go see him, but Mommy woke up as I aproached.

-softly- Phoebe: "Nina, what are you doing sweety?"

-softly- Me: "I just wanted to see Charley."

-softly- Phoebe :"Oh...well, it looks like he's asleep right now, just let him sleep for awhile ok?"

-softly- Phoebe: "I'll let you hold him later...after he wakes up."

-softly- Me: "Ok..."

I quietly left the room, gently petting Charley's cute little head, and then I went back downstairs to watch the tape.

It turned out to be a show about train crashes, I liked trains, so I decided to watch it for a while. I heard Daddy come down the stairs a bit later, and left my room to hug him.

Cj: "Goodmorning sweetheart."

He always called me that.

-cutely- Nina: "Goodmorning Daddy..."

Cj: "You're watching that video on train crashes huh?"

Me: "Mhm."

Cj: "I must have watched that one atleast a thousand times."

Me: "Is mommy going to be down soon?"

Cj: "Um...she's going to stay in bed a little while, to let Charley sleep in a bit."

Me: "Ok..."

Cj: "So um...what do you want for breakfast?"

Me: "Um, waffles..."

Cj: "Ok...sure, I'll get started on that, why don't you go take a shower real quick ok?"

Me: "Ok..."

I decided to hover up the stairs instead of going up them the normal way, it took a bit more work, but it was fun to float around, daddy smiled at me for a little bit as I did so, he always did whenever I used my powers.

Anyway, I got in the shower, I liked showers, because no one could see me and I could dance around naked without Mommy or Daddy telling me not too. Although the water made the shower floor very slippery, and there was no music either... awe...well... atleast I could shake my cute little butt to my heart's content.

Anyway, after I got out of the shower and got dressed, I saw Mommy carrying Charley down the hall. Charley was crying loudly, I don't know why.

Me: "Why is he crying?"

Phoebe: "Oh, he's just a little hungry."

Me :"Can...can I feed him?"

I lifted up my dress,to show her my nipples, but she stopped me before I could.

Phoebe: "-chuckles- ...no Nina, keep your clothes on, you don't have any milk."

Me: "I don't?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "Silly girl."

-concerned- Me: "Does that mean my boobs don't work?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, I'm sure they work fine, but the only time you'll ever have any milk is when you're pregnant, and hopefully it will be a long time before that happens."

Me: "Oh..."

I slipped my dress back up, Mommy kissed me on my head, and laughed a little bit, I guess it was kind of a dumb idea.

-belated- Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety..."

-belated- Me: "Goodmorning..."

We hugged, carefully as to not disturb Charley anymore.

Phoebe: "Is your father making breakfast?"

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Good, tell him I'll be down with Charley in a little bit."

Me: "Ok, mommy."

She took Charley into his room, my old room, and shut the door behind her, I guess she was going to feed him.

Anyway I went back downstairs again, Daddy was in the kitchen, and the pleasent smell of freshly made waffles filled the air. I went to see him in the kitchen.

Cj: "Hi Nina, what are you up to now?"

Me: "Mommy said she'd come down in a little bit."

Me: "I think she's feeding the baby."

Cj: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "When is breakfast going to be?"

Cj: "Not much longer, about a minute or so, you might as well just get a plate and sit at the table."

Me: "Ok."

I did what he said, and waited at the table for my breakfast.

Whatever Mommy or Daddy made, even at its worst it was way better than the crap team rocket had fed me...I hated it so much. Although those meatballs Mommy made one time were probably worse, they weren't even food, more of a torture device. Mommy always said Aunt Cionna made them, but I didn't really believe her, Daddy said she lied sometimes. Anyway... Daddy came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, and brought me some nice waffles to eat, he set out a plate for Mommy as well, hopefully she would be here before they got cold. Eventually I heard her come down the stairs, and soon she joined daddy and me at the table, along with Charley. She didn't eat though because she was holding Charley.

Cj: "Is he doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he was just a little hungry, so I nursed him a little bit, he's fine now."

Cj: "Ok..."

Me: "How much did he drink?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..., just enough that he doesn't feel hungry anymore, I guess."

Me:" Ok."

Me: "When can I hold Charley?"

Phoebe :"After you finish breakfast you can, ok?"

Me: "Ok..."

I started eating breakfast a little faster, I was finished ten minutes later.

Me: "Can I hold him now?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...allright...go to the couch."

I went into the living room, Mommy followed me.

Phoebe: "Now you have to be very careful with him ok, make sure you keep his head up, like this, and hold him close so there's no chance you could accidently drop him, and don't get angry or sad, sometimes he can pick up on that, and it will scare him."

-cutely- Me: "Ok..."

I got to hold my baby brother for the first time. He was so cute and tiny, I couldn't wait for him to grow up so we could play together, he was too little to play now though. He looked up at me, and started making weird sounds, since he couldn't talk yet. Mommy kissed us both, then went back into the dining room to get some breakfast for herself. He wasn't thinking much, just about his surroundings, and me and mommy and daddy, but mostly about me, since I was holding him, he seemed to be trying to decide whether I was friendly or not. I wasn't as good at reading minds as mommy was, but I understood a few things.

-briefly switching back to Cj's point of view-

Phoebe: "hehe...they look so cute together..."

Me: "So um... you want me to heat those up for you?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, that would be nice..."

Phoebe: Thankyou."

Me: "Mhm."

I kissed her, and put her waffles in the microwave to heat them back up.

Me: "You think Nina and Charley will get along?"

Phoebe: "I think they'll be fine,...hehe...Nina volunteered to breast feed him this morning..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry I didn't let her, she just wants to help."

Me: "Weird little girl."

Phoebe: "It's not her fault, she doesn't understand."

Phoebe: "What worrys me is that she's almost of age though, she could go into heat any time."

As of yet, Nina had never been in heat, likely because she was still very young.

Me: "She's not going to try to throw herself at me is she?"

Phoebe: "No, she shouldn't, I hope, but we'll have to keep her away from other pokemon, and maybe some other men as well."

Phoebe: "Hopefully I'll catch the signs, so before she does, we'll be able to prepare, and hopefully inform her about the situation while she still has a rational mind."

Me: "Well anyway, you maybe wanna go up to the timber today?"

Me: "It looks like it's a nice day out."

Phoebe: "But what Charley?"

Me: "We can take him with us, it will be allright, we could even let the pokemon out too."

Phoebe: "I think some of our pokemon might scare him..."

Me: "Yeah...you're right, but still..."

Phoebe: "Oh allright we'll go..."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "Right now?"

Me: "Nah, you can finish your breakfast first."

Phoebe: "Ok.."

-back to Nina's point of view-

Daddy came out of the kitchen.

Cj: "So um, we're going up to the timber later, you want to come with us?"

Me: "Sure.."

-playfully- Cj: "Hi charley..."

Charley looked up at him...made some more baby sounds and then looked at me.

Cj: "Looks like he's a lot more energetic than he was yesterday."

Me: "Mhm..."

Cj: "Can I hold him?"

Me: "No it's my turn..."

Cj: "Oh...ok...just be careful with him allright?"

Me: "I will daddy, I promise."

Cj: "Ok."

He tusseled my hair and sat down beside me, turning on the tv. Mommy was still in the dining room having breakfast. When daddy turned the tv on, Charley turned his head towards it and tried to watch it too. Mommy came out of the dining room a moment later, and joined us on the couch. Charley started to cry as soon as she sat down. Mommy quickly tapped his head to see what he wanted, using her powers.

-sweetly- Phoebe: "Nina, can I have him back? He wants me to hold him again."

-sadly- Me :"Awe...ok mommy."

I handed him back to mommy and she held him again, he stopped crying soon after.

-concerned- Me: "Is he afraid of me?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, he's only a day old,but he already knows I'm his mother, so he prefers that I hold him, ok?"

Phoebe: "He let you hold him for a little while, but now he wants me to hold him again."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Don't worry Nina, I'm sure he'll grow to like you."

Me: "Ok."

Cj: "Well, should we get going then?"

Phoebe: "Um..allright...just let me get ready, Nina you should probably change into some jeans, and I think Charley needs to be changed."

-after smelling him, somewhat disgusted- Phoebe: "Yeah...definitely needs to be changed."

Me: "Ok.."

Cj: "Allright, I'll wait for you."

I went to my room to change, closing the door behind me. Mommy went upstairs, taking Charley with her. I also got Matches' pokeball out, hoping he could come with us, and slipped on some jeans, and a shirt. Wearing dresses in the timber wasn't a very good idea. Then I got some shoes on, and left my room to see daddy still watching TV on the couch. Mommy came down with Charley a few minutes later and then we all headed outside and started heading into the timber.

Me: "Can I let Matches out?"

Cj: "Yeah sure..."

Phoebe :"Just be careful ok, make sure he doesn't scare Charley."

Me: "Ok."

I let him out, he was happy to see me, as always, Charley freaked out upon seeing him and started crying.

Phoebe: "Shh..it's ok...calm down sweety..."

Charley kept crying anyway.

Cj: "I guess he's afraid of him?"

Phoebe: "Just a little, but only because he doesn't know him yet, baby ralts are usually very alert and get scared very easily."

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you walk a little bit ahead of us, so Charley doesn't get so scared."

Me: "Ok..., come on Matches, follow me."

I led the way, with Matches running alongside me. Charley eventually settled down as Matches got farther away from him. Mommy and Daddy were walking together, like they usually did. Eventually I got very far ahead of them, so I waited on top of a hill for them to catch up, there were lots of little birds flying around through the trees today, sometimes Matches would chase them around, though he could never catch them, and he would never try to burn them either, I think he just wanted to play with them. Before Mommy and Daddy caught up with us, he started chasing one.

-concerned- Me: "Matches come back... don't run away..."

I ran after him, but he was faster than me, though still not fast enough to catch the bird he was chasing, he ran off, further into the timber, chasing a different bird as he lost the first one he was chasing. I could tell the poor little birdies were terrified of him...

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina, where are you going sweety?"

Mommy and Daddy had made it up the hill now.

-somewhat worried- Me: "Matches ran off."

Cj:"He'll probably come back, if not, we'll start looking for him, he's old enough now he should be able to fend for himself for awhile."

Phoebe: "That's true."

Cj: "Or we could just start looking for smoke."

Phoebe: "hehe...yeah."

Charley smiled and giggled a little bit, it was so cute, though I doubt he understood what was going on.

We continued our trek through the timber, like we used to do on occasion before Mommy got pregnant, the grass was very tall, except for some places where Bulby and some of the other pokemon had been. They came up here alot, sometimes I came up here with them, there was a lot more space for them to play here than there was in the yard. Eventually we made it to the end of the trail, and there was still no sign of Matches, I was starting to get worried.

Phoebe: "Nina can you hold Charley for a moment?"

Me: "Ok Mommy."

Phoebe: "Keep him away from the edge here."

Me: "I will."

Mommy and Daddy went to go look over the edge of a cliff, it was a pretty view, and we could see our house from here. Charley was starting to get tired, so he was fairly calm.

-looking over the edge of cliff-

Phoebe: "It looks just as pretty as always."

Cj: "Mhm, just like you.."

-touched- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Daddy put his arm around her, they still loved eachother very much. I stayed quiet because I knew they were having a moment and I didn't want to ruin it. I looked away as they kissed.

After enjoying the view for a minute or so they came back, and Mommy took Charley back from me.

Phoebe: "He's almost asleep."

Cj: "Well, we should probably head home then."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "What about Matches?"

Cj: "We'll look for him on the way back."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "What about my gulpin, do you think he can help find him?"

Cj: "I don't know, honey what do you think?"

Phoebe: "I don't think gulpins have a very strong sense of smell."

Phoebe: "So I don't think he'd be able to help much."

Phoebe: "Come on sweety, don't worry, we'll look for him, he couldn't have gone too far."

-worried- Me: "I hope so."

We got back to the spot where Matches ran off, it was mostly a downhill walk, so it wasn't too difficult, but Mommy and Daddy still took their time, as they were trying to keep Charley asleep. We made it back home at about noon, to find Matches waiting for us in the backyard. I ran over to him and picked him up, he was getting pretty big now, almost too big for me to hold.

Me:"Matches, I found you again."

-scolding- Me: "Don't you ever run away from me again you..."

Cj: "He must have found his way back home after he was done with whatever he was doing."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

He barked at me, unassumingly, Mommy and Daddy went up into the house, I returned Matches and followed them in. They went up to their room, and Mommy put Charley in his crib and wrapped his little blanket around him so he would be comfortable, the cute little guy had already fallen asleep. He likes to sleep.

-quietly- Cj: "So um, what are we going to do for lunch?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I guess I could make some hamburgers or something?"

-quietly- Cj: "Are you sure you want to? I could cook for you.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "No, I got it...it's ok."

-quietly- Cj: "Well baby girl, if you insist."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Come on Nina, let's let Charley sleep for a little bit."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

We left the room, which was also Mommy and Daddy's room.

Daddy never argued with Mommy very much, they always got along very well, so just a few minutes later Mommy was making lunch in the kitchen while Daddy and I were watching Tv on the couch together. I tried to help Mommy cook, but she motioned me out of the kitchen. Mommy liked to do things on her own if she was able too, I think she also missed cooking since Daddy cooked almost all the meals while she was pregnant,unless we went to a restaurant or something.

There wasn't much on tv today, nothing interesting was happening on the news, I usually found the news boring anyway, and most of the shows that were on I had seen several times before. Most channels just had that snowy screen that shows when there's nothing on them. Or the other screen with all the pretty one had some show daddy wouldn't let me watch. Anyway, for lunch, Mommy kindly made us some sandwhiches, with some chicken in them. Chicken was strange, they didn't have anything like it in the pokemon world.

-at the table-

Cj: "So um..girls, what should we do for the rest of the day?"

Phoebe: "I don't think we should go anywhere, in case Charley wakes up and we're not around."

Cj: "Yeah...I thought so."

Me: "But I want to go back outside and play with Matches some more, and maybe Gulpin too."

Phoebe: "You can if you want to Nina,but your father and I are going to stay inside in case the baby needs us..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Just be careful ok, you know the drill, don't get hurt."

Me: "I won't Mommy, I promise."

Phoebe: "Good."

I went back outside on my own after lunch, and then I let out Matches and Gulpin.

Gulpin didn't smell as bad now, I think the pokeball must have cleaned him up a bit, he was still very slimy though.

Gulpin: "Gulpin...gulp gulp."

He slithered around, probably looking for something to eat, I had to keep him away from the chickens, or he would eat all of their eggs, some of which had hatched into cute little baby chicks, about a dozen of them or so, they were the cutest things ever. Daddy told me I couldn't play with them though, it could kill them, so I never touched them. They were cute to watch though.

I kept Gulpin away from them, Matches was helping. Gulpin was a little hard to control, harder than Matches even. He always ignored my commands, and prefered to wander around the yard, looking for food. Atleast he didn't try to hurt me or something. Food food food, that's all he ever thought about. Although he occasionally thought about meeting female gulpins, but there weren't any around here for him to meet with, I didn't really want to think about what would happen if he did meet one. But today I had a plan, I had some bread from the kitchen, it was starting to mould, so Mommy and Daddy wouldn't mind. Gulpin noticed it before I even showed it to him, and almost tackled me, I held him down with my powers, although I was just barely strong enough to keep him down. I knew he wasn't really hungry, he just really liked to eat, Mommy said all gulpins do.

-strained, trying to keep him down- Me: "No Gulpin, you can't have it yet."

-somewhat annoyed, desperate for food despite not being hungry- Gulpin: "Gulpin...gull...gulpin."

Me: "Matches help me.."

Matches came over to me, I never knew when he was going to listen to me or ignore me, but he listened this time, and helped keep gulpin from tackling me. (Despite eating a lot, gulpin were surprisingly strong.)

Eventually Gulpin gave up trying to take the bread from me and then tried to bargain with me.

Me: "So you're ready to listen now gulpin?"

Gulpin: "Gul...gulpin"

-meanwhile, inside the house, looking out the window-

Cj: "What is she doing?"

Phoebe: "It looks like she's trying to get it to follow orders..."

Cj: "hehe...she'll be a full fledged trainer before long."

Phoebe: "Mhm..hehe."

Phoebe: "I was wondering why she took that bread, I was hoping she wasn't planning on eating it herself, it was getting moldy."

Cj: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "But Gulpin won't care, he's immune to food poisoning."

-back outside-

Me: "Oh...ok...Matches please get off of him."

Me: "It's very simple gulpin, just obey my commands, and then I promise I'll let you have this bread."

Gulpin: "Gulpin...gul...gulpin..."

I had his attention.

Me: "Ok good, now, follow me, let's get away from the house..."

I led him out into the yard, Matches followed too.

-worried- Gulpin: "Gul gulpin gul?"

It was worried it would be thrown into a battle right away.

Me: "No, you won't have to battle, not yet anyway."

Me: "I can't battle yet anyway, I don't even have a trainer's license, and Matches is just learning how to use his abilities."

Me: "For now, I just want to see what you can do..."

Me: "So why don't you just go out there and show me what moves you know."

Gulpin: "Gulpin...gul...gulpin?"

Me: "No target, just attack that tree over there."

Me: "Um...try sludge bomb."

Gulpin just staired at me in confusion.

Gulpin: "Gul?"

Me: "Oh...you don't know that, ok, um, try um...sludge?"

Gulpin spat out a blob of sludge, it missed the tree, landing a few feet in front of it.

Me: "Um...ew...but I guess you atleast know that..."

Me: "Pound?"

He slithered up to the tree and rammed it...as opposed to punching it, gulpin were tougher than their small size would suggest.

Me: "Poison gas?"

He nodded, instead of using poison gas...

Me: "Ok if you say so."

Me: "Amnesia?"

He shook his head no.

Me: "So you're not very high leveled then?"

- sadly- Gulpin: "Gul...gulpin..."

Me: "Awe...that's ok...we'll work on that together..."

-happily- Me: "Now here's that bread I promised you."

I gave him the bread, he ate all of it in one bite...

I let him and Matches play for a little bit, they didn't seem to play together that much, I guess it was because they were completely different pokemon, Gulpin wondered around almost everywhere, still searching for food. Matches mostly just followed me around like he always does, sometimes I picked him up and held him, he liked being petted and he was still so cute. Gulpin didn't really like to be touched.

-meanwhile, from Cj's point of view.-

I was watching tv on the couch with Phoebe, while Nina was playing around outside, It seemed like it would be a quiet, peaceful, and maybe slightly romantic evening, Phoebe was snuggling me a little, there wasn't much on, and nothing really interesting was happening.

Until we both heard Charley crying upstairs, signifying he was awake, we both got up and went to go get him. Poor little guy, got scaired just because Phoebe wasn't in the room with him, or anyone else for that matter. He was crying very loudly, completely terrified that nobody else was around.

Phoebe picked him up and held him.

-motherly- Phoebe: "shhhh..."

-motherly-Phoebe:" It's ok...mommy's here..."

Their eyes met, and Charley started to calm down...I never understood how she did that.

-motherly- Phoebe: "There we go...all better."

Phoebe: "Come on...you look a little hungry..."

Phoebe: "Cj...go back downstairs so I can feed him...I want a little privacy..."

Me: "Allright..."

I don't understand why she wanted privacy now, considering I had to make her wear a bra while she was pregnant... but awe well, no point in arguing with her, I headed back downstairs so she could nurse Charley in private. She came down a few minutes later,holding him. Charley obviously didn't like to be left again most newborns don't...that's probably one of the worst things that could happen to them is being left alone for a long time, but Phoebe was being a very good mother so far, and she was still so pretty...

Anyway, back outside, and back to Nina's point of view.

I decided to go back inside, I heard Charley crying a few minutes ago. Although I knew it was probably nothing, babies cry a lot. I returned Matches and Gulpin and headed inside, Mommy and Daddy were sitting on the couch, with Mommy holding Charley, as usual.

Phoebe: "Hi sweety."

-concerned- Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...he's fine..."

Nina: "Good."

I kissed Charley on the head, he giggled a little bit...it was soooo cute.

Me: "Teach Gulpin any new moves?"

Nina: "No...not really."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "You should keep working on your own powers sweety, I saw how he almost overpowered you."

-sadly- Nina: "I know..."

Phoebe: "It's allright, you're getting the hang of it."

Phoebe: "I'm sure you'll be as strong as me someday."

-excited- Nina: "You really think so?"

Phoebe: "Of course..."

Mommy kissed me and then I sat down next to her.

Nina: "What show is this?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, what is it Cj?"

Cj: "Um...CSI?"

Cj: "I don't know really, there's alot of shows like this..."

Me: : "There's a dead guy..."

Me: "Charley look away..."

Cj: "Nina, it's allright, he's too little to understand...it doesn't phase him in the slightest."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "He's not even looking at it anyway Nina, he's looking at you."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Hi Charley..."

He smiled at me, just a little bit.

Phoebe: "Awe...I think he likes you..."

Me: "Good...hehe..."

I spent the rest of the day inside, with Mommy and Daddy...until it was time for bed. I got to hold Charley while Mommy made dinner for us...

-sometime that afternoon, while Phoebe was making supper, Cj's point of view.-

I was watching some action movie, Nina didn't mind, she loved action movies. Sometimes even I was surprised by how much we had in common. Somehow the Scy Fy channel managed to survive the disaster and kept making movies, now they even used real pokemon on occasion for special effects, of course, none of the movies were particularly amazing, but they were still interesting to watch. The thing about scy-fy movies, is that sometimes they take a ridiculous concept, for some reason usually involving some kind of shark or other aquatic predator, and actually make a fairly decent movie out of it. Of course the movies would never win any awards, but they were still watchable. They all seemed to have the feel of 1980s movies, albeit with modern CGI and cameras. It was also one of the few legitamate channels besides the news, pretty much everything else was pirate.

Nina: "Ow..."

Me: "What?"

Nina: "Charley just wacked me in the head for no reason..."

Me: "Hehehehe..."

Nina: "It's not funny..."

Me: "Babies do that sometimes, just shake it off, he can't hit you that hard, he's just a baby."

Me :"Don't get mad at him or anything, you could scare him."

Me:" Just don't put your face so close to him and he won't hit you."

Nina: "Ok..."

Eventually that day came to an end, we put Nina to bed, then we went to bed ourselves. Like last night, Phoebe was laying on her back and holding Charley again, it was hard to get Charley to stay quiet if he was awake and she wasn't holding him. So unless he fell asleep in her arms, Phoebe had to carefully hold him while she slept. He would probably grow out of it eventually though, and then he would be sleeping in his own room, and Phoebe and I could be alone at night once again.

A week or so passed, not much happened...we had just moved Charley's crib into his own room, since he was finally starting to get used to his surroundings, though he still got scared very easily. Charley's first week basically involved eating, sleeping, and the third thing that's usually after those two. Phoebe was litteraly his whole world right now, the only one he knew, the only thing he could rely on is that she would be there to care of him, he didn't really understand anything else yet. He didn't understand I was his father, Nina was his sister, not biologically of course, but as far as we were course just because Charley was here, didn't mean we loved Nina any less. It just meant we had to focus more on Charley, because he was more needy, and pretty much entirely dependant on Phoebe, and me, by extension as I usually took care of Phoebe, but he was too little to realize that. I'm not really sure what he thought of me, sometimes he'd let me hold him, and other times, if I tried, he'd start to cry. He was still very timid, and it didn't take much to scare him. But I knew he would grow out of it in time.

- morning, in bed, just waking up-

-cutely- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj..."

Me: "Goodmorning baby girl..."

She kissed me.

Phoebe: "I want to go see if Charley is up yet."

Me: "Okay..."

Phoebe: "Comming with me?"

Me: "Sure."

We got up and went over to his room. Quietly opening the door and sneaking inside.

-cutely whispering- Phoebe:" I think he's still asleep."

He was all covered up in the blankets, looking very comfortable, we quietly left the room, knowing if we woke him up he would probably get upset.

Phoebe: "Well...since he's still asleep..."

-playfully, cutely- Phoebe :"Come on Cj..."

She led me into the bathroom.

Me: "Hehe...you never get tired of this do you?"

Phoebe: "Nope..."

Phoebe: "Come on, it's been awhile..."

Me: "Yeah...it has..."

Phoebe: "You're still attracted to me aren't you?"

Me: "Like I could stop..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...good."

We had some fun in the shower, after discovering we could be in the shower at the same time again,she had gotten so big during her pregnancy it became impossible for us to. Even though she wasn't quite back to her original shape, she was still very pretty, and my attraction to her hadn't changed at all.

Anyway, after that we got dressed and went to go see Charley yet again, he was starting to wake up now.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...you almost woken up sweety?"

Phoebe picked him up. He almost started to cry, but then realized it was her, so he stopped.

Phoebe: "Yeah...you're awake now..."

She hugged him, it was hard to describe how cute they looked together. As expected, Phoebe absolutely treasured him, I loved him too, of course, but Phoebe always tended to express her love alot more than I did. Anyway, we headed downstairs, passing Nina who was comming up to take a shower as well.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety, I'll get some clothes for you while you're in the shower ok?"

Nina: "Ok mom..."

Me: "Goodmorning.."

-cutely- Nina: "Goodmorning..."

Phoebe never took Charley in the shower with her, she just gave him a bath in the sink instead, very carefully of course,which would be more gentle for him anyway. Nina was trying to grow up a little bit, but she still called us Mommy and Daddy a lot. We didn't really push her that hard, she had been through enough, she just needed some time to be a kid now.

Anyway, I started making breakfast, Phoebe went to get some clean clothes for Nina, still holding Charley, the morning went by normally, with nothing exciting happening. We left the house around noon, to get lunch in Goldenrod, with Melissa, who just wanted to see how Charley was doing so far, as well as to check on his developement, which was part of her job.

-at the entrance of a restaurant in Goldenrod City-

Melissa: "Is he doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's doing really well."

Melissa: "It looks like you've been taking good care of him."

Melissa gently petted him on the head...

Melissa: "Is he growing hair?"

Phoebe: "A little..."

Melissa: "What color?"

Phoebe: "It looks kind a dark teal, but it could lighten up as it grows."

Phoebe: "What's the usual color for them?"

Melissa: "It varies, we've seen anything from yellowish green to jet black, they never have the father or mother's hair color, but usually some shade of green that varies with how dark or light the father's hair is, but there are several other factors as well."

Melissa: "Like for instance, if the father is blonde, usually the child's hair will be greenish yellow, or a seafoam green if the mother was shiny, but, we've also seen some of them grow black hair, regardless of the father's or mother's hair color. It doesn't really mean anything is wrong with them, it's just the usual randomness associated with genetics. "

Melissa: "But it looks like he's doing great so far."

Melissa :"No irregularities, just a healthy, normal baby."

Phoebe: "Well that's good, right."

Melissa: "Mhm."

-hungry- Nina: "Are we going to go inside soon? I'm hungry."

Phoebe: "Yes Nina..."

Phoebe: "Come on let's go."

Nina: "Finally..."

Phoebe: "Nina, don't be rude."

We all went inside and got a table, and ordered our drinks as well. We even got a high chair for Charley, though he was still too young to eat normal food yet.

-inside the restaurant, after finishing lunch-

Phoebe :"Well Melissa, it was nice seeing you again."

Melissa: "Yeah, you too..."

Phoebe :"When do you need to see us again?"

Melissa: "Um...in about, two weeks or so."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Melissa: "Just call me, we'll arrange something."

Phoebe: "You're leaving already?"

Melissa: "Yeah, I have some other things to attend to."

Phoebe: "Allright well, see you in two weeks."

Melissa: "Mhm."

They hugged, briefly.

She took some money out of her purse and layed it on the table,

-playfully-Melissa: "Bye Charley."

Charley giggled a little bit as she pet him once again. Melissa seemed to have a tendency to leave abrubtly with little explanation...awe well, atleast she payed for her meal. Not long after we got ready to leave as well. Charley was looking all over the place, he started to get a little upset, until Phoebe picked him up and held him, then he calmed down like usual. Phoebe held him for most of the way home too.

Phoebe: "I think he's a little hungry..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "We're almost home, just another five minutes."

Phoebe: "I'll try to keep him calm until then."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Just keep your clothes on.."

Phoebe: "I know Cj..."

We arrived home just a few minutes later, and then Phoebe took Charley up to our room to feed him. She wasn't comfortably feeding him in public ,she wasn't even comfortable feeding him in front of me, which was strange for her, but maybe it was some kind of gardevoirian code I didn't know...I don't know.

Anyway, the next few hours were pretty quiet. Nina went outside to play with her pokemon, I let our pokemon out as well. Unlike when she was pregnant, Phoebe started playing around with them too, unfortunately, we soon learned that Charley was terrified of the larger pokemon. He didn't mind Blossom, Mr. Jiggles, Draco, Cubey, or Mouser, but if Phoebe brought him too close to Bubba, Bulby, or Nidoqueen, or even Rapidash, he would get upset and start to cry. (Strangely, Cubey and Hellblade didn't scare him at all, and Mouser was actually being well behaved for once.) Nina had let Matches and gulpin out too.

-Charley was crying, afraid Bulby was going to hurt him, or Phoebe, or both, though really he wouldn't even try to do either.-

Phoebe: "Shhh...Charley, it's allright, he's not going to hurt you..."

-calmy- Bulby: "Venus...venusaur..."

Bulby was just trying to be nice, unfortunately he only terrified Charley even more. Not the reaction Bulby was hoping for, he put his head down in shame.

Me: "Honey I don't think he understands..."

Phoebe: "It's allright Bulby, he's too young, he doesn't know you yet."

Phoebe petted him, and then took Charley away to try to calm him down, he was now crying louder than ever, scared out of his mind, poor thing. Bulby kind of felt bad too, though he really didn't do anything wrong. Eventually he went into the timber with Bubba, Nidoqueen, Rocky, and some of the other pokemon, they seemed to like it up there. Phoebe was having a little trouble getting Charley to calm down this time, he only started to calm once Bulby was out of his sight.

-calmly- Phoebe: "Shhh...it's ok Charley, calm down..."

-He continued to cry, but was becomming noticably quieter-

Me: "You got to be careful sweety, you get him scared too bad you could traumatize him, and then he'll probably be afraid of larger pokemon forever."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "I know, I know."

She started singing to him...

-singing very beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevoir...gar...de..voir...voir...voir...gardevoir..."

He stopped crying, and then strangely enough, he giggled a little bit.

-calmly- Phoebe: "shhh...there we go..."

Me: "What was that?"

Phoebe: "It's just a song most gardevoir mothers sing to their children to calm them down."

Me: "What's it mean?"

Phoebe: "I'll tell you later..."

Me :" You mean it this time right?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I'll try."

Phoebe: "Let's go introduce Charley to Polli, Mr. Jiggles, and Blossom."

Me: "Ok.."

We went over the them, they were playing by some bushes in the front yard. They all focused on Charley. Even pokemon liked babies.

Phoebe: "See Charley, this is polli, and this is Blossom, and this is Mr. Jiggles."

Polli: "Polli...pollitoad, polli..."

Polli: "Polli...polli...polli."

Pollo: "Polli...toed...toed...toed..."

Polli was trying to make him laugh by dancing around, fortunately he was having some success, as Charlie started to giggle a little bit at his antics.

-lovingly,cutely- Phoebe: "Yeah...he's being funny isn't he Charley?"

Blossom: "Bell...bellosom...bell..."

Phoebe :"What's that? Oh...yeah you can see him.

Phoebe :"Say hi to Blossom Charley."

She lowered him a little bit, so Blossom could see him, and he could see her.

-happily- Blossom: "Bell...bellosom."

-happily babbling incoherently- Charley: "Ra...wuh...wa."

Me: "What's he saying?"

Phoebe: "I think he's trying to say 'ralts'...that's usually one of the first things normal ralts learn to say, that's why they're called ralts. Of course gardevoirs, kirlias, and gallades species' names have different origins."

Me: "Isn't that also the basis of their entire language?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...but he's trying to learn the word, he doesn't have any idea how to speak their language yet."

Phoebe: "But he'll learn, I'll teach him..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Can't you teach me?"

Phoebe: "I don't know if it would work, no human has ever mastered it before, but I could try."

Phoebe: "But not right now, sometime later."

Me :"Allright."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then she sat down, placing Charley on her lap, so the other pokemon could get a better view of him. He wasn't afraid of them at all, in fact he seemed to be fascinated by them. Nina came over to play with him too.

Phoebe: "Oh, hey sweety.."

Nina: "Hi mom.."

Nina: "It looks like Charley is having fun."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Nina: "Can I hold him for awhile?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...I don't know...come here, sit down next to me, we'll see if he'll let you."

Phoebe :"Charley, can Nina hold you for a little while?"

Of course Charley didn't respond, but Phoebe gently handed him over to Nina.

-lovingly- Nina :"Hi baby brother..."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "wa wa wa..."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "I don't think he even knows..."

Me: "It does kind of sound like he's talking."

Phoebe: "Mhm, but he's not really saying anything, just making sounds."

Me: "I know."

Me: "He's very cute though isn't he?"

Nina: "Mhm, he's the cutest thing ever...""

Me: "Pheebles?"

She never wanted to admit she was cute...she didn't really want to admit Charley was cute, but eventually she gave in.

Phoebe: "Yeah, -sighs- I guess he is.."

Me: "just like his mother.."

-unamused- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Me: "You know when you make your little pouty face you're even cuter..."

Phoebe: "rrrr..., you're lucky Charley's here..."

-playfully- Me:"Oh come on Pheebles lighten up."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you're right."

She stood up.

Phoebe: "I just can't stay mad at you..."

Me: "I can't stay mad at you either baby girl."

She kissed me, then we sat down together and played with Charley and the other pokemon that were here.

Nina: "I wonder what the other pokemon do in the timber all day."

Me: "Who knows,they're probably just exploring."

Nina: "But they would have explored the entire place by now."

Phoebe: "But Nina, the timber changes all the time."

Phoebe: "Every season it changes."

Me: "Mhm."

It was september now, winter was setting in once again, but it was still fairly nice outside, we considered sending Nina to school, and we visited a few in Goldenrod, strangely for a large city, their schools were not very big, maybe about 300 students or so, surprisingly about the size of Slabtown's when they were in operation. (The schools still existed, and were even maintained pretty well, so they could go back into operation at any time) Parts of the elementary school were still being used, but mostly as a place where neighborhood kids could meet up and play, as well as hosting very small classes, usually mothers teaching their own children, plus maybe her neighbor's or friend's children. Not the best organized, but atleast it was better than abandoning them. The high school had just gotten a brand new gym before the disaster, so that saw some use as well by older children. To put things in perspective, the first year the gym was used was my senior year in high school. It also has another, older gym as well. It got water-damaged my junior year, and was under repair for most of the year, ironically this led to the entire class playing video games in PE. If that sounds crazy, then let me make it even crazier by saying I didn't make that up, it actually happened.

Anyway, it was too late for Nina to participate in the pokemon league this year, she could try next year though. So she kept on working with her two little pokemon.

We spent the most of the afternoon outside with the pokemon, until Charley started to get tired, and a little fussy, so Phoebe took him back inside to rest. At first I thought something was wrong, because she didn't tell me, she just headed inside. I was away from her, messing around with Cap'n'Magnum at the time, until I noticed she wasn't there.

Matches was playfully barking, and prancing around.

Me: "Nina, did you see where your mother went?"

Nina: "Oh, she went inside with Charley, I don't know why."

Me:" Oh...ok, I guess I'll go see what's going on."

Nina:" Ok."

Nina: "Do you want me to come in?"

Me: "Nah you can stay out here if you want."

Nina: "Ok."

-upstairs, nursery\Charley's room-

Phoebe gently kissed Charley, and placed him in his crib, and gently covered him up in the blankets.

Phoebe :"There you go, all comfortable."

Phoebe :"Now get some sleep Charley, I can tell you're starting to get tired."

He smiled at her, in a way only babies can.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Sweet dreams little guy, I love you."

It didn't take long for Charley to drift off into sleep, allowing her to leave, I got there just as she was leaving the room.

-outside the room-

Me: "Is he okay?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's just tired, he's a baby, he needs to sleep a lot."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

Phoebe:" You get worried?"

Me: "A little..."

Me: "I'm sorry, I can't help it..."

Phoebe: "Awe...it's allright..."

She kissed me.

Phoebe:" I love you Cj..."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "Now come on, let's go back outside."

Me: "Ok..."

We headed down the stairs.

Me:"Hey Phoebe?"

Phoebe: "Yeah?"

Me:"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Phoebe: "No...not right now...why?"

Me: "Nothing, I just want you to be happy."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Cj, I'm as happy as I can possibly be right now, stop worrying honey.."

Phoebe: "You're doing great, don't worry."

Me: "-sighs- allright."

Me: "You would tell me if I was doing anything wrong wouldn't you?"

Phoebe: "Of course..'

Me: "Allright..."

She kissed me again before we reached the front door and headed back outside. Nina was still playing around, Matches was playfully chasing her, along with , and Cloudela.

Me: "So honey, are you going to make supper tonight, or should I...or we could go somewhere..."

Phoebe: "Nah, I'll make it..."

Me: "OK."

Me: "Are you really going to teach me gardevoirian?"

Phoebe: "I'll try...I have to teach Nina and Charley too."

Me: "Nina doesn't know?"

Me: "But she's translated for me before..."

Phoebe: "Hmm..maybe she does then..."

Phoebe: "Nina?"

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "Gardevoir...gar...gardevoir...voir...gar...gardevoir."

Nina: "Gardevoir...gar...de...gardevoir..."

I had no idea what either of them were saying, I never even heard Nina speak gardevoirian before.

Phoebe: "So you do know?"

Nina: "A little, not too much though."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought so, a few of your words were mispronounced but I could still get what you were trying to say..."

Phoebe: "I'll help you learn...both of you..."

Me: "Cool..."

Nina: "Mhm...is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's fine, he's just taking a nap."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Did you see that car pass by?"

Me: "What car?"

Nina: "It was another car from the pokemon world."

Me: "Oh..."

-concerned-Phoebe: "Was it black with an R on the side?"

Nina: "No it was silver, with nothing on the side."

Phoebe: "Ok then, it's probably just some tourist."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Could you tell who was driving?"

Nina: "Some guy...I don't know.."

Phoebe: "Allright."

Me: "It looks like Bubba's comming home."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I see him."

Phoebe: "It doesn't look like the others are comming back yet though, but they usually don't till sunset."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina :"What time is it?"

Phoebe:" It's about 4 now... why?"

Nina: "Just wondering when supper is going to be..."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, you're always hungry aren't you?"

-cutely- Nina: "Maybe..."

Phoebe: "I guess I could go in and start working on supper..."

Phoebe: "You want to help Nina?"

That was rare for her to ask.

Nina: "Sure."

Phoebe:"Ok then, return your pokemon and come on in."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina returned Matches and Gulpin and headed inside with Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Cj why don't you return the pokemon that are here and then come inside too."

Me: "Ok honey.."

I returned the pokemon and then came inside, Nina and her were getting started on supper in the kitchen.

Me: "So honey what are you making tonight?"

Phoebe: "Um...I thought we could try something a little different."

Me: "Like what?"

Phoebe: "Um...tacos...and burritos..."

Me:" Ok..sure..."

Me: "Do we even have taco shells?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, we got some last week remember?"

Me: "Oh yeah.."

Me: "Ok.."

Me: "You want any help?"

Phoebe: "Nah, it's allright, Nina and I will take care of it."

Me: "Ok..."

I almost made it out of the room, feeling a bit bored, and somewhat left out.

-at the last minute- Phoebe: "Wait...Cj?.."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go check on Charley, make sure he's ok?"

Me: "Allright, sure."

Phoebe: "And if he's awake bring him down here."

Me: "Allright..."

I went upstairs, to Charley's room, and peeked inside, he was up against the railing of his crib, looking out the side. Holding on as tight as his tiny hands would allow. His gazed focused on me as I entered his room.

Me: "hehe...I see you're awake."

As expected, he didn't respond, just looked at me.

I carefully picked him up, fortunately he didn't get upset.

I carefully brought him back downstairs to Phoebe. She was cooking some hamburger for the tacos.

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Me: "He wanted to see you..."

Phoebe: "Awe...he's so cute."

Phoebe: "Nina, just keep stirring this ok, try to keep any of it from burning."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina took over for her, Charley almost immediately decided he wanted her to hold him, and started to get upset that I didn't hand him over right away.

Phoebe: "Here Cj, let me hold him."

-softly- Phoebe:" shhhhhh, it's ok mommy's here."

He calmed down once he was in her arms.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't be afraid of Cj silly,..he's your daddy..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "He loves you, and I love him..."

Of course Charlie didn't really understand this, but he would eventually.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And you know I love you...don't you little guy?"

She tickled him a little bit, and he giggled.

Phoebe: "hehe..."

Nina: "Mom, am I doing this right?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think so...it doesn't look like it's burning."

Me: "Looks like it's almost done..."

Me: "But what about the shells?"

Phoebe: "Oh...-sighs- I knew I forgot something."

She turned the oven on, we baked the shells because it makes them more crisp..or something.

Me: "Eh, it's ok, just keep the meat on low, and keep stiring it, it won't burn.

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She turned the heat down on the burner.

Phoebe: "Keep stirring Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs- I was hoping he would still be asleep...hehe.."

Phoebe: "Awe well."

She went out into the living room and sat on the couch.

Me: "Do you think he's hungry? You haven't fed him for awhile..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess I should try to see if he is."

Me: "Just feed him on the couch honey, I won't look, people can't see through the windows..."

Phoebe: "Or I can just go into the little bathroom over here..."

Me: "Oh...ok then.."

She slipped into the little bathroom, we didn't use it very often because it didn't have a shower and was generally not as nice as the other one. She shut the door, and presumably tried to feed Charley. I went back into the kitchen to make sure Nina was doing ok, soon the oven finished heating up, so I placed the shells inside while Nina kept the meat from burning.

Phoebe came out of the restroom ten minutes later.

Phoebe: "You were right Cj, he was hungry.."

Phoebe: "He's full now though."

Phoebe: "I think he's about ready to fall asleep again, hehe."

Nina: "He sleeps alot."

Phoebe: "That's because he's a baby Nina."

Me: "Mhm."

Nina: "Ok..."

The timer went off on the oven.

Me: "Oh by the way, supper's ready, I took over for you."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok.."

-jokingly- Me: "Is that ok princess?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah, it's ok."

Me: "Why don't you go sit down at the table? We'll get stuff ready for you."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I think I'm going to put Charley back in his crib first though."

Me: "Allright..."

Nina: "Goodnight Charley..."

Me: "Yeah, goodnight little guy.."

I kissed them both before they left the room.

Then I got a large bowl from one of the cupboards.

Me: "Allright Nina, dump all the meat in here."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "But then what do I do with this?"

Me: "Eh...just put it in the sink."

Nina: "Ok."

I carefully pulled the shells out of the oven, and turned the oven off, as well as the burner.

And then we brought everything out to the table as well as a thing of taco sauce and sour cream, which we actually got from the pokemon world since they were kind of hard to find in this one now, because they spoiled so easily and the factories that made them had been shut down for quite awhile.

Nina: "I'll go get the milk."

Me: "Allright."

She headed back into the kitchen.

Phoebe came back, and hugged me.

Phoebe: "I love you."

Me: "Hehe...I love you too baby girl..."

Nina came back in, with a jug of milk, also from the pokemon world, and some glasses.

I pulled out a chair for Phoebe.

Me: "Here you go sweety."

Phoebe:" Awe...you're so kind..."

She took he seat, I sat across from her, Nina joined us after she finished pouring the milk.

Me: "Wait Nina don't drink."

Nina :"What?"

Me:" That cup is uranium glass..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Go get a different cup, allright, you can't drink from that one, it's not safe..."

Nina: "Why?"

Me: "It's uranium glass."

Me: "It's toxic.."

Me: "Just dump the milk down the sink and get another glass, ok?"

Nina: "-sighs- Ok..."

It actually does contain a bit of uranium, as strange as it sounds to make glass out of radioactive material. Come to think of it, Nina just picked a bunch of random glasses, Phoebe's was more of a mug, and mine was just a regular cup.

Nina went to get a different cup, putting the toxic glass in the sink

Phoebe: "Nice catch Cj, I didn't even notice that."

Phoebe: "You know that's my favorite glass?"

Me: "It is?"

Me: "You didn't drink from it did you?"

Phoebe: "No, I know it's toxic, I just like the way it looks."

Me: "So they have uranium glass in the pokemon world too?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, except in the pokemon world it's known as radiation Glass. It's known to be toxic as well. A lot of it is made in Lavaridge town in the Hoen region, but it is also made in other places as well."

Lavaridge was known for three things, one is it's gym, the second is the lava cookies, and the third is its many glass shops, that make almost any kind of collectable glass object imaginable.

Phoebe: "My mother collects it."

Me: "Oh.."

Phoebe: "I like the way it glows in blacklight."

Me: "We should find a black light or something."

Nina came back in, with another glass that looked like a smaller version of mine.

-somewhat annoyed- Nina: "Is this poisonous?"

Me: "Nah, doesn't look like it."

Nina: "Good."

We finally started to eat.

-from outside- Bubba: "Blastoise...Blast? Blastoise."

Phoebe: "Sounds like Bubba is home."

Me: "I'll go see him."

I got up, retrieved Bubba's pokeball and went outside to return him.

Me: "Find anything interesting today?"

Sometimes he brought stuff home with him, crystal rocks, of various kinds, carps, sometimes even regular turtles, though never of the snapping variety. Bubba didn't like snapping turtles, they always ended up biting him, and then Bubba usually ended up killing them trying to get them to let go. After that he would usually come home to be healed. Surprisingly enough their bites could hurt him, though they were fairly minor compared to most pokemon attacks.

He shook his head.

Me: "No? Allright then."

Me: "You can probably go back out tomorrow if you want."

I returned him, and then headed back inside, for supper.

Finally we were able to have dinner withour further distraction.

-sometime after dinner-

It was nearing sunset, so the other pokemon would be home soon.

We got a call, on the home phone, I didn't even know it was hooked up. Phoebe got up to answer it.

Me :"Who's that?"

Phoebe :"It's Will..."

Me :"You're father?"

Phoebe: "No, the guy who was running the store while we were gone."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "What's he have to say?"

Phoebe: "Oh, a few hours ago some guy came into the store, asking for us...wanting autographs apparently."

Me: "Weird."

Nina was looking out the living room window.

Nina: "There's that car again..."

Me: "Again?"

I ran to the window and watched as the car passed. It was just an old silph sedan, probably just a tourist. It was older than the kind team rocket used, and a different color, so I didn't suspect anything. It kind of looked like a dressed up Volvo 240 sedan, with more chrome, a different grill, obviously different badging, and a curvy roof profile that didn't seem to fit the car's otherwise boxy design. In addition, the front end had four old-style circular headlights instead of the square ones a real Volvo would have. But still, it's overal design gave it the appearence of a luxury car, though a somewhat outdated one. Asumably it was a predeccessor to the one we had. There was not a single piece of plastic trim on the entire car, everything was either chrome or painted metal. A very strange feature for a car that otherwise looked european.

Phoebe: "Who is he?"

Me: "I don't know, he's looking at us though."

Phoebe: "Should I go outside, go see what he wants?"

Me: "No...stay in..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Me :"He's definitely not from around here."

Phoebe: "He could just be a confused tourist."

Phoebe :"It's not one of team rocket's cars."

Me: "Yeah, but he's all alone..."

Phoebe: "So?"

Me :"Not that many lone tourists, most of them are either couples or families..."

Phoebe: "Nina, did you hear any of his thoughts?"

Nina: "No, he passed by too quickly, all I heard was the car..."

Me: "Well...if you see that car again."

Nina: "I'll let you know..."

Me: "Maybe it's the guy Will was talking about?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it's a long stretch..."

Me: "Well if he's looking for us, he knows we're here by now, that's the second time he has passed us."

Me: "-sighs-, call the city patrol, tell them we got a suspicious person in a silver volvo-ish sedan..."

The city patrol was basically Slabtown's police force...most they ever had to deal with so far was keeping fights from breaking out in bars. They also did patrols and occasionally arrested people, but not very often. (The city's jail wasn't that big, and of course the entire prison and judiciary system was out of whack.) If you went to jail, odds are you only be there for a week at the most, even less if you had reasonable evidence that you were innocent. Just long enough to remind you to keep in line. It wasn't an extremely effective system, but it was better than nothing. On the bright side, the majority of the police force were very well trained, most were obviously former police, and some were ex-national guard.

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Yeah, they won't mind, they don't get many calls any way."

Phoebe: "So it's 911?"

Me: "No 911 doesn't work anymore, um...let's see, I think it's 999-634-9438."

I had it written down on a slip of paper, I intended to put it in the phone at some point, but never got around to it.

Phoebe: "Ok."

She called them up, and they said they would lookout for the car, they probably wouldn't arrest him, but atleast they would find out what he's up to.

-after making the call-

Phoebe: "Ok it's done."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Why are you so suspicious though?"

Me: "I don't know, I just don't want to take chances."

Phoebe: "Yeah, better safe than sorry I guess."

Me: "Mhm."

She sat next to me on the couch. Between Nina and I.

Nina used her powers to turn on the tv, and not much happened for the rest of the day, we returned the pokemon when they came home, Phoebe occasionally went upstairs to check on Charley, and that was about it. The patrol called sometime after sunset, saying the guy was just a tourist and there was no reason to be alarmed. So eventually we went to bed, thinking nothing would happen.

-In bed...-

Phoebe: "So um...Cj, you want me?"

Me: "Not tonight sweety, maybe tomorrow."

Phoebe: "Ok, I don't really feel like it either..."

Phoebe: "I'm too tired..."

Me: "Allright, well get some sleep then."

I kissed her.

Me: "Goodnight sweety."

Phoebe: "Goodnight."

She snuggled up to me, and we tried to sleep...

Now, we go into another new perspective, another new twist on things, into the dark side, into the mind of a team rocket agent, with a dark past, and perhaps an even darker future. This was an idea I had for quite sometime, and could have been its own series if it wasn't so short, so now, I introduce you to a new character, Mr. Greg Marconi, a man who joined team rocket after going through a horrible tragedy, and having nothing left to lose.

- Saffron City, Commercial district, after lunch on the same day-

Well, here I am once again, standing outside the headquarters for the entire Team Rocket organization, although, to the public, it is simply known as one of Silph's R&D centers, Saffron division, conveniently right across the street from Silph's main HQ. Our headquarters used to be an underground facility under one of Celadon's most prestigous casinos, this tower was already under construction by the time Devon agents came in and raided the place,ironically intended to be a legitamate R&D center, so the boss simply purchased it and coerced Silph Co into naming it as one of their R&D facilitys, and to make things even more secretive, nobody on site wore their uniforms, just regular business suits, so the public, and hopefully Devon, would not suspect a thing. Upon entering the building, two men came up and blindfolded me, and one of their pokemon hit me with a stun spore, before taking me up to the top floor to see the boss. That was actually standard procedure, even as an elite agent, I wasn't allowed to see the face of the guy I was working for, nobody did except the guys who had blindfolded me, they were the boss' personal bodyguards, and possibly the highest ranking team rocket members, second only to the boss himself.

-top floor, boss' office-

Tr Boss: "Did you get the target I gave you?"

-somewhat nervously,very strained because of paralysis- Me: "Yeah, also burned the body, just like you said, there's nothing left of him to be revived, and his pokemon were locked up and taken to the closest warehouse."

Tr Boss :"Good."

Tr Boss :"Did he know anything?"

-nervously, very strained because of paralysis- Me: "No...unfortunately, I tried everything, he wouldn't tell me."

Tr Boss: "Then we'll have to try another target."

Tr Boss: "Take him to the briefing room, Mr. Ainsley is waiting for him."

Guard 1: "Yes sir."

Mr. Ainsley, another high ranking member, the mad-scientist type, older guy, with long gray hair, tyed into a ponytail, I don't think he ever cut his hair. He was the one that was responsible for designing the blimps we used, everyone thought he was insane except for the boss. He was also the head of the intell division, he wasn't much of a fighter, but he was ffing crazy. The guards took me into the room, and removed my blindfold, although I could see, I was still paralyzed from the stun spore. Mr. Ainsley came out of his little office and turned on the large holographic screen behind him. Showing footage taken from Devon's own security system.

: "Well as you can see this footage was stolen from security cameras in the Devon experiment facility, in Goldenrod City."

Me: "What about it?"

: "Well we found them, they always come out of this particular portal, so they can't live too far from it."

Me: "That doesn't mean anything, we still have to find where they live, they could be miles from there."

Mr. Ainsley: "Yes, but, you're the only one qualified enough to take them that their security wouldn't recognize right away."

Me: "So what am I supposed to do, just slip through the portal and hope to find them?"

Mr. Ainsley: "Yes, ask around, find out where they live, and then kill them."

Me: "Ok..."

: " and then get out of there before anyone suspects you."

Me :"What about the girl?"

Mr. Ainsley: "Kill her too, she's of no use to us..."

Me: "Ok."

Then he handed me a suitcase, full of various documentation, a gun, a few clips of ammo, and some other equipment. The guards escorted me down to the ground floor, gave me a cure for my paralysis, and then immediately took the elevator back up, leaving me with the suitcase.

I've heard of my targets before, they had taken part in a lot of the major attacks on our operations. Though they haven't been seen recently, so maybe they retired. Team Rocket wanted them for two reasons, one, so they could kill them of course, and 2, so they could get information. Specifically information about who was orchestrating all the raids, and how they knew where our bases were. The rumor was that their director of defense, James, was behind it all, but they didn't know for sure, and he was usually too well guarded to go after.

Of course, I bet you're wondering why I joined them in the first place, well, it happened a long time ago.

-flashback, about 20 years ago.-

I was just a kid then, of course, my father worked as a test pilot for the now-defunct Saffron Aircraft Corporation...or SaCo, the days were long, but the pay was allright, Mr. Ainsley was the lead engineer, of course, the company was working on a new type of airship, a modified version of which would become the standard airship for the Team Rocket fleet, though nobody knew that at the time. The design didn't even feature weapons back then, it was just designed as a standard, commercial airship, intended to carry passengers on leisurely cruises over the city.

The project was highly classified back then, I don't think even Mr. Ainsley knew who he was really working for. A single prototype airship was constructed according to plan, and it was about to be launched on its first manned test flight, with my father as the pilot, and just a handful of other people, most were company engineers, but a few were working for our mysterious clients. I wanted to go, but my father wouldn't let me, saying something could gowrong, so he left with a baby sitter. My mother left my father shortly after I was born, she was never really nice to me anyway.

Unfortunately, he was right, something did go wrong. Everything started out ok, the airship took off, and got up in the air, but then the engines suddenly caught fire, and they couldn't land in time, everyone on board perished in the explosion, including my father.

The disaster made the news, and not long after SaCo was forced into liquidation, most of their assets were then purchased by one of Team Rockets shadow companies.

After the main cause of the disaster turned out to be sabotage, most of the former SaCo employees including Mr. Ainsley, joined Team Rocket. It was rumored to be Devon's doing, but no evidence was ever found.

I blamed Devon, it had to be them, considering the mysterious clients later turned out to be Team Rocket. They killed my father for no reason, which is why I want them to pay...

Team Rocket promised me revenge, which is exactly why I joined them.

-back to the present-

I caught a flight to Goldenrod, shipping my car along with me, while on the plane, i went over the documents Team Rocket had given me.

One of the papers they gave me told me which one (out the millions) of portals I needed to go to, it didn't take long to find it, security gave me no trouble, and soon I was in the other world.

I was in a small town now, not much bigger than Pallet town, there were some people walking down the streets, I eventually made my way to the town's general store, figuring they must have gone there a few time atleast. It seemed like most of the stores here were closed, but obviously people still lived here, that was odd.

I went up to the manager. There only seemed to be one guy running this entire store.

Me: "Have you seen these people?"

Clerk: "Yeah, why?"

Me: "Because... I just want...their autographs..."

Clerk: "I don't really know where they are at this moment, I can tell you if I see them though."

Me: "Ok...good."

I left the store, obviously the manager didn't know anything.

I spent the next hour or so asking people where they were, everyone knew them, but they didn't know where they lived. Which meant they probably didn't live in town. So I headed out into the country. I spent the next hour driving around some more. Until I saw a sign I was near where they lived. I went over a bridge, and saw a blastoise in the creek, according to the documents I had, wild pokemon were very rare in this world, and one of the targets did infact have a blastoise, which he had used against us on several occasions. It looked like this one was all by itself though, so I decided to keep going, as provoking the blastoise would blow my cover. I went up to the next house. They were here, but they had a lot of pokemon outside, so I passed by and decided to come back at night. I drove by again later in the afternoon, they were inside the house now, and they noticed me. I went back to the town, to try to find something to eat, on the way in, I was pulled over by the police, or atleast they claimed to be police. I tried to stay cool, they couldn't arrest me, I hadn't done anything...yet..

-after being pulled over-

An officer came up to my window.

Officer: "We had a report of suspicious activity, your car matches the description."

Those bastards had called the cops on me.

Me: "Am I under arrest?"

Officer: "Not at this time no..."

Officer: "But why don't you tell me what you're doing on the backroads? You're obviously not from around here."

-somewhat nervously- Me: "Just, exploring the area..."

Officer: "Well, I guess there's nothing really wrong with that."

Officer:"But atleast stick to the main roads from now on."

Me:"Ok will do."

Officer:"You're free to go."

He headed back to his car and I was free to leave, I continued into the city, and stopped by a small restaurant to get some dinner. Fortunately they accepted pokedollars...

-Cj's house, somewhere around midnight, once again in Nina's point of view.-

I was still awake... quietly watching videos on my tv in the dark with the sound off, so Mommy and Daddy wouldn't know, but they were probably asleep by now anyway, I heard them go up the stairs.

I was starting to get tired, but I wasn't planning on trying to sleep for atleast another hour or so. I wanter to finish watching my video.

The tape didn't seem to be doing very well. The video machine was making some awful noises and the picture was very blury, but it kept playing. I was worried that it would eat the tape and then I would have to wait until morning so Daddy could fix it for me before I could watch another, as the one that got eaten would be ruined. Then I would also need to make something up so he wouldn't know I didn't go to sleep when he told me too.

Fortunately the tape kept playing, without the sound I couldn't tell what was going on though.

But I'm glad I didn't have the sound on that night, because soon I heard Hellblade barking, I turned off my tv and got in bed, thinking HellBlade would wake up Mommy and Daddy, and then they would come downstairs, and they would likely see the light from the tv under my door.

I listened, quietly in the darkness. It sounded like Hellblade was running around the house, he came around to the backside and started barking again, I think he was trying to wake Mom and Dad up.

-Cj's perspective-

I woke up, HellBlade was barking outside the window, Phoebe woke up just seconds later. Sure enough I heard Charley crying, HellBlade woke him up too.

Phoebe: "Something's wrong, somebody's here."

I didn't doubted her, even without her powers she had good intuition.

Me: "Honey go get Charley."

Phoebe: " Ok..."

Me: "And get your gun..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me :"And don't shoot until you actually see the target...I don't want to get shot..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

Me: "Wait..."

Phoebe: "What?"

I kissed her...

-sincerely- Me: "I love you."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj it's going to be ok..."

Phoebe: "I love you too..."

She kissed me back, got her gun out of one of the drawers and went over to Charley's room.

-Nina's perspective-

Somebody was here... and they weren't friendly.

I had to tell Mommy and Daddy, but then I saw a red glow outside the window. Cap'n'Magnum? I guess they knew already...

I teleported upstairs, and went to Charley's room, Mommy was already there, holding Charley.

Phoebe: "Oh good, you're awake."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Here hold Charley and go in the closet..."

Me: "No..."

Phoebe: "Nina..."

Me: "Mommy, you're powers don't work..."

Me: "I already watched my other mommy die, I'm not watching you die..."

Me: "If we die, we die together..."

Phoebe: "Awe...Nina..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Allright."

She wrapped Charley up in his blankets and kissed him.

Phoebe: "Don't be afraid little one, just stay calm, and no matter how scared you get, don't cry, ok? Just remember I love you..."

Then she placed him on the floor of the closet and closed the door.

Me: "Why did you do that?"

Phoebe: "So he'll be safe Nina, he's helpless, if they don't know he's there, hopefully they won't go after him."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "And now I have my hands free, so I can shoot better."

Nina: "Hehe...ok..."

-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-

Me: "Allright, Hellblade, you take the back door, Magnum, you take the front. You see anyone try to leave but Me, Phoebe, or Nina, you take them down, but don't kill them unless I say otherwise..."

Break into my house will they?

Let's see if they can break out as well...

I sent out Golbat. No human could see better than them in the dark. And they were small enough they had reasonable room to fly in the house.

Me: "Go downstairs, find out what we're dealing with, do not engage unless they fire first, and stay out of sight."

I then went over to Charley's room. Phoebe instantly had her gun trained on me.

-quietly- Nina: "Mommy, it's just Daddy."

Me: "Phoebe, for crying out loud, it's me..."

-somewhat embarassed- Phoebe: "Oh...hehe...sorry honey..."

Me: "Nina, go to the basement ok, there's a little metal box on the wall with a big red switch...pull it."

Phoebe: "You want her to cut the power?"

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "I got Hellblade and Magnum guarding both doors, and golbat is down stairs."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-meanwhile downstairs Greg's perspective-

As soon as that damned houndoom started barking, I knew I was in for it. They had to be awake by now. What bothers me is that I swear I could hear a baby crying. The documents I had said nothing about a baby... I was in the kitchen now, I saw the silhouette of a magnezone pass by the window, to quickly for me to fire at it, not that it would do any good.

And then I noticed, it was guarding the front door. They were trying to trap me in here.

Obviously these weren't ordinary people, then again, they were my targets, so why would they be?

Fortunately, I didn't come alone either. I sent out my pokemon, a fast, but powerful weaville I've had for quite awhile, it has helped me on many assasinations before. And now I needed its services once again.

Me: "Stay by me, stay on guard, they already know we're here."

I noticed the display on the microwave went out. Really? They cut the power too?

Right away Weaville heard something, and fired an ice beam into the other room. I thought I saw something move too, but whatever it was, Weaville only managed to hit the wall. Anyway, I headed into the next room, no sign of them so far, aside from their pokemon, so they were either in the basement or the upper floor. I was guessing the second, so I found the stairs and headed up.

-Nina's perspective-

-quietly-Me: "Ok I shut the power off."

-quietly- Cj: "Good."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shh...someone's comming up the stairs."

Daddy hid by the door, loaded his gun a prepared to fire. I heard a loud screech, it was Golbat, I think...

-quietly-Weaville: "Weaville, we..."

-quietly- Cj: "Oh crap he has a weaville?"

-quietly-Cj: "Where's Charley by the way?"

-quietly-Phoebe: "Oh...he's in the closet."

-quietly-Cj: "Nina, listen carefully, take Charley, teleport outside. Tell Magnum where we are and send him in."

-quietly-Me: "No..."

Mommy took Charley out of the closet and handed him to me.

-quietly-Phoebe: "Just go...we'll be fine."

-softly- Phoebe: "Be brave...Nina..."

Just then Daddy's golbat came into the room. Narrowly avoiding an ice beam.

Phoebe: "Go!"

I teleported out, and found Cap'n'Magnum floating by the front door, I opened the door for him. I didn't have enough power to take them with me, I barely had enough to take Charley.

Nina: "Daddy wants you to go in, they're on the second floor, hurry."

Charley started to cry...

Nina: "Charley, it's ok...calm down..."

He wouldn't stop.

Nina: "Charley...calm down..."

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective-

There's that baby again, although it sounds like it's comming from outside now, maybe they ran away?... That damned golbat screeched at me and flew into another room. I slowly walked down the hall, halfway expecting some kind of trap door or other security mechanism. Weaville screamed sudenly. I turned around and saw a magnezone floating behind me. Weaville was paralyzed, and unable to move.

-somewhat angry- Cap'n'Magnum: "Magna...magna..."

I fired at it, but it was no use, the last thing I remember before I blacked out was 1000 volts of electricity flowing through me, and the sound of a baby crying.

-Cj's perspective-

I heard two loud, buzzing sounds, and heard something drop. Accompanied by a few erratic flashes of light, and breaking glass, Magnum probably hit one of the lightbulbs on accident and made it explode, no problem, it could just be replaced.

Me: "I think that's it, he's down..."

Me: "Honey stay here, allright?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

I went out into the hall, to find Magnum hovering over the two wannabe robbers, while also wondering, who the hell they were, and what the heck should I do with them?

-somewhat concerned- Phoebe: "Are they still alive?"

Me: "Yeah, his pokemon is still conscious even.."

I checked him for an Id of some sort...no dice, Phoebe came out of the room.

-concerned- Me: "Honey be careful, there's broken glass."

Phoebe: "Um...I'm wearing shoes..."

Me: "Oh...ok...nevermind then."

Me: "Magnum, go back outside and find Nina, she can come back in now."

Me: "And um, thanks for the save."

Cap'n'Magnum: "Magnezone."

He hovered away, somewhat glad to have helped.

Phoebe: "I need to go to Charley, I can hear him crying."

Me: "Atleast that means he's ok..."

Phoebe: "Hehe...yeah, I guess so."

-struggling- Weaville: "We...weavilly...we..."

Phoebe: "Goodnight..."

Her hand glowed as she touched the Weaville's head, finally knocking it unconcious.

Me: "You can still do that?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...I just can't teleport, read minds, or use telekinesis for now, I still have all my other powers though."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

We proceded down the stairs. Nina was in the living room, holding Charley, who was still crying loudly.

Nina: "It's that same guy who was driving by earlier..."

Me: "Hmm...ok..."

Phoebe scooped up Charley in her arms and comforted him...

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Shhhhhh...It's allright Charley, I'm here, everything's ok..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Ooooohhhhh...you're soooo scared..."

She kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's okay..."

-singing very beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevoir...gar...de..voir...voir...voir...gardevoir..."

He stopped crying...and finally started to calm down..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "There we go...all better."

She kissed him again... her singing was so beautiful...

Phoebe: "What Cj?"

Me: "Nothing it's just..."

Nina: "Mommy, your singing is so pretty."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Nina..."

She gave her a hug.

Me: "Yeah, what she said."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, why don't you go back to bed, we'll get the rest of this taken care of."

Nina: "Ok mom."

She headed into her room. I returned Cap'n'Magnum, but left Hellblade out, I had returned Golbat earlier after Nina took Charley outside.

Me: "I guess we should turn the power back on."

Phoebe: "Mhm...I'll come with you."

Me: "Allright."

We headed to the basement together, and turned the power back on.

Phoebe: "What should we do with them?"

Me: "I don't know, return the weaville to its ball, and lock it up, I guess, then I guess we should lock this guy in the bathroom...the one downstairs of course..."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

After Phoebe put Charley back to bed, we stripped the guy of any guns, knives, pokemon, or potential weapons, and then we dragged him down the stairs and into the bathroom, where we locked him up, then we returned his weaville and hid it away as well.

Me: "Allright, now that that's finished, let's try to get back to sleep."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns-, good idea.."

We went to bed... it was passed midnight now..I didn't really know what time it was, none of the clocks were set since we turned out the power. Tomorrow we'd have to figure out what we were going to do with this guy...maybe we'd hand him over to Devon... Though we didn't have any proof he was working for Team Rocket , but who else could he be working for? He obviously wasn't friendly. We'd sort it all out in the morning, we were both ridiculously tired now.


	2. Team Rocket's last stand P2

-Chapter 2-

It didn't take long for the morning to arrive. I woke up about the same time as Phoebe, and we had another little moment where we just gazed into eachother's eyes, until she finally broke the silence.

-lovingly-Phoebe: "Goodmorning honey..."

Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

-softly- Me: "So uh...what should we do?"

-just waking up-Phoebe: "Um...-cutely yawns- well, we still have to deal with that guy that broke in last night..."

Phoebe: "He should still be asleep for a little while yet though."

Me: "Well that's good."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Do you think we should contact James?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Me: "We don't even know if that guy is with team rocket."

Phoebe: "We could look through his car..."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

We got up, after making out for just a little bit...

-jokingly- Me: "You don't mind showering by yourself today?"

Phoebe: "No...of course not..."

Me: "Good..."

Me: "I'll shower later allright? I just want to make sure that guy won't escape."

Phoebe: "Ok..., though he should still be asleep."

Me: "I know, but, we can't take any chances."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright.."

She kissed me before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I went downstairs, Nina was still asleep...as well as the robber...obviously... With not much else to do, I proceeded to make breakfast. Nina woke up just a few minutes later, and came into the kitchen, she came up and hugged me, out of nowhere...

Nina: "Goodmorning daddy..."

Me: "Goodmorning sweetheart."

Me: "You're mother is in the shower, and I think Charley is still asleep..."

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "So go ahead and go play if you want...breakfast will be ready in a little bit..."

-happily- Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "But don't use the bathroom ok?"

Me: "I mean.. you can use the one on the upper floor, but don't use the other one ok?"

Nina: "I never use that bathroom anyway.."

Me: "Well, I'm just telling you to be safe..."

Nina: "I know..."

She left the kitchen, and probably went to either watch tv in her room, or to play around.

After breakfast, and few other morning activities, Phoebe and I went outside to look through this guy's car. Nina was inside watching tv with Charley, who had just recently woken up. He was a little grumpy, but Nina was doing great with him.

-looking through backseat of car- Me: "You see anything?"

-looking through papers- Phoebe:" Not really, there's a few papers in the glovebox, but they just have general information about us, and no indictation he works for team rocket or anything..."

-shocked- Phoebe:"Hmm...it says here that he was supposed to kill us."

Me: "Well he failed..."

Phoebe: "He has to be from team rocket..."

Phoebe: "He's an assassin..."

Me: "Seems that way..."

Phoebe: "We need to go to James..."

Me: "No...go to Melissa first..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "What if James set this up?"

Phoebe: "Cj he wouldn't do that..."

Me: "Besides Melissa is easier to contact..."

Phoebe: "Yeah...that's true..."

Me: "Why don't you go see Melissa, and tell her what's going on, I'll stay here to make sure this guy doesn't escape."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Can I take Charley with me?"

Me: "Of course you can..."

Phoebe: "Ok...just let me get ready..."

Me: "Allright, just don't take too long."

She went inside, nursed Charley for a little bit, in private, of course, then she freshened up in the main bathroom, and left for Goldenrod, taking Charley with her, and leaving Nina and me at the house, with the guy. Unfortunately he woke up shortly after Phoebe left, he started banging on the door, trying to break it down...

-worried- bad guy:" Where is my weaville?"

Me: "Eh...don't worry it's still alive...though you'll probably never see it again anyway..."

-more worried- bad guy: "Where's the rest of my stuff?"

Me: "Did you really think we would be dumb enough to let you keep your weapons and pokemon?"

Me: "So who do you work for?"

-angrily- bad guy:" Like I would tell you."

Me: "Nina can you tell?"

She closed her eyes.

-concentrating- Nina: "Um...no, he's too good, he's not even thinking about anything right now..."

Bad guy: "That won't work on me...I'm well trained..."

-somewhat angrily- Nina: "But he has to be team rocket, who else could he be?"

Me: "Well I guess Devon will just have to deal with him then."

-scaired- Bad guy: "You're contacting Devon?"

Me: "Yep..."

-onery- Nina: "Mhm...Mommy's going to see them right now..."

-quietly- Me: "Shh...Nina...let me do the talking..."

Nina: "-sighs- ok..."

-scaired- Bad guy: "You can't they'll...they'll imprison me..."

-unmoved- Me: " Yeah...should of thought about that before hand..."

-scaired- Bad guy: "They'll come after you, they'll send reinforcements..."

Me: "Who?"

-scaired- Bad guy: "It's only a matter of time..."

Me: "How do they even know where we are? Communications don't work through the portals."

Badguy: "Gps, on this side... it will work once they go through the portal..."

Me: "What like in your phone or something?"

Badguy: "No...it's a chip...in my wrist..."

Me: "-sighs-"

-scaired- Nina: "Daddy...what now?"

Me: "Nina...go to the kitchen...get a knife, the biggest you can find, and a potion."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

-excitedly- Nina: "Are we going to kill him?"

She seemed a little to willing too...

Me: "No..."

I went upstairs to get Blossom and Hellblade's pokeballs, as well as the guy's phone. Which strangely had no contacts or anything on it...

I sent out Blossom.

-quietly- Me: "Allright use sleep power, try to funnel most of it through the door."

Me: "And do it quietly."

It nodded, before using sleep powder, putting the guy back to sleep.

I took the knife that Nina brought me.

Me: "Ok now sweetheart, please, go to another room or something, you really shouldn't see this.."

Nina: "Ok..."

He was unconscious when I went in there, so it wasn't difficult, the sleep powder dispersed enough that I was able to stay conscious. I cut the chip out of his wrist, it was kind of disgusting, but I used the potion to keep him from bleeding to death. Later I had Hellblade burn the chip as well as his phone, by then he had regained consciousness again.

-confused- badguy: "What did you do...what's with all the blood?"

Me: "I cut the chip out, genius..."

Me: "And burned it..."

badguy: "No...what are you, some kind of psychopath?"

Me: "Ehh...consider yourself lucky I'm not letting Nina play with you."

Unfortunately I think I gave her an idea...

Me: "Honey put the knife away, stop playing around with it."

Nina:"Awe...but it's fun..."

Me: "Nina it's not a toy..."

There was little doubt to her that this guy worked for team rocket, so she pretty much wanted his blood.

Nina: "-sighs-...ok fine..."

She teleported away..

badguy: "-screams-"

I threw open the door and dragged Nina out kicking and screaming, and took the knife away from her. I never thought she would do this. Fortunately it wasn't too hard to get her to stop, she didn't put up much of a fight when she realized it was me.

Me: "Here, take the rest of this potion...I don't know what's gotten into her..."

-he didn't repond, but he did take the potion atleast.-

She cut him up pretty bad, though nothing that would kill him. Though he had lost a lot of blood. The bathroom was a mess now... Nina was a mess too...she was fine just a moment ago, now she was crazy...

-dissapointed- Me: "What did I just tell you?"

-screaming- Nina: "I hate him...so much..."

Me: "You don't even know his name."

Me: "Just calm down...ok?"

Me: "If your mother found out about this she'd be upset."

-crying- Nina: "I'm sorry..."

Me: "It's ok..."

Me: "Just stay in your room for now ok? You're out of control..."

She hugged me.

-crying- Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "Just calm down sweetheart..."

Me: "Hopefully you're mother will be home in just a little while."

-crying- Nina: "Ok..."

The guy stopped talking, though Nina said he was still alive.

Phoebe came back a bit later, with a calvacade of other Devon agents, in very menacing looking four door SUVs, and a single large flatbed truck.

-on front porch- Me: "What is all this?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry they're all Devon agents, Melissa said they have been looking for this guy for months. "

Me: "Ok."

Agent: "So where is this guy?"

Phoebe: "Come inside I'll show you.."

I watched as all these guys entered the house, arrested the bad guy and dragged him out.

Agent: "Did he have any pokemon, weapons, anything?"

Phoebe: "Um yeah."

She went upstairs to get his things.

Agent 2: "You burned his phone?"

Me: "Yeah...because of GPS..."

Agent 2 : "Ok...that's allright, as long as we have a weapon, and the documents..."

badguy: "You're going to pay for this..."

Me: "-chuckles-...you're not the only rocket grunt that's said that to me before..."

Agent: "He's no grunt, he's one of their top assassins..."

Me: "Really?"

Me: "Well I have to say, I'm actually kind of dissapointed..."

-comming back down the stairs- Phoebe: "Allright I got his things."

Phoebe: "And here's his weaville."

She handed his stuff over to the realized his cellphone was missing.

-confused- Phoebe: "Um, Cj did you take his phone?"

Me: "Yeah, I burned it."

Phoebe: "Oh...um...ok..."

They loaded his car onto the flatbed, and soon we thanked them and they all left as quickly as they came.

Me: "Well that was interesting."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I didn't think Melissa would send that many people."

-crying- Nina:" Mommy.."

Nina hugged her.

Phoebe: "Oh hi sweety...are you ok?"

Me: "She's a little out of it right now."

Phoebe:" Oh?"

-concerned- Phoebe: "What happened?"

Me: "Um...it's kind of hard to explain..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-..hold still..."

She touched my head to read my mind.

-shocked- Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Nina..you shouldn't do that.."

-sincerly- Nina: "I'm sorry Mommy..."

Phoebe: "You didn't even know if he was with team rocket or not Nina..."

Phoebe: "And though he is, you can't be doing that to people..."

-sincerly- Nina: "I'm sorry..."

-sternly-Phoebe: "I know, but I don't think you understand the seriousness of what you've done..."

Fortunately the guy was a criminal, and most of Devon knew Nina used to be tormented by team rocket, so there weren't any legal repercussions or questions asked. But still, Phoebe felt it was neccesary to punish her, and I sort of felt the same...

-cutely, but seriously- Phoebe: "Cj what do you think, shouldn't ground her from her tv or something?"

-cutely, but seriously- Phoebe: "I mean, we can't just let her get away without some form of punishment, she attacked somebody...without reason, and pretty much disobeyed you."

Me: "Yeah...you're probably right, sorry Nina..."

Phoebe: "Oh..you have nothing to be sorry for honey..."

Phoebe: "Go take her tv."

Me: "Allright..."

I went into her room and started unplugging her tv.

-moaning- Nina: "But Mom..."

-sternly- Phoebe: "No buts...you didn't listen and now you're grounded again..."

So Nina was grounded from her tv...again... We didn't punish her very often, but sometimes she just went too far... Phoebe didn't seem to be mad, but she was very dissapointed with her and serious about her punishment . But at the same time she was speaking in a calm tone so she wouldn't upset Charley. I wasn't mad at Nina either, though I understood the severity of what she had done.

-carrying tv- Me: "Where should I take this?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, just not back to Nina's room..."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

Nina was very dismayed now...

Phoebe: "I'm sorry Nina, but if it weren't for your history you'd be grounded even more..."

Phoebe: "I know you hate Team Rocket..., but that doesn't give you the right to disobey your parents, none the less attempt to torture somebody."

Nina: "Can I go outside?"

Phoebe: "No...not for the rest of the day atleast..."

Nina: "Why?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "Because you're grounded..."

She went into her room to sulk.

I put her tv in one of the closets next to the bathroom.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think that was too much?"

Me: "Nah...you're fine..."

Me: "How long are we going to keep her away from her tv?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...a week or so I guess..."

-babbling- Charley: "wawawabwehbweh..."

Me: "hehe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe..Charley, you look a little sleepy..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "And I think you need changed too."

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit Cj..."

She kissed me on the cheek before heading upstairs with Charley.

Me:"Ok."

I heard Nina crying in her room, I went inside to see if I could atleast try to cheer her up.

Me: "Nina come on, it's not the end of the world, I'm sure your mother will let you have your tv back eventually.."

-sobbing- Nina: "It's not that..."

Me: "Then what is it sweetheart?"

-sobbing- Nina: "She doesn't think I'm sorry..."

Me: "Nina...every child gets punished eventually, just relax, even if you get grounded to your room for a month, you're still alot better off than you were..."

-sobbing- Nina: "Yeah, that's true..."

Me: "And don't take it personally, we're just trying to help ok?"

Nina: "How?"

Me: "By making sure you understand the lines between right and wrong..."

Me: "It's complicated, but we're not trying to hurt you ok?"

Nina: "Ok.."

She hugged me. Her crying started to slow down. I heard Phoebe comming down the stairs a few minutes later. She came into the room a few moments later, holding Charley, as usual.

Phoebe: "Nina?"

Phoebe: "Are you ok sweety?"

Me:"She's allright.."

-wiping her eyes- Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's fine, but we're starting to run out of diapers..."

Me :"Oh...ok, I guess we'll have to get some more..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, can you hold Charley for a bit?"

Me: "Sure..."

She handed Charley over to me. I swear he grinned at me..

Phoebe: "Nina come here sweety."

Phoebe gave her a hug.

Nina: "I love you mommy..."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "But you're still grounded..."

Nina: "I know...it's ok..."

Phoebe: "Good..."

Me: "Did you get lunch while you were gone?"

Phoebe:" No..."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Why don't go over now, and get some more diapers?"

Phoebe :"hehe...ok..."

Nina: "Can I watch tv in the car?"

Phoebe: "No...Nina..."

Nina :"-sighs-..."

-cutely- Nina: "Ds?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Phoebe : "But you can play with Charley..."

Nina: "Ok..."

Me: "Come on, let's go..."

We all got ready to leave, Phoebe put Charley in his car seat, and Nina kept him happy until we got to the Goldenrod department store. We bought some diapers and some other things, and then we went to the usual place for lunch.

-meanwhile, somewhere on the Goldenrod expressway system, Greg's perspective-

Things weren't going well for me, they were taking me to one of their bases, where they would likely incarcerate me and try to get information, after which they would probably send me to prison, no rocket agent knew what went on in the prisons, and not a single one had ever escaped to tell. I was surprised they didn't take me to the experiment facility, I guess it was because it was part of their R&D division, not part of their agent program, even though it does have a small armoury, complete with a helipad.

The car swerved suddenly to the right, up an exit ramp onto a different road, which was strange, because the two suvs in front of us went straight ahead.

-car radio- Someone in the convoy: "Unit 3 where the hell are you going?"

The agent in the passenger's seat turned off the radio.

Agent: "You ok back their?"

Me: "What do you care?"

Agent: "I guess he doesn't recognize me..."

Me: "What?"

His voice seemed strangely familiar.

Me: "Mr. Fowler?"

Fowler: "There we go..."

I knew him...he was a double agent undercover at Devon, as for the driver, I had no idea who he was, but apparently he worked for team rocket as well, as Fowler didn't have a gun to his head or anything.

Me: "How?"

Fowler: "It's a long story, just hold on for now, we got some agents following us.

Another Agent Suv turned its lights and siren on, then rammed us from behind. Mr. Fowler fired some shots out the window with an smg, only for them to fire back with pistols.

Fowler: "Dammit, forgot these things are bulletproof."

Me: "You have any pokemon?"

Fowler: "Not at the moment why?"

Me: "-sighs-, nevermind..."

My weaville was in one of the other cars, likely one of the two that were chasing us. It was in its pokeball though, so it would be safe. The police wouldn't hurt it, in fact it would probably be released into the wild, and if that happened, it would probably try to come find me again. We got off of the expressways, and there was a lot of traffic as we ran down the streets as fast as we could. There were a few regular police cars joining in now too..., behind the Devon suvs...

Me: "We have backup don't we?"

Fowler: "Yeah, some grunts should be here in a little bit..."

Me: "Good."

Another Devon suv pulled out in front of us, we barely managed to avoid it, it was probably one of the other ones in the the truck with my car on it was nowhere to be seen...it probably continued on to their base, obviously never intended to be a pursuit vehicle. Backup finally arrived a minute later, a few team rocket armored sedans... they easilly outmanuevered most of the police cars, one of them pushed a police car into oncomming traffic, causing a spectacular crash.

-urgently- Fowler: "Get to the airport..."

driver: "Right..."

Me : "The boss sent a plane?"

Fowler: "Yep..., if we make it to the plane they can't keep chasing us..."

There were even more police cars on us now, though the sedans were keeping them back at the moment. It was the Devon suvs we were worried about. They weren't as fast as our sedans but they had about twice the weight, with a reinforced front end, making it so they would easilly cause more damage to whatever they hit than to themselves. (often times frontal collisions with other vehicles barely did more than scratch the paint) They weren't indestructible, but they would take a heck of alot more to disable than an ordinary suv. The only time I've ever heard of one being destroyed in combat is when the driver became too confident and had a head on collison with a parked semi truck... thinking it wouldn't hurt it that much, when in reality it completely destroyed it. I think he survived, but the car was damaged beyond repair. The truck survived, but the owner was not happy with the damage.

We made it to the airport, and charged straight through the gates, the heavy suv barely slowing down as it crashed through them at nearly 100mph, by this time, the police had helicopters flying over us, and it was practically guaranteed that more Devon agents were comming for us, as well as airport security. We quickly abandoned the suv and boarded the plane, which was already running, there were several planes waiting for us in fact, they quickly loaded some of the back-up sedans into the other ones, and then we all rushed out onto the runway and took off. We had escaped, for now, though it was far from over...

Me: "Are we heading straight to the base?"

Fowler:" No...we're leaving the Johto region for now..."

Fowler: "They could still be following us..."

Me: "With what? Devon doesn't have jets... and there's no way their helicopters could keep up with us."

Fowler: "Did you tell them anything?"

Me: "Nope...all they know is that I'm team rocket, and possibly I was sent to kill them..."

Fowler: "So they don't even know your name?"

Me: "Not to my knowledge..."

Fowler: "Good."

-meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Cj's perspective-

Phoebe was holding Charley for a little while before the food arrived, he began to cry when tried to put him in a high chair the restaurant provided for us. We already ordered our food, and everything was going fine.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Come on Charley, calm down..I'll hold you for a little bit longer..."

Me: "What are you going to do when the food comes?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Um...I don't know..."

Nina: "Can I get a hamburger?"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Nina: "Ok...thankyou mommy."

She was a bit grateful she wasn't grounded from her favourite foods...

Me: "Is Charley hungry?"

Phoebe: "No, he shouldn't be, I just fed him a little bit before we left."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "He seems kind of grumpy today..."

Phoebe: "Yeah...he is...I'm sure it will pass though..."

Phoebe :"I think he's just a little tired from last night, since we woke him up..."

Me: "Poor guy..."

Phoebe :"Awe...he'll be ok, won't you sweetie?"

She kissed him, and he giggled a little bit, and then sometime later the waitress brought our food. Charley still couldn't eat normal food yet, and for the first time ever, Phoebe was having a hard time trying to get him to stay calm and sit in his high-chair. He cried out, and pretty much got the attention of everyone in the building.

Phoebe :"Charley please stop..."

Me: "You can't do that thing you normally do?"

Phoebe: "What thing?"

Me: "When you look into his eyes?"

Phoebe: "Um...that's not really a thing...it just makes him calm for some reason, but no it's not working now..."

Nina teleported away...

Me: "Where the hell is she going?"

Phoebe: "Nina come back..."

Fortunately she came back just a moment later...

Phoebe: "Where did you go?"

Nina: "I just went to get this for Charley..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Nina: "Here you go little brother..."

She gave him one of her stuffed toys...Surprisingly Charley calmed down, somewhat fascinated by how soft it was. He pulled it close and snuggled with it, looking very cute while doing so.

Me: "Good thinking Nina..."

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "But you're still grounded..."

-sadly- Nina: "awweeeeee."

We continued to eat, until Melissa called.

Me :"What's she want now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

She hesitated to answer, always trying to be polite.

Me: "Go ahead and answer sweety, it might be important."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Hello?"

-into phone- Phoebe: "No we're at a restaurant...the same one we met at a while ago...remember?"

-worried- Phoebe: "He escaped? How?"

-into phone-Phoebe: "You're kidding me..."

-into phone-Phoebe :"Yeah, we'll look out for him..."

-into phone-Phoebe: "Thanks for warning us Melissa, goodbye..."

-worried- Me: "What happened?"

Phoebe: "That guy we handed over to them escaped..."

-in disbelief- Me: "How?"

-loudly- Nina: "Noooooo."

Phoebe: "Nina...shush...you'll scare Charley."

Nina: "-groans- ..."

Phoebe: "The people driving the SUV he was in were double agents...they broke away from the convoy and escaped..."

Phoebe: "But it's only a matter of time before they turn up again, the entire police force is looking for them."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Are they comming after us again or?"

Phoebe: "No...not right now atleast..., hopefully it won't be long before they're apprehended again."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "But you know the way they are, so we should play it safe.."

Me: "Mhm."

-worried- Nina: "What are we going to do?"

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, it will be allright..."

Me: "Yeah, we've dealt with them before, we'll deal with them again if we have to."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Just relax sweety."

Phoebe :"Charley?"

-motherly- Phoebe: "Charley honey, are you awake?"

Charley had fallen asleep.

Phoebe: "Hehe...he fell asleep."

Phoebe carefully picked him up, he slowly opened his eyes, he almost started to cry but calmed down when he realized it was only Phoebe. He was still holding on to that little stuffed toy Nina gave him.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Come here little guy."

Me:" Well, -sighs-, should we get going?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

-jokingly- Me: "Allright then, Nina go pay..."

Nina :"But...I don't have any money..."

Phoebe: "He's joking."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe put some money on the table, enough to cover the bill, and then we got up and left for home. She usually carried the money, but we had so much, with her winning the league and the merchandising deals, we kept most of it in a bank account that we shared together.

Anyway, Charley was almost asleep again when we got home, so Phoebe put him in his crib and tucked him in. The little guy does sleep a lot. She gave him a kiss before leaving the room with me, Nina was playing in her room, grounded from watching tv by herself.

-quietly, motherly- Phoebe: "Sleep well Charley."

We both left the room, and headed downstairs.

Me: "So what now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "We should probably go back to the pokemon world at some point so Melissa can contact us..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "But I want to let Charley rest for a little bit."

Me: "Ok.."

We sat on the couch to watch some tv, and Nina came out of her room to see what was going on.

-shyly- Nina: "Can I watch tv with you?"

Phoebe: "Sure you can."

She sat by us on the couch.

Nina: "What are you watching?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, we haven't decided what to watch yet."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hm...what about this show? It sounds nice..."

Me: "Nah, it's boring...trust me I've seen it before."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...ok..."

Nina: "Tom and Jerry?"

Yes, that show was still on...

Me: "Nah, I want to watch something else..."

Phoebe: "Besides Nina, you don't get to choose, you're still grounded.."

Me:"Mhm."

Phoebe: "What about this right here? It's a movie Armageddon?"

Me: " I've seen it before, but allright."

Phoebe: "Is it any good?"

Me:" It's not too bad..."

Me: "You'll like it."

About halfway through the movie she was snuggling with me. Nina on the other hand, was just sitting by herself on the other side of the coach, enjoying the movie. Happy to be able to watch tv, even if she didn't get to choose what to watch.

Me: "Comfortable sweety?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yep..."

Me: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "I think I might fall asleep too."

Me: "Hehe ok..."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Nina was trying her best to ignore us.

Phoebe: "Nina you ok sweety?"

-jokingly- Phoebe :"I think we're embarasing her...hehe."

Me: "In front of who? There's nobody here but us."

Nina: "It's ok I understand, you two love eachother very much..."

Nina: "And besides, you're just snuggling it's not that bad.."

Phoebe: "That's right sweety..."

Charley started crying upstairs...

Me: "That sounds like Charley."

Phoebe: "-sighs-,...Mhm...I guess I better go see what's wrong..."

Me: "Ok."

She got up and went upstairs to Charley's room. She came back down with him a few minutes later.

Me: "What's going on?"

Phoebe: "I guess he wasn't as tired as I thought he was..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

I reached out to pet him and he grabbed my hand...

Phoebe :"hehe...he got you..."

-jokingly- Me: "He has better grip than I thought he would..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, he seems to be a lot stronger than a normal baby ralts would be..."

Phoebe: "So I guess he gets it from you..."

Me: "Awe...sweety..."

-babling- Charley: "Wal wal..wa..."

Me: "hehe, he's so cute when he tries to speak..."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "You see your daddy Charley?"

She tickled him, and he giggled a little bit.

Nina: "Awe..."

Nina came over to see him.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi little brother..."

Phoebe: "And there's your sister..hehe..."

-babling- Charley: "Wal wallllllll"

-babling- Charley: "wallllllllweeeeeee"

Me: "I wonder what that means?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, naturally he's trying to say ralts, but he doesn't know how... or even the language."

Me: "They're natural inclined to say "ralts"?"

Nina:"Ralts?"

Charley: "Walllllllllssssssss"

Phoebe: "Mhm...and normally after they learn those basic sounds, they'll begin to learn the language, which is also the point at which they will begin to speak and to be able to learn human languages as well...albeit slowly, as his powers likely won't be developed yet."

Charley: "Ra...rararallllll..."

Charley: "Ralllls."

Me :" That was close..."

Phoebe: "Not quite..."

Phoebe:"He's still got a long way to go."

Nina: "His head is getting all fuzzy..."

Phoebe: "Mhm, he's starting to grow hair..."

Me: "Can I hold him?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...if he's ok with it I guess..."

Phoebe: "Here, take him."

She handed him to me, I held him very carefully, trying to keep him comfortable.

Me: "Hehe...he's so tiny..."

Phoebe :"Mhm...and he's got the prettiest eyes too."

Me :"Yeah..they look like yours, but they're blue...like mine..."

Phoebe: "Ahh...Cj...hehe..."

-cutely babling- Charley: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Phoebe: "-giggles cutely-"

Nina: "-giggles-"

-playfully-Me: "Watcha thinking little guy? Hmm?"

-babbling, but seemingly trying to speak.- Charley: "Wawalll"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...he's talking to you..."

Nina: "He's very talkative isn't he?"

Phoebe: "Seems that way..."

A little bit later he looked at Phoebe, and then started to get upset... the sound of him starting to cry instantly got her attention, she had gone back to watching the movie.

-concerned- Me :"What did I do?"

Phoebe: "Nothing, he just wants me to hold him again."

Me :"Oh..."

-playfully-Me :"Awe...Charley...you want your mommy? What about me?"

Phoebe took him back from me, and calmed him down."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "There we go, all nice and calm..."

Phoebe :"Don't take it too hard Cj, he just doesn't know you that well yet..."

Phoebe: "But he's getting used to you..."

-playfully, cutely- Phoebe: "Aren't you little guy?"

He remained in her arms for most of the afternoon, until she decided to go into the kitchen to start making supper, once again she insisted on it, then she let Nina hold him for a little bit, since she wasn't allowed to go outside for the rest of the day, and Charley hadn't shown any signs of tiredness, so putting him back in his crib wasn't really an option. As it was guaranteed that doing so would cause him to cry. Unfortunately, Nina only held him for a few minutes before he began to cry again, causing Phoebe to come back out of the kitchen.

Phoebe: "Awe...poor thing..."

-somewhat scared- Nina:" I didn't do anything..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Now Charley, settle down, it's Nina...you don't need to be afraid, she's your sister..."

Charley quieted down for a moment, and then Phoebe tried to give him back to Nina, but as soon as she did he started to get upset once again.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Well somebody is grumpy today..."

-covering ears- Me: "I though you said baby ralts don't cry much?"

Phoebe: "Well...he is half human too..."

She took him back from Nina, unfortunately he was more scared now, so it took Phoebe a little longer to calm him down than usual.

Me: "So what's for supper?"

Phoebe: "I got some hamburgers defrosting right now..."

Me: "Oh ok..."

Phoebe finally managed to get Charley to calm down, and then she sat on the couch next to me.

Phoebe: "I guess you'll have to make supper tonight Cj, Charley doesn't want me to leave him, but I can't hold him while I'm cooking."

Me: "Allright."

She kissed me and then we watched tv for a few minutes until the timer went off on the microwave. Then I went into the kitchen to make supper.

-Nina's point of view-

Daddy just went into the kitchen, Mommy was sitting next to me, holding Charley.

Phoebe: "You know Nina, someday soon, we should go visit your grandparents in the gardevoir city."

Me: "That sounds fun..."

Me :"Why don't we?"

Phoebe: "Well, I don't think Charley would be comfortable riding in the car for that long, never the less in an airplane."

Phoebe: "He has never been on a plane before, it could scare him."

Me: "I understand..."

Me: "But he gets scared a lot though."

Phoebe :"That's because he doesn't understand anything, he's just a baby."

Phoebe :"He'll grow out of it though, eventually."

Phoebe :"And then you'll be able to play together..."

Me: "Good..."

Phoebe: "But for now, why don't you see how your father is doing with supper?"

Me: "Ok..."

I went into the kitchen to see daddy. He was just putting the hamburgers in the pan to cook them. There were three, one for each of us.

Cj: "Oh...hi sweety..."

-cutely- Me: "Hi..."

-cutely- Nina: "Mommy sent me to see if you're doing a good job."

Me: "Oh...ok then..."

Cj: "You want cheese on yours?"

Me: "Yes please..."

Cj: "Ok...will do."

We always had to go into Goldenrod to get cheese, the store daddy sometimes worked in never had any. I would have headed downstairs to play with my trains, but I was afraid mommy would say I was grounded from them, so I just went back into the living room, she was still sitting on the couch and holding Charley, sometimes she would tickle him to make him laugh, he had such a cute laugh.

Phoebe :"Is he doing ok?"

Me: "Mhm...he's fine..."

Phoebe: "Good."

-babling- Charley: "Wa...wa..."

Phoebe: "hehe...he's trying to talk again..."

Me: "Silly little guy..."

I gently petted him on the head, unfortunately this upset him..

Phoebe: "Shhhh..it's ok Charley..."

Me: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe: "It's allright, you know he's just being a little grump today..."

Me: "Why?"

Phoebe: "I don't really know..."

Me: "Maybe he's hungry?"

Phoebe: "No...I tried to get him to feed while you were in the kitchen, he wasn't hungry."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Awe well, whatever it is I'm sure it won't last..."

She kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Right little guy?"

Phoebe: "Come here Nina, sit by me..."

Me: "Ok..."

I sat by her, and then she kissed me on the cheek.

Phoebe: "I love you sweety..."

Me: "I love you too mommy..."

Me: "But what about Charley?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Hehe...of course I love him too...silly."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Both of you are my children and I love you very much..."

-cutely- Me: "Ok."

Me: "Can I have my tv back?..."

She interupted me.

Phoebe:" No..."

Phoebe:"But, nice try..."

-cutely- Me: "Please?"

I loved that tv...

-sternly- Phoebe: "No...not for awhile"

-as cutely as I could possibly manage- Me: "pweassse?"

Phoebe: "Nina, that might work on your father, but it won't work on me..."

Phoebe: "Even though I love you, you're still grounded..."

Me: "But..."

Phoebe: "No buts, just let it go..."

Me: "-sighs-...ok."

-slyly- Me: "I'm going to go ask daddy..."

-somewhat angrily- Phoebe: "Nina don't you dare."

-somewhat angrily- Phoebe: "He'll say no anyway, because he knows I already said no."

Me: "But daddy doesn't have powers..."

Phoebe: "Yes, but he knows from earlier..."

Phoebe :"-sighs- Just stay in here, we were having such a nice moment together..."

Me: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe: "Awe...it's ok..."

Me: "Can I play with my trains?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...Allright, sure, maybe Charley would like to see them too."

-excitedly- Me: "Ok..."

I went downstairs, mommy followed me. Then I turned on the trains, and they began to run around the track. Charley looked at them in amazement.

Phoebe :"I guess Charley likes trains too."

-excitedly- Me: "You think so Mommy?"

Phoebe :"Hehe, yeah look, he's following them around with his eyes."

He even reached out to grab one as it passed by him, but Mommy pulled him away.

Phoebe: "No..no Charley, don't touch."

Phoebe :"We'll have to find some trains for him to play with, he'll probably destroy these if he gets a hold of them."

Me :"Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Your father would probably know where to find some.."

Me: "Mhm..."

Mommy stayed downstairs with me for a little while, to let Charley watch the trains. He was smiling, and really having fun. When one of the trains derailed, (they usually do after running for awhile), he got upset.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley, it's ok, Nina will fix it..."

Nina: "Mhm..."

It took me awhile, but I finally got the little train back on the track. I had to stop the other trains to do it though, which made Charley even more upset. Mommy did her best to calm him down, but he wouldn't stop crying.

Phoebe: "Ok Charley, if you're not going to calm down, I'll just take you back upstairs."

He continued to cry, as Mommy took him upstairs, amazingly he started to quiet down once he lost sight of the trains. I shut the train off and went upstairs, wanting her to bring Charley back, but now she was in the kitchen talking to Daddy.

Cj: "What was he crying about this time?"

Phoebe: "One of Nina's trains crashed, and he must have thought it broke or something, no big deal, though he got a lot more upset than usual."

Phoebe: "He loved the trains though, you should have seen him."

Cj: "Oh really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Cj: "Cool."

Phoebe: "We'll have to get him some toy ones, once he's old enough to be able to sit up."

Cj: "Yeah, we'll see."

Daddy reached out to pet him, but Mommy pulled him away.

Phoebe: "Don't touch him Cj, he'll probably get upset again."

Cj: "Oh...allright, sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok, he's just really grumpy today."

I went into the kitchen.

Cj: "Oh hey sweetheart."

Phoebe: "Hi sweety..."

Me: "Is supper almost ready?"

Cj: "Almost, why don't you go set the table?"

Me :"Ok."

I got some plates, silverware, and some cups out of the cupboards and went into the dining room to set the table, cups floating behind me.

Phoebe: "I don't even believe such a sweet girl would do such a thing..."

Cj: "What?"

Phoebe: "The way she attacked that guy..."

Cj: "Well, you know, she's not perfect, nobody who's been through that much abuse is..."

Phoebe: "She seems to have a lot of hatred in her...for team rocket at least."

Phoebe :"But I guess that's understandable..."

Cj: "Yeah, she's doing pretty well though, we just have to her in check."

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "and other than that she's just a little angel..."

Cj: "Pretty much."

-awkwardly, in adjacent room-Me: "Why are you talking about me?"

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Because we love you sweety."

Me: "Ummmm...ok..."

I finished setting the table, about the time daddy was taking the burgers out of the pan.

Cj: "You want me to hold him while you make yours or?"

Phoebe: "No..he'll probably start crying again.."

Cj:"Ok, you just want letuce and ketchup on it right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Cj: "Allright."

Cj :"No cheese?"

Phoebe: "Nope no cheese...come on Cj, you should remember this by now..."

Cj: "I'm just making sure..."

Mommy didn't like cheese on her burgers for some reason. Weirdly, she liked pizza though, which also has cheese.

Anyway they both joined me in the dining room and then Daddy passed out the food and we all sat down to eat, as usual.

-cutely, but seriously- Phoebe: "Please Charley, stay quiet for a little bit so mommy can eat."

Mommy sat him down in his high chair.

Phoebe: "Nina why don't you go get one of your stuffed toys for him so he doesn't get bored?"

Me: "Ok."

I left to go get a toy for Charley, I came back not even a minute later, and placed the toy in front of him. It was a doll of one of Morty's goons from Torch the Growlithe, I forgot what his name was. He was a yellowish colored wartortle. I don't think I ever actually saw him on tv, but they made toys of him so he had to be in the show at some point.

Anyway, I sat down to finally eat my dinner. Then out of curiousity Charley picked up the toy and started waving it around, probably not having even the slightest idea of what it was.

A few minutes later, he dropped it and it fell to the floor, causing him to cry. Mommy picked it up and handed it back to him, he took it back, but he just dropped it again a few moments later, and began to cry once again.

-calmly-Phoebe :"Charley, calm down..."

-calmly- Phoebe: "It's ok...see, it's not broken..."

He kept crying as Mommy picked the toy back up and handed it to him, but this time he just pushed it away.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley..."

Mommy picked him up and held him as he continued to cry he seemed to be having a little tantrum. He continued to cry for a little bit until finally calming down.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "shhhhh, it's ok...calm down little one..."

-annoyed- Me: "What was that all about?"

-annoyed- Cj: "Good question."

Phoebe: "I guess he just got a little frustrated because he kept dropping the toy on the floor."

-annoyed- Me: "Oh...ok."

-calmly- Phoebe: "You ok now sweety?"

As usual, Charley didn't respond, he just gazed into her eyes, as Mommy wiped his tears away and kissed him.

-calmly- Phoebe: "There we go, see? It's not so bad."

-calmly- Phoebe: "-sighs- Now come on, let's sit you back down, I'm not done eating yet, and then I still have to feed you after this.."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him today..."

Cj: "It's allright honey, he's just a baby, he'll be fine."

Me: "Maybe because he's part human?"

Phoebe :"No...I think it's just a temporary thing Nina, although you are right, he is part human."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Or whatever your father is."

Cj: "Hey..."

Phoebe: "I'm just joking hehe."

Phoebe :"Charley is just a baby Nina, he doesn't understand what's going on, so he gets upset very easily."

Phoebe: "But some day he'll be old enough that I won't have to hold him all the time anymore."

Me: "Ok..."

After dinner Mommy took him upstair to feed him, while I helped Daddy with the dishes.

Me: "Daddy?"

Cj: "Yes sweety?"

Me :"Is Charley alway going to be so loud?"

Cj: "Hopefully not, but sweety, he's just a baby right now, babies cry, that's what they do."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Can I go outside to play with Matches after this?"

Cj: "Is your mother ok with it?"

Me: "I don't know."

Cj :"Why don't you go ask her?"

-nervously- Me: "That's ok..."

Cj: "Hehe..that's what I thought."

After we finished the dishes, there was only three so it didn't take long, we went to the couch and watched Tv together. We had a dishwasher, but it was very old and didn't work very well. So Mommy and Daddy usually washed the dishes by hand. Mommy came downstairs a little while later.

Me: "Where's Charley?"

Phoebe: "Oh, he got a little tired after I fed him, so I put him to bed."

Me: "Ok."

Cj: "Do you think he's doing ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I just don't think he's feeling very well today, no big issue though, it should pass."

Cj: "Allright."

Phoebe: "But,if he's still not feeling well tomorrow, we can take him to the nurse right?"

Cj: "Of course...whatever is neccesary."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "But hopefully he'll be better by tomorrow."

Cj: "Mhm."

She sat by Daddy and they kissed.

Phoebe: "I love you.."

Me :"Awe...baby girl."

I looked away while they had another one of their "moments" and after that was finally over mommy kissed me on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you sweety."

-quietly- Me: "I love you too mom."

-a few hours earlier, Saffron city, Greg's perspective.-

We landed at an airport on the outskirts of Saffron. The other planes diverted and went somewhere else. Where they went was on a need to know basis, so I was not informed of their destination, though it is very likely they headed to one of our secret bases. Anyway, the jet taxied out onto the runway almost immediately after we got off, taking the car, the grunts, and our driver with it. Another sedan was waiting for us. After a very public mission like this, the surviving cars were usually sent to a base somewhere, where their plates and other identity information would be changed. Not very many agents actually knew where this place was, except for the pilots, and only a handful of grunts. It was one of the more valueble facilities Devon had yet to find. And possibly one of the largest remaining since the airbase was captured. Devon now had that place even more heavily guarded than we did, they also moved it to a different location and rebuilt the cloaking mechanism, so once again, nobody even knew where it was. Anyway, we headed into Saffron, in an odd, blue U.A.W, one of team rocket's undercover cars that was pretty much completely normal. You never knew what color, year, model, or even make they would be, as the fleet was deliberately as non-standardized as possible, to avoid suspicion. Although purchased with T.R funds, many of them were registered to grunts, who would pose as their owner, to further avoid suspicion.

After a slow drive through the city, Mr. Fowler dropped me off outside the T.R HQ. I nervously went inside, not sure what the boss would say, obviously knowing that I failed. Once again I was blindfolded and paralyzed before being escorted to the boss' office by his bodyguards, you get used to it after awhile. As expected, the boss was fairly angry, but understanding.

-angrily-Tr Boss: "You know why I called you here?"

-shamefully, but nervously.- Me: "I screwed up...I know."

-somewhat angry- Tr Boss: "Good guess, but, it was also partially my mistake, I shouldn't have sent you alone... I underestimated them, and so did you."

Me: "I didn't think they would have such coordination...I thought they would be off their guard, but they were ready for me the whole time..."

Tr Boss :"Yes well, I thought they would be weak because the wife would be without her powers, but I was wrong."

Tr Boss: "Anyway, we have another target for you, for now."

Me: "What? You're just going to leave them alone?"

-annoyed- Boss: "Anytime we try to do anything about them we end up losing more resources, more grunts, and ultimately more money!"

He slammed what I assumed to be his desk in anger, making a loud banging noise.

Tr Boss :"Fortunately, though, there are others who may have the information we need."

Tr Boss: "As for those two, they seem to be off duty for now, so they won't be much of a problem."

Tr Boss: " Hopefully there baby will keep them from fighting for awhile. So we'll have some time to recover, and deal with the other Devon agents."

Tr Boss: "Anyway, Mr. Ainsley has some more information for you."

-to bodyguard- Tr Boss: "Take him to the briefing room."

Guards : "Yes sir."

The guards led me out of the room, removing my blindfold only when I was in the briefing room, in front of Mr. Ainsley. He wasn't angry at all, it was just business as usual for him.

Mr. Ainsley: "Allright, hopefully this next one won't be too difficult for you."

Mr. Ainsley: "This guy, Dr. Len he's a researcher for Devon's R&D department."

-numb-Me :"Not an agent?"

: "No...but he does work under Melissa."

Mr. Ainsley: "He might know something, about her, and better yet, unlike Cj and Phoebe, he has no combat experience and lives alone."

-numb- Me :"Ok, sounds simple enough."

Mr. Ainsley: " Follow him home, but don't kill him, just capture him, and bring him to the base in GoldenRod, the coordinates to the base will be provided when the time comes, and whatever you do, don't make a scene...if you get captured, we won't come to rescue you this time."

-numb- Me :"Ok."

: "Here's another kit for you, try not to lose this one."

-numb- Me:"Right...thanks..."

-sternley- Mr. Ainsley: "Don't screw this one up."

: "There's an unmarked car parked outside for you."

: "That's all I have for him, go ahead and escort him out of the premises."

The bodyguards nodded then blindfolded me again, and led me to the elevator. When we got to the main floor, they unblinded me, and cured my paralysis before returning to their positions.

-present time-

After taking the magnet train back to Goldenrod, and driving to his address, I found his house, but he wasn't home yet, so for now I was just cruising around the neighborhood, waiting for him to come home. I avoided the residential streets as much as possible, so people wouldn't get suspicious. Eventually I got bored from driving around, so I stopped at a convenience store to get something to eat. I got purchased a candybar and some water before leaving.

Sometimes these missions could be so boring. According to the documents I had, he usually worked late...so that meant he probably wouldn't be home until nightfall.

-meanwhile, at Cj's house, Cj's perspective."

We had been watching tv for awhile, and Phoebe had her head on my lap, and her feet up on the couch. Charley was upstairs, presumably asleep, since he wasn't crying. And Nina had recently gone into her room to play with her dolls.

Me :"Hey sweety, can you get off me, I have to use the restroom.."

Phoebe: "Oh...yeah...ok..."

She sat up, I went to the restroom and came back a couple minutes later, now Phoebe was laying on the couch..

Me :"-sighs- Pheebles..."

-cutely, playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...come on, snuggle with me..."

-naughtily- Phoebe: "Nina can't see."

-lovingly- Me :"-sighs- I still can't say no to you..."

We snuggled together.

Me: "-sighs-...I love you..."

Phoebe: "I love you too..."

Me: "You haven't changed at all."

Phoebe :"Hehe...nope..I'm just a naughty little mommy now."

Me: "Hehehe...yeah...yes you are."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Now Cj, we can't take this too far, Nina's right in the other room."

Me: "I know."

-annoyed-Phoebe: "So stop trying to touch my boobs..."

-awkwardly- Me: "Sorry..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I just want to snuggle with you.."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

-playfully,cutely- Phoebe :"And maybe kiss you...a little bit...hehe."

Me: "Hehe..."

-a little freaked out- Nina: "Mom...dad? What are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Oh Nina...relax...we're just snuggling..."

Phoebe :"Would you rather we went upstairs?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know..."

Nina: "It's just the way daddy is thinking about you..now...it's gross..."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Nina, you really need to learn that sometimes you shouldn't read people's minds..."

Phoebe :"You need to respect their mental privacy..."

Phoebe: "And sometimes...well...mommy and Daddy just need to be alone together...like now..."

Nina: "-sighs...ok..."

Phoebe: "You can go play outside if you want..."

Me: "Um...Pheebles? It's almost sunset..."

Phoebe: "Oh...right..wait Nina...don't go, it's almost dark outside...it could be dangerous."

-let down- Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "I guess we'll go upstairs..."

Phoebe: "But Nina you can stay down here and watch tv if you want..."

Nina: "Can I have my tv back?"

Phoebe :"No..."

-sadly- Nina :"mmmm."

-kindly- Phoebe: "get up Cj..."

We both got up, and I followed her upstairs, and we continued to snuggle in our bed, which was much more comfortable than the couch anyway.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this is nice."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-softly singing- Phoebe: "gardevoir...gardevoir...gardevoir devoir devoir..."

Me :"What was that?"

Phoebe :"Oh...it's just a song...it doesn't really sound very good in human..."

Me : "What's it about?"

Phoebe: "Well...in human...the title is something like, " The marriage of the queen"."

Phoebe: "It was written around the time the gardevoir city was founded..."

Me :"Oh..."

Me: "So it's a wedding song?"

Phoebe :"Sort of..., but it's also about love...and romance..."

Me :"Oh..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Do you like it?"

-unsure- Me: "Well your singing is very beautiful..."

-playfully- Phoebe :"-giggles- ...I guess that will do."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-, I love you...so much..."

-cutely, lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe...I love you too."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Maybe tonight we'll have some fun...but not right now..."

Me :"Allright baby girl."

Phoebe: "I just want to relax a little bit..."

Me: "Ok..."

-jokingly- Me: "Charley wearing you out?"

Phoebe :"Hehe...a little bit..."

Me: "Do you, do you think I'm doing enough? As his father, I mean?"

Phoebe :"You're doing fine."

Phoebe: "Just keep taking care of me, and I'll take care of Charley."

Me: "But, I just feel like I should do more, I mean, you hold him most of the time he's awake, you nurse him, you tuck him in, you do practically everything."

Phoebe :"Cj that's the way it normally is with baby ralts."

Phoebe: "They're so shy for their first few weeks they pretty much depend completely on their mother."

Phoebe :"They're afraid of anyone else."

Phoebe: "You'll be able to do more with him once he gets accustomed to you."

Phoebe :"But for now, the best you can do is focus on Nina and I."

Phoebe :"Ok?"

Phoebe :"You're doing great so far Cj...don't worry."

She kissed me on the cheak again.

Phoebe :"If you were doing something wrong, I would tell you."

Me :"Ok."

Nina peaked through the door...

Nina:"Mom?"  
Phoebe :"Nina, what did I tell you about giving us some privacy?"

-sincerely, but a little nervously- Nina: "I'm sorry..."

Phoebe :"-sighs-, it's ok, what do you want sweety?"

Nina: "Can I play xbox?"

Phoebe: "Not right now..."

Nina :"Am I grounded from it?"

Phoebe: "No, I just want to relax with your father right now, we'll set it up for you tomorrow ok?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Is that all?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Nina closed the door and headed back downstairs.

Phoebe :"-sighs...Nina..."

Phoebe: "What I'm going to do with her?"

Me: "I don't know..."

Me :"She's like a younger version of you, she's just a sweet little girl..."

Phoebe :"Awe..."

Me :"Who can be a bit weird sometimes..."

Phoebe: "Hey..., you're weird sometimes too..."

Phoebe: "You want me to remind you?"

Me: "No..it's ok..."

Phoebe :"Um...so..."

-playfully- Phoebe :"You want to maybe put on some music?"

-playfully-Phoebe :"And maybe we could do some dancing?"

Me: "Hehe, only if you want to."

Phoebe :"I want to..."

Me: "Ok then."

Phoebe :"Here, I got some music on my phone..."

-concerned- Me :"How much did that cost?"

Phoebe :"Not much, I only got a few songs..."

Me :"Ok..."

-curious- Me: "What kind?"

Phoebe: "Oh...a few slow songs, as well as some stuff from that all gardevoir rock band, you know the one's with the crazy hair?"

Me: "Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

She tried to plug her phone into some speakers we had on the dresser, unfortunately the plug didn't fit, a common problem when trying to use stuff from the pokemon world with stuff from this world.

Phoebe: "Awe...it won't plug in..."

Me: "Just use the speakers on the phone."

Phoebe: "But then it won't be loud enough."

Me: "Well, we'll just have to do without then, we're never going to find an adapter or anything."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok I guess I could just try it on the phone."

She started to play music on her phone, surprisingly, it sounded pretty smooth for such tiny speakers, though she was right, it wasn't very loud.

Phoebe :"That's as high as it goes..."

Me: "I still have my old phone somewhere...it's got some music on it, and the speakers will plug into it."

Phoebe: "Ok..., go find it..."

Me: "I think it's in the skyline, I'll be back."

I kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room to find my old phone.

Sure enough, it was in the glove compartment of the skyline, although the battery was dead. I brought it inside, went back to our room, and plugged it in.

Phoebe: "Well?"

Me: "Battery is dead, it will be awhile before it will work."

Phoebe: "-sighs- ok..."

Phoebe: "Is Nina doing fine?"

Me: "Yeah, she's just watching tv."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm thinking about putting her to bed early..."

Phoebe :"As part of her punishment..."

Me: "Because you think she deserves it or you just want her out of our hair for the night?"

Phoebe: "Um I don't know..."

Me: "Meh...no reason to send her to bed early unless she deserves it...and besides, she's keeping to herself for now."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Phoebe: "She's not watching anything bad is she?"

Me: "No...just some cartoons..."

Phoebe: "Not the kind with the naked girls?"

Me: "No, the normal...child-friendly kind."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe :"Is it ready to go yet?"

Me: "No..."

-playfully- Me: "But we can start dancing if you want..."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

We threw our arms around eachother, and started dancing. Although it was kind of difficult to dance without any music.

Phoebe: "Well this feels weird.."

Me: "Yep..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Spin me around."

Me: "Hehe...ok.."

Phoebe: "-Giggles cutely- "

-slipping- Phoebe: "Woah..."

She slipped and fell down.

-worried- Me: "Be careful sweety."

Phoebe: "Hehe...oops."

-worried- Me: "You ok?"

Phoebe :" Yeah... guess I don't have the balance I used to have."

Me: "You'll get it back, it just takes some time."

I helped her back up.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, I hope so..."

I noticed my phone finally had enough charge to work.

Me :"It looks like my phone is working now."

Phoebe: "Oh...finally."

Me: "You want to pick out a song?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

She went through the menu.

Phoebe :"I don't know most of these, why don't you decide?"

She handed the phone to me, I looked throught the list.

Me: "-sighs- I guess I don't have many slow songs on here."

Phoebe :"Well...um...ok, just pick something we can listen too, but not something too loud, because it might wake Charley up."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Then you decide sweety."

I handed the phone back to her.

Phoebe: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll just go with this one."

Me :"Which?"

The familiar piano melody of "Keep on loving you" played over the speakers.

-realizing- Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Hmmm...it sounds different from what I thought it would..."

Me :"Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I thought it would be heavier, knowing you."

Me: "Hehe..."

-music- speakers :"You should have seen by the look in my eyes lately, there was something missin."

Phoebe :"But I still like it..."

Me :"Good."

-playfully- Me: "Wanna dance?"

Phoebe: "Nah, let's just enjoy the song together."

Me: "-chuckles- allright..."

We sat beside eachother on the bed.

-cutely, playfully- Phoebe: "Come on, snuggle with me!"

-playfully- Me: "Allright."

We snuggled, and then at some point we started rocking back and forth to the music this went on for about an hour, then Charley woke up and started crying.

Phoebe:"sighs, I was hoping he would stay asleep until morning."

Phoebe: "We were having so much fun."

Me :"Maybe we can see if Charley likes the music?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

We paused the music, and went to Charley's room, as usual, he calmed down once Phoebe picked him up and held him.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shhh...it's allright Charley, mommy's here now."

-calmly,but playfully- Phoebe: "You were supposed to stay asleep, silly."

Charley innocently looked up at Phoebe, he seemed to have a slight smile, feeling much safer with her around. When he wasn't crying, he was pretty quiet, occasionally he would babble, but that was about it.

-cutely babling- Charley :"wawa..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe..."

She kissed him on the head.

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe :"Come on, we should go see what Nina's up to."

Me: "Ok."

We headed downstairs, Nina was playing with some of her dolls in front of the tv, while watching the original transformers cartoon series.

Me: "Haven't seen that show in awhile..."

Phoebe: "Transformers?"

Me: "Yep, original 1980's series."

Phoebe: "Hmmm."

Tv: "-various laser sounds-"

Nina: "I like it..."

Nina: "By the way, Charley is up..."

Phoebe: "We already know silly.."

-realizing Phoebe was holding him-Nina: "Oh...-giggles-."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi little brother."

Phoebe sat on the couch and Nina got up off the floor to see Charley.

Phoebe: "Be careful Nina, don't upset him."

Phoebe: "I want to try to get him to go back to sleep."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe started to rock him, trying to lul him back to sleep.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, he's still wide awake..."

Me :"Can't you just use your powers to put him asleep?"

Phoebe:" No, he's too young, it could harm him, if I tried to put him to sleep like that it could put him in a coma."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I'm sure he'll fall asleep again soon, he seems pretty tired now."

Phoebe: "As for you Nina it's getting close to your bed time..."

-sadly moaning- Nina: "Awe...but mom..."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright, I'll tell you what missy, you can stay up until Charley falls asleep."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok..."

-cutely- Nina: "Don't fall asleep Charley."

Phoebe :"Don't encourage him, he needs to sleep."

Of course, Charley didn't understand any of this, and would likely just fall asleep whenever he got tired enough. To be honest, I didn't think he showed any signs of tiring, regardless of what Phoebe said, he seemed to be pretty much wide awake. It was about 8:00pm now, Charley didn't really have a normal bedtime, we just put him to bed whenever he started to fall asleep. Which was something that happened a lot

We spent the next hour watching Tv, Charley was still completely awake.

Phoebe: "Nina you should get ready for bed."

Nina: "But Charley isn't asleep yet..."

Phoebe: "I let you stay up a little longer than usual, so please just go."

Nina: "-sighs- fine, goodnight mom."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Goodnight sweety."

Me: "Goodnight sweetheart."

Nina: "Goodnight daddy."

She kissed us both on the cheek before heading into her room. She showed off a bit by levitating, and closing the door behind her with her powers.

Me: "I think she's a little angry with you...breaking the deal like that."

Phoebe: "Awe...she'll get over it."

Phoebe: "When I said that I was sure Charley would fall asleep by now anyway."

-rhetorically, cutely- Phoebe: "Charley why won't you sleep?"

-cutely babling- Charley :"walba walra..."

-jokingly- Me: "There's your answer, -chuckles-."

Me: "Why don't you sing to him?"

Me: "You know like in the games?"

Phoebe: "Um...I'm not sure that will work."

Me: "Just sing softly to him, it might lull him into sleep."

Me :"Besides honey, you're a great singer."

Phoebe: "Oh...allright... let's see."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevoir voir, gardevoir voir, gardevoir gardevoir gar devoir, voir..."

Nina quietely opened the door to her room, while Phoebe had Charley's undivided attention, fortunately he seemed to enjoy her singing.

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevooooooooooooir, gardevoir...vooooooir..."

Phoebe: "Gardevoirrrrrr gard devoirrrrr."

-softly- Phoebe :"-sighs-, I don't think it's working..."

-concerned- Me: "Nina, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed?"

Phoebe :"Hmm?"

Phoebe :"Nina..."

-innocently- Nina: "I'm sorry mommy, I just like your singing..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then..."

Phoebe :"Well I'm done now...so please go back to bed."

-sadly- Nina: "Awe..."

Phoebe :"Come on Cj, let's go upstairs so we won't bother Nina."

Me: "Allright."

Nina went back to her room, and I followed Phoebe up the stairs. She began to sing again when we went into our room.

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gardevooir voir gardevoir gar devoir..."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe :"Gaaaaar de voir."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Charley...pleeeease, go toooo sleeeeep."

Me :"Hehe."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Mommy loves yoooou soooo much."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "annnnd sooooooo does Daddy..."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "So pleaase gooo too sssleeeeeep."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Weeee'll see you in the mornnnnning."

-singing, beautifully- Phoebe: "Soooo close your pretty bluuuee eeeyes."

Eventually he started to drift off into sleep.

-quietly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, there we go."

-quietly- Phoebe :"Wait here Cj, I'll put him to bed."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

I layed down on the bed and waited patiently while she went to Charley's room, gently placed him in his crib, and came back.

Me: "So what do you want to do now?"

Phoebe :"I don't know."

Phoebe :"You wanna have some fun? I don't really feel like it, but if you want to."

Me: "Nah, it's allright, if you don't want to, I can wait."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She layed down beside me on the bed.

Phoebe :"-sighs-, maybe we should just go to bed."

Me: "Yeah, since we're allready here."

She got up and started changing into her nightgown.

Me: "Hehe...honey..."

Phoebe: "Oh calm down, you should be used to it by now."

Me :"That doesn't make you any less sexy..."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe..."

Me :"Can you turn around? Let me see those boobs?"

-kindly, but blatantly- Phoebe: "No..."

-sadly- Me: "Awe.."

She slipped on her nightgown, then shut off all the lights and layed down beside me again.

Phoebe: "I already told you I don't feel like sex tonight."

-jokingly, quietly- Me:" I know, I just thought you could atleast show me your tits."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "No...not...tonight."

Phoebe: "Maybe tomorrow."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me, and after I got ready for bed we snuggled up.

Phoebe :"Goodnight honey."

Me: "Goodnight baby girl."

-meanwhile, in Goldenrod, present time, Greg's perspective-

I had to stop at the convenience store again to get something to eat for dinner, I couldn't spare the time to go to a normal restauraunt and come back. After waiting several hours with nothing even remotely interesting happening, I finally saw a car pull into the driveway. One guy got out, and although I couldn't see his face very well because it was dark out, I knew it had to be Dr. Len, who else could it be? I waited until he was inside before I left the car and quietly approached the house. There was a small vile of sleep powder in the case I was given, enough to knock the guy out for awhile. I stayed by the the window, and carefully peaked inside, he was in the kitchen, making a sandwich for himself. I ducked back down, and went around to the back of the house, to avoid being seen by passers by.

After he had finished his sandwich he left the kitchen and sat down to watch some tv. This went on for a bout another half an hour or so, before I heard him shut off the tv and head upstairs to bed.

I went up to the backdoor, and stealthily slipped inside, moving very slowly as to not make a sound, getting up the stairs would be the hard part, but I managed to get to the second floor without getting this guy's attention. Unlike my last mission, my target had no idea I was here. I stood outside the door to his room, and heard him move around in his bed. He couldn't be asleep yet, so I would have to wait. I couldn't give him a chance to scream or do anything else that would get any of his neighbors' attention. The lights were out, the only illumination came from a ray of moonlight shining through a window at the end of the hallway. A few minutes passed, then I heard the guy get up and walk to the door. I sprung on him, covered his mouth so he couldn't scream and forced him to take a wiff of the sleep powder, which knock him out seconds later. I found his car keys on the counter in the kitchen, I planned to take his car, since it was obviously parked a lot closer. Some T.R grunt would pick up the "company" car later. Fortunately the neighborhood was asleep by now, so I had no trouble stuffing him into the back seat of his fairly new Devon Master sedan, which was probably the most commonly owned car among Devon employees. Anyway, after all that was over with I headed to the address where the base was supposed to be. Like most Team Rocket bases, it was in some really odd location, the address leading to a small warehouse next to a small, abandoned train yard. Remnants of old, heavilly rusted freight cars littered the tracks, It was abandoned decades ago when the railway was purchased by another, that already had a much larger yard which was still operational today. Making this one redundant and uneeded, it was simply abandoned in full working order and left to rust. Anyway, there didn't seem to be anyone here, which was normal, I tied up Dr. Len, in case he woke up early, and then I got out and went up to the warehouse. The entrance was locked from the inside, proof that somebody still used the building, but there was no sign of anyone else around. A minute later another car drove up, at first I feared it was the police, but it turned out to be another rocket agent. It was a young girl,probably in her early twenties. She was a bit nervous, likely because she was supposed to be here before I got here. For the record, she looked human, not like a gardevoir or some other sentient pokemon.

-nervously- T.r girl: "Sorry...I'm late, I had some other things to take care of."

Me: "What other things?"

T.r girl: "Never mind them."

Me: "Are you the only one here?"

T.r girl: "There are others below, but they're probably asleep."

T.r girl: "You have the doc?"

Me: " Yeh."

She unlocked the warehouse door, then helped me drag the doc inside. The warehouse looked empty at first, with the same ramshackled appearence it had on the outside. Until she opened a trap door, leading to a hidden staircase. She helped me drag the doc down the stairs, into the depths of the base, and finally into a sound proof holding room.

T.r girl: "Allright, you can untie him, there's no way he'll break out of here."

She went into the communications room.

In other room.

-into radio- T.r girl: "Yeah HQ, this is 20th squadron, Doctor Len has been captured, and has been placed in the holding room. Request for further commands when available, over and out."

Nobody was on the other end right now, but the message would be recorded and heard in the morning.

She shut the radio off, and came back over to me.

T.r girl: "Just take an empty room for the night, we'll deal with him in the morning."

Me :"Where are you going?"

T.r girl: "Back to my house...why?"

Me: "You don't stay on the base?"

T.r girl: "Nope, why stay here when my own place is so much nicer?"

-promptly- T.r girl: "Good luck trying to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe, goodnight."

Me: "Yeah, um...goodluck not getting caught by the police."

T.r girl: "Oh, don't worry, they don't know me."

She went up the stairs and left, what a strange girl, anyway, I found an empty bedroom, and tried to sleep, though I wasn't accustomed to the cheap, paper thin, prison-like bed, so it was going to be a long night. This obviously wasn't one of Team Rocket's finer bases. It only had the bare minimum equipment. There were a few other grunts sleeping here, but I didn't see any point in waking them up. They probably slept here every night, so they would be used to the horrible beds by now. Anyway, after struggling to get comfortable for quite awhile, I finally fell asleep.


	3. Team Rocket's last stand P3

-chapter 3-

-The next morning, Cj's perspective.-

I woke up, Phoebe was still asleep, but she had her arms around me so I couldn't get up without disturbing her. By the time she woke up, I had almost drifted back to sleep, when I felt her kiss me on the cheek.

-quietly, just woken up- Phoebe: "Goodmorning Cj..."

-tiredly- Me: "Goodmorning baby girl."

Me: "What do you want to do today?"

Phoebe: "ohhh...I don't know.."

-naughtily- Phoebe :"Why don't we have a little fun before Charley wakes up?"

Me :"-chuckles-, well if you want to..."

Phoebe: "Of course I do..."

She got out of bed, and beckoned me to follow her.

-cutely- Phoebe :"Come on Cj..."

What was I supposed to do? I followed her into the bathroom, and once the door was closed she stripped off her gown, facing away from me, so I couldn't see, sort of like what she did last night.

-playfully-Phoebe :"You still want to see my boobs Cj?"

-playfully- Me :"Hehe,turn around."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Tell me you love me..."

Me: "You know I love you sweety..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Well then...How much do you love me?"

Me: "More than you could imagine."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...ok..."

She slowly turned around,and then we started making out for a little bit.

Me: "-sighs-...look at you...hehe.."

I pulled her close and kissed her.

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj..."

Phoebe :"They're all yours."

Me :"hehe..."

Phoebe: "But of course, that also means these are mine."

I felt her hand around my crotch.

Me: "Mhm."

We fooled around a bit in the shower, like usual, though we ended up moving to the bedroom, because we decided to take things a little further than usual this morning.

-in the bedroom-

Phoebe :"Now Cj, remember we can't tie, so be careful."

Me: "I know."

Me: "Just relax baby girl."

Anyway, after we were done with that, we got dressed, Phoebe cleaned herself up, and then I went downstairs to start on breakfast, while she went to check on Charley.

-Phoebe's perspective-

I peaked into Charley's room, my little angel was still in his crib, nice and safe.

-quietly- Me :"Charley? Sweety are you awake?"

Surprisingly he was wide awake, and started to cry as soon as he saw me. I couldn't help but notice that he was coughing a little bit as he cried, indicating he may be a little sick.

-lovingly- Me: "Oh come on now, don't cry."

I scooped him up in my arms, and kissed him, he stopped crying a few seconds later. I know he can't understand what I'm saying, but talking to him helps to keep him calm.

-motherly,cutely- Me: "There we go, goodmorning, my little baby boy..."

-playfully- Me: "How long have you been awake, hmm?"

-cutely, but concerned- Me: " Awe, I think you have a little bit of a fever, we'll see if we can get Cj to let us go to the nurse, just to be safe."

-cutely- Me: "I think you'll be ok, but I want to be sure."

Me: "But for now, maybe you should have some milk?"

Me: "It will help you."

I started to try to get him to nurse. Hopefully before long I wouldn't have to feed him like this anymore, and then hopefully my boobs would go back to normal and I could get my powers back, I didn't like being without them for so long, because almost everything, even just walking, was more difficult without them. And even for the simplest things it was hard to adjust to doing them the normal way, like turning the lights on and off, or opening the windows and doors. Of course Cj was used to it, but I wasn't. I can't tell you how many times I walked right into a closed door thinking I would be able to open it without actually turning the knob. Fortunately, most of those times Cj wasn't there to see it.

On the other hand, Nina's powers were getting stronger everyday, and she was starting to use them more as well.

Cj was downstairs making breakfast, he didn't seem to mind cooking for me. I missed cooking myself though, I found it very enjoyable, but I couldn't because it was hard to cook while holding Charley, and he would rarely keep quiet unless I held him.

Charley made alot of things more difficult for me, but it was worth it just to keep him happy, just to see him look up at me with his big blue eyes, and occasionally make cute little attempts to say "ralts". I knew one day he would get it right, one day he would grow up into a fine young gardevoir, or human, or whatever he was exactly... It didn't matter, he is my son and I love him.

-meanwhile, downstairs, Nina's perspective, dreaming-

Daddy brought in a large box of toys.

Me: "Daddy where did you get all these toys?"

Cj: " Oh, we took them from this team rocket agent we killed."

Me: "How did you kill him?"

-blatantly- Cj: "We cut out his eyeballs and shoved them down his throat, he squealed like a grumpig."

-cutely, not even slightly disturbed- Me: "Ok."

Me: "Did you kill the evil lady too?"

Cj: "Mhm."

Me: "Did you make her get naked?"

Cj: "Mhm..."

I hugged him.

-cutely- Me: "Thankyou Daddy, I love you so much."

Cj: "Have fun with your new toys sweety."

Both mommy and daddy left the room and I sat down to play with my new toys, then I woke up.

I looked around my room, everything was normal, and then I came to the sad realization that all the toys I had in my dream weren't real, and the evil lady was probably still alive. Although according to Daddy, she was in jail. Awe well. I got out of bed and left the room. Then I went to see Daddy in the kitchen, he was making breakfast, as usual.

Me: "Goodmorning."

Cj: "Hey sweetheart, goodmorning."

Me: "Is mommy upstairs with Charley?"

Cj: "Yeah, I think so, hopefully she'll be down shortly."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "You and Mommy were playing in the shower again weren't you?"

I could tell by the way he was thinking about her.

Cj: "Eheh...Nina...just...forget about that..."

Cj: "That's none of your concern..."

Cj: "What did your mother tell you yesterday about respecting people's privacy?"

-sincerely- Me: "I'm sorry."

Cj: "It's allright."

-concerned- Me: "You don't hurt her, do you?"

That's what I was worried about, that he was hurting mommy when they were playing. It hurt me when that monster...nevermind, I don't want to talk about it.

-slightly disturbed- Cj: "No, of course not, now can we please stop talking about this?"

Me: "Ok."

Cj: "If you really need more assurance go talk to her."

-cutely- Me : "No, it's ok...I trust you."

Cj: "Hehe...good."

Me: "When's breakfast going to be?"

Cj: "Not for awhile yet."

Cj: "You have time to take a shower if you want."

Me: "Ok..."

I went upstairs to take a shower, grabbing a dress from my room before hand, so I wouldn't have to walk back downstairs in a towel. The door to Charley's room was closed, but the lights were on, so Mommy was probably nursing him. After I finished taking a shower and put my dress on, I saw mommy in the hallway, holding Charley, as always.

Phoebe :"Goodmorning sweety."

-cutely- Me: "Goodmorning."

She carefully hugged me, before we proceeded down the stairs together.

Nina: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Um, he's fine, but I think he has gotten a little sick."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "So I want to take him to the nurse, just to make sure he's ok."

Nina: "Ok."

We both went into the kitchen.

Cj: "Oh, hey little guy."

-cutely- Phoebe: "He's not feeling very well."

Cj: "Oh, what's wrong?"

Phoebe: "I think he's got a little fever."

Me: "Oh."

Phoebe :"Can we take him to the nurse?"

Phoebe :"I think he'll ok, but I just want to be sure."

Cj: "Yeah, I guess, we'll leave after breakfast."

Phoebe: "Ok, when will that be?"

Cj: "It's almost ready, Nina why don't you go set the table?"

Me: "Ok daddy."

I got all the plates and cups I needed and went into the dining room to set the table. Just a minute or so after I was done we had breakfast, and after that we headed into the city to take Charley to the nurse.

-Cj's perspective-

It seems like we went to Goldenrod almost every other day, ah well, atleast we always had a reason to. Phoebe was right, if Charley is sick, then it would be best to play it safe. Although it was very likely he would recover, it could also escalate and get much worse, especially since he's just a baby with a fairly undeveloped immune system, he was naturally much more vulnerable to illness than the rest of us. Fortunately, as expected, it turned out to be nothing more than a cold, and although they had a cure for it, the nurse suggested that unless he got worse, he should be allowed to heal naturally, as it would allow his immune system to build up, making him more resistant in the future. We decided to go with her suggestion, thinking it would be better for him in the long run.

-Greg's perspective, a few hours ago-

I finally managed to get some sleep, but I was shortly woken up again by the sound of movement as the other agents arose and began their usual morning routines. My back was a little sore from the cheap bed, if you could call it that, it was really more of a mat. One of the agents quickly spotted me and entered my room.

Grunt: "Are you Mr. Marconi?"

Me: "Um yeah."

Grunt: "Good."

Grunt: "We have someone preparing to interrogate the guy you brought in last night."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Does the boss have any further request for me?"

Grunt: "Not yet, he just wants you to stay in Goldenrod for now, atleast until we see what this guy knows."

Me: "Allright."

Me: "Do you have a name?"

Grunt: "Mr. Jefferson."

Me: "Oh...allright."

So it wasn't normal for the grunts here to keep their names secret.

Me: "Do they serve breakfast here?"

Mr. Jefferson: "No...unfortunately, there's no kitchen, just a coffee machine in the meeting room, there's a little bistro nearby that serves breakfast though, I'll be going there along with some of the other grunts shortly, you could come with us."

Me: "Ok, sounds good."

Damn this base sucked. I had been to alot of team rocket's bases, including some of the ones Devon had shut down and destroyed, and this was one of the worst ones I had seen, but atleast it was something. I headed over to the bistro with about 4 other grunts.

Me: "So they don't know that we're rocket agents?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Um...not exactly..."

Me: "They just don't care?"

Mr. Jefferson: "You're getting warmer."

We headed inside the building, the cashier greeted him.

Cashier: "Goodmorning Mr. Jefferson, I suppose you want your usual table?"

: "Yep, for five this time."

Cashier: "Allright."

Remarkably, it turned out the elderly man that ran the place, as well as most of the staff were retired rocket agents, who had no problem serving us.

Mr. Jefferson:" Allright Mr. Marconi, this is Mr. Smith, Mr. Harrison, and Mr. Baxter."

They all greeted me kindly.

Mr. Jefferson:" We have been operating in this area for about 3 years."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What about that woman that I met last night? What's her name?"

She hadn't shown up yet today.

Mr. Harrison:" What woman?"

Mr. Baxter: " I think he means Miss Roberts."

Mr. Jefferson: "Oh, yeah, she's kind of a strange one, keeps to her self most of the time, only shows up for missions."

Me: "And you never thought she could be some sort of spy for Devon?"

Mr. Baxter: " No, we checked her out, she's clean, besides, she's been with our squad since the beginning, if she was a spy, Devon would have arrested us by now."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

Me :"Wait, she's been working for team rocket for three years? She can't be more than 20."

Mr. Jefferson: "Well, officially she's been with team rocket for only two of those years, but she's been an informant since she was like 16."

Me: "Really? Why would she do that?"

Mr. Smith: "Nobody really knows why, I think something might have happened to her parents, as I don't recall her ever mentioning them, but whatever it is she won't talk about it, no matter what."

Mr: Jefferson: " If you're really curious you can ask her yourself, here she is now."

She walked in, and quickly found us.

-somewhat surprised- Miss Roberts: "Oh, I see he's still around."

Me: "The boss said I was supposed to stay in Goldenrod until we figure out what the doctor knows."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...allright."

Miss Roberts: "We should probably get him back soon, it's not going to be long before Devon notices he hasn't shown up for work."

Mr. Jefferson: "We already have that taken care of."

Miss Roberts: "Oh..."

Mr. Smith: "Yep, they think he's taking a little vacation, it should buy us a few days."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

Surprisingly the food here wasn't bad compared to the standard rations they usually served at the finer Team Rocket bases, it was really cheap too, a really good value. Miss Roberts took a seat at the end of the table and ordered some tea. As an assassin, I rarely got to hang out with other rocket grunts, so this was a nice change of pace. I guess Mr. Jefferson was the squad leader, and Miss Roberts was probably the second in command. Though I was pretty sure Miss Roberts was breaking some sort of regulation by living off the base, I couldn't blame her for doing so, and nobody else seemed to either. For the record, most grunts could barely afford their own homes anyway, and even if they could, they were usually required to live on the base they were assigned to, even I didn't have my own place, even though I had the money and the requirement didn't apply to me, because if I did buy a house, I would probably never be there anyway, being an assasin requires traveling on an almost constant basis. All I had now was a little storage unit in Saffron, where I kept some of my possesions. I had a car, but I doubt I could get it back from Devon. Fortunately I had it registered under an alias, so they couldn't track it down to me.

Anyway, when we got back to the base, Dr. Len was still being interrogated, it appeared that he wasn't going to give up easily. Apparently the boss didn't want him to be hurt too badly though, nothing that would leave any noticeable mark, so we were limited on our tactics, even though potions would heal most wounds. For some reason he wasn't too keen on killing this guy, which was odd for him, so I guess he must of had some other value as well, besides possibly knowing Melissa and James' address. I don't know what they were doing to him, the holding room was sound proof, so you couldn't hear anything from the outside, one of the few interesting features this tiny base had, in order to keep outsiders from hearing the prisoners and discovering the base. It was only another half hour before the grunt responsible for interrogating him finally left the holding room.

Mr. Jefferson: "You get any information out of him yet?"

Interrogator: "I almost killed him about eight times, I don't think he knows anything, she must have never even mentioned to him where she lives."

Mr. Jefferson: "Dammit, another dead end."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright Mr. Giles, you know the drill, wipe his memory."

Mr. Giles: "Yep..."

He sent out his pokemon, a kadabra, it was probably one of the ones team rocket had in reserve. I doubt he could catch a kadabra like a normal trainer would, they were pretty shy around regular people, they usually tried to avoid criminals and other ne'er do wells at all cost. That's part of the reason why team rocket resorted to stealing pokemon, it was usually very difficult for mean spirited people to aquire them the normal way. That's also why we had so few. The money from reselling them to the highest bidder came later on. I was lucky, my weavile chose to serve me, but where was he now? I just hoped the Devon agents weren't too hard on him.

Personally, I was never involved in any of the pokemon theft operations anyway, before I was an assassin, I used to be working security detail in Saffron city, guarding shipments of weapons, drugs, stolen or otherwise illegitimately captured pokemon, pretty much anything the Devon Agent Program and the local police would have a problem with. I never assisted in the capture or aquirement of these things, to be honest, I hated the job, they always treated the pokemon so harshly, but I hated Devon Co. more. Eventually I was promoted, apparently because Mr. Ainsley needed some people he could trust to carry out his missions, this also came with some additional training, and in the end, out of about ten people, only me, Mr. Fowler, and some other person I didn't know who worked in the Hoen region, were able to get through the training. The other eight who failed also recieved promotions and a slightly increased pay, but not as much as we got. They all became squad leaders, or field commanders, which was still a bit better than being a low level grunt.

-back to Cj's perpective-

We were on the way home now, I let Phoebe drive for once, Charley was keeping quiet in his car seat, playing with one of Nina's stuffed toys, which usually kept him quiet. A few of her toys though, pretty much anything that looked remotely scary, he would be afraid of, and he would often throw them to the floor, crying in fear.

-after passing through the portal-

Me: "So what should we do now?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

Nina: "Can I play outside with Matches?"

Phoebe: "Yes, but wear your coat, it might get cold, we don't need you to get sick too."

Nina: "Ok."

When we got home, Nina put on her coat and went outside, then she let Matches out, and they started playing together like usual. Phoebe wanted to stay inside, not wanting to take the chance of Charley getting worse.

Phoebe: "You know what the nurse said Cj, if he doesn't get better in a few days, we should take him back so they can cure him."

Phoebe: "Although he already seems to be better than he was this morning atleast, he's not coughing as much, and his fever has gone down."

Phoebe :"Although his tiny little nose is running a bit."

Me: "Well that's good, maybe tomorrow he'll be back to normal."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be fine, I just want to play it safe though."

Me: "Me too."

We kissed. Charley giggled a little bit as we did so.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wa...wal...wa..."

Phoebe :"hehe...awe, you want a kiss too?"

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She kissed him on the head, he giggled a bit more, he was strangely very cheerful inspite of being sick, today .

-joyfully- Me: "He's so happy right now."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you see if he'll let you hold him for a little bit, it will help him learn to trust you."

Me: "Ok...hand him over."

She gently handed him to me. Charley seemed to decide it was ok for me to hold him, as long as Phoebe was close by. Most of the time he would have gotten upset by now, but he just looked up at me, and babbled a little bit, like he was trying to say something.

-playfully- Me: "Watcha trying to say hmm?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "Wawawa..."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe...ok, I'm not sure what that means."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-...me neither. "

Charley started to look over at Phoebe.

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, you see your mommy over there?"

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go see what's on tv."

Me: "Ok."

We went into the living room and sat on the couch. Phoebe snuggled up to me, so Charley would be more comfortable. He seemed to be calmer the closer she was to him.

Me: "You know? We should probably get some toys for him, seeing how he likes to play with Nina's stuffed animals."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

Phoebe: "Get him a rattle or something to keep for himself."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"Nothing that's too small though, he might try to eat it."

Phoebe: "You know how babys are."

Me: "Mhm."

She turned on the tv, and started flipping through the channels.

Phoebe :"Maybe there's something on that he can enjoy."

Me: "Maybe, though I haven't seen any baby shows on for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen them on here..."

Me: "Although Nina has those old thomas tapes."

Me: "Maybe he would like those."

Phoebe: "Maybe, but this tv doesn't have a vcr..."

Me: "Well, maybe we can just hook Nina's up to it for awhile."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I took Nina's VCR and hooked it up to our tv, and before long we had one of the old thomas videos playing for Charley. Unfortunately, he was too young to really understand it, so despite it being a kid's show,it didn't really get his attention that much.

Phoebe: "This isn't really a baby show..."

Me: "I know, but I don't really have any tapes for baby shows."

I didn't really want to watch baby shows anyway, most of them are very strange, and usually they have no clear plot, they're basically just designed to get a baby's attention, maybe educate them a little bit, and possibly to drive the parents completely insane.

Me: "We could try to find some later, but we already went to town once today."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

Charley started to get upset.

Me: "I guess he wants you again?"

Phoebe: "Probably."

I handed him over to her, and she calmed him down before he started to cry.

-motherly- Phoebe: "It's allright Charley, he's not going to hurt you."

Me: "So he's still afraid of me?"

Phoebe: "No, it's not cause he's afraid of you Cj, it's just that he misses me."

Phoebe: "He's getting used to you, it's only a matter of time before he starts feeling safe around you, and won't cry at all."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "You have to gain his trust first, I know it sounds silly because you're his father, but that's just the way little ralts are."

-babbling- Charley: "wuh wuh ralllllll."

Phoebe: "He's so close..., come on sweety, you almost got it, just say it, ralts."

-babbling- Charley: "raals."

Phoebe: "Hehe...that's even closer..."

-babbling- Charley: "ru ru ru ru."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...he almost got it."

Me: "Hehe...it's allright, that's closer than he's ever been before right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She got up to get a tissue to wipe his nose a little bit.

Me: "So when will he learn to walk?"

Phoebe: "Um, usually at about a year old, though some can learn in just 8 months."

Phoebe: "So it will be awhile."

Phoebe: "His legs will have to grow a little bit first, see? They're so tiny."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Though I think he'll grow a bit more muscle than a normal ralts would, so maybe he'll be able to learn a bit faster."

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "You never cease to amaze me."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Me: "I don't think he could ask for a better mother."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

We kissed.

Phoebe: "Let's go check on Nina, make sure she's not up to anything."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "I worry about her sometimes, she's usually a little angel, but I think we both know that she has issues."

Me: "Mhm, especially with team rocket, I think she holds a grudge against them."

Phoebe: "Definitely, although I can't blame her."

Me: "Me neither, but she needs to learn to control herself."

We looked out the window, and saw Nina playing around with Matches. It looked like she was trying to train him, trying to get him to use his powers more effectively. She was practicing by having her Gulpin fight against him.

Phoebe: "I think she plans on becoming a trainer someday."

Me: "Hehe...yeah."

Phoebe :"But we shouldn't let her leave on her own."

Phoebe: "Not until we get her issues sorted out atleast."

Me: "Yeah, you're right, otherwise she could get in trouble."

Phoebe: "I wonder if Charley will take an interest in training pokemon as well."

Me: "Hehe...who knows honey? Who knows?"

She went over to the door, and yelled to Nina.

-yelling- Phoebe :"Honey, don't let them play too rough ok? If they do get hurt though, we have potions."

-yelling- Nina: "Ok."

She closed the door.

Phoebe: "It's gotten colder out."

Me: "Oh?"

Phoebe: "Is it lunch time yet?"

Me:" Um...almost."

Me: "I guess we could go back to GoldenRod, get some lunch, and then look for some videos and things for Charley."

Phoebe: "mmm...okay."

Again she cracked the door open, and yelled to Nina.

-yelling- Phoebe :"Nina, why don't you come inside, we're going to leave soon to get lunch."

-yelling- Nina: "Ok."

She returned her beloved pokemon and came inside, and, after putting Charley in his car seat and allowing Phoebe some time to get ready, I guess she brushed her hair out or something we left for Goldenrod once again. Surprisingly Charley stayed calm even though she was out of his sight for a few minutes, maybe it was because Nina was playing with him, I don't know. Nina seems to be really good with Charley too, often keeping him entertained whenever we were on the road.

Driving back and forth to Goldenrod became repetitive after awhile, but we didn't really have anything better to do. After lunch we went to the department store, and spent atleast an hour there, just looking through all the floors. The Goldenrod Department store was very similiar to Celadon's. The only major difference being that a few of the smaller shops and restaurants were owned by different franchises. We ended up buying some dvds for Charley, although they were called virtual disks or virtual media disks here, basically a counterpart to cds and dvds, and besides the name, they were pretty much the exact same as dvds, and they were almost completely interchangeable. There was also some kind of cartridge video format, which was a less popular and fading digital video technology, developed sometime during this world's transition between VHS like tapes, and Dvds. Obviously the VHS tape counterpart was obsolete and no longer produced. Strangely the cartridges looked like enlarged NES carts, although they were much more advanced on the inside, with the most recent iterations capable of high definition video. We didn't buy any of them though, because we didn't have a player, and they were sold out of them at the moment, but they seemed interesting though. Our "family" car had a small pair of tvs mounted behind the front seats, so we could see if Charley liked his new dvds on the way home. Ever since we got it, it pretty much became our main car.

-meanwhile, back at the T.R base, Greg's perspective-

Dr. Len was brainwashed of all his recent memorys. The kadabra knocked him unconscious, and then we all had a quick lunch at the bistro. Once we got back to the base, Miss Roberts and Mr. Jefferson were in the communitcations room, speaking to one of the boss's representatives over the radio. The representatives were basically just people who passed the boss' words to the other members, whenever the boss wasn't available to speak, which was the norm. I decided to talk to Mr. Giles, to see what the history was behind this place.

Me:"So is that kadabra the only pokemon in this base?"

Mr. Giles: "Yeah, unless you have any..."

Me: "-sighs-, I did, but not anymore."

Mr. Giles: "Devon Co?"

Me: "Yep."

Mr. Giles: "Yeah, there's not many pokemon around here, there's another base on the other side of the city that has a few more, but they see more action than we do most of the time."

Me: "What is the point of this base anyway then?"

Mr. Giles: "Well it was only set up a few years ago, as a dedicated holding base, there's a few like it scattered around the Kanto and Johto regions, but they are rarely used. It's only purpose is to hold captives, and interrogate them if neccesary. The boss and Mr. Ainsley thought it would be a wise idea to have smaller bases like this, separated from the larger, more important ones, so if these were discovered, which happens a lot because of their purpose, they wouldn't compromise more vital operations."

Mr. Giles: "That's all we do here is hold captives and interrogate them, and then we occasionally transport them to larger facilities, quietely release them, or kill them, depending on our orders. "

Mr Giles: "It's like a miniature version of hell."

Mr. Giles:"And obviously because this is a non-profit operation, the base is only equipped with the bare essentials."

Mr. Giles: "Hell, if Miss Roberts, Mr. Smith, and Mr. Baxter didn't have part time jobs elsewhere, we wouldn't even have a coffey machine."

Me: "Oh...they have other jobs?"

It wasn't really surprising, most team rocket grunts had other, more legitimate jobs.

Mr. Giles: "Yeah, Mr. Smith works part time as a mechanic, Mr. Baxter occasionally works at the bistro, and I think Miss Roberts works at the department store."

Miss Roberts and Mr. Jefferson came out of the comm room.

Me: "What's the latest news?"

Mr. Jefferson: "The boss wants you to stay here for awhile."

Me: "Damn..."

Mr. Jefferson: "And Mr. ainsley has another crazy idea."

Me: "What?"

Mr. Jefferson:" He wants Mr. Giles to use his kadabra to hypnotize Doctor. Len, and then we will give him a wire, and see if we can get him to get Melissa to reveal her address, and maybev some other helpful information as well."

Me: " Is that even possible?"

Mr. Giles: "Of course it is, I just need a few minutes."

Mr. Jefferson: "Ok, well, go ahead with that then."

Mr. Giles: "Right."

Mr. Giles let out his kadabra, and then they both went into the holding room.

Mr. Jefferson: "Ok, well, Mr. Marconi, you are not officially part of this squad, so I hope you don't mind that you will be excluded from these operations."

Me: "-sighs-, ok."

That was a bit of a letdown, what the hell else am I supposed to do here?

Mr. Jefferson: "Miss Roberts, go tell Mr. Smith to get the doctor's car ready."

Miss Roberts: "On it."

She left to find Mr. Smith.

Me: "So I'm just supposed to stay here and do nothing?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Yeah, pretty much, we'll get this taken care of."

Me: "Ok..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Or you could go to Whirlyworld, they're open today."

Me: "Whirlyworld? I though they were only open on weekends?"

Whirlyworld was a little amusment park in the heart of the city, it was normally only open for special events or weekends, the park's mascot, of course, was a polliwhirl, my dad took me there once when I was a kid.

Mr. Jefferson: "Normally, but they're going to be open the entire week, in celebration of the Johto league tournament that's supposed to take place soon."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Mr. Jefferson: "Or maybe you could go see a movie, or something."

Miss Roberts came back.

Miss Roberts: "He says the car is ready to go."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright good, now we just have to wait for Mr. Giles."

Me: "Fine, I guess I'll go find something to do for awhile."

Mr. Jefferson: "Ok, see you later."

Miss Roberts: "See ya."

I left the base, taking one of the unmarked cars, I headed out onto the streets. I figured I might as well go to Whirlyworld, maybe even ride the rollercoaster like I did all those years ago.

-meanwhile, Cj's perpective-

We were killing some time, exploring the city a little bit before heading home, Charley was watching one of his new dvds, Phoebe was watching him, I was driving, obviously, and Nina seemed to be leaning over and trying to watch Charley's dvd as well. Phoebe wouldn't let her watch her own, she had grounded her from the car tv as well.

Me: "So is he enjoying it?"

Phoebe: " Hehe...yeah, it looks like he's glued to it."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

Me:"What is he watching anyway?"

Phoebe: "Um...the box says it's 'Baby Pokemon, Adventures in Happytown'."

-unsure- Me: "Ummmmm...ok."

Nina: "Hey mommy what's that place?"

Phoebe: "Hmmm? You mean Happytown?"

Nina: "No that place..."

She pointed out the window.

Phoebe :"Oh...um...looks like some sort of carnival..."

Nina: "Can we go?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I don't know, what do you think Cj?"

Me: "Well, we don't really have anything else to do right now."

Me: "So, sure why not?"

Another 15 minutes before I found a parking spot and we got out to see what this place was. It wasn't an extremely large park, but it had the essentials, a modest rollercoaster, a large ferris wheel, countless carnival type games, a carousel, decorated with very ornately carved kingdras, which was odd, I was expecting rapidashes, but it was still a fairly impressive and colorful attraction. It cost us ten pokedollars each to get in, although Charley got in for free, so the total was only 30 pokedollars.

Me: "Um honey, you want to rent a stroller for Charley?"

Phoebe: "No, I'll just carry him."

Me: "You sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "We could be here for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok let's see if he'll keep quiet in one."

We went over to the stroller rental place, we didn't have a stroller for Charley because we never really needed one. The guy in charge of the rentals watched as she placed him in one.

Me: "How much does it cost?"

Clerk: "It's just five bucks, flat rate..."

Me: "Oh...ok, that's reasonable."

Me: "Honey you got five dollars?"

Phoebe: "Just a minute, I don't know if he'll stay calm yet."

Me: "You don't mind if we see if he'll stay quiet or not do you?"

Clerk: "No, it's allright, people do that all the time."

She strapped Charley into the stroller, he instantly got a little scared and started to cry, prompting Phoebe to unstrap him and pick him back up.

-somewhat sadly- Phoebe: "He doesn't like it."

Me: "Oh...allright then."

Clerk: "Is he your son?"

Phoebe: "Mhm... he's half human."

Clerk: "Neat."

-kindly- Phoebe: "He's kind of shy though."

Clerk: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Thankyou for letting us see."

Clerk: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Allright."

-entering the park-

Me: "So Nina, what do you want to do first?"

Nina: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "I don't think there's a ride suitable for Charley here."

Me: "It looks like he's having enough excitement just being here.

Charley was looking around, intensely curious about all the noise and commotion, the slowly spinning carousel, with all it's bright colors and calliope music. Distant, excited screams from people on the rollercoaster and various other large, operating rides, along with the general sounds of people talking and moving around.

Phoebe: "Yeah, it does."

Phoebe: "He looks a little confused."

Me: "Well, it's a lot for him to take in."

Phoebe: "Yeah, all the people, and the rides and things."

-cutely- Nina: "I want to go on the giant wheel."

Me: "You mean the ferris wheel?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Well, you can go get in line then, we can see you from here."

Nina: "Ok."

She left to get in line for the ferris wheel, there were quite a few people here, but the line wasn't that long. It seemed pretty obvious we were going to have a problem of finding a ride that Charley could enjoy. They didn't have many rides that were designed for babies. Anyway, we ended up sitting on a bench, waiting for Nina to finish riding on the ferris wheel. We were both thinking about leaving since there wasn't much we could do here either, although Nina seemed to be having a good time.

-cutely- Charley: "Rarlrall."

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...he's smiling Cj...look."

Me: "Hehe...yep, I guess he's enjoying this place after all."

Nina was getting on the ferris wheel now.

Phoebe: "Well there goes Nina."

Me: "Mhm."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think she'll get scaired?"

Me: "I doubt it, she wanted to go on it remember?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess so."

The wheel started to turn, it looked like she had the whole car to herself, which was probably for the best. The wheel stopped periodically to let more people on and off, before finally starting to spin for awhile, eventually they stopped to let Nina off, and then she came back over to us.

Phoebe: "Nina, why don't we go home sweety?"

Nina: "But we just got here."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi Charley..."

Phoebe:

Me: "Yeah, and honey, we did pay to get in."

Me: "I'm sure we could find something for Charley to do, this is only a small part of the park."

Phoebe: "Yeah, ok, I guess we could stay here a little longer."

We wondered a bit down the path, it wasn't a very big park, but there was more to it than you could see from one place. Phoebe took Charley to explore, while I went with Nina to the bumper cars, she was old enough that they let her drive, so we were in different cars. She didn't seem to understand the point of bumpers cars though, and pretty much just tried to avoid everyone.

-after the cars were shut off at the end of the ride.-

Me: "Nina, you know you're supposed to hit people right?"

-cutely- Nina: "I am? But what if the car breaks?"

Me: "That's pretty difficult to do Nina, they aren't that fast."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

-slightly onery- Nina: "I thought you were just a bad driver..."

-unamused- Me: "-sighs-, come on, let's go, let's see if we can find your mother."

We clambered out of the cars and left the building, there was a long line outside now.

It didn't take too long to find Phoebe, She was sitting on a bench, holding Charley, and letting him lick a small cone of ice cream she had gotten for him.

Me: "I thought he couldn't eat anything?"

Phoebe: "He's just licking it a little bit, it won't hurt him at all."

Phoebe :"Besides, he likes it, and he looks absolutely adorable."

Me: "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Phoebe: "You want some ice cream Nina?"

Nina: "Um...sure."

Me: "Where are they selling it at?"

Phoebe: "There's a little shop over there, they got all sorts of flavors..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, it cost money."

She handed me a few pokedollars.

Me: "Thanks honey."

I took Nina into the store. I was expecting it to be like the ice cream shop in Hearthome, but this place was different, they had a machine there, and you pretty much got to make the ice cream yourself. Although, there were also a few simple premade flavors that they made in large batches, so they were readilly available.

Nina and I both decided to try to make our own flavors. There was probably atleast a hundred different base flavors, all of which were highly concentrated into small bottles of liquid to put in the machine. Of course there were the traditional counterparts to chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry, with the strawberry being replaced with the very similiar rawstberry here, although it had a strange light blue color, it pretty much tasted the same. I learned that the counterpart to chocolate in this world is cicao (_sic-ay-oh_) flavor, which is derived from a berry that is a counterpart of the cocoa bean. Vanilla was just known as cream, with not a single hint as to what berry it's derived from. Besides that, among the flavors I could recognize were oran berry, razz berry, nanab berry, pinap berry, cream soda, rootbeer, cotton candy, several other berry flavors, of course, with one of the stranger ones being tamato berries, any icecream that tries to emulate something spicy just sounds weird, popped cornn, and birthday cake.

I decided to go with birthday cake, as that's normally my favourite flavor, but I let Nina go first, and she picked cicao berry. She poured the bottle into a little funnel on the machine, which kind of looked like a slushy machine, with a little window on the top where you could watch it mix the ice cream.

Me: "You want to mix anything in with it?"

Nina: "Um..."

There was a lot of options for mix ins, counterparts for oreos, reeses', gummy bears (which instead looked like teddiursas, there was pretty much a counterpart for every candybar available in the other world. Nina decided not to mix anything in with hers though, so she basically could of just gotten one of the premade flavors, and there wouldn't be any difference.

She pressed one of the buttons, (There were three that would give you a cup, and another three would give you a cone, in either small, medium, and large sizes). She almost pressed the one for a large cup...but I talked her down to asmall, thinking she couldn't finish a large one. The machine went to work, like a washing machine, the mixing chamber filled with milk, sugar, and a few other things, before it started spinning around and mixing everything up, it was white at first, but about halfway through the machine put the cicao flavoring in, from the bottle, and the mixture began to turn brown. After 2 minutes or so the mixer began to slow down as the mixture began to thicken, eventually comming to a stop and depositing the ice cream into a cup. Afterwards the mixing chamber filled with steam, apparently cleaning itself out.

Anyway, after it had finished cleaning itself, it was my turn, I put the bottle of cake flavoring in, along with a bottle of crushed imitation oreos, just for the heck of it, and pressed the medium cup button, After going through the same proccess, with the addition of adding the oreos in as well, it put my icecream in cup, and after I payed the clerk a small price of 6 dollars for both of us, we left the shop.

Phoebe was just finishing Charley's ice cream.

Me: "I thought you got that for him."

Phoebe: "Well, he couldn't eat all of it silly."

Phoebe: "I was just sharing it with him."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe :"That was good icecream hehe."

Me: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "What flavor did you get? Birthday cake?"

Me: "Hehe...you know me too well."

Phoebe: "And Nina?"

Nina: "Cicao."

Me: "That's basically chocolate right?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, they're pretty much the same, just different names."

Me: "Cool."

Phoebe: "I just got cream, to see if Charley would like it, I wasn't sure if it would be too cold for him or not."

Me: "Vanilla?"

Phoebe: " Yep, pretty much."

Me: "Ok."

We sat for a few minutes, to finish our icecream.

Phoebe :"We should probably leave soon, he's getting sleepy."

Me: "Yeah, ok."

Nina: "But what about the rollercoaster?"

Me: "We'll come back some other time."

Phoebe :"Yeah, Nina, this place is open all week, we'll come back, but now we've got to get Charley home before he starts getting upset because he can't sleep."

-reluctantly- Nina: "-sighs- Ok."

We threw away our ice cream cups, after finishing the ice cream, of course, and then we started to head back towards the exit. When we were approaching the entrance, Nina suddenly stopped.

Me: "Nina, what are you doing, come on sweetheart."

Phoebe: "Nina?"

She suddenly ran over to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Nina what's wrong?"

-urgently, but quietly- Nina: "That guy is here!"

Phoebe: "What guy?"

Phoebe: "Let's just back to the car ok?"

-quietly- Nina: "The guy that broke into our house."

Phoebe looked at me for a moment.

-quietly- Me: "Let's just go."

Phoebe: "Ok, come on Nina."

We headed back to the car. I figured if Nina was telling the truth, we might as well get out of there before he noticed us.

Me: "Call Melissa, tell her we found him."

Phoebe: "Right."

She put Charley in his car seat before getting in the front with me. By the time we got out of the parking lot she was already on the phone with Melissa.

-after leaving the parking lot-

-into phone- Phoebe: " Yeah, he's at Whirlyworld, we're not sure what he's up to."

-into phone- Phoebe: " I don't think he saw us, but I'm not sure."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Thanks lissa, hope to see you soon."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Oh, Charley? He's doing great."

-into phone- Phoebe: "He's getting really close to saying 'ralts'."

-into phone- Phoebe: "Thanks again lissa, goodbye."

Phoebe: "She's going to send some agents in, but it will take a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "You believe me?"

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Mhm, you found him with your powers didn't you?"

Nina: "Mhm...he was just there, same voice, and he looked like the same guy too."

I would have gone after him myself, but we didn't have any guns, or even our pokemon with us. And even then, there was just too many people around. Phoebe didn't have most of her powers, and Nina, well I wasn't sure if she would either use her powers to completely murder the poor guy, or get her little butt kicked because she just wasn't that experienced with them yet.

Me: "I wonder what he's doing at the amusement park."

Me: "He couldn't have possibly known we were going there, we just went there on a whim."

Phoebe: "Well, maybe he was there on a whim too."

Me: "Yeah, maybe..."

Nina: "I don't think he had a gun or anything."

Phoebe: "And I didn't see any team rocket cars in the lot."

Me: "Yeah, but when he came to our house he didn't have a team rocket car."

Phoebe: "Yeah, that's true."

Me: "Awe well, hopefully he won't escape this time."

We passed a few devon sedans on the way out of the city, like the rocket sedans, they were black, but they were all made by Devon Co, lacked the red R's on the side, and they also had blue emergency lights on the grill and behind the windshield, making them look like an undercover police car. The only reason we knew they were Devon Agent sedans is because their lights were flashing.

-back at Whirlyworld, Greg's perspective-

There was a lot of people here today, more than I thought there would be.

I finally got into the park, and immediately headed towards the rollercoaster. Unfortunately there was a line, so it would be awhile.

But then I heard the sirens. Devon agents... They were looking for someone, and as far as I knew, I was the only rocket agent in the park. I got out of line, and tried to find a back door, another way out of the park besides the front gate, I found one which was normally used by garbage trucks and left the park. Unfortunately, I would have to go back around to get my car, stealing one would get too much attention right now, and most of the cars parked on the street were locked anyway, that didn't help matters any. Then I saw a Devon Sedan come around the corner, I tried to act casually, like I didn't just sneak out of the park, and fortunately they passed me by without paying much attention, or so I thought, they went about halfway down the block before making a u-turn and darting towards me. I ran, fortunately the traffic kept them at bay, but when I came back around to the parking lot to get my car, the other agents were waiting for me. They noticed me at about the time I got my car started, but they were reluctant to fire at me because of the crowd. It was when I finally left the park that things really started to get crazy, more Devon sedans, all with their lights flashing and sirens blaring. All of them coming after me. I had to find a way to lose them. Since my car was one of team rocket's vehicles, it did have a radio. Desperate, I put a call out.

-into radio- Me: "This is Marconi, is anyone there? I need help."

-on radio- : "This is Mr. Baxter, what's the problem?"

-into radio- Me: "Devon, they found me."

-on radio- : "How did they do that?"

-into radio- Me: "I don't know, I got half a dozen of them chasing me right now."

-on radio- : "-sighs-, Just hold on, I'll see what we can do, Mr. Smith and I are the only ones here right now, I'll have to contact another base. Just hold on, whatever you do, don't surrender."

Me: "I know."

The left mirror suddenly broke out, they were firing at me now that we were on a more open stretch of road. This car wasn't armored like some of team rocket's vehicles, it would get shot to pieces if they fired at it long enough. I kept taking sharp corners, anything to throw them off, I knew I'd never outrun them in this thing. It seemed pretty hopeless, especially as the police started to join in, I just hoped it wouldn't be long before backup arrived. By the time it finally did show up, the police almost had me pinned down. They just sent a single helicopter, which sprayed sleep powder everywhere, knocking out pretty much everyone in the area...the bystanders, the police, the devon agents, and, well...me...

-about an hour or so later-

Mr. Jefferson: "Is he waking up?"

Miss Roberts:"It looks like it."

I opened my eyes, I was on the cheap bed, back at the base.

:"You know we barely got out of there."

Mr. Jefferson:"How did they know where you were?"

Me: "I don't know."

:"-sighs-, it was probably just a freak incident. No harm done, they haven't discovered the base or anything."

Mr. Jefferson:" I think it was just a fluke, someone there must have recognized you and called in the officials."

:"It would probably be best for you to stay in the base then, since they know what you look like."

Me:"-sighs-, Yeah, I guess."

There was nothing to do in this place, we didn't even have a tv.

Me: "Did the boss say anything?"

:" No, he's not angry at you though."

Me: "Ok."

-tiredly- Me: "Is everything going ok with the doc?"

Miss Roberts:"So far, he's returned to his house, he has no idea what happened, and he doesn't know we're monitoring him, or that he's been hypnotized, he'll go back to work tomorrow, and then we'll see if we can get what we need."

-tiredly-Me: "Where are you monitoring him?"

Miss Roberts :"At another base on the other side of the city that has the equipment to do so, we don't have the right equipment here, they're the ones that rescued you by the way, we don't even have a helicopter."

-tiredly- Me: "Oh, ok then."

Miss Roberts: "It will take another hour or so until the sleep powder wears off entirely, so just sit tight, ok?"

-tiredly- Me: "um...ok."

I wasn't expecting any of this to happen, but it did anyway, hopefully this squad would have much more success with their mission, because aparently I can't even ride a rollercoaster without the cops comming after me.

Come to think of it, I've had some horrible luck lately, I failed to complete my last mission, lost my car, and my pokemon, then got sent to probably the most ill-equipped base in all of team rocket, with every single active Devon Co agent and police officer in the city looking for me. I'm surprised I haven't seen an absol recently.

There was still some hope though, hopefully this thing with the doc would work out, and then I could finally get out of this base and move on to my next mission. Which would hopefully involve going after James, the supposed head of the Devon Agent program. Melissa probably knew a few things as well, but James was a far more important target, what he knows could potential shut down the agent program for good, and then Team Rocket would be able to reign supreme once more.

I stayed in my room, feeling extremely tired until the sleep powder began to wear off more, after I was finally able to get up and leave my room, I went out into the main room, to find some of the guys playing cards, it seemed to be the only thing they did for fun around here. I watched them play for a little bit.

Miss Roberts: "Why don't you go play with them?"

Me: "Because I still feel like I could pass out at any given moment, they would clean me out."

Miss Roberts: "They're not playing with real money you know? They're just playing to have fun."

Me: "They aren't?"

Miss Roberts:"Nope."

Miss Roberts:"So you got nothing to lose, go ahead."

Me: "Ok."

After the usual formalities, they gave me a handful of chips, and I joined their game. As expected, I didn't do too well, but we were having a good time none the less.

Mr. Jefferson: "So what did you do at Whirlyworld anyway?"

Me: "Nothing, absolutely nothing, I paid to get in, got in line for the rollercoaster, and then I started to hear sirens."

Mr. Jefferson: "Oh...well, somebody must have seen you."

Me: "Yeah, but they're just lucky I didn't see them."

I was pretty sure it was Cj and Phoebe, since they seemed to venture into Goldenrod on a regular basis, and they were the only ones I could think of who would have been able to recognize me, but I wasn't completely sure, it could have just as easily been their little girl too, whatever her name was. It could have been some other off duty Devon agent, since odds are most Devon agents also knew my face since that escape attempt.

-meanwhile, back in Cj's perspective-

When we pulled into the driveway, Charley was already asleep. So we took him upstairs to put him in his crib.

-quietly- Phoebe :"He wasn't supposed to fall asleep yet..."

-jokingly,quietly- Me: "You shouldn't have fed him that icecream, you made him tired."

-cutely,quietly- Phoebe: "Awe...but it was so cute, he was licking it with his little baby tongue, smiling as I shared it with him, I know most of the icecream probably ended up on his face, but it was so adorable."

-quietly- Me: "Yeah, it was kind of cute."

-quietly,confused- Me: "I thought you didn't like cute though?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I just don't like it when people think I'm cute, but Charley is cute, so yeah..."

-quietly- Me: "Hehehe...allright..."

-cutely,quietly- Nina: "Can I play outside?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Yeah, go ahead sweety, just wear your coat again."

-quietly- Nina: "Ok."

Nina left the room, we followed a few seconds later, quietly closing the door behind us. We went out on the porch to watch her play for awhile. It was a bit cold outside, so Phoebe had her coat on, but I didn't wear mine, as it wasn't that cold yet. We watched Nina play for a little bit, before heading back inside to watch tv. As usual, Phoebe snuggled up to me. And the next few hours went by peacefully, until Charley woke up, and started to cry.

Phoebe: "-sighs, looks like he's up again..."

Me: "Mhm."

Me: "By the way,is he still sick?"

Phoebe: "I don't think so, he seems a lot better and his fever went away."

She kissed me on the cheek, then she got up and headed upstairs. She came down again with Charley about twenty minutes later, after changing him and feeding him. It was almost sunset by now, so Nina came inside as well.

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "You want to try to hold him again so I can make supper?"

Me: "Um...sure."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe :"We'll have to see if he'll stay quiet."

She carefully handed Charley to me, and I held him once again, then she went into the kitchen.

Me: "Nina, why don't you go get one of his new dvds from the car? see if that will keep him calm for a little bit."

Nina:"Ok."

Charley just looked up at me, not really sure what to think. It was kind of awkward, because he just kept staring at me.

-playfully- Me: "What are you thinking little guy? Hmm?"

He cutely smiled at me for a brief moment, before breaking his stair to look at the tv, and then at Nina when she came back in. We put his new dvd into the player, and soon had it running on our tv.

It turned out to be the creepiest baby show I have ever seen. Annoying music, check, strange characters, check, the characters were very simplified puppets of a larvitar, a pichu, a human child who looked alot like Ernie from sesame street, except with normal colored skin and a baseball cap that covered most of his head, a very simplified torchic puppet that looked more like an angry birds character than a torchic, being basically just a head with limbs, and a poochyena, who was usually the antagonist whenever he appeared, although in pokemon world media having a dark type pokemon as an antagonist was very cliche. Charley loved it, possibly because of the bright colors, but even Nina got bored with it very quickly, and about halfway through the first episode she got up and went downstairs. All the characters could speak, which wasn't too unusual, talking pokemon were a regular feature in pokemon world kid's shows. It was how they spoke that was creepy though, the torchic had this really high pitched voice, that sounded like they took someone's normal voice and sped it up. The human boy puppet had the voice of an adult male, which was kind of creepy, and the rest of the characters sounded like children. What was even more disturbing is how dumbed down the stories were. In the first episode, the kid was playing catch with his larvitar, with what looked like a red ping pong ball, only for the larvitar to throw the ball too high, sending it off the screen. Oddly enough the larvitar was way out of scale, as it was about the same size as the kid. So, the two of them go off to find the ball, bringing the torchic and the pichu along with them. Eventually they find the poochyena playing with it, on his own, but obviously he doesn't want to give it back, and somehow, this leads to them singing a creepy song about sharing. And then after that horrific mess was over you could see them all playing together before the episode ends. After that, I tried another show, one that didn't involve creepy puppets. I had to get Nina to come back upstairs, because I wasn't sure how to change the dvds while holding Charley. Anyway, after Nina got the dvds changed out, and decided to continue to watch these shows with me. We saw the next show Phoebe picked out for him, which wasn't much better. It seemed like some kind of telletubbies ripoff, but with pokemon, of course. It was a bit less creepy than the first one though, so we watched it for awhile. Charley seemed to enjoy it, to the point where he tried to sing along to the theme song for the third though he was just babbling and didn't really know the words, it was very cute to see none the less.

-babling, cutely singing- Charley: "Wawawa wawarawa wa wa wa, rururwawa."

Nina: "-giggles-, Charley."

Me: "Honey come here.."

Phoebe: "Hmm..?"

Phoebe: "What?"

-babling, cutely singing- Charley: "Waruwa warurawa wa wa ru, rururwawa."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Charley...hehe..."

-cutely- Nina: "He's trying to sing..."

Phoebe :"Which one is this anyway?"

Me: "I don't know, where's the case Nina?"

Nina: "Over here."

She handed the case to Phoebe.

Phoebe: "Hmm...pokebuddies?"

Me: "Really? That's what it's called?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "But those things don't look like any pokemon I've ever seen."

Just like telletubbies, there were four of them, which were obviously being portrayed by humans in mascot-like costumes, a blue one that kind of resembled a sawk, a pink one that kind of looked like a wigglytuff, a yellow one that I guess was supposed to be a pikachu, though it lacked its stripes, and even the red marks on its cheeks, but had very large, somewhat creepy looking eyes , and finally, there was a green one, which I think was supposed to be a cacturne, with a head that was very large for its body. Surprisingly, despite it being half dark type, there were no antagonist in this show, the cacturne was just a normal character.

The voice acting wasn't very good, their voices sounded like children trying to act like the pokemon, and doing very poorly at it, that being said, the pokemon never said anything but their names, so that didn't detract too much, although it did make the show really hard to understand at times. Fortunately, the show had a narrator, who gave some idea about what was going on. Occasionally he would even speek with the characters, and somehow he also managed to understand what they were saying. Sometimes the show featured real pokemon, alongside the obviously fake ones that were just humans wearing costumes. One episode had a few sunkerns, which then evolved into sunfloras, and another featured a skitty and a growlithe. Despite all the show's obvious quirks, Charley really seemed to love it. As once it started playing he couldn't look away from it, and seemed to completely forget Phoebe wasn't in the room. Which was good, cause that meant I could hold him, and she could be free for a bit to do other things.

Soon Phoebe said she had dinner ready, and she took Charley back so we could get him away from the tv without him throwing a tantrum. He cried a little bit as he was taken away from it, but Phoebe quickly calmed him down as I shut the tv off and headed into the dining room. We really needed to get a highchair for Charley at some point, so Phoebe wouldn't have to hold him while eating. As usual, Nina was busy setting the table. And soon we had a nice dinner, this time Phoebe made some spaghetti, trying to get out of the norm a little bit. It wasn't bad considering this was probably the second time she ever made it.

-at the table-

Phoebe :"Do you like it Cj? I didn't really feel like having hamburgers again."

-cheerfully- Me: "It's not bad honey, you did good."

-cutely- Nina:"I like it too mommy."

Phoebe: "Good."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Now Charley, hold still so mommy can eat, please?"

-kindly- Nina: "I can hold him for you mommy..."

Phoebe :"No sweety...you need to eat too."

Nina: "Ok."

Not much happened until the next day, it was a fairly quiet evening.

-the next morning-

After the usual morning routine, we headed into GoldenRod, so Phoebe could contact Melissa again, and so we could get Charley a high chair and some other things. It seemed that Charley had recovered from his sickness, as he wasn't showing any further symptoms, so it seems it was just a common cold after all.

Phoebe was reading the news on her phone.

-in the car, driving through the city-

Phoebe: "It says he got away again."

Me: "Was he even there to begin with?"

-defensively- Nina:" I didn't lie, he was really there."

Phoebe: "Yeah, he was there Nina, you were right."

Phoebe: "According to the news."

Me: "How does he keep getting away?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- I don't know."

Phoebe: "It's a big city, and Team Rocket isn't taking as many chances as they used too."

Phoebe :"It says they used a helicopter, and a large amount of sleep powder. enough to knock most of the city's police force unconcious."

Phoebe: "But the helicopter had no tail number, so even the few witnesses that saw him escape couldn't help them track it down."

Phoebe: "Melissa says she knows about his escape, but she's at work, so I can't talk to her because they don't allow phones in the research center."

Me: "How did she tell you that then?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "um...she may have broken the rules a little bit..."

Me: "-chuckles-...ok"

-meanwhile, from Greg's perpective-

After breakfast, I went with Mr. Jefferson and Miss Roberts to another team rocket base on the other side of the city. I didn't have to go, but it seemed better than staying at the base at staring at the wall. This other base was located in a trailer park, it was an MRV, or Mobile Reconnaissance Vehicle, although from the outside it looked just like an ordinary RV, on the inside it was full of computer equipment, radar, gps, and other advanced devices. It wasn't much of a base really, but it was still classified as one, a single grunt, Mr. Marvins, was responsible for its operation. From here, we could see everything that Dr. Len sees, we can hear everything he says, or what is said to him, and we can speak to him, though that would be inadvisable as it would blow our cover. All this was possible through advanced microscopic cameras and microphones that Mr. Giles had placed on him. We also had a bit of control over him, through hypnosis, and a series of trigger words we could tell him at the right time to make him do certain things. So far, he was just going through his usual morning routine, stuff that was pretty boring to watch. Fortunately there was a tv in here ,so we watched the news for a little bit, unsurprised that they had something about me on there. Fortunately they didn't know my name, but they did see my face.

News reporter :" The police department as well as the Devon Corporation are looking for this man, wanted for attempted murder of heroes Cj and Phoebe, and forced entry among other charges. He just escaped capture for the second time yesterday afternoon. If you have any information about him, please tell the police, and don't approach him, he is a known associate of team rocket and could be very dangerous."

-jokingly- Miss Roberts: "It looks like you're a wanted man Mr. Marconi."

Me: "Aren't we all?"

Mr. Jefferson: "You should get a haircut or something, maybe a spray tan..., just so they can't recognize you so easily."

Me: "It wouldn't be the first time."

Miss Roberts: "You tried to kill Cj and Phoebe?"

Me: "Mhm...it didn't go so well."

Me: "Atleast they don't know about the people I've killed."

Mr. Jefferson: "It doesn't matter, you know if they catch you they'll make you squeal."

Me: "yeah...I guess..."

-from across the room- Mr. Marvins: "Hey, he's getting in his car."

Mr. Jefferson: "Well, tell us when he gets to the research facility."

-from across the room- Mr. Marvins: "right."

-bored- Miss Roberts: "-sighs-, What else is on?"

She changed the channel, the next channel was just static.

Mr. Marvins: "Sorry I don't get many channels here, just the essentials."

-quietly- Me: "Figures..."

Miss Roberts: "Do you ever get lonely here?"

Mr. Marvins: "I don't live here, this is just an outpost, we have another base further in the city."

Miss Roberts: "Oh..."

Me: "Do you get lonely?"

Miss Roberts: "No..do you?"

Me: "Sometimes...as an assasin I move around a lot, so I usually don't have time to get to know any other members."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...ok..."

Miss Roberts: "How many people have you killed?"

Me: "Like permanently killed or just...?"

Miss Roberts:"No I mean permanently... "

Me: "about 5 or so."

Miss Roberts: "What's that like?"

Me: "It's not so bad, they all worked for Devon, so, yeah..."

Miss Roberts: "Are you nervous that you may end up having to go after James?"

Me: "I just hope the boss doesn't expect me to take him on my own."

Miss Roberts: "You know the second he notices you, he's probably going to call in every unit in the agent program."

Me: "Well hopefully he'll be unconscious before he notices me."

-somewhat annoyed- Mr. Jefferson: "Don't make him nervous."

Miss Roberts: "Sorry."

Miss Roberts :"I doubt the boss would want you to kill him though."

Me: "No...not at first atleast, the information he knows is far too valuable."

Me: "Which means it's going to be even more difficult, especially if he wants Melissa alive too."

Miss Roberts: "Mhm."

Mr. Jefferson: "That's enough Miss Roberts, let's focus on the mission at hand."

Mr. Jefferson: "If this doesn't go right, we'll never get to James."

Mr. Jefferson: "Has he reached the research facility yet?"

Mr. Marvins: "No, according to the gps he's still got a few miles to go, but the traffic doesn't seem to be too heavy this morning, so hopefully it won't take him long."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright, sounds good so far."

Mr. Jefferson: "So where's the rest of your squad?"

Mr. Marvins: "Oh you know, just day to day operations, we're getting a new shipment of pokemon in soon.. so they're getting the warehouse ready."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright."

Mr. Jefferson: "What kind of pokemon this time?"

Mr. Marvins: "Rhyhorns, nidos, kangaskhans, tyranitars, whatever they could sneak out of the safari zone ."

Mr. Marvins: "As well as the usual starters and other kiddy pokemon ."

Mr. Jefferson: "What about gardevoirs?"

Mr. Marvins: "Nope...I think we lost our whole supply when we lost Cinnabar."

Mr. Marvins:" They haven't been able to capture anymore."

Mr. Marvin: "I've heard they're extremely hard to capture without a full scale assault anyway."

Mr. Marvin: "And we just don't have the ability to do that right now. We need that equipment here to defend the remaining bases, not in Hoen or Sinnoh."

Mr. Jefferson: "Yeah I guess so."

Me :"Why do you want to know if they have any gardevoirs?"

-jokingly- Me: "Are you feeling lonely?"

Miss Roberts:"-giggles-"

Mr. Jefferson: "I just thought they could help us, you know, that's all."

Mr. Jefferson: "I mean you know how well things worked out with Christine...until...well...CJ and Phoebe."

Me: "Yeah, she was something else."

Miss Roberts: "You knew her?"

Me: "I've worked with her a little bit...when I was at Cinnabar."

Me: "She was a good leader."

Miss Roberts: " You know she's not dead, she's just in prison."

Me: "I know, but I highly doubt they're going to break her out."

Miss Roberts: " Some squads have considered it, but ours is just too small and underquipped to do something like that."

Me: "Hehe...that's for sure."

- about 20 minutes later-

Mr. Marvins: "Allright guys he's there."

: "Good."

Mr. Jefferson went back to watching the monitors, leaving Miss Roberts and Me watching tv.

Miss Roberts: "Hey, I like this show..."

Me: " The Bizarre Adventures of Bob the bidoof?"

It was a animated show featuring an unremarkable bidoof embarking on crazy adventures, an older show made by the same studio that makes Bad Luck Psyduck.

Miss Roberts: "I used to watch it all the time when I was little."

Me: "Hehe...so did I."

Me: "I used to watch it with my father..."

I noticed she looked sad all of a sudden.

Me :"What's wrong?"

-nervously- Miss Roberts: "Nothing..."

Me :"Oh...well...my father is dead if that's any consolation."

Miss Roberts: "What? What happened?"

Me: "He wasn't even working for team rocket, but Devon saw fit to kill him anyway."

Miss Roberts: "He was just an innocent man?"

Me:"Yep."

Miss Roberts: "What about your mother?"

Me: "She abandoned me."

Miss Roberts: "Because you joined team rocket?"

Me: "No...she just, never wanted anything to do with me, I think she always hated me."

Me: "So what's your story?"

Miss Roberts: "Well...maybe I'll tell you some other time..."

Me: "What happened?"

Miss Roberts: "I don't like to talk about it, so leave it alone."

Mr. Jefferson: "We've been trying get her to tell us what happened for years, Mr. Marconi, so maybe it's best left a secret."

Me: "-sighs- Allright fine."

-whispering- Miss Roberts: "If you really want to know I'll tell you tonight."

-whispering- Me: "Why?"

-whispering-Miss Roberts: "Because I know you're just going to leave here in a few days anyway."

-whispering- Miss Roberts: "But you can't tell anyone else, promise?"

-whispering- Me: "Sure."

Mr. Marvins: "Oh and there's Melissa...you know she looks kind of pretty in a lab coat..."

-unamused- Me: "You know she works for Devon right?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Mr. Marvins, focus on the job."

Mr. Marvins: "Right, sorry."

Miss Roberts: "And she's married...to James...none the less."

Mr. Marvins: "So?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Mr. Marvins...focus...give the command..."

Mr. Marvins: "What was the trigger word again?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Snorunts are runts of the snow."

Mr. Marvins: "Ok then, turn the tv down."

He turned on the microphone, and whispered into it.

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "Snorunts are runts of the snow."

-on tv- Dr. Len: "Um Dr. Bund?"

-on tv- Melissa: "Yes Doctor?"

-on tv- Melissa: "How was your vacation by the way?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Dammit."

-on tv,confused- Dr. Len: "Um...what vacation?"

-on tv- Melissa: "The one you went on yesterday?"

Mr. Jefferson: "I think she knows..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Try saying, Primeapes like Nanab berries."

Mr. Marvins: "Ok."

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "Primeapes like nanab berries."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "Oh it was nice, I went to WhirlyWorld."

-on tv- Melissa: "Oh...did you see some Devon agents there?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Could she please just shut up?"

-on tv- Dr. Len: "I don't remember."

Melissa:"Oh...ahwell, you might not have heard them over the music then...I guess."

Mr. Jefferson: "phew..."

Melissa: "You ok doctor? You seem to be acting a little...off?"

-whisper- Mr. Jefferson: "Sharpedos swim faster than wailords."

-quietly- : "Sharpedos swim faster than wailords."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "Yeah, I had a little too much cotton...cotton..candy..."

-somewhat confused- Melissa: "Oh...well...um...ok?"

Melissa: "So what were you wanting to ask me?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Say the snowrunt thing again."

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "Snorunts are runts of the snow."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "I need your address, I was thinking about sending you and James some flowers for the baby."

-somewhat dismayed- : "She's pregnant?"

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "She's pregnant?"

-somewhat angry- Mr. Jefferson: "Mr. Marvins,pay attention."

-quietly- Mr. Jefferson: "And I'm pretty sure that Giles screwed that up, I think there anniversary is comming up though."

-on tv, confused-Melissa: "What?"

-on tv, confused- Melissa: "No I'm not pregnant..., but our anniversary is comming up."

-nervously- Mr. Marvins: "I meant anniversary not baby, sorry, it's my sister that was having a baby..."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "I meant anniversary not baby, it's my sister that was having a baby..."

-concerned- Melissa: "You sure you're ok?"

-quietly- Mr. Marvins: "I'm allright...I just need some time to lie down...a bit...I don't feel well..."

-in monotone trance like voice, on tv- Dr. Len: "I'm allright...I just need some time to lie down...a bit...I don't feel well..."

Melissa: "Ok..."

Melissa: "Well...um...my address is 1363 Vulpix Street, East Goldenrod, and send some chocolates if you can...James like chocolates."

-extremely confused, normal voice- Dr. Len: "Right...ok..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Someone right that down."

Miss Roberts: "Got it."

-jokingly- Me: "The address or that James likes chocolates?"

Me: "Who would have thought...hehe."

Mr. Jefferson: "Kill the trance for now."

Mr. Jefferson: "Say Snorunts go away when the snow melts."

-quietly-Mr. Marvins: "Snorunts go away when the snow melts."

Me: "So is that it for now?"

Mr. Jefferson: "For now, but we're also broadcasting this video all the way to the main hq in Saffron."

Mr. Jefferson: "They'll radio us if they require any more information."

Me: "How long will we be able to control him?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Until we give the kill command, which will wipe the trance from his mind.

Me: "Oh...ok."

Mr. Jefferson: "But that will only happen when this mission is complete."

Me:" Allright."

-meanwhile, in the department store-

There were several different high-chairs on display, and of course Phoebe had to try all of them to see which one Charley would be the most comfortable with. This part of the department store was like Toys'R'us mixed with Babys'R'us, full of various toys for children, and general baby supplies. Nina was off on her own looking at the various pokemon plushs they had for sale. Most of were of cute types of pokemon, baby pokemon, like igglybuff, pichu, magby, smoochum, elekid, and wynaut, were easily the most popular with children, they also had the full line of plush Torch the growlithe characters, many of which Nina already had. Aside from plush toys,the Torch the Growlithe toy line also had a few plastic playsets, with smaller plastic figures. Other toys available included a counterpart to Lego bricks, which had about a hundred different sets available, various remote controlled cars and planes, a counterpart to hotwheels, with various individual cars as well as complete tracksets available, and some small battery powered toy train sets, no model trains though, although most "model" train sets available in toy stores were of questionable quality.

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj? I think he likes this one, but he's ok with this one and it's a bit cheeper, and this one has a little tray he can put toys on, and food when he's old enough."

-unsure- Me: "Um...I have no idea sweety...just...whichever one he likes the best that's not overly expensive."

Phoebe: "Ok."

They all looked like high chairs to me.

Phoebe: "Then, I think this one is the best for him then..."

Me :"Allright."

Me: "Let's see if we can find one on the shelf then.

Phoebe: "Ok."

She lifted Charley out of the display chair,while I went over to the shelf to see if they had one in stock.

Me: "Which one is it?"

-reading the label- Phoebe: "It's um.. Goldenrod Furniture company, deluxe high chair, for babies."

Me: "Um, ok I think this is it..."

It was a huge box.

Phoebe: "Should I go get a cart?"

Me: "Yeah...that would be nice."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:" Can you hold him for a second? I don't think he can ride in the cart yet, he's not old enough."

Me: "Yeah, sure."

She handed Charley to me, and then she left to get a cart.

-playfully- Me: "Hey little guy."

He looked up at me and smiled a little bit, he was finally starting to get used to me.

-cutely babling- Charley: "Ral ralwa..."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe...yeah...wawa."

He couldn't speak, but atleast he seemed to recognize when I was speeking to him. He was also very alert and talkative for such a tiny baby.

Nina came up to me just a moment later.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi Charley..."

-nervously- Nina: "Um...Daddy can I get this doll?"

-a little concerned- Me: "Nina I thought we already told you we weren't buying you anything today."

-cutely- Nina: "pwease...?"

-sternly- Me: "That's not going to work."

Nina: "Why not?"

-sternly- Me: "Because we don't have to buy you something everytime we go somewhere, and you have enough toys, more than a lot of kids would have."

Not that we didn't have the money, we just didn't want to spoil her too much.

Nina: "-sighs-.."

-sadly- Nina: "and where did mommy go?"

Me: "She just went to get a cart."

-sadly- Nina: "Oh,ok ."

Nina went back over to the toys, and Phoebe came back with a cart.

Phoebe: "Here you go."

Me: "Thanks sweety."

I handed Charley back to her, before I loaded the large, awkward box into the cart, it wasn't that heavy, it was just difficult to carry.

Me: "Anything else we need here?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know, maybe we could find some toys for him?"

Me: "Yeah...sure..."

We headed into the baby toy aisle.

Me: "So what should we get him?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe :"Pacifiers?"

Phoebe: "Maybe a nice rattle or a teddiursa plushy..."

Phoebe: "Or one of those stacking ring things."

Me: "Hehe let's see what we can find."

We got a package of pacifiers and a small rattle for him, deciding that he was just a little too young to play with the other toys available, after that, we found Nina, payed for everything at the checkout counter and then headed to the elevator. Nina was still a little upset we didn't get anything for her.

-moaning- Nina: "Why does Charley get all these things, but I don't get anything."

Phoebe: "Because Charley doesn't have anything yet Nina, and besides, you're still grounded, and you have enough toys for now."

Phoebe: "Now cheer up sweety...you could make Charley sad..."

-cutely,sincerely- Nina: "I'll try..."

Phoebe: "You're a good girl Nina, you just have so much to learn."

Nina hugged her.

-cutely-Nina: "I love you mommy."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...I love you too sweety."

Nina cheered up a bit, not wanting Charley to be sad. They were so cute when they hugged...

-meanwhile, back at the Team Rocket MRV, Greg's point of view.-

The boss contacted us on the radio, he rarely contacted individual squads, unless the mission they were undertaking was particularly important. The microphone was turned off now, so Dr. Len couldn't even here any of this.

-on radio- Boss: "Allright, you got their address atleast, Mr. Ainsley is drawing up the plans as we speak, as for now, just see what you can find about what Devon is working on at the current moment, and try to get scans of everything you see that may be useful to us,that is all, and tell Mr. Marconi to not get too comfortable."

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright."

Mr: Jefferson: "Mr. Marconi, the boss says you shouldn't get too comfortable."

Mr. Marconi: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miss Roberts: "I guess it means you're going to be going after James soon."

Me: "Hopefully."

Miss Roberts: "And then you're probably just going to leave for some other city, to go after someone else."

Me: "Maybe...I don't really know."

Me: "Maybe after we take down James, the agent program will collapse..."

Miss Roberts: "Maybe...but then what will you do?"

Me: "I don't know."

Mr. Jefferson: "-sighs-...she's got that look in her eyes..."

-somewhat annoyed- Miss Roberts: "Shut up..."

Me: "What look."

Mr. Jefferson: "That look she gets when she cares about someone..."

Me: "What you mean she has a crush on me?"

Me: "I...I don't even know your first name."

Miss Roberts: "I don't have a crush on you..."

Miss Roberts: "He does this with every visitor we get..."

Mr. Jefferson: "That's because you tend to fall in love with every visitor we get."

- a little angry- Miss Roberts:" Are you kidding me? The last guy that visited was in his 50s!"

Mr. Jefferson: "Well ok, he's an exception."

Miss Roberts: "And the guy before that, the engineer that set up the secret door. I didn't fall in love with him...he was a dork..."

Me: "What is all this about anyway?"

Miss Roberts: "Nothing, it's just, sometimes he just likes to think he has to help me, just because my father told him to watch over me...before...he..."

Me: "What?"

Miss Roberts: "Never mind...please..."

Miss Roberts: "I don't have a crush on you, so just...-sighs-...just don't even bother."

She got up and left.

Miss Roberts: "I'm going outside for a bit..."

-after she left-

Me: "Why where you trying to do that anyway?"

Mr. Jefferson: "-sighs-, because...I just...I want her to have a life outside of team rocket..."

Mr. Jefferson: "I mean look at her, she's barely 20 years old,she has no idea what she's getting into, she just doesn't belong here..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Especially now...since team rocket...well...team rocket is dying..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Our funding isn't even half of what it used to be."

Mr. Jefferson: "If we can't stop the Devon agent program, we're screwed..."

: "If this mission fails, team rocket is pretty much finished."

Mr. Jefferson: "There's talk of mass resignation around the region. Members are losing hope, and they're trying to bail out and leave the area while they still can."

Mr. Jefferson: "But I'm worried that she won't leave, she'll stay until it's too late..."

Mr. Jefferson: "And she'll just end up in prison like the rest."

Mr. Jefferson: "Just like her parents."

Me: "That's what happened to them?"

Mr. Jefferson:" Mhm, they were just taken away, she wasn't even allowed to attend the trial."

Mr. Jefferson: "Don't tell anyone I told you that though."

-watching the monitors- Mr. Marvins: "He's going into the lab..."

Mr. Jefferson: "ok, keep an eye out for any valuable schematics."

Mr. Marvins: "I got the footage recording right now."

Mr. Jefferson: "Good."

Of course, the doctor was still completely unaware of our presence, he was just going about his work, as usual, eventually we took a lunch break, leaving Mr. Marvins to watch the screens. Miss Roberts was still a little angry though, so the ride over to the bistro was awkward and silent. Miss Roberts wouldn't even look me in the face, despite the fact I wasn't the one who set her off. At the bistro, we met up with the rest of the squad, who were out for lunch as well.

-at the table-

Mr. Jefferson: "Allright Mr. Smith, how are the repairs comming on the car?"

Mr. Smith: "It will take awhile to get it back to top condition, Devon shot it up pretty bad, and it's going to need some new paint of course, I've been thinking about a nice green, or maybe a blue, what do you think?"

Mr. Smith: "It's in the back of the garage right now, waiting for parts."

Mr. Jefferson: "Just paint it whatever color is available, as long as the cops don't recognize it, it will be fine."

: "Ok."

They were talking about the unmarked car I had taken to whirlyworld.

Mr. Harrison: "How is the current plan going ?"

: "Good so far, we got their address, Mr. Ainsley is writing up plans for the attack right now."

Mr. Harrison: "good."

-meanwhile, back at Cj's house, Cj's perspective-

I was in the kitchen trying to assemble Charley's high-chair.

I never thought a high-chair could have so many parts, awe well, atleast it didn't seem like it would take too long. Phoebe was trying to help me, and Nina was holding Charley for her in the other room, he was proudly holding his new rattle, occasionally waving it back and forth excitedly, bewildered at the...well...rattling noise it made. Although, with Nina holding him, he got a little mischeivous and wacked her in the face with it.

Nina: "Ow...Charley...don't do that..."

-in the kitchen-

-concerned- Phoebe: "What did he do?"

Nina: "He just hit me in the face again."

Phoebe: "Well just keep your face away from him sweety."

Nina: "Mommy can you hold him again..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-...allright, but help your father..."

Nina came into the kitchen and Phoebe took Charley from her, oddly, Charley didn't even try to hit her.

Nina: "Can I help you daddy."

Me: "Yeah just...um...uh...let's see..."

-reading the instructions.- Me: "This goes in here...with these bolts...and that goes in there..."

Nina: "What?"

Me: "Just a second sweetheart."

Me:" Ok ...I need to slide this into here...and then you think you can bolt these together?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know."

I didn't really need her help...but I was trying to let her participate.

Me: "It's easy, you slide these bolts into these holes, and then you screw the nuts on."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Nina: "Can I use my powers?"

Me: "If you want to...just don't break anything..."

Next thing I know, I got smacked in the head with one of the pieces...

Phoebe: "Nina be careful..."

-in pain- Me: "Ow...Nina...what the hell?"

-scaired- Nina: "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean too."

Me: "-sighs-...calm down...how did that even happen?"

Phoebe: "She used too much power...the bolt got tight and the entire part span around..."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-concerned-Phoebe: "You ok Cj?"

Phoebe was just standing by the entrance, holding Charley.

Me: "You think Charley hitting you with his rattle hurt?"

Nina: "I'm sorry daddy."

Me: "It's ok..

-concerned-Phoebe: "You ok?"

Me: "Yeah...I just ...need a bit..."

Me: "Nina just...keep going...and be carefull..."

Nina: "Ok..."

The pain died down a few moments later, and eventually Nina and I completed the chair, and Phoebe placed Charley inside it."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Do you like your new high chair Charley?"

He waved his rattle about, and banged it against the tray a few times, before looking at Phoebe.

Phoebe: "I think he likes it."

Me: "Good."

She kissed me on the cheek before picking Charley up again.

Phoebe: "It's almost lunch time...are we going to go back into the city or what are we going to do?"

Me:" I don't know."

Me: "Are you hungry?"

Phoebe: "Not really."

Nina: "I'm hungry..."

Me: "Sighs...well, I guess I could make you a sandwhich then..."

Me: "Or maybe your mother can, I don't know."

Phoebe: "No you go ahead, I'm going to go see if Charley is hungry."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe left the room and took Charley upstairs.

Me: "So what do you want on your sandwich?"

Nina: "Um...I don't know..."

-looking in the fridge- Me:"Well, it looks like all we have is turkey...so..yeah."

-cutely- Nina: "That sounds ok."

Me: "Hehe...ok, why don't you go wait at the table, I'll make it for you."

Nina: "Ok."

-a few minutes later-

Me: "Here you go sweetheart."

I set the plate on the table, in front of her, along with a glass of milk.

-cutely- Nina: "Thankyou Daddy."

Me: "Mhm, enjoy."

I left her with her lunch and went to watch tv for a little bit. Phoebe came down, apparently she had left Charley in his crib.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, he was really hungry..."

Me: "I thought so, you were up there for awhile.."

Phoebe: "And after he was finished, he looked a little tired, so I layed him in his crib so he could sleep."

Me: "Allright."

She snuggled up to me, and we had a nice little moment together.

Phoebe: "We need to snuggle like this more often."

Me: "Hehe...we barely get the chance too anymore..."

Phoebe: "I know...but still."

Phoebe: "When Charley grows up a little I won't have to hold him all the time."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "And then we can do this all the time...hehe."

She kissed me on the cheek, shortly before Nina walked in.

Me: "Did you put the plate in the sink?"

Nina: "Mhm."

Me: "Ok..."

-cutely-Nina: "Mommy can I sit by you...?"

Phoebe: "Oh...allright."

Phoebe had to sit up so she could sit on the couch too.

Nina: "Can I have my Tv back...?"

Phoebe: "No Nina...not for a while yet..."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok..."

Phoebe: "But you can go play outside if you want..."

Nina: "No...I just want to spend time with you..."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok then..."

-enthusiastically- Phoebe: "Hehe...what do you want to do?"

Nina: "I don't know."

-enthusiastically- Phoebe :"We could paint our nails...put on makeup...do up our hair...lots of things."

Nina: "Can we just watch tv?"

- a little let down- Phoebe: "Um...sure...ok."

Me: "-chuckles-"

-cutely- Nina: "And then maybe we can do some of that other stuff later..."

Phoebe: "Ok...but I don't know how long Charley is going to stay asleep."

Nina: "Um...ok then...why don't we just go do it now?"

Phoebe: "Allright, then go to my room sweety, I'll be up in a little bit."

Nina: "ok."

Nina got up and headed up the stairs.

-lovingly- Phoebe: " I'll see you in a little bit Cj... you know I haven't done anything with Nina in awhile."

Me: "I know...,go ahead sweety, have fun. "

-cutely- Phoebe: "We will."

She kissed me on the cheek before heading upstairs. Because of Charley, she hadn't spent much alone time with Nina in awhile, so I figured it would be good to let them spend sometime together. Anyway, I watched tv, while they did whatever girls do...

- about an hour later-

Phoebe came down the stairs.

Phoebe :"Cj...come here."

Me: "What?"

I went over to her.

Phoebe: "You can come down now Nina, don't be shy."

-nervously- Nina:" Um...ok..."

Nina peeked around the corner, before comming down the stairs.

-confused- Me: "Is she wearing your wedding dress?"

-nervously- Phoebe: "Um...maybe..."

Phoebe :"Oh come on Cj, she looks pretty..."

Me: "Yeah, I guess she does."

Me: "You look very pretty too."

-in love- Phoebe: "Awe..."

She kissed me.

Me: "I just think it's a bit strange that she's wearing a wedding dress, but isn't getting married."

Phoebe: "I know, but she just looks so beautiful..."

Nina struggled to get down the stairs in a dress and a pair of heels that were just a little too big for her.

Phoebe :"Nina honey, you can take the shoes off if you want."

Nina: "Ok mommy."

After slipping out of her heels she made it down the stairs a lot easier.

Me: "So now what?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...

Nina: "How long can I where this dress?"

Phoebe: "For the rest of the day if you want sweety."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Just be very careful with it and don't go outside, that dress means a lot too me."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina:"Can we watch some tv now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...sure..."

We all went to the couch, and I turned on the tv.

Me: "So what else did you do?"

Phoebe: "Oh...and I painted her nails...and then I let her paint mine.."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

Me: "It looks like she did a pretty good job..."

-cutely- Nina: "Thanks daddy."

Phoebe:"What about me?"

Me:"-chuckles- Well I know you did...you always do..."

Phoebe: "Awe..."

-cutely-Nina: "-giggles-"

We watched tv together for the next minute or so, until we heard Charley crying upstairs.

Phoebe: "Oh...that's Charley..."

Phoebe: "I'll be back in a little bit."

Phoebe kissed us both on the cheek before heading upstairs to get Charley. She came back downstairs with him after calming him down.

-concerned- Me: "Is he allright?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Ooooh...he's just fine...see?"

Me: "Awe..."

Nina: "He looks soo cute in his little pajamas."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

She came and sat by me again, both Nina and I had our eyes on Charley, he was a little grumpy because he had just woken up, but other than that he was perfectly fine. He was wearing his little pajamas, and clutching tightly to the rattle we had just got for him, he seemed to be attached to it already. With all of us together, it was a pretty enjoyable afternoon.

-meanwhile, back in Greg's perspective-

I was bored, how people like this kind of work is beyond me, Dr. Len was working on developing some kind of laser gun, to be equipped to the H.A.V.A.C, and possibly a few smaller vtols, allowing them to have pinpoint accurate shots when required. The laser had two modes, a less powerful one that it would use to sight the target, which was basically just a large laser pointer, and then with a single dial the power could be increased to a lethal level, to the point where it litterally burns a hole through the target, easilly killing them. The only problem he was having was finding an adequate power source, as Devon had a moral policy against using pokemon to power any sort of armoured vehicle. He pressed a few buttons and switches on a control panel, which started a hydrogen diesel generator, and turned the laser on, focusing a thin, red beam, on a little sheet of metal, the first of several metal sheets lined up as practice targets.

Me: "All that equipment for a little laser pointer?"

Mr. Jefferson: "I think that's more than just a laser pointer."

He moved a dial, which made the laserbeam a bit thicker, but still about the same power.

Then he adjusted another dial, and the generator started to rev up, making the beam more powerful, to the point where it began to melt through the metal sheet.

Then he turned it up even higher, to the point where it cut through the first metal sheet, and went through the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth ones almost instantly. By this point, the generator seemed to be running too fast, and the laser had reached another machine on the other end of the room, that apparently diffused it so it wouldnt keep going and punch a hole through the entire building. Hillariously, the laser ran for just a few more minutes, until the overworked generator melted and seized, followed by a loud "bang" as the motor snapped its crankshaft, which caused it to eject its oil pan and spill oil all over the floor. The large puddle of oil then ignited due to the heat from the generator, triggering the building's Fire Control system which sprayed dry powder everywhere. After the fire was finally contained, Melissa and a few other scientists came over to see what had happened. Dr. Len, and the laser were not hurt, but the generator and it's motor were pretty much destroyed. A few of 's own technicians were taking note of the damage.

-ecstatic- Me: "Hehe...looks like it sabotaged itself.."

Mr. Jefferson: "I don't think we could have done that better ourselves."

Mr. Marvins: "You don't see Devon equipment get destroyed very often..."

Mr. Jefferson: "There's the schematics for it on the wall."

: "Mhm...we got them...I'm still recording..."

Melissa came running in along with her advisors, and a few other technicians.

-concerned, on tv- Melissa: "Dr. Len? What just happened? What is this mess?"

-confused, nervous, on tv- Dr. Len:" I...I...the generator must have over heated..."

-on tv- technician: "The motor snapped it's crankshaft and most of the wiring is burned off, we're just lucky the fire didn't get to the fuel lines...it's ruined..."

-on tv-other technician: " The generator is ruined as well, the coiling is melted. "

-concerned, on tv-Melissa: "You know, I thought the motor was designed to shut itself off if the generator overheated..."

-on tv-confused, nervous, on tv- Dr. Len:" hehe...I um...I tweaked it a little bit...I couldn't get the power I needed from factory specifications... I didn't think it would explode."

-on tv-Melissa: "You should have said something about that..."

-somewhat embarrassed,on tv-Melissa: "-sighs-...Get this mess cleaned up, and get him a bigger generator."

-on tv-Technicians: "Yes mam..."

-on tv-Melissa: "-sighs-...look, Mr. len, you have been working on this lazer project ever since the H.a.v.a.c themselves were manufactured."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "I know, I'm almost there, I just...it was working fine until the generator exploded, see the plates, I just need a stronger generator so I can do some more stability testing. "

-on tv-Melissa: "-sighs-, Allright, well atleast you're making some progress."

-on tv-Melissa's advisor: "We don't have any spare generators, that was our last one."

-on tv-Melissa: "Oh...ok..."

-on tv-Melissa: "Well, I guess we'll have to get you another generator by the end of the week ok?"

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Allright..."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "I need one with atleast 2000chus... this one was just 1750, but I had the technicians modify it to to generate 2000 at maximum RPM."

-on tv-Melissa: "Um...We'll see what we can get from the factory ok?"

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Ok."

-on tv-Melissa: "But next time tell us when you're going to modify something...ok? Sometimes those generators aren't designed to run much faster then they already do, that's why we have power ratings to begin with."

-on tv-Melissa: "You could have set the entire place on fire you know?"

-on tv-Melissa: "We got lucky this time."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Yeah...I guess."

-on tv-Melissa: "Now go help Dr. Zexel with his project, until we can get you another generator for yours."

-on tv-shamefully- Dr. Len:" Yes Dr. Bund."

-on tv-Mr. Jefferson: "Oh good, it looks like we'll get to see what someone else is working on too."

We watched as Dr. Len moved through the corridors to another room, and spoke to who we assumed could only be Dr. Zexel.

-on : "Melissa said I should help you, since my project has apparently been delayed."

-on :"Oh...so that's what that banging noise was..."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "So what are you working on?"

-on tv-Dr. Zexel: "Oh it's um...quite simple really..."

-on tv-unimpressed- : "It looks like a microwave."

-on tv-Dr. Zexel: "It's not just a microwave, it's also a toaster and an oven, built into one portable device."

-on tv-Dr. Len: "Oh...ok..."

-unimpressed- Me: "-sighs- I was hoping it would be another cool weapon."

Mr. Jefferson:" Well this is useless...I doubt it even works properly..."

Miss Roberts:" I don't know, I think it's actually a pretty cool idea..."

Me: "It's nice to see that you're speaking again."

-annoyed- Miss Roberts:"-sighs-"

She had been keeping quiet since lunch.

Mr. Marvins: "I don't see any useable schematics we could steal for it."

Mr. Jefferson: "Yeah...me neither..atleast we got the schematics for the laser..."

Mr. Marvins: "Yep."

He spent the rest of the day working on this microwave thing...it was kind of boring to watch. Eventually Mr. Jefferson took Miss Roberts and I back to the base, as we were both getting very bored, Mr. Marvins stayed behind to look through the video footage, to get whatever useful information we could from them. The cameras on Dr. Len were designed to last for three days, then their batterys would die and they would detach from their host, never to be seen again. But we only needed one day to get the information we needed. Now I was just waiting for Mr. Ainsley to give the orders to go after James. Unfortunately...that order wouldn't come till tomorrow, so I spent the evening playing cards with the others, having dinner at the bistro when the time came, I guess these guys had every meal there. Mr. Jefferson went back to the M.R.V, returning to the base once again around nightfall, when Dr. Len's work day ended.

Me:" Did you see anything else interesting?"

Mr. Jefferson: "No, he just worked on that damned microwave for the rest of the day, you're lucky I brought you back here, that incident with laser was the most interesting thing that happened...poor Mr. Marvins has to go through all the footage again to get the scans of the schematics we saw, he'll probably be there for most of the night."

Miss Roberts: "Poor guy..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Anyway, can I join next hand?"

Mr Smith: "Sure..."

-around supper time, Cj's perspective-

Phoebe was in the kitchen making dinner, so I was holding Charley for a little bit. She could have just put him in his high chair, but we both thought it would be better if I held him for a little bit so he would get used to was playing with her dolls in her room, still wearing Phoebe's wedding dress. From the sound of it, it sounded like she was pretending to get married...likely to one of her dolls.

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "Do you Nina take Mr. Gallade to be your husband...?"

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Mhm..."

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "And do you, mr. gallade, take Nina to be your wife?"

-trying to sound like a man, from her room- Nina: "Mhm..."

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "Ok, now you are married, and you can go on your honeymoon to happy town..."

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Ok come on Mr. gallade, let's go..."

-trying to sound like a man, from her room- Nina: "But wait... I want to watch Barbie and Torch the growlithe's wedding."

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Apparently all her dolls were getting married, when she ran out of male dolls, she married she married two of her barbie dolls together,when she ran out of dolls entirely, she married some of her other toys together, starting with a few old, wooden thomas the tank engine trains, then various hotwheels, then things that weren't even toys...(she married her vcr to one of her video tapes) and then finally she married her blanket to her pillow.

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Ok...mr. gallade...how many weddings are we going to see today...you're starting to bore...me...I don't think I want to be married to you anymore..."

She didn't understand what a divorce was so she kind of just made something up...

-trying to sound like a man, from her room- "But Nina...I love you..."

-cutely, from her room- Nina: "Well too bad..."

-trying to sound like a priest, from her room- Nina: "Ok, you're not married anymore...um...but you can still go to happy town if you want..."

I peeked into her room, curious about what she was doing...she was sitting in the middle of the floor with all her toys around her and paired up into couples...she noticed me right away, sometimes I forgot she had powers...

Nina :"Hi daddy."

Me: "-chuckles-, what are you doing sweety?"

-cutely- Nina: "All my toys are getting married..."

Me :"Oh...ok..."

Me: "-chuckles- even the hotwheels cars huh?"

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm...and my tape player...and my pillow...and...um...yeah..."

Me :"Hehe...ok..."

Charley started to wiggle around...I guess he just wanted to play with some of the toys.

-concerned, trying to hold on to Charley- Me: "Charley hold still..."

Nina:" Set him down, maybe he'll play..."

Me: "Nina, sweety, he can't even sit up yet..."

-cutely concerned- Nina: "He can't crawl?"

-lovingly- Me: "No...I don't think so."

Me: "It's allright though, he'll learn eventually...and then you'll be able to play with him..."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe sneaked up behind me and kissed me and Charley on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "What's going on in here?"

Me: "Hi honey...supper is almost ready I take it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "What's going on with all your toys Nina...?"

Me: "Oh...she's making them all get married."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...hehe...how cute..."

-cutely- Nina: "Hi mommy..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go set the table sweety?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina got up and headed into the kitchen, Phoebe kissed me much more romantically when she was out of site..

Me: "Hehe...honey..."

-romantically- Phoebe: "I love you..."

Me: "I love you too sweety."

Phoebe :"Can I have Charley back?"

Me: "Yeah...sure... here you go..."

Phoebe: "Thanks..."

-motherly, playfully- Phoebe: "Hey Charley...momma loves you too."

She softly kissed Charley on the forehead, making him giggle a little bit, before kissing me once again on the cheek.

Phoebe: "Come on honey...I made hamburgers for all of us..."

Me: "-sighs-, allright..."

We went into the dining room, and placed Charley in his high chair for the first time, it had very soft, comfortable padding for him, so he stayed calm and played with his rattle while the rest of us enjoyed our dinner. After dinner was over, Nina helped me with the dishes, while Phoebe took Charley upstairs to feed him, he quickly became tired with a full tummy, so Phoebe called me up to his room, and we both kissed him goodnight before putting him to bed.

-cutely quietly- - Phoebe :"Awe Cj...look at him..."

He was curled up under his little blanket...almost asleep, looking very cute.

-lovingly,quietly- - Phoebe: "He's just a little cutey..."

-quietly- Me: "Mhm."

Charley cracked his eyes open, and looked up at her...

-quietly- Phoebe: "Goodnight Charley...we love you..."

-quietly, cutely- Phoebe: "Now come on Cj."

We quietly left his room, and turned out the light, Nina was downstairs playing in her room again, sometime Phoebe decided not to let watch tv on her own, as part of her punishment, but she was very inconsistent on that...

-after we came back downstairs-

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, why don't you take your night gown up to our room and change ok? Just leave my dress on the bed... and be careful with it ok?"

Nina: "Ok mommy."

She took her night gown with her upstairs to change...

Phoebe: "And then pick up all your toys please..."

Her toys were still all over the floor from earlier.

Nina: "Ok..."

After Nina hovered upstairs to change, Phoebe sat by me on the couch.

Me: "So...what led to her wearing that dress anyway?"

Phoebe:" Oh...I don't know...we started talking about makeup...and then we started talking about our wedding, and then we started talking about wedding dresses...and well...I just decided to let her wear mine for a little bit..."

Me: "Hehe..ok."

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs-...you know, she idolizes you..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "I know..."

She pulled me into a kiss.

-arousingly- Phoebe :"Come here...Cj..."

Me: "Um...ok...but what about Nina?"

Phoebe: "She shouldn't be back for a little bit yet..."

We started to make out for a little bit on the couch, sure enough Nina came back down just a bit later and saw us.

-a little freaked out- Nina :"Ewwww...!"

Phoebe :"Oh...hehe...Nina sorry you had to see that..."

-a little freaked out- Nina :"Why do you do that?"

Phoebe: "Because we're in love silly..."

- a little nervously- Phoebe: "It's ok though, we'll stop now...since you're here..."

Nina: "-sighs- ok..."

Me: "It was you're mother's idea..."

-a little annoyed- Phoebe :"Cj..."

Nina: "You could have told her no..."

I was dumbstruck...

Phoebe: "Oh but, Nina...he's not to telling me no..."

Now I was even more dumbstruck...

Phoebe: "Come on sweety...I guess I'll let you stay up a little longer tonight...ok? I'll make it up to you."

-happily- Nina: "Ok..."

-concerned-Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe :"What?"

Nina: " Would I do that if I was in love with somebody?"

Nina: " I don't really like getting kissed...on the lips..."

Phoebe: "Nina...I don't really know, and I don't think it's completely neccesary, but I can tell you, that, if you love them...it won't feel as weird...you might enjoy it actually."

Phoebe: "But for now, you're too young...and you shouldn't be worrying about these things anyway...you have a lot of growing up to do before you're ready to fall in love with somebody."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok..."

I guess we were both a little embarassed...I knew this would happen, but Phoebe...well...she's just too irresistable sometimes. Fortunately after this incident, she learned her lesson, because Nina went back downstairs to play with her trains just a few moments later...apparently a little too disturbed to watch tv with us. It didn't take Phoebe long to start snuggling with me again.

Phoebe: "Now Cj, don't kiss me ok? We can't start making out again..."

Me: "I know...I know..."

Phoebe: "Just wait till Nina goes to bed, then we'll go upstairs, and.."

She suddenly cut herself off.

Me: "What?"

-quietely- Phoebe: "you'll just have to see."

Me: "...ok..."

She softly kissed me, before getting up.

Me: "Where are you going?"

Phoebe: "Oh, I'm just going to fold my wedding dress up, maybe I'll wash it tomorrow, just to keep it clean."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit."

Me: "Allright..."

I slapped her on the butt...not too hard though.

Phoebe :"hehe...Cj..."

Me: "Naughty girl..."

Phoebe: "-cutely giggles-"

She blew me another kiss before heading up the stairs. I quickly got bored without her, so I went downstairs to see what Nina was doing.

She was just running the trains around, as usual.

Me:" Hi sweety..."

-shyly- Nina: "Hi..."

Me: "I take it you're just a little freaked out?"

Nina: "Not really...I guess I'm just used to you too by now."

-cheerfully- Nina: "You want to see something cool?"

Me: "What?"

Nina: "Watch this..."

Her hands started to glow, one of the trains lifted off the track, and hovered through the air for a little bit before landing back down...unfortunately, all the cars derailed immediately afterwards...with the majority of their wheels out of allignment with the track.

-nervously- Nina: "Um...I haven't perfected it yet... I can't keep it in the air for very long because there's so many pieces."

Me: "Hehe...that's allright...that was pretty cool."

Me: "You're getting pretty strong, you know that?"

Nina: "You think so?"

Me: "Mhm..."

Nina: "Why do you and Mommy love eachother so much?"

Me: "-chuckles- Always...with the questions..."

Me:" Well, sweety, it's complicated, but some reasons I can give you is that we've been together for a long time, we know eachother very well, we make eachother feel safe and comfortable, and we know how to bring out the best in eachother"

Nina:"Oh..."

Me: "I can't really come up with a reason why...we just do."

Me: "Love is very complicated sweety...there isn't just one, simple reason I love your mother, there's a lot of reasons, and it's the same for her loving me too."

Nina: "Ok..."

-from the top of the stairs-

Phoebe: "Are you two down here?"

Me: "Yeah..."

Phoebe: "Ok...Nina why don't you come upstairs for a little bit?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe :"You too Cj..."

Me: "Ok...come on sweety, turn off the trains..."

Nina: "Ok."

I headed up the stairs, Nina followed after shutting the trains off, and we joined Phoebe in the living room. We spent the next few minutes watching old cartoons on the tv, before Phoebe put Nina to bed.

-in Nina's room-

Phoebe :"Goodnight Nina, we'll see you in the morning..."

-worried- Nina: "Does daddy hurt you?"

Phoebe: "Nina you shouldn't be asking questions like that...what your father and I do is none of your business, but no...he doesn't..."

-truthfully- Phoebe: "We love eachother very much."

Phoebe: "And we love you...as our daughter...I mean..."

Phoebe: "So don't worry...ok?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Sleepwell sweety..."

Nina turned out the lights with her powers... before Phoebe could do it the normal way.

Phoebe: "Hehe...sometimes I forget you can do that..."

Nina: "Will your powers ever come back?"

Phoebe: "Of course they will, but not until Charley is old enough to eat normal food."

Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe:: "Goodnight sweety."

-cutely- Nina: "Goodnight mommy."

She left the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj..."

Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to go upstairs to get some things ready ok? I'll call you up in a little bit..."

Me :"Why...what are you planning?"

Phoebe: "Oh don't worry, you'll like it..."

Me:"Ok..."

She went up the stairs, leaving me alone on the couch for a few minutes. She called me up about 10 minutes later...I was kind of expecting her to be naked...but she was wearing her night gown...

-in our room-

-unsure- Me: "I don't get it...you put trashbags on the bed?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...not just that...this..."

She pulled out a bottle of...well...body lube...

Me :"When did you get that?"

Phoebe: "Oh...I bought it at the store when you weren't looking..."

Me:"Okay..."

Phoebe: "The box said it would make sex more fun..."

Me: "-sighs-...Allright...sure...come here..."

I pulled her close...and we started to make out.

-about a minute later..."

Me: "Ok sweety let's get this off.."

I helped her out of her gown...

Me: "There we go..."

Me: "Now lay down..."

Phoebe: "I love you..."

Me: "I love you too sweety..."

Phoebe: "You're going to rub that stuff all over me aren't you?"

Me: "mhm..."

I opened the bottle, and started massaging her with the stuff.

-playfully- Phoebe: "mmmm..it's warm..."

-playfully-Phoebe: "Is it making you hard? Rubbing it all over my boobs?"

Me: "Yeah..."

-a few minutes later-

Me: "Ok..now turn over..."

-cutely- Phoebe: "hehe."

Phoebe: "Don't forget my feet..."

Me: "Hehe...I won't."

Phoebe:" Ok that's enough now it's my turn...give me the bottle and get your clothes off.

Me: "Allright."

She made out with me for a minute or so on the bed, that stuffed really worked...she was slicker than when she was in the shower... and then she started rubbing some on my cock, and before long we were having sex once again...

Me: "Wait a minute sweety..."

Phoebe: "What? Doesn't this feel good?"

Me :"It feels great...but is this real or another one of your illusions?"

-cutely-Phoebe: "-giggles-, it's real Cj."

Me: "Wow..."

She kissed me...

Phoebe: "Now come on...we're not finished yet..."

Me: "Nope...no we're not..."

When we were finally finished, we just held eachother on top of the trashbags for awhile...

Phoebe:"-sighs-, that was the best ever..."

Me: "Yeah..."

Me: "Should we wash this stuff off or?"

Phoebe: "Um...yeah...I got a towel..."

She got up, and almost immediately slipped and fell on her butt.

-yelling- Phoebe: "ow"

Me: "You ok sweety?"

-shaken-Phoebe: "Yeah...I'll be ok."

-shaken-Phoebe: "Just help me get the trashbags off the bed."

She tried to get up...

-whimpering- Phoebe: "ow...ok that hurts..."

Me: "Do you need a potion...?"

Phoebe :"Yeah, that would be nice...they're in the top drawer."

Me:"Allright."

I got a potion for her, Nina must have heard her yelling and teleported up here... she had to have teleported because I didn't hear her come up the stairs.

-from outside the room- Nina: "Mommy are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Nina..I'll be fine, just go back to bed...don't open the door."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "Did Daddy hurt you?"

-embarrassed- Phoebe: "No...I fell..."

Nina: "Why?"

-awkwardly laughing- Phoebe: "You don't want to know."

Phoebe: "Now go back to bed...please."

Nina: "Ok."

I gave her some potion...I guess she sprained her leg or something when she fell.

We cleaned everything up, including ourselves, before putting our night clothes on and getting in bed.

Phoebe:"Do you think Nina heard us?"

Me: "Well..yeah...she came up here.."

Phoebe: "No I mean do you think she heard us having sex earlier?"

Me: "I don't know...we'll deal with it in the morning."

Me: "What bothers me is that she keeps thinking I'm trying to hurt you..."

Phoebe: "Yeah, it bothers me a bit too."

Phoebe: "Well, goodnight Cj..."

She kissed me...

Me: "Goodnight baby girl..."

Me: "Hehe, your hair is still wet from the oil..."

-tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns-, I'll wash it tomorrow."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "How did you even get it in your hair?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

-worried- Phoebe: "Wait? Is it blood, from when I slipped?"

Me: "no...it's oil..blood is not that slick..."

Phoebe :"Oh...ok good."

Phoebe: "I'll clean it up in the morning."

Me: "All right."

We both fell asleep sometime later, still holding each other tight.


	4. Team Rocket's last stand P4

-chapter 4-

-The next day, Greg's perspective-

I suffered another long night on a crappy bed, I got a little more sleep than the first night though, as I was fairly tired from the lack of sleep. After a uneventful morning, one of the Boss' messengers contacted the base on the radio after breakfast.

-communications room-

-on radio- Messenger: "This is TR HQ, contacting TR Goldenrod Holding Base, Mr. Marconi needs to return to the HQ on the magnet train. The ticket has already been payed for. You also need to continue your joint project with Goldenrod Alpha Squadron .That is all I have for you at the moment. HQ out."

-yelling- Mr. Jefferson:"Mr. Marconi!?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Mr. Jefferson: "The boss says you need to go to HQ today on the magnet train..."

Me: "Allright..."

Miss Roberts: "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Me: "For now, I guess."

Me: "It was nice meeting you guys, but I guess I have to go..."

Mr. Jefferson: "Take care, Mr. Baxter will take you to the station. "

Mr. Baxter: "Yeah...sure..."

Mr. Baxter drove me to the magnet train station as directed, sure enough, my ticket was already payed for, and before long, I was on the train, headed to Saffron. The only luggage I had was that case Mr. Ainsley gave me to capture with, full of briefing documents, a pistol, and a few other things. Mr. Fowler was waiting for me at the station in Saffron. He drove me to the Headquarters.

Strangely, this time they didn't blindfold me, they just took me into the elevator, and took the case I gave them.

Me: "No blindfold..?"

Boss' bodyguard: "No, the boss isn't even here, I think he went over to Viridian today."

Me: "Oh...allright."

Boss' bodyguard:" I don't think I need to tell you how important this next mission is, if you succeed, team rocket's survival is almost certain, but if you fail, well, you're screwed, and the rest of team rocket may be as well."

Me: "I know...I've waited for this for so long."

The elevator arrived on the top floor.

It was strange, seeing this floor for the first time. It was still just a long, black hallway, with a black marble floor, and probably marble lined, as opposed to solid marble, walls, which were also black, with bright ceiling lights and no windows. The bodyguards led me to the briefing room, where Mr. Ainsley was already waiting for me. He took my case back, and placed it on his desk.

-into radio- Mr. Ainsley: "This is Mr. Ainsley. Just informing you that Mr. Marconi has arrived as planned."

He put down his radio.

Mr. Ainsley: "I don't really think I need to explain this one..."

Mr. Ainsley: "Anyway, we have Jame's address, and we're getting ready to capture him, we don't expect you to be able to take him alone, so Goldenrod Alpha Squadron as well as the holding base squadron I believe you should be familiar with, will be handling this mission."

Mr. Ainsley: "Alpha Squadron will be holding back the police, and Devon agents, while you and the holding squadron will be dealing with James and Melissa."

Mr. Ainsley: "Failure of this mission will compromise our Goldenrod operations, as well as the Team Rocket organization as a whole, as Goldenrod is our last major profit line."

Mr. Ainsley: "So we can't afford to screw this up."

Mr. Ainsley: "I know this doesn't sound like an assasin type mission, which it isn't."

Mr. Ainsley: "But we need our best on the front lines."

: "Mr. Fowler is going with you as well."

Mr. Ainsley:" So just return to the base, and wait for the order to move out."

Mr. Ainsley: "That is all, your transport back to Goldenrod has been arranged."

Me: "Allright."

Mr. Ainsley: "Goodluck."

Me: "Mhm."

-earlier this morning, Cj's house, Nina's perspective-

I was a little scaired from what happened last night, so I didn't sleep very well, I was afraid that daddy was hurting mommy. Though my fears were put to rest when I found they were both fine in the morning, they even showered together like they normally did. Yeah, I know, they're pretty weird sometimes...but atleast it's better than them fighting all the time. I decided not to ask them about last night because I don't think they wanted to talk about it. It was just after breakfast now, and all of us, including Charley, were watching tv together. We were watching this show called spongebob...the one with a funny yellow square guy.

I was wondering if we were going to go back into the city today, but mommy and daddy couldn't find a reason too. So I decided to see if they would let me go outside instead.

Me: "Mommy, can I go outside?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...I guess, just get your coat and get some shoes on..."

Me: "Ok."

I went into my room to get my shoes and coat, as well as Matches' and Gulpins' pokeballs, and then I headed outside, it was very cold today, and the sky was grey, but there wasn't any snow. My coat kept me warm, so it was a perfect day to play outside.

-cutely- Nina: "Ok pokemon let's go..."

I let out Matches and Gulpin, Matches was playful as always, but Gulpin was shivering, I guess he didn't like the cold that much. I returned him so he wouldn't freeze, maybe I would play with him inside later, when mommy and daddy weren't watching.

I played with Matches for a little bit, he had grown so much since mommy and daddy had given him too me. He liked to play tag, but sometimes he would play hide and seek too. Sometimes I wondered if he would like pokemon battles, he had never been in a real battle before.

-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-

Me: "So you just want to relax today?"

Phoebe: "I don't know...I think at some point we should atleast check on Melissa...see if they've had any luck finding that guy yet."

Me: "Yeah...it would make sense..."

Phoebe: "They might even want us to go after him...seeing as the normal Devon agents can't catch him."

Me:"Mhm..."

Me: "But if they do, who will look after Charley? We can't just take him with us."

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe: "Maybe just you and Nina can go..."

Me: "Nina?"

Phoebe: "She'll be more help than me...my powers aren't back yet...all I can do is put them to sleep, I can't teleport, I can't protect you. I can't use my powers to shoot people behind walls, I might be able to lob shadow balls at them, but that's about it."

Me: "But she doesn't even know how to do half that stuff, and the other half, she's not that skilled at yet."

Me: "And she's just twelve...I know she hates team rocket, and would love to fight them..."

Me: "But if she makes one wrong move..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you're right, it's a dumb idea."

Me: "Look, if they need us, I'll just go alone...ok? You stay here with the kids..."

Phoebe: "Ok...

Phoebe: "But atleast take your pokemon with you."

Me:" I will."

- a little overly dramatic- Phoebe: "And just remember...I love you, so don't do anything stupid..."

Me: "Oh honey, calm down, we don't even know if anything is going to happen yet."

-somewhat sadly- Phoebe: "I hope it won't."

-cutely, lovingly-Phoebe: "Isn't that right Charley?"

He giggled a little bit.

Me: "Did you feed this morning?"

Phoebe: "Mhm...he's full, he won't take anymore..."

Me: "Allright."

-cutely, lovingly-Phoebe: "Aren't you little guy...?"

He giggled a bit more.

Me: "He seems to be in a good mood today."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "You want to hold him for a little bit?"

Me: "Sure..."

She carefully handed him over to me.

Phoebe: "We'll see if he'll stay calm."

-lovingly- Me: "Hello."

He looked into my eyes, cute as a button, before smiling, clear as day.

-cutely babling- Charley: "ra... .ra..."

Phoebe :"Hehe.. I think he remembers you now."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Don't you sweety?"

She tickled him a little bit, making him laugh.

Phoebe: "hehehe..."

Me: "So where's his rattle?"

Phoebe: "Oh, I think it's in his room, I'll go get it."

Me:" Ok."

She went upstairs only for a moment, and came back down with Charley's rattle.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Here you go Charley..."

She handed him his rattle, and he slowly reached out to grab it, clutching it as tightly as he could with his tiny little hands. Then he started shaking it, cutely amused by it's sound, which only made him shake it more. He was so cute, happily playing with his first toy.

Phoebe:"Awe...he's so happy now...hehe..."

Me: "-chuckles- Mhm."

Unfortunately it didn't take long for his tiny little arms to tire out, and when that happened the rattle slipped out of his hands and fell on the floor. It wasn't hurt, obviously, but it was enough to make him upset.

Phoebe: "Awe...he dropped it."

Phoebe picked it up and tried to give it back to him, he was already starting to cry, he took the rattle back, but kept crying anyway...I guess he was still sad because he dropped it.

Phoebe: "Here...let me see him."

I carefull handed him over to her, he was still wailing...

-softly- Phoebe: "Come here Charley..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Shh...it's ok momma loves you."

Charley looked into her eyes, and started to calm down, how the heck does she do that? I don't think it was hypnosis, it's more like her eyes just naturally calmed him down.

-motherly- Phoebe: "There we go...all better..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "See, it's not broken, it still works."

She shook it a little bit, just to show that it still made sound.

Charley cheered up once he heard the sound of his rattle again, and soon he was back to being happy, and Phoebe let me hold him once again.

Phoebe: "I'm going to go do some laundry, ok?"

Me:" Allright..."

Phoebe: "Just keep an eye on him and be careful."

Me: "What if he starts crying again?"

Phoebe: "Don't worry, if he starts crying I'll come to calm him down.."

Phoebe: "Just be careful not to upset him."

Me: "Allright..."

She kissed us both on the cheek.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Now Charley, I'll be right back, don't worry."

She headed upstairs to get some clothes to wash, leaving me alone with Charley. I decided to to turn on the dvd player so he would have something to watch.

Once again the creepy, but very colorful baby shows managed to capture his attention. A few moments later Phoebe was comming back downstairs with some clothes, both mine and hers, she briefly smiled at me as she continued downstairs to the basement, where the washing machine and dryer are, alongside Nina's train layout. After she started the washing machine up, she came back upstairs to get some clothes from Nina's room. Then went back down again, without saying anything, though she did smile at me once again. I guess she just didn't want Charley to notice her.

-back to Nina's perspective-

I was starting to get a little cold now, I thought about returning Matches and going back inside. I was starting to get bored, Matches and I seemed to be the only living things out here. So I returned him and went inside, Daddy was sitting on the couch and holding Charley, and I don't really know where Mommy was.

Nina: "Hi daddy..."

Me: "Hi sweetheart...back already?"

Nina: "Mhm, I was getting cold..."

Me: "Hehe...ok..."

Nina: "Hi Charley..."

He didn't even look at me...I guess he didn't really know his own name yet. He just staired at the tv, occasionally gigling at whatever happened to be on it. Sometimes scary things would make him cry, but the baby shows he was watching didn't have anything like that.

Nina: "More pokebuddies?"

Me: "Mhm...I don't understand this show, but he loves it."

Nina: "Hehe..."

I went into my room and took off my coat and shoes, and placed both my pokemon, in their balls of course, in my dresser, before comming back to couch. I wanted to play with Charley a little bit, but he seemed to be focused on the tv. Mommy said I'd be able to play with him more as he grew up. Sometimes I wished he would grow up a little bit faster though. But now, on to more pressing matters.

-cutely- Nina: "Daddy, can I have my tv back?"

Me: "Why don't you go ask your mother, she's in the basement doing laundry."

-discouraged- Nina: "okay..."

I went downstairs, pretty sure Mommy was just going to say no, taking my tv away was her idea to begin with.

Nina: "Mommy..."

Phoebe: "Hi sweety..."

She was putting detergent into the washing machine.

Nina: "Can I have my tv back?"

Phoebe: "No honey, not yet."

Nina: "Why not?"

Phoebe: "Because, you're still grounded."

Phoebe: "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

Nina: "-sighs-, okay."

I went over to play with my trains, seeing as there was no point in arguing with her, she continued to turn the washing machine on.

Phoebe: "Is it getting cold outside?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "We might go to town to get lunch again, if that's ok with you."

Nina: "Ok..."

She hugged me before going back up the stairs, leaving me to my trains.

-Cj's perpective-

Phoebe came up the stairs and joined me on the couch.

Me: "Are you ever going to let her have her tv back?"

Phoebe: "Probably, but not for awhile."

She kept hovering over Charley.

Me: "I take it you want him back now?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, just for a little bit."

I carefully handed him over to her. He finally broke his gaze on the tv to look at her.

-motherly- Phoebe: "Hey sweety, did you miss me?"

She kissed him, and he wined, just a little bit, not really out of sadness, just as one of those random sounds babies make sometimes, then he waved his arms around a bit, looking like he was trying to clap his hands. He was still holding his rattle, so it made its sound too.

-cutely babbling- Charley: "ra ra ra..."

Me: "Is he getting closer to saying ralts? He seems to be using his Rs a lot more often."

Phoebe: "Probably, it should be any day now."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe...he's just a happy little baby..hehe..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you just a little cutey?"

She kissed him.

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Mama loves you so much..."

Phoebe: "So um...Cj, are we going into town again for lunch?"

Me: "If you want too..."

Phoebe: "I was thinking we could go to a different place than the usual."

Me: "What place?"

Phoebe: "That one pizza place, you know we haven't been there in awhile."

Me: "Sure, why not."

Me: "Sure let's go."

Phoebe: "Ok, let me tell Nina, and give me a few minutes to get ready."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "Here, hold Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Ok."

She gave Charley back to me, before going over to the basement stairs to call Nina.

-motherly, yelling from top of stairs- Phoebe: "Nina sweety, come on up stairs, we're going to leave soon, get your coat and shoes back on."

-yelling back- Nina: "ok."

Nina came up from the basement just a bit later, while Phoebe went up the stairs to get herself ready. We left for Goldenrod about five minutes later, and then we went over to the pizza place for lunch. Nina decided to get a salad that Phoebe helped her make, and Phoebe and I got a slice of pizza. After lunch, on the way home, Phoebe texted Melissa, hoping she would be on her lunch break now. Sure enough, she was.

Phoebe: "Oh good, Melissa replied..."

Phoebe: "Cj can you pull over so I can text her for a moment before we go through the experiment facility?"

Me: "Yeah sure, why not?"

I found somewhere to pull over before we entered the experiment facility, so Phoebe could chat with Melissa for a little bit. Because as soon as we went through the portals, she wouldn't be able to talk to her. Charley was quietly sitting in his car seat, watching one of the dvds we had gotten for him.

Me:"Did they find that guy yet?"

Phoebe:" No...he's still out there, she says team rocket has been pretty inactive lately."

Me: "Oh, damn."

Me: "Well what else?"

Phoebe: "Not much, she says one of her scientists almost burned down the lab yesterday..."

Me: "On accident?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "Nobody got hurt though."

Me: "Well that's good."

Phoebe: "She says everything is going ok for now."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "And Charley is doing great..."

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "No not grepas! Great"

Me: "Auto-correct?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "And what the heck are grepas?"

Phoebe: "Grepa berries Cj...you know..they're like...grapes..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

-bored- Nina: "Can we go home now?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, I guess, go ahead Cj."

Me: "Allright."

I went ahead and drove home. Phoebe took Charley upstairs to feed him, while Nina and I watched tv together for a little bit, until she got bored...

-whining- Nina: "Daddy I'm bored..."

I hadn't played any video games in awhile, so I decided to see if Nina would like to play.

Me: "You want to play video games or something? I could set them up real quick..."

Nina: " Ok, how do I play?"

Me: "I'll show you, just let me get the console set up first."

I plugged the old xbox in and turned the tv to the right channel. Midnight club 3 booted up normally, and before long we were driving around the city in splitscreen mode, Phoebe came back down a bit later.

Nina: "Hi mommy, where's Charley."

Phoebe: "Oh...I layed him down for a nap...he was starting to get tired."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "Nina, sweety, you know you're supposed to avoid the other cars?"

-cutely- Nina: "But when I hit them they get all messed up and look funny."

Phoebe: "But so does your car."

Nina: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "Is my camaro still on here Cj?"

Me: "Um...yeah...I think so..."

Phoebe: "Cool."

Phoebe: "Can I play?"

Me: "In a little bit baby girl..., we just started."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

She snuggled up to me, while Nina and I continued to play.

-slightly annoyed- Me: "Honey don't lean on me like that it's hard to concentrate..."

-embarassed- Phoebe: "but you're not even racing, you're just driving around..."

Me:" Yeah...I guess...you want to drive for a little bit?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...sure"

I gave her the controller...

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Cj..."

She kissed me before beginning to play.

Phoebe:"Nina can I change cars real quick?"

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "I want a different car too..."

Phoebe:" hehe...Ok.."

They both changed cars, Phoebe changed to her green camaro, which she had made in the game a long time ago, and Nina changed to a Mclaren F1, she didn't know what any of the cars were, so we helped her pick one of the faster ones.

Phoebe: "So Nina, you want to do some racing after this?"

Nina: "Um...maybe..., but I'm not very good."

Phoebe: "I'll let you get used to driving first, then we'll race.. ok?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "And then maybe Cj will race you too."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok.."

Me: "Yeah sure, why not, we could have a little tournament."

-lovingly- Me: "Heh sweety?"

-slightly annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj...stop trying to snuggle me, now I'm trying to concentrate..."

Me: "Oh...hehe..sorry baby girl.."

- a few minutes later-

-cutely- Nina: "Can we race now? I just drove into the water..."

Phoebe:"Hehe...ok, just a second..."

A few minutes later Phoebe had a race set up, once again she was using her camaro and Nina was using the stock mclaren, The mclaren, being an A class car, could not be modified much in the game, you could only add more nitrouses to it and change the paintjobs and wheels.

Nina: "What's with all the other cars?"

Phoebe: "Oh, they're just computer players."

Nina: "Oh.."

Phoebe: "Are you ready?"

Nina: "Mhm."

The race started, and Phoebe got ahead right away, Nina still wasn't used to driving yet, so she crashed, and got off course several times. Even the computer opponents were beating her. She never caught up and Phoebe won with little challenge whatsoever.

-somewhat sadly- Nina: "I lost..."

Phoebe: "Oh...cheer up, why don't you try again?...I'll use a slower car..."

-a little disapointed- Nina: "Ok..."

Phoebe changed to a standard version of the camaro she was using, and they picked a different race. Nina kept up with her for a few seconds, then screwed up and hit a traffic car, allowing Phoebe to get ahead once again, the computer opponents were a bit more challenging to her this time, as she was in a standard car. Nina had one of the fastest cars in the game, but she couldn't control it very well.

Phoebe: "Maybe you should try a slower car too Nina, so you don't crash as much."

Nina: "But then I'll just lose even more..."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, why don't you race her now?"

She gave me the controller back.

Me:" Allright."

-quietly- Phoebe :" Go easy on her..."

-quietly-Me: "Sure..."

So I picked a car, and we picked some random track to race on, I didn't even remember all the tracks in this game, there were so many and the menu didn't show what they looked like until you picked them and started the race. I remembered a few with some awesome jumps though, those were the most fun. Anyway, Nina picked a standard Supra, I picked a custom El Camino. I didn't take the race too seriously, I fooled around with the El Camino's hydraulics, pretty much let all the computer opponents pass me, hoping Nina would pass me at some point. She finally did about a minute into the race, then overshot a corner and went way off course.

-lightheartedly- Phoebe: "-giggles- Nina you're going the wrong way, you have to turn around.."

-cutely- Nina: "Oh...oops..."

She tried to turn around, but ended up slamming into another traffic car, and then a building.

-a little disapointed- Nina:" I'm not very good at this am I?"

Phoebe: "No, you're not, but you'll get better, you just need to practice a little bit, just like with your powers sweety."

Nina:" ok..."

Eventually she got back on track, the ai was almost done with the race by now.

I pretty much paced her to the finish line. She ran a bit ahead of me, and made several ridiculous mistakes, until the race finally ended.

Phoebe:" You beat your father atleast..."

Nina: "But he wasn't trying to win..."

Phoebe:"Yeah...that's true..."

-sadly- Nina: "I don't want to play anymore..."

- a little disapointed- Phoebe: "Awe...why not?"

-sadly- Nina: "Because, I keep losing."

She used her powers to turn the console off.

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe: "Nina, you should have asked before just turning it off...What If your father and I wanted to play together?"

-shyly-Nina: "Sorry."

-lovingly, cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...it's ok..."

Me: "Don't give up so easily sweetheart..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Mhm, you'll get better at it...just trust us.."

-sadly- Nina:"I think I'm going to go play in my room for awhile."

Phoebe:"Oh allright, but be ready to play again tomorrow..."

Nina went into her room and closed the door behind her. Her room wasn't far behind the couch, so she didn't have much privacy with the door open.

Anyway, instead of turning the console back on, Phoebe and I decided to watch tv for a little bit. There wasn't anything interesting in the news today, there usually wasn't anymore. Phoebe found a movie she wanted to watch, of course it was some chick flick, but ah well, whatever made her happy. She started snuggling with me again, which was worth having to sit through the movie, I guess.

Another hour or so passed before Charley woke up, right at the end of the movie. Fortunately we had a DVR so she could pause it. Nina came out of her room just as Phoebe was bringing Charley down the stairs, so we all the saw the end of the movie together. Unfortunately the ending was very sad, the general plot of the movie centered around the main character's husband dying in an accident, which wasn't really explained well in the movie, after which she eventually finds out she is pregnant, the child becomes her main motivation, as she struggles to get a job and tries to earn money to raise it, but in the end, the child turns out to be stillborn, which made Phoebe start to cry, which caused Charley to cry as well, although he cried about ten times louder. He continued to cry for quite awhile until Phoebe regained her composure and finally tried to calm him, which didn't work as well as usual because he was pretty much shaking in fear. Phoebe held him c lose and started to rock him slowly back and forth, until he eventually started to calm down.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "sshhhhh...it's ok Charley...just calm down..."

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you, it's going to be ok...

Me: "What the heck?"

-nervously- Phoebe: "I'm sorry...I forgot, if I get sad, he gets really sad..."

Phoebe: "I shouldn't have gotten so into the movie."

Me: "It's allright.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Hold still Charley..."

She wiped the tears from his eyes with part of his blanket. He moaned a little bit, but he didn't start crying again.

-quietely- Phoebe: " He looks to me to protect him, so if I get upset, if he even sees me shed a tear, he'll start to think something is really wrong...even if it's really just something relatively minor like the ending of a movie, he will fear the worst, simply because he doesn't know any better."

-quietely- Phoebe: "Poor little thing was trembling in fear..."

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "But it's ok now, isn't it sweety?"

She kissed him on the head, and he giggled a little bit.

-softly, lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you."

-babbling- Charley: "Raaaaaaaa?"

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

-a little disgusted- Phoebe :Oh... I need to go change him again."

Me: "Ok..."

She took him back upstairs to change his diaper, I went downstairs to see what Nina was doing, she was just playing with her trains, just like I thought she was.

-annoyed- Nina: "Is he done crying? He was so loud."

Me: "Yeah, I think he's done."

Nina: "Ok..."

Nina: "I don't think I've ever seen Charley so upset before..."

Me: "Me neither..."

Me: "But that's just the way babies are sometimes..."

Nina: "Really loud and annoying?"

-jokingly- Me: "Mhm...otherwise people would think they were too cute and annoy them all the time.."

Nina: "Hehehe...really?"

Me: "I don't know.."

I watched the trains go around with her for a little bit, Phoebe came down with Charley just a minute or so later.

-cutely- Phoebe: "He's all better now -giggles-..."

Me: "Allright..."

Nina: "Is he done crying?"

Phoebe: "Yeah...for now."

Phoebe: "Nina, would you like to hold him for a little bit?"

Nina: "Um...sure..."

Phoebe: "Ok, go sit on the couch."

Nina: "Ok."

We followed her up the stairs, and Phoebe carefully handed Charley to her, we watched tv together for another hour or so, until Phoebe went into the kitchen to make supper.

I was holding Charley now, and Nina was playing in her room once again. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, until we heard sirens, and saw a Devon Sedan outside the window. We had just put Charley to bed, and the sirens had woken him up again, and he was crying.

Phoebe: "What the?"

Unknown Agent: "We need your assistance, James is under attack, there's a huge war going on in Goldenrod..."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "Stay here honey..."

Phoebe:" No way...I'm going with you."

Phoebe: "Nina, take care of Charley while we're gone ok, we'll be back soon."

Nina: "Mommy be careful."

Phoebe: "We will."

Nina gave both of us a hug.

-worried, but motherly- Phoebe: "Nina, just go to bed, we'll see you in the morning, and if Charley starts crying, try to cheer him up, we're counting on you Nina, you have to grow up now."

-sincerely- Nina: "Ok.."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Also sir, if you could refrain from the sirens when we leave, you scaired little Charley...there's barely any traffic on these roads anyway."

Unknown Agent: "Oh...um...sorry about that..."

Phoebe went upstairs to calm Charley down, while I gathered up our pokemon, as well as our pistols and some ammo. We were ready to leave just a few minutes later.

We followed the Devon agent into Slabtown and then through the portal. Phoebe and I were both more worried about leaving Nina to take care of Charley than the actual battle, but it was on such short notice we didn't have time to find anyone to watch them. Fortunately it was night time, and Charley was already in bed, so hopefully Nina wouldn't have to do much and Charley would go back to sleep. Instead of driving to James' house, we got on a helicopter which was already waiting for us at the experiment facility, some other Devon agents were there too, but there wasn't anyone we recognized.

-in the helicopter-

Phoebe: "How are we going to get down...I can't teleport remember?"

Me: "Um...parachute?"

Phoebe: "I don't know..."

Phoebe:" I'm scaired."

Me: "You should have stayed with the kids..."

-nervously- Phoebe:" I'm sorry."

Me: "-sighs-, It's too late now."

Me: "Just keep your head low, and stay behind Bubba."

Phoebe:" Ok..."

I kissed her.

Me: "I love you, it's going to be ok."

Phoebe: "I know..."

-over intercom-Pilot: "We're almost at his house..."

One of the other Devon agents went over some quick briefing.

Devon agent: "Allrigh listen up, the neighborhood has already been evacuated, our leader, James is holding up in his house for now, but we have one problem, there are about two dozen rocket agents outside, armed with rifles, and possibly a few pokemon, and they are trying to break in. We are the finest agents that could be contacted in time to respond, so that is why you are all here. As of now, the rockets have the place surrounded, so we need to punch through their lines and get inside. Cj and Phoebe will lead the way..."

-nervously- Me: "Um...ok..."

Not really what I was expecting...but ok.

I looked out the door of the chopper, it was night time, but I could clearly see several fires around James' house, flashing sirens, and the muzzle flash of countless guns. It was a war zone down there. Unfortunately it looked like team rocket was winning so far, but as I expected James' house wasn't exactly normal. It seemed to be bullet proof or something or else it would have been completely annihilated by now. As for the other people living in the neighborhood, I could only hope they were evacuated before all this broke out.

Me: "Holy crap..."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Do you think Melissa is ok?"

Me: "Probably, we know James is still alive atleast."

-over intercom-Pilot: "I can't land here, it's too hot, you all going to have to jump."

Everyone on board was struggling to put on their parachutes, but eventually everyone was ready.

Phoebe: "Here, Cj, hold still."

She fastened one of the straps...

Phoebe: "It was a little lose."

Me: "You nervous?"

Phoebe: "A little."

Me: "Just don't think about it, and remember to pull the cord."

I jumped out, she followed, along with about a dozen others.

We weren't used to parachuting, so our landing wasn't very smooth, but we didn't get hurt, fortunately enough.

We slowly made our way towards his house. We both had our pistols ready. I didn't want to let the pokemon out yet, as it would make too much of a scene. It was nightime, and we were a few blocks away. So I don't think anyone saw us parachute in.

Me: "So what do you think?, Should we take out the grunts outside, or go in the house?"

Phoebe:" We should try to get in the house, there's no way we could take that many grunts, even with Bubba, that helicopter might have something that could hurt him..."

Me: "Oh...damn..how'd I miss the chopper?"

-astonished- Phoebe: "And what are those!?"

Me: "Um...I don't know...some kind of autoturret?"

James' yard had suddenly grown several machine gun turrets, I guess they were hidden underground all this time. They seemed to be automatic, so basically no one could even get near his house without getting shot at, as they would fire at everyone. And guns that large not even Bubba and Rhyhorn could withstand. Aggron, maybe, but I didn't really want to find out. Not to mention Aggron would probably get the attention of every single rocket grunt in the area. The turrets pretty much had the rockets pinned down behind their cars. The rockets hadn't noticed us yet, as we were keeping our distance, trying to come up with a plan, a few other Devon agents had arrived sometime earlier and were taking cover behind their sedans, the ones that weren't burning anyway.

Me: "Any of you guys have an idea how to get inside...?"

Unknown agent: "Those are Standard Devon High Security turrets. If they recognize a Devon Agent Id, they will stop firing."

Me:" Anyone have their Ids on them?"

Phoebe: "I got mine..."

Me: "Yeah, so do I."

Everyone else produced their Ids as well.

Me: "Ok...well atleast we know how to get passed the turrets, there's one out of a hundred things we have to deal with."

One the agents that was here already spoke up.

Unknown agent: "We've been here for 20 minutes, we've had no luck contacting James or Melissa and there's grunts everywhere."

Unknown agent: "They did spray the house with sleep powder though, so they could be unconcious, we should hurry before they send for more backup.

-on radio- scout: "We got some rocket helicopters comming in, a few of them are carrying in more grunts, and another seems to have some sort of tank."

There were some lights comming in from the distance, likely the choppers the guy on the radio was referring too.

Me: "Do we have anything to keep the sleep powder from affecting us?"

Another agent: "yeah, there's a few gas masks, but there's not enough to go around.

It was kind of hard for Phoebe and I to grasp the situation at first, it was getting late, and we were pretty much just thrown into the battle. Even as we spoke, there were firefights going on, and people on both sides were getting shot. And here we were, standing a good distance away, trying to figure out what we had, and what we didn't have, and what our options could be. The police were nowhere to be seen, they usually didn't take part in these battles, although they presumably helped evacuate the people earlier on, as soon as the battle broke out they had left the area.

So basically, team rocket was sandwhiched between several Devon agents, and James' house's automated defense system. They were holding out though, most because they had that helicopter, the turrets apparently couldn't aim at it. It was just a light chopper and not a gunship, so it didn't have any missiles or anything that could harm the turrets, though it had a fixed machine gun with armor piercing rounds, and some device that sprayed sleep powder everywhere. Even though Devon had it's own choppers, they were having difficulty getting permission to use them in a residential area, as well as any weapons powerful enough to take them down. The one we came in on was just an unarmed transport . So right away it seemed that Team Rocket had an advantage.

Me: "So what should we do, you just want to go for broke? We should do something before they get that tank running."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I don't know, I feel so out of place...we could go around back, behind the fence."

Me: "That's as good of an idea as any, come on guys."

We went closer to the house, going around the back, down the adjacent street. We moved slowly and quietely, not that they could hear us anyway, over the helicopter and the gunfire.

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective-

We knew it wouldn't be easy, but we weren't expecting those damned turrets, Mr. Fowler had called in a tank to get passed them, for now, we were all pretty much pinned down, the turrets on one side, and Devon agents on the other. There wasn't much going on now though, the turrets had us both pinned down, and the helicopter they sent didn't have anything that could deal with them, and if it flew low enough to spray the Devon agents with sleep powder the turrets would annihilate it. As far as combat went, so far it was kind of boring, until we heard some gunfire behind the house. Mr. Fowler was acting as the commander for now.

Me: "What the heck?"

Miss Roberts: "Someone has to be over there..."

-into radio- Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Daniels, are you there, what's going on?"

-no response-

-on radio- Helicopter pilot: "They're all dead...I got a visual of a team of Devon agents around back...it looks like it could be Cj and Phoebe.. they're getting passed the turrets somehow."

Mr. Daniels, and some other members from Alphasquad were guarding the back.

Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Jefferson, take your team around back, stay on your guard, as soon as we get that tank here, we'll come through the front. Feel free to join them Mr. Marconi."

Me: "Right."

I went with Mr. Jefferson and the rest of team around the back, we found Mr. Daniels, and a few other grunts shot dead. There was also a large, gaping hole in the fence, probably made by a large pokemon, as no human could do that. We also found that the back turrets had been disabled, so we proceeded into the house.

We stumbled on a large group of Devon agents inside, and a fire fight broke out, Mr. Harrison was hit in the shoulder, but nobody else was hurt. I could swear I saw Cj and Phoebe taking cover behind the couch. Everyone was trying to take cover behind something.

Mr. Jefferson: "Everyone retreat, someone help Mr. Harrison!"

I wasn't sure why we were retreating when we had plenty of fight left, but now wasn't the time to question Mr. Fowler, it turns out we were retreating because he was sending a tank to break into the house, its cannon tore through the living room wall and demolished most of the kitchen, starting a gas fire.

Mr. Smith came to Mr. Harrison's aid, and we retreated through the back, we made it too the fence. Unfortunately the rear turrets turned back on somehow and took down both Smith and Harrison, there was nothing we could do to save them, so we waited for the escaping Devon agents, assuming they would have James.

-Meanwhile, Cj's perspective, a few minutes ago-

We managed to get passed the turrets, the id thing the one agent suggested worked perfectly once the turret saw my Id, it shut down and let us pass, we came acrossed a few grunts, but we outnumbered them and easilly took them down, I used rhyhorn to break through the fence, returning him before the turrets could lock on.

The house was dark, but we only turned the lights on in the back. We found Melissa in the kitchen, and James in the living room, in front of a secret control panel that activated the turrets, they were both unconcious but still alive. Before we could get them out, another group of team rocket grunts stormed in, as the rear turrets were still down. All hell broke loose, Phoebe stayed behind me, bravely taking shots when the opportunity arose. The grunts retreated after a awhile though, we though it was strange at first, until a tank blew up part of the living room and kitchen, sadly killing some of my team who were taking cover there, I pressed the button to turn the back turrets on, so it took a few of them out while they were retreating, but most of them got passed the fence and out of sight.

-Yelling- Me: "Let's get out of here. "

The tank was comming closer, apparently planning on taking the whole house down, it smashed one of the frontal turrets, and blew up the other with it's cannon, which was probably 37-50mm caliber, it was just a light tank, but it was still very destructive. I thought it was odd that it had a cannon, I thought these usually had some type of lazer, anyway, I shut off the turrets and some of our team carried James and Melissa out of the house, while Phoebe and I, as well as a few others escorted them, I sent out Bubba and Rhyhorn to give us a bit of protection as we proceeded back down the alleyway, though I knew they wouldn't be able to hold up against the tank.

Me: "Um, Bubba, try using Hydropump on the chopper."

Bubba: "Blast..."

The chopper's spotlight was following us, it wasn't attacking, but it was watching us. The tank had punched through the house, and was driving through the living room, the back turrets didn't seem to notice it, even though it ended up destroying them. Bubba used hydropump on it, which flooded it's engine and caused it to crash down.

Me: "well that's one way to bring down a chopper"

Phoebe: "Yeah..."

-yelling- Me: "Let's go, move!"

We needed to get out of the alleyway before the tank had a clear shot at us.

-Meanwhile, Greg's point of view, back around the front of the house, with Mr. Fowler-

Mr. Giles: "We just lost Harrison and Smith."

Mr. Fowler: "Damn..."

-on radio- Helicopter pilot: " I see them, comming through the back, they got the target...that damned blastoise...It got water in the engine...maday maday, losing altitude...-a loud crash followed by static-"

Miss Roberts: "We should go see if he's allright..."

I heard a loud clanging noise, both from the radio and around the side of the house, confirming the helicopter had crashed, although it didn't explode,so the pilot could have survived.

-into radio- Mr. Fowler: "Allright, Alpha squad tank, come back around and cut them off at the other end of the street."

-on radio- Tank Driver: "Allright."

Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Jefferson,take your men and go with the tank, we can't let them leave with the target. Aim carefully, and remember, we can't kill him, not yet."

Mr. Fowler: "Mr. Marconi, go with Miss Roberts and check on the helicopter pilot, he might have survived."

Me:" Ok..."

We carefully went over to where the chopper crashed,the firefight was starting to pick up again because the turrets were destroyed, so we frequently had to stop and take cover to avoid being shot, I fired at the annoying Devon agents, but I don't think I hit them. The chopper looked like it would never fly again, but the pilot was still alive, trying to kick the door open. We helped him escape from the mangled chopper, and made our way back to Mr. Fowler, he immediately sent the two of us to help Mr. Jefferson and the others, so we took another car to the other end of the street.

-back to Cj's perspective.-

We were about halfway down the street when we saw the same group of rocket agents were comming down the alleyway ahead of us. We took cover, somebody gave James and Melissa some awakening. We didn't have time to do that earlier.

-confused, tired- Melissa: "What's going on, where are we?"

James: "I take it the house is destroyed?"

Me:" um...yeah...pretty much...might be repairable, I don't know, I'm not a carpenter."

-cutely- Phoebe:"You ok Lissa...?"

-cutely- Melissa: "Yeah...I'm fine..Hi Pheebles..."

Phoebe: " Sorry your house got wrecked...we couldn't save it."

Melissa: "It's allright, it's insured..."

Me: "Against tanks?"

-cutely- Melissa: "Mhm..."

James: "Tanks?"

Me: "Yeah, the rockets brought a tank in..."

-somewhat worried- Other agent: "The damned thing is comming down the alley right now..."

Me: "Allright, we can't stay here then."

Melissa: "Hmm..that's one of the old Silph 45mm models..."

Melissa: "Cover me..."

She teleported away...

-concerned- Phoebe: "Melissa?"

Phoebe: "What is she doing?"

James: "Oh just wait..."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Get out there, cover her!"

A few of the agents I was commanding went back out into the alleyway to protect Melissa, The grunts had taken cover somewhere.

Melissa teleported almost imediately behind the tank. Her hands glowed, though it didn't look like she did anything. The tank turned to fire at her, but it's turret exploded, aparently it's own shell had gone off prematurely. After taking out the tank she teleported back to us.

-confused- Phoebe: "What did you do?"

Melissa: "I bent a part on the loading mechanism that caused it to fire the shell before it properly loaded, it's a known weakness on that particular model. "

-still confused- Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Melissa: "You still don't have your powers back do you?"

-sadly- Phoebe:" No..."

Melissa: "But you still came out here to fight huh?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Mhm...I couldn't let Cj go alone..."

Me: "Allright come on, we're almost to the end."

James: "Delta formation, keep your wits about you."

Me: "Huh?"

James: "I'll take command from here if that's ok..."

Me: "Um...sure..."

James: "Is there any other units out here?"

Other agent: "Yeah, there's some more agents and pursuit sedans in front of your place, there's also some more grunts back there as well.

James:"What about helicopters?"

Other agent: "We have some transports on standby, they're hovering a few blocks away."

James:"Do you have a radio?"

Other agent: "Yeah, here."

He handed him his radio.

-into radio-James: "This is James...I need all choppers to find a place to land, we'll be comming soon, please give your location once you land."

various pilots: "Yes sir."

I kept wondering why they even chose us to lead in the first place, when this other guy clearly knew more about what was going on than we did. Not that we were bad leaders, it's just that we were thrown into the action with barely any details about the operation besides that we needed to rescue James and fight off the rockets.

Speaking of which Melissa detected a large group of them hiding at the end of the alleyway, aparently waiting to ambush us.

Melissa: "We need to find another way out."

Me: "We can punch through the fence again and go through the yard."

I let out rhyhorn, who easilly broke through the wooden fence.

Me: "Allright come on."

We went through somebody's backyard and into the street.

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective-

We were all hiding at the end of the alley, but Melissa must have detected us, as the Devon agents broke through the fence once again, going around our ambush. I was hoping they wouldn't awaken her.

-on radio- Mr. Fowler: "What's going on?"

-into radio- Mr. Jefferson: "That bitch took down the tank, and now she's helping them escape... they've broken out of the alleyway."

-on radio- Mr. Fowler: "Well go after them then, we can't let them escape."

Mr. Jefferson: "Right.."

Mr. Jefferson:" Allright, you heard him, let's go!, Miss Roberts, you and Mr. Marconi go around the other way and cut them off, Mr. Giles, Mr. Baxter, and I will chase them."

Miss Roberts: "Allright, come on Marconi."

They charged into the alleyway, we went around to the street. Only for that gardevoir to knock us to the ground, which also knocked our weapons out of our hands.

Melissa: "There's more comming up behind us, around the back."

-dazed- Me: "What the hell?"

Melissa: " Quiet you!"

Melissa: "You know Mr. Marconi, we've been looking for you for a long time.."

Me:"What?

Melissa: "Oh...sorry, is it Mr. Jeffries ?"

Me: "What?"

Melissa: "Do you even know how many of my friends you have killed?"

Me: "You...you know about that..?"

Melissa:" Yeah...we've been keeping tabs on you for a long time, but you keep slipping away."

Melissa: "And who's your girlfriend.?"

-stressed- Miss Roberts:" I'm not his girlfriend!"

Me: "She's right...we barely know eachother..."

Me: "You killed my father!"

Melissa: "Devon didn't kill your father. It was an accident."

-angry yelling- Me: "Lies!"

Melissa: "Well if you're going to be like that, I guess you two can sleep until this is over, have fun in prison..."

She put Miss Roberts to sleep. I tried to reach for my gun, but she was just too powerful...the moment she touched me, I blacked out.

-Cj's perspective-

Melissa was right, there were more grunts following us, another fight broke out, we took cover behind the house, as the fence didn't hold up to bullets very well. I wish we had some grenades, but like attack helicopters, we didn't have permission to use them or any other explosives either, because it would cause too much damage. Team Rocket obviously didn't care if they had to tear down the whole neighborhood to get at James. I sent out Bubba and Rhyhorn to deal with them, seeing as there was nothing around that could them anymore, and before long they were disarmed and handcuffed.

Me: "You two are doing great, thanks for the help.

-somewhat annoyed- Bubba:"Blast...!"

Me: "Don't worry, we'll get your shell repolished...I promise.."

He nodded before I returned him.

-somewhat concerned- James: "Melissa honey? Are you okay?"

Melissa: "Of course..."

James: "Allright, let's get out of here."

-into radio- James: "I'm at the end of the street, I need a pickup, do we have any cars that aren't full of holes?"

-on radio- Unknown agent: "Yeah, I'm comming..."

-into radio- James: "I could use some suvs as an escort as well."

-on radio- Unknown agent: "They're on their way."

The pursuit sedan arrived just a few seconds later, the car seemed too be two-faced, on the passenger side, it was more grey than black, its paint was badly scratched by bullets, one of it's lights was shot out, and the windows, despite being bullet proof, looked like they were about to shatter, but the other half of the car looked relatively new. James, Melissa, and some other agent I didn't know got in . While Phoebe and I got in an SUV just a minute later, acting as an escort along with another SUV. That was a ride we weren't going to forget, as expected, more rocket grunts showed up in sedans, looking a lot like our own, strangely enough, and another firefight broke out. The car James was in turned it sirens on and sped I noticed this suv had little portholes in the side and rear windows, that could be fired out of, like some sort of improvised APC. They were sealed with little rubber caps when not in use. You would think having little holes in the windows would be some type of weakness, but really they were so small that a well trained sniper would have trouble hitting them when the suv is moving. They were just big enough to fit the barrel of a rifle through, with a little bit of clearence to allow for some manueverability. Every one got a rifle, except for the driver, and starting firing through the portholes when conditions allowed it, we weren't allowed to fire if civillians were in sight, of course, it didn't take long to figure out the sedans were bulletproof like ours, and the rifles really weren't hurting them that much. So they were withdrawn, and the suvs resulted to their secondary defence, slamming into the rocket sedans as hard as possible, of course, while it was fun for the driver, the same could not be said for the passengers, Phoebe was starting to freak out a bit.

- a little scaired- Phoebe: "Be careful, we almost hit that lightpost..."

She wrapped her arms around me.

-somewhat embarrased- Me: "Honey what are you doing?"

Phoebe: "Holding you..."

unknown agent: "Awe, ain't that cute?"

-unamused- Me: "shutup."

driver: "Sorry, it's the only way we can stop them."

He slammed into one of the sedans that was trying to pass us, it hit the side of a building, sending pieces of debris everywhere, some of which caused the suv to lose control, and a second later the back end was pancaked by another light post, setting off about a dozen airbags.

-strained- Phoebe: "ow..."

-strained- Phoebe: "Cj? You ok?"

Me: "Yeah..."

We pushed the airbags out of our faces.

-in pain,dazed- Phoebe: "My back hurts... and my head...and..."

-painfully, dazed- Me: "Yeah...mine...too...

-strained- Driver: "We have potions...don't worry."

He gave us each a superpotion and we healed ourselves. The glovebox was full of them.

Unknown agent: "It's totaled isn't it?"

Driver: "I don't know...let me see."

He tried to start the suv, the motor fired up, surprisingly, but when he put it in gear the entire thing shook and we heard a loud clanking sound, before the motor died again.

Me: "That...sounded like the driveshaft..."

Unknown agent: "It's totaled."

Unknown agent: "We might as well get out."

We got out and looked at the damage, the heavily armoured suv had done some serious damage to the pole, at the cost of the pole also doing serious damage to it, the rear end was basically destroyed. And you could see the layers of steel and some type of kevlar-like armor plating that made up the chassis. As expected, the rear axle locked up because of the damage, and the torque of the engine snapped the driveshaft. On top of that, there was water everywhere.

Phoebe: "I told you...you could have killed us all."

Phoebe: "I have a little baby that relys on me, he wouldn't survive without me."

Unknown agent: "What? You mean him?"

-unamused- Me: "Do I look like a baby to you?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "No, not him, our son...Charley..."

Me: "Mhm..."

I think she was just trying to be cute, but really she was just embarassing me again. I'll give her credit though, despite not having most of her powers, she was still out here fighting bravely.

-into radio- Driver: "This is Suv One, we are unable to continue, need pickup when available."

-on radio- Other Suv Driver: " This is Suv two, I'll come back for you after I drop these other guys off."

-into radio- Driver:" Allright, good."

Me: "So what do we do now?"

Driver: "They should come back for us, in a little bit."

Driver: "It's nothing to worry about, we're way out of the battlezone."

A few rocket sedans sped passed, completely ignoring us, the other suv in our convoy, as well as the other rocket sedan were long gone.

Unknown agent: "You know, this is only the second time one of those SUVs has been totaled."

Me: "Really?"

Unknown agent: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "Hey look Cj, it's a pokemon."

Me: "Huh where?"

Phoebe: "Over there..."

Sure enough, there was a little pichu scurrying around, curious about what had happened. Pichus are not a very common sight, strangely enough.

Phoebe:" I wish I had some pokeballs, I bet Nina would love that thing, it's cute..."

-cutely- Pichu: "Pipichu, pichu."

Me: "Yeah, it is."

-playfully- Me: "Watcha doing little guy?"

Phoebe pulled me back before I could get any closer.

Phoebe: "Don't touch it, it might shock you."

Me: "Yeah, probably."

Me: "But I thought they couldn't shock things without hurting themselves?"

Phoebe: "It's true, but they'll take that risk if they feel threatened."

Oddly enough, the pichu walked right up to her.

-cutely- Pichu: "Pipipichu pi?"

Phoebe: "Yeah we're ok, but you should probably go back to your home little one. There's a lot of bad people out tonight."

Pichu: "Pipichu."

Phoebe: "That way you'll be safe."

I guess the pichu must have noticed the destroyed suv. We were the only people here, the entire street was vacant, likely because they were warned about what was going on. For all the crazy stuff that the rockets did, atleast the city had the emergency system to deal with it.

Driver: "Is she really talking to it?"

Me: "Mhm, she is a pokemon after all, and this isn't the only time she's spoken to them."

Unknown agent: "Yeah, that makes sense."

She petted the pichu on the head, and it turned around and scurried home.

Unknown agent: "You know we should check on those rockets that crashed, make sure they don't escape."

Me: "They plowed into a wall at 100mph, I doubt they survived."

Unknown agent: "Yeah, but we should atleast check."

Me: "-sighs-, I guess."

They were just around the block. The car was totaled as well, the front was caved in, and despite the fact that the airbags deployed, the rocket grunts inside were unconcious.

Driver: "Should we revive them?"

Unknown agent: "Not right now, they'd only cause trouble."

Driver: "Ok."

Me: "Why do you revive them anyway? Just to send them to prison?"

Driver: "Because, we don't just send them to prison, sometimes if they choose, their memorys are erased, to a point before they were exposed to the evils of team rocket, and then they're given new, normal lives. "

Me:" Ok."

Driver: "This way, they're still able to be a functioning part of society."

It was another 20 minutes or so before the other SUV came back to take us to the choppers. Once onboard, we were debriefed, and taken back to the experiment facility, it was almost midnight now, so we got in our car and went home. I let Phoebe drive, since she wasn't as tired as me.

Phoebe: "I hope Charley's ok."

Me: "Oh he'll be fine, he's probably asleep."

Phoebe: "They told us to come back tomorrow."

Me: "Yeah, but it will just be to give us more information about what happened, we could probably take the kids, it won't matter."

Phoebe: "I hope so."

We walked into our house, the living room lights and tv were on, and Nina was asleep on the couch.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Awe...poor thing, she just couldn't stay up this late."

Me: "I think she's waking up..."

-tiredly- Nina: "Mommy you're home? I'm sorry I fell asleep."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Awe, that's ok, why don't you get to bed sweety? You look so tired."

-tiredly- Nina: "I was starting to worry you weren't going to come home..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Awe...but we're home now..ok? So you can go to bed now..."

She slowly got up and went into her room.

Phoebe: "We'll see you in the morning."

-tiredly- Nina: "Ok.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'm going to go check on Charley."

-quietly- Me: "Allright."

I went upstairs with her, and we quietly peeked into Charley's room.

-quietly- Phoebe: "shhh He's asleep."

We both felt a little relieved that he was safe.

-quietly- Me: "See? I told you he'd be ok."

Phoebe: "Come on, we should get to bed too."

Me: "Yeah, you're right."

Me: "Pheebles?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me: "You were great tonight, even without your powers."

-cutely- Phoebe :"Awe...Cj..."

She hugged me.

Phoebe: "Come on, let's go."

Me: "Allright."

After we quickly got ready for bed, she snuggled up to me, and we kissed eachother goodnight, eventually falling asleep some time later.

We slept in a bit the next morning.

Me: "Goodmorning sweety..."

I felt her kiss me on the cheek, I turned to face her, and we had another brief moment were we became lost in eachother's eyes.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Cj don't just stair at me silly, kiss me..."

I kissed her.

-lovingly- Me: "-sighs- baby girl, I love you so much."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "I love you too."

We held eachother for a little bit.

Me: "It's already 10:00am?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, it will be allright though."

We kissed eachother a bit more.

Me: "So how far do you want to take this then?"

Phoebe: "Not far, Charley will probably wake up soon."

Me: "Allright."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Just hold me for a little bit and tell me you love me."

Me: "hehe...allright.."

Me: "I love you."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Perfect."

- a few minutes later-

Phoebe: "You know, I should take a shower before Charley wakes up."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "You want to come with me?"

Me: "-sighs-, I think I'll stay in bed for a little bit.."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-playfully kissing- Phoebe: "mmmmmah.."

She kissed me before getting out of bed, grabbing one of her dresses, and heading out of the room.

She seemed to be in a great mood today, despite what we went through last night. I could even hear her singing in the shower.

I got up a little bit late and got some clothes on before checking on Charley, surprised to find that he was wide awake, just laying in his crib, keeping to himself, he looked at me as I entered his room.

-lovingly, playfully- Me: "Goodmorning Charley, whatcha doing?"

I wasn't really sure what he was doing, it just looked like he was messing around with his blanket. I gave him his rattle so he had something else to play with. He happily accepted it, and I watched him play for a little bit until Phoebe got out of the shower and came to get him.

Phoebe: "Goodmorning sweety..."

Me: "Who are you talking too?"

Phoebe: "Both of you.."

Me: "Hehe."

She kissed me before walking up to his crib.

-motherly, cutely- Phoebe: "Oh did daddy get your rattle for you?"

Me: "He was awake when I came in here."

Phoebe: "Oh, he was?"

Me: "Mhm, he was just playing around with his blanket."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

She picked him up and held him.

Phoebe: "Cj could you leave the room for a little bit?"

Me :"Sure...you go...do your thing..."

Phoebe: "Mhm.."

I left the room so she could feed him, she still didn't feel comfortable breast feeding him in front of me. I never really understood why, then again, I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable watching her feed him anyway.

I took a quick shower, and then I headed downstairs. Nina was still in her room, probably still asleep. I went into the kitchen to make some waffles, Phoebe came down just a little bit later with Charley.

Phoebe: "Is Nina up yet?"

Me: "I haven't seen her."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She went over to her room, and knocked on her door.

-softly- Phoebe: "Nina...sweety, are you awake.?"

-tiredly- Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe:"You ok sweety?"

Nina:" Mhm.."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed? Your father's making breakfast, and everyone else is up."

Nina: "Ok."

-meanwhile, Greg's perspective.

I woke up in a white room, was this prison? Was I arrested? No, because Miss Roberts was in here too, along with Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Fowler, Mr. Baxter, Giles, and several other grunts I didn't know. How the hell did I escape then?"

unknown Grunt: "They're waking up

unknown Grunt 2:" Yeah, better tell them where they are."

A grunt entered the room, in full uniform and everything.

unknown grunt:" For those of you who don't know, this is Team Rocket Alpha base. You're all lucky we were able to keep you guys from prison."

Me: "How did you?"

Unknown grunt: "Sleep powder...works every time, although we're running out of the stuff now, pokemon can only produce so much of it."

Me: "Did James get away?"

As we spoke, everyone in the room started to wake up.

Unknown grunt: "Unfortunately, he's gone to one of his other houses, we have no idea where he is, but the boss isn't giving up yet though, we still have a chance to survive."

Unknown grunt: "And Mr. Ainsley has come up with an even crazier plan."

Unknown grunt: "We're going for the H.A.V.A.C base, in the Lumina Region."

Me: "You're kidding, that place is huge, and most of it is underground, we'll never be able to take it."

Unknown grunt: "I wouldn't say that, you know we still have our other airbase left, as well as about 200 zeppelins, all of Alpha fleet and about a third of Beta fleet."

-just waking up- Miss Roberts: "Where is the air base anyway?"

Unknown grunt: " We don't know, you know they keep that stuff on a need-to-know basis anymore."

Me: "Are we the only ones that made it?"

Unknown grunt: "No, there's a few others, we saved as many as we could, but the police got away with a few."

Unknown grunt: "Come on, you're all probably hungry, we're serving breakfast in the cafeteria."

Everyone slowly got up and followed them down the hallway, we met Mr. Smith in the cafeteria, apparently he had been revived, Mr. Harrison didn't make it though. After a quick breakfast we were taken down to the briefing room.

-somewhat surprised- Miss Roberts: "Smith? You made it?"

Mr. Jefferson: "Where's Harrison?"

Mr. Smith: "I tried, I tried to save him, but those damn turrets."

Mr. Jefferson: "It's allright, it's a miracle we only lost one."

Mr. Jefferson: "Did you here we're going after the H.A.V.A.C base next?"

Mr. Smith: "Yeah, it's crazy, they're calling in almost every grunt they have and sending them to Lumina."

Mr. Jefferson: "Were we called?"

Mr. Smith:" Yeah, but, we're in reserve, we won't take part in the initial attack."

Mr. Smith: "But I heard Mr. Marconi, and Mr. Fowler, are going to be some of the first ones there. They're sending in a small team first to infiltrate the radar."

Mr. Giles: "I don't see why you're all so excited, you realize this is likely a suicidal mission?"

Miss. Roberts: "Not really, the base doesn't have to fall. Just imagine what we could do if we got our hands on one of the those H.A.V. "

Me: "Is it even possible to steal them? I thought they were robotically controlled?"

Mr. Smith:" The Ai system can be disabled if manual control is needed, but they are very complicated machines to fly. That's why they are robotically controlled in the first place, otherwise you'll need atleast ten people just to crew them with all the weapon systems they have onboard, and the problem is the Ai will outperform a human crew quite easily, so if you take one plane, you're still not going to be able to take out the other 4."

Mr. Smith: "And before that then there's the issue of getting inside the plane to disable the ai."

Miss Roberts: "Is there a way to hack into it from the outside?"

Mr. Smith: "It's easier said than done, you can bet it's got most sophistacated security suite imaginable, 256 bit encryption, intrusion detection, If they even find you trying to hack into the system, the entire plane will shut down, and you won't be able to do anything with it at all.

Miss Roberts: "Where did you get all this information?"

Mr. Smith: "Oh, it's just on the internet, it's not classified or anything."

Mr. Smith: "But that's just it, that's the stuff that's not classified about it, what's scarier is what security features it has that are classified..."

Miss Roberts: "As long as it doesn't involve gardevoirs."

Me: "Hehe...right."

Mr. Jefferson: "Is that what happened to you? Melissa knocked you out?"

Me: "Yep."

Miss Roberts: "Crazy bitch got me too."

We spent the rest of breakfast talking about the h.a.v.a.c.s and how to steal them, afterwards, we were allowed to return to the holding base, but Alpha base was so much nicer, we stayed here for a while, watched some tv, and basically just took it easy, for the next mission we knew was going to be even more difficult than the last, although, hopefully, this time we would succeed. Though the actual attack was scheduled to take place a few weeks from now, so we had some time to gather our resources and things.

-An hour or so later at the experiment facility, Cj's perspective-

We were all crowded into this little meeting room, James was here, standing at the podium, he said He and Melissa were going to Kanto for awhile, though they didn't even say what city. He also said that most of the rocket grunts that attacked us last night had managed to escape. Unfortunately he also said the guy who tried to kill us was one of them. Team Rocket really stepped up their game recently. We brought Charley and Nina with us, because once again we couldn't find someone to watch them on such short notice. Phoebe was holding Charley, so he was staying pretty quiet, and Nina was being well behaved too. After the meeting everyone left, and we headed into the city to get a light lunch before returning home. At around 3:00pm in the afternoon James and Melissa came to visit, which was a bit strange, but ah well.

-in the living room-

Phoebe: "Hey Cj, James and Melissa are here."

Me: "Oh...ok."

She went up to the door to greet them.

Phoebe: "What are you guys up to?"

Melissa: "Not much, we're just thought we'd visit, we have a flight to catch, to Kanto, we're going to live over there for a little while."

Phoebe:" Oh...where in Kanto?"

James: "Don't answer that."

Melissa:" I can't say Pheebles, I'm sorry."

Phoebe: "Oh...that's ok.."

-playfully- Melissa: "Hey Charley, how are you?"

Melissa: "It looks like you're taking great care of him Phoebe."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks."

Melissa: "And how's Nina?"

Phoebe: " Oh um...Nina, where'd she go?"

Me: "I think she's downstairs honey."

Phoebe: "Oh...just a second."

She went over to the stairs to call Nina up. She was down there playing with her trains again.

Phoebe: "Nina come on up sweety, you remember Melissa don't you?"

She came up the stairs.

Nina: "Hi..."

Melissa: "Hi."

Phoebe:" I guess she's still a bit shy."

Phoebe: "You guys can come in if you want."

Melissa: "Nah, it's allright, we just wanted to say thanks, for helping us last night...you weren't even supposed to be called in."

James: "It was a management error, dispatch didn't read the agent list right."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Melissa: "Mhm, you're still on maternal leave."

Me: "Both of us or just her?"

Melissa: "Both of you."

Melissa: "And we're still looking for Marconi, don't worry, we will find him."

Phoebe: "Good."

-somewhat mischeivously- Nina: "Very good..."

Me: "Nina, enough.."

Nina: "Awe.."

Melissa: "Well, we'll see you in a little while ok, we need to lay low for a few weeks."

Phoebe: "Allright, goodbye guys."

Melissa: "Goodbye."

Me: "bye.."

-cutely- Nina: "Bye..."

They got back in their car and left.

Me: "That was kind of strange."

Me: "Then again, I guess I'm just not used to visitors."

Phoebe:"Awe..., but it's James and Melissa, we know them."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

-cutely- Nina: "Are they nice people mommy?"

Phoebe: "Yes, they're nice, they're our friends, you can trust them."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "So um...you want to play midnight club?"

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Nina how about you?"

-unsure- Nina: "I don't knooooow."

Phoebe: "You don't have to win, you just have to have fun, hehe."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...ok."

We started the console up.

Me: "You want to go first baby girl?"

Phoebe: "No, you go first, I want to hold Charley for a bit more."

Me: "Ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You wanna watch them play? Hmm?"

Phoebe tickled him, and he giggled a little bit as the game started up. He had such a cute laugh. I couldn't help but smile everytime he giggled.

Me: "You ready Nina?"

Nina: "Mhm...just let me pick a car."

Me:"Ok."

Nina: "um... nine hundred ninety nine r?"

Me: "What? Oh...that's a motorcycle sweety, you should pick something that's easier for you to drive."

Nina: "Ok...um... SSR..."

Me: "That's a truck..."

Nina:"Oh...ok, I want something faster."

Me: "Why don't you pick the lancer, it turns good."

Nina: "Um...ok..."

She picked the standard lancer, I picked the standard skyline, and before long, we were racing. I got ahead early on, probably because the skyline was just slightly faster. Once again I wasn't taking it too seriously, trying to give her a chance to win.

-nina's perspective-

This game was very exciting, but I found it very hard to win. I kept hitting all these other cars that seemed to exist just for something I could crash into. It wasn't long before my car started smoking, and daddy said the damage meter, whatever that was, was flashing red. Charley was watching me play, we had the sound turned down so it wouldn't scare him. I ended up barely finishing the race, but daddy got second.

Me: "Can we play again?"

Cj:" Allright sure."

We started another race, I had the same car, but daddy had an older car this time.

Cj: "I picked a slower car and turned the traffic off to make thing a little easier for you."

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, don't give up, I know you can win."

Cj: "You can atleast beat the Ai."

Nina: "I'll try."

The race started, I started out in first, but daddy caught up to me later those other stupid cars weren't showing up, so I was doing a little better. But I messed up and went off the track again, so all the ai racers ended up passing me, except for one, who I beat to the finish line.

Phoebe: "Goodjob sweety."

-sadly-Me: "I still didn't win."

Cj: "Yeah, but you didn't get last place, so you did a little better."

Phoebe :"Cj, can I play now?"

Cj: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Can you hold Charley for me?"

Cj: "Of course."

-playfully- Cj: "Come here little guy."

Mommy handed Charley to Daddy, and then we changed spots on the couch, so Charley could be more comfortable by being closer to her.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, are you ready sweety?"

Me: "Mhm."

Cj: "What car are you going to use sweety?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, let's see."

Phoebe: "I will pick...this..."

Me: "H1?"

I didn't know what most of these cars were...daddy seemed to know though.

Cj: "A hummer?"

Phoebe: "It's the slowest truck in the game..."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Me: "I'm going to keep the same car."

Phoebe :"Ok sweety."

She chose a track, made sure the traffic was turned off, and then we began to race. The truck Mommy chose was very slow and ugly, I pulled ahead of her very quickly and went after the ai, eventually I passed them all. Mommy managed to get in third place, the ai cars were just too fast for her big ugly truck.

Cj: "Your doing good sweetheart, keep it up."

Me: "I'm trying."

One the ai cars hit me, and I lost control."

-annoyed- Me: "No!...what?"

-upset- Me: "He made me crash, He cheated..."

Cj: "They do that sometimes."

Another ai passed, mommy waited for me to recover.

Phoebe: "We saw, it's allright, just keep going."

I got back up to speed, mommy following behind me, we never caught up to the ais before the end of the race, but mommy let me beat her. I was starting to get bored, it wasn't fun just getting beat on a constant basis.

Phoebe: "-sighs, I guess you'll just have to try again sweety..."

-a little sadly- Nina: "That's ok, I think I just want to go play in my room for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Allright..."

Nina: "Can I have my tv back?"

Phoebe: "No, not yet..."

Nina: "Ok..."

I left the couch and went into my room, they turned the game thingy off, seeing as they couldn't play together because one of them had to hold Charley, and then they went back to watching tv.

Once in my room, I started gathering up some of my dolls, along with a few other toys. I was trying to think about what adventure I should send them on today.

Me: "Hmm...what will you all do today?"

-playfully, but mischeivously- Me:" We already destroyed Morty's secret hideout, set him on fire and burned his house, and we burned his evil wife naked Barbie. And his friend, golden squirtle guy is well...not a guy anymore. Hehehehe..."

Me: "We need a new bad guy that we can beat up...and burn all his things."

Me: "Blue dress barbie?"

Me: "Or Yellow dress barbie?"

Me: "No...not evil enough."

Me: "-sighs-, I need to get some more toys."

Me: "Maybe gulpin can be the evil villian."

I wasn't going to hurt him, I just think he fit the part well, and would like to play with me.

I got his pokeball off the dresser and let him out.

Gulpin: "Gul gul pin."

Me: "Shhh...quiet gulpin, mommy and daddy can't know I let you out in here."

He picked up blue dress barbie...looked over her for a little bit, and then opened his gigantic mouth and ate her.

-yelling- Nina: "Gulpin no! That's not Food!"

-yelling- Nina: "Mommy!"

He tried to grab some of my other toys, but I pulled them all away from him.

-sternly- Phoebe: "Nina I thought we told you not to let your pokemon out in the house."

-upset- Nina: "He ate blue dress barby !"

Phoebe: "Oh honey, he's a gulpin, they'll eat anything that isn't nailed to the floor."

Nina: "Can we get her back?"

Phoebe:" No, not likely."

Me: " Gulpin...give her back, please, she's not food."

Phoebe: "No, Nina wait..."

-gagging- Gulpin: "Gull..."

Gulpin threw up, covering the floor, and the rest of the toys I had out in yucky green slime...atleast he threw up blue dress barbie, although she was kind of gross now.

-grossed out- Me:" Ewwwwww..."

-angrily- Phoebe: "Nina!"

I never saw mommy so angry...I was so scaired...mommy never hit me before, but if there was ever a time...

-scaired- Nina: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

-in the background- Cj: "Ow...Charley don't hit me."

-very sternly- Phoebe:" -sighs-, clean it up."

-confused- Nina: "What?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "I'll get you some towels, and some soap, and you're going to clean it up...and if you clean it up, you won't be in trouble."

-relieved- Nina: "Um...ok."

She returned gulpin, and left to go get some towels.

Me: "What happened?"

- somewhat annoyed, heading up the stairs- Phoebe: "Her gulpin puked all over the floor."

-unsure what to think- Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Thankfully it hasn't eaten much, but it still smells horrible."

Me: "Yeah, I would think so."

She went up the stairs, and came back down with some towels for Nina.

Phoebe: "Here, Nina clean it all up."

Nina: "What about my toys?"

Phoebe: "I'll help you clean them later, ok, but clean up the floor first."

Nina: "Ok..."

She started to clean her room.

-motherly- Phoebe: "You're not in trouble...ok, so don't be scared."

Nina: "I'm sorry..."

-sincerely- Phoebe: "I know you are...it's ok."

Nina: "Is daddy mad?"

Phoebe: "No, he's not mad."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Now come on, keep scrubbing, you're almost done, I'll go get you a basket to put your toys in, and we'll clean them together."

Nina:"Ok."

Phoebe headed down to the basement to get a basket, I put one of Charley's dvds in. He was being fairly well behaved...except for hitting me with his rattle earlier, but he was a baby, he didn't understand, it's not like it really hurt that much anyway. After Nina finished cleaning the floor, she gathered all her puke covered toys and brought them into the kitchen, where Phoebe helped her clean them in the sink, after that Phoebe took some of her stuffed toys downstairs to run them through the dryer. While Nina took her other toys back to her room.

-whining- Nina: "It still smells in here..."

Me: "Well, I don't know what to say sweety."

Me: "Go downstairs, see if Phoebe can help you."

Nina: "Ok."

Charley hit me with his rattle again.

-playfully- Me: "Ow..Charley, I thought we already went over this."

He just looked at me, completely clueless, before making a cute smile.

-lovingly- Me :"Awe..."

-playfully- Me:" You see what's on the tv...?"

-playfully- Me: "I don't know what the heck that thing is supposed to be...some kind of pokemon?"

He just kept looking into my eyes.

-playfully- Me: "Why do you keep staring at me? I'm not psychic like your mother...if that's what you're thinking."

-playfully- Me: "-sighs- You're lucky your so cute, you know that, otherwise everyone would just think you're creepy."

Charley: "kweeeee."

-shocked- Me: "What the?"

-excitedly- Me: "Pheeeebles..."

Phoebe: "What?"

Me: "Charley just said something..."

Phoebe: "He did?"

Phoebe: "What did he say?"

Me: "Um...creeeeeeee."

Charley: "kweeeeeeeee!"

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe came up the stairs, with Nina following her.

Phoebe: "What?"

-confused- Phoebe: "That's not really a word..."

Me: "Well he's trying..."

Me: "I said creepy and now he's just saying cree."

Phoebe: "Cj he's not supposed to be able to talk yet."

Phoebe: "Not for quite awhile."

Charley turned to her.

Charley: "kweeeeeeeeeee?"

Phoebe:" He hasn't even learned to say ralts yet."

Charley: "Ralllllllllllssssssss..."

Phoebe: "-gasps-, come on Charley, just one more letter...ralts..."

Phoebe: "ralllllllllllllllllllllllts"

Charley: "raaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllts."

Phoebe:" -gasps-he did it."

Me: "hehe..."

Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up and kissed him.

Phoebe: "Good job."

Charley: "Ralllllllts."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Momma loves you."

-happily- Charley: "Ralts."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts...kweeeeeeeeeeeee."

Phoebe: "No just ralts..."

-babbling- Charley: "no...ralts wus kweeeeeeee."

Me: "hehehehehe."

Phoebes:"Ralllllts..."

-happily- Charley: "rallllllllts"

-elated- Phoebe: "There you go..."

-happily- Charley: "Ralllts kweeeeee."

-let down- Phoebe: "-sighs-"

Phoebe: "Awe well, he'll learn eventually."

Nina: "Mommy, my room still smells bad."

Phoebe: "I'll help you in just a minute Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe went downstairs to get some bleach, it was pretty much the only thing we had that could get the smell out. Fortunately it was a hardwood floor so the bleach wouldn't hurt it any. She took an old milk jug and put about a cap full of bleach in it, and then filled the rest of it with water, before dumping most of it out on the floor in Nina's room.

Phoebe: "Ok Nina don't touch this stuff, it could hurt you, just let it sit for awhile. Ok?"

Nina:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Why don't you just stay out of your room while it's working ok? We'll wash it out in a little bit."

Phoebe: "You could go downstairs and play with your trains or something, or you could watch tv with us."

Nina: "Um ok..."

She went downstairs.

Phoebe sat by me on the couch.

-in disbelief- Me: "Did you really just dump bleach on the floor?"

Phoebe: "I'll wash it out in a little bit, her room smells like rotten eggs, and I diluted it with water, so it's not that dangerous."

Me: "Ok...just be careful."

She snuggled up to me, and we spent the next half hour or so watching tv together, before she got up to wash the bleach out of Nina's room. After that, I handed Charley over to her, so I could make dinner, since I really hadn't done anything else today.

-in the kitchen-

Phoebe: "Cj are you sure you don't want me to make supper?"

Me: "No I got it sweety, it's allright."

Phoebe: "Are you sure?"

Me: "Mhm."

-jokingly- Me: "Now go..."

Phoebe: "hmm?"

-Jokingly- Me: "Get out of the kitchen."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Oh...you..."

She kissed me on the cheek before leaving the room, and headed into Nina's room to play with her.

-Nina's perspective-

Mommy came in, my room just smelled like that stuff she put on the floor now, and all my toys smelled like soap, both of which were better than gulpin's puke, I guess.

Phoebe: "Hi sweety."

Me: "Hi."

Phoebe: "What are you doing? -sniffs-, it still smells in here, but atleast it smells better."

-unsures- Me: "I guess so."

Me: "I'm just playing with my dolls again."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

Me: "You think Charley would like to play?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe."

Phoebe: "He can't move around on his own very well though, Nina, he's too little."

Phoebe: "So I'll have to hold him."

Me: "Ok."

She sat down on the floor with me.

Me: "So Charley which doll do you want to play with?"

He didn't answer, he just looked at me silently.

Phoebe:" Nina, you know he can't understand you."

Me:"Oh..."

I knew that...I was just trying to be funny.

Me: "Here Charley, how about this one?"

I handed him my little golden wartortle doll, he happily accepted it, loosely holding it in his other hand, while he held on to his rattle with the other. I have to learn what that golden wartortle guy's name is sometime. I haven't seen Torch the Growlithe in quite awhile though, I kind of missed it, it was never on tv here. I saw a virtual disk for it at the store, but mommy wouldn't let me get it because I was still grounded.

Phoebe: "Hey where's the little wooden dolls I gave you?"

-cutely-Nina: "Oh, they're in their box."

Phoebe:" Ok..."

-cutely-Nina: "You want me to get them?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

I went over and got the box of dolls for Mommy, she carefull opened the box.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, there's a little ralts like you.."

He looked at the doll with curiousity as she held it up, his hands were full though, so he didn't try to grab it.

Phoebe:" And a gallade, and a kirlia, and a gardevoir, like Nina and I."

Phoebe: "See?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "ra...ra...ralts."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-giggles-"

We continued to play together for a little bit, until mommy left to check on what daddy was doing. I played with my dolls for most of the afternoon. Until daddy was finally done making dinner.

-at the table-

Me: "You made tacos?"

Cj: "Um...yeah...I hope you like them sweetheart."

Phoebe: "I don't think he's ever made them before."

Cj: "I tried my best.."

Mommy made a taco and took a bite.

Phoebe: "They're not that bad.."

-somewhat relieved- Cj: "Good."

I took a bite of one, it was ok, I liked daddy's hamburgers better though.

Me: "I like them..."

Cj: "Good."

Charley was in his high-chair, playing with the golden wartortle plushy again, by playing with it I mean he was pretty much just waving it around, occasionally he dropped it and would start crying until someone got it back for him. After supper, mommy took Charley upstairs to feed him, and I helped daddy with the dishes, after that we started to watch tv together.

Mommy came down with Charley a bit later.

Cj: "Whatcha doing sweety?"

Phoebe: "I'm going to give Charley a bath, he's starting to get a little smelly."

Cj: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "There's nothing in the sink is there?"

Cj:" No, we got the dishes all done."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She took Charley into the kitchen, and filled the sink about a quarter full of water, Charley was a little upset at first, as the water scaired him, and he didn't like being cleaned, like most babies. After his bath, mommy carefully dried him off and dressed him in his tiny little pajamas. And then mommy took him upstairs to put him to bed.

-Cj's perpective-

I followed Phoebe up to Charley's room, I figured she was putting him to bed, and I wanted to say goodnight. I saw her gently kiss him before placing him inside his crib.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Awe look at him Cj, he's so cute..."

I guess she heard me come in.

Me: "Yeah..."

Charley was wiggling around in his crib, looking up at us, and playfully shaking his rattle.

Phoebe: "Here Charley, let momma have your rattle, you shouldn't play with it while you should be asleep."

Me: "You're going to make him cry.

She gently took his rattle from him, surprisingly he let go and didn't cry, he just let her take it.

-somewhat surprised- Me: "How did you do that?"

Phoebe: "He trusts me."

-unsure- Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Now here's your blanket."

She gently placed his blanket over him, he started to play with it a little bit, but eventually he started to fall asleep.

-lovingly- Phoebe:" Now goodnight my little angel."

-lovingly- Me: "Goodnight little guy."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

-softly,cutely- Phoebe: "Allright lets go."

We quietly left the room and turned out the lights, before heading downstairs. Nina was laying on the couch watching tv by herself. She sat up so we could sit by her.

Phoebe: "What are you watching sweety?"

-cutely- Nina: "I don't know."

I couldn't tell what show she was watching either. It didn't seem too innapropriate though, so we watched it with her until eventually we sent her to bed as well. After she went to bed, Phoebe and I started to snuggle and make out a little bit on the couch, though we had to keep pretty quiet so Nina wouldn't hear us.

-after making out for a little bit-

Me: "Oh baby girl, I love you so much."

Phoebe: "I love you too."

Phoebe: "I don't want to go any further tonight though."

Me: "That's ok sweety."

Phoebe: "I just want to snuggle."

Me: "That's allright."

She nuzzled me a little before kissing me.

-softly- Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Let's watch this show."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "What is it?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, where's the remote?"

Me: "I don't know, I thought you had it?"

Phoebe: "No, Nina had it before she went to bed though."

Me: "Are you sure?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Oh wait, here it is."

It was on top of the couch the whole time.

Phoebe: "Oh...ok."

I checked to see what the show was, but there was no title or description.

-cutely- Phoebe: "I guess we'll never know."

Me: "I guess so."

We kept watching the unidentifyable movie, until we got tired and headed upstairs to bed.


	5. Nina's first battle

-Chapter 5-

**-Cj's perspective-**

A few weeks passed, not much happened, Nina kept improving her gaming skills, Charley grew a little bigger, and he also started to trust me more, though still not as much as Phoebe. He also learned how to sit up and crawl around, so Phoebe didn't have to hold him all the time, though he still liked to be held on also had to barricade the stairs to the basement so he wouldn't try to go down them, and several other child safety things. His hair was growing out,so now he was starting to look a lot more like a ralts. It was another monday morning, it started snowing overnight for the first time this winter, so when we woke up the ground was thickly covered with fresh snow. We spent a few thousand pokedollars to switch to a hydrogen generator that didn't have to be filled with methane every few days, it just drew from the water line when neccesary. It also used a rotary type engine, so it could go a few months without needing any maintenance whatsoever. Phoebe was also trying to teach Charley how to speak like a ralts, although I don't think she was making much progress. He eventually stopped saying ralts kweeeee though. He was begining to grow teeth now as well, which meant Phoebe would get her powers back soon, hopefully before Devon needed us again. We also returned to working at the store in Slabtown, if for no other reason then just something to pass the time. We alternated our shifts, she would go one day, and I would go the other, so someone would be home to watch Charley.

Anyway, after breakfast, Nina played with Charley in front of the tv. Charley still didn't understand how to play with toys though, he either tried to eat them, wave them around in the air, or hit Nina with them, or whoever happened to be closest to him at the moment, though he would never hurt them. Phoebe and I were cleaning the dishes together in the kitchen, so Nina was watching over Charley for a little bit.

-in the living room-

Nina: "Charley you're not supposed to eat the toys, silly. "

Nina: "Your supposed to play with them."

Nina: "Like this."

-pretending to sound like one of her dolls- Nina: "Hello miss barbie, have you seen my pet hippowdon?"

She used her powers to make it look like the barby had actually come to life. As I saw this, I was thinking that this would scare Charley, but instead he giggled and hit the barbie with the stuffed animal he was holding, sending it halfway across the room.

Nina: "Why did you do that?"

Charley look up at her briefly, before slamming his stuffed animal against the floor several times until it slipped out of his hand. It was a fairly small plushy, so it wasn't hard for him to do so.

-lovingly- Nina: "-sighs- Chaaarlllllley..."

-lovingly- Nina: "You're so silly."

Charley giggled a little bit more.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina, is he doing ok?"

Nina: "Mhm, he's just being silly."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Come here you."

Phoebe picked him up and kissed him, I couldn't help but notice the way he put his arms out to hug her every time she picked him up, it was so cute.

Nina: "Can I go outside?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, just wear your coat, boots and gloves and don't take Matches out with you, he's too young, the cold could hurt him."

Nina: "Ok."

-jokingly- Me: "Don't get lost..."

-cutely- Nina: "I won't..."

Nina hugged us before heading into her room to get her winter clothes. She liked to play in the snow, although she didn't spend much time in it, because she usually got cold and came back inside within an hour or so.

Phoebe: "So Cj, are we still going to the store today?"

Me: "Which one?"

Phoebe: "The one in Goldenrod,we're running out of diapers again, and I think it would be nice if we got Charley a few more toys to play with."

Me: "Oh, ok then, we'll go."

Phoebe: "Then I'll go get ready, and we'll leave when Nina comes back in."

Phoebe: "If you'll watch Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Sure."

She carefully placed Charley on the floor next to some toys, kissed me on the cheek, and headed upstairs. She came down about ten minutes later, dressed Charley in his coat, and then we all waited for Nina to come we got tired of waiting and went outside to get her.

-on the front porch-

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina honey, aren't you cold?"

Nina: "Um...not really..."

-in disbelief- Phoebe: "Oh don't be silly, I can see you're shivering."

-unsure- Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Hehe, it's allright, come on sweety, we're going to go to the store."

Nina: "Which one?"

Phoebe: "The one in Goldenrod silly."

-cutely- Nina: "Oh...Ok."

We got in the car and headed to Goldenrod. The snow wasn't as heavy there as it was on the other side of the portal, and over there it hadn't snowed last night, but instead a few days ago. Everyone on the street was wearing their coats, and the department store had several New year's and Arceus' Day themed products for sale, leftover from this year's league competition. After purchasing a few packages of diapers and other supplies, we headed up to the toy store, and shopped for some toys for Charley. Nina went off to look at some other toys, more suitable for her age.

Me: "So what do you think we should get him now?"

Me: "Stacking rings? Some larger stuffed animals, alphabet blocks?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but that sounds like a good place to start, maybe some bite rings too? You know his teeth are starting to come in and he's going to want something to chew on."

Me: "Yeah, good idea."

While I gathered a bunch of things,Nina came up wanting a virtual disk.

Nina: "Mommy, can I get this dvd now?"

Phoebe: "Nina we told you we weren't going to buy you anything today..."

-sadly- Nina: "-sighs-...-whimpers-"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, on one condition."

Nina: "What?"

Phoebe: "You realize why I grounded you?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "And you're sorry?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "And you promise you won't attack some random stranger again unless we tell you to?"

Phoebe: "Although that will probably never happen."

-sincerely- Nina: "I promise."

Phoebe: "-sighs- Allright, we'll get it for you, go put it in the cart.

-greatfully- Nina: "Ok, thankyou mommy."

She gave her a hug, put the disk in the cart, and then we all headed to the checkout lane to purchase the toys and the virtual disk for Nina. After the long walk back to the car, we headed home, it was still too early to get lunch, and we didn't feel like driving around for an hour or so.

-after ariving at home-

We all went inside, and I spent the next few minutes opening up Charley's toys while he played around with them on the floor. Nina tried to play with him by using her powers to move his new blocks around, making little pyramids and things, unfortunately this freaked him out a little bit, but Phoebe quickly calmed him down and he went back to playing. After I unboxed all of Charley's new toys, I put Nina's TV back in her room, and she spent the next hour or so watching her new Torch the Growlithe virtual disk. While Phoebe and I had a discussion on the couch.

Phoebe: "Cj you know, I've been thinking."

-unsure- Me: "You want another baby?"

As good of a guess as any.

Phoebe: "No..."

Me: "Ok."

-mischeivously,jokingly- Phoebe: "Not yet..."

-unamused- Me: "Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Phoebe: "I was thinking about maybe sending Charley to preschool when he's old enough."

-unsure- Me: "Where?"

Phoebe: "In Goldenrod."

Me: "What about Nina?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, but I'm concerned how she'll get along with the human children her age."

Me: "Yeah, me too."

Phoebe: "But if we send her to school in the pokemon world, maybe they'll accept her."

Me: "I think they would."

Me: "We'll see ok?"

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe:"But what if she want's to go on her own pokemon journey?"

Me: "We'll let her decide."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Or maybe you could teach her, you went to school didn't you?"

Me: "Um...yeah, but honey that was so long ago."

Phoebe: "What did they teach at the human schools here anyway?"

Me: "Um...well, you know, math, language arts, history, general science, lots of things."

Me: "As for pokemon world schools, I don't really know."

Phoebe: " I bet she can be really good at math and science."

Phoebe: "But still she should learn these things..."

Me: "Mhm, atleast the basics."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, can you come here for a second?"

Nina: "What?"

She paused her tv and came out of her room."

Phoebe: "What's two and two?"

-confused- Nina: "What?"

-unsure- Me:"You mean two plus two?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "What's two plus two?"

-unsure- Nina: "Um...I don't know? 22?"

Phoebe: "No."

Phoebe: "Don't read your father's mind."

-worried- Nina: "Mommy I don't know."

Phoebe:" That's allright sweety."

Phoebe: "We're thinking about sending you to school, so you can learn these things."

Nina: "Wait...it's four."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Were you cheating?"

Nina: "Maybe."

Phoebe: "Cj, go upstairs so you can't hear me."

Me: "Allright."

I went upstairs, while she continued to ask Nina math questions.

**-Nina's perspective-**

I didn't understand what mommy was asking me at first, but I after I saw the answer in daddy's head I figured out what she meant.

Phoebe: "What's three plus three?"

Me: "Um...six?"

Phoebe: "Right..."

Phoebe: "Six plus three?"

Me: "Nine?"

Phoebe:" Good."

Phoebe: "Whats 3543 plus 4387?"

Me: "7930."

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "Now, what's 5,784,543+5,736,473?"

Me: "Um, 11,521,016?"

That was surprisingly easy.

Phoebe: "Goodjob sweety."

Me: "Why are you asking me all this?"

Phoebe: "To see how good you are at math."

Phoebe: "Now, for multiplication. If two times two is four, and two times three is six, what's two times four?"

Me:" Um...eight?"

Phoebe: "Good."

Phoebe: "What about ten times ten?"

Me: "Um...one hundred."

Phoebe: "And four hundred sixty-seven, times three hundred, fifty-eight?"

Me: "One hundred sixty-seven thousand,one hundred eighty-six."

Phoebe: "Goodjob."

I just wanted to get back to watching my new Torch the growlithe disk.

Me: "Is that all?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, for now anyway, you can go tell your father to come back down."

Me: "Ok."

I went up the stairs, daddy was just waiting in their room, playing some game on the computer.

Me: "Mommy said you can come back downstairs."

Cj: "Allright, thanks sweety."

Me: "Mhm."

He followed me back down the stairs, I headed back to my room after watching Charley cutely play with his new toys for a minute or so.

**-Cj's perspective-**

Nina went back into her room to watch her tv.

Me: "So honey, how'd she do?"

Phoebe: "She's good, once she got to know how it worked."

Me: "Good."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Isn't that right Charley?"

She picked him up, he was playing right in front of her. Even though he no longer had to be held all the time he still stuck close to her if he could see her.

Phoebe: "mmmah.."

Charley giggled a little bit as she kissed him, he was holding one of his new blocks, most of which were now scattered all over the floor.

-jokingly- Me: "Now Charley your supposed to build with the blocks, not make a mess with them."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Yeah, he's got them all over the place now -giggles-."

Me: "Aw well, I'm sure he'll learn eventually."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-playfully- Me: " Isn't that right little guy?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts ralts...wawarawawawa."

Phoebe:" Hehe..."

Me: "I swear, he's just the cutest thing ever."

Phoebe: "Hehe, I know."

Phoebe:"Someone's here."

Me: "Oh..."

I went over to the window.

Me:" It's a red arcanine coupe."

Phoebe: "Oh?"

Me: "I think it's Melissa, either that or some other gardevoir got lost."

Phoebe:" Did she get a new car?"

Me: "Looks like it."

Phoebe: "Hey Cj?, Charley's almost old enough to go on a plane now?"

Me: "Yeah?"

Phoebe: "I was thinking we could visit my parents again sometime."

Me: "Sure."

Phoebe went up to the door, still holding Charley.

Phoebe: "Hello?"

Melissa:" Hi Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Oh, good it's you."

Melissa: "You miss me?"

Phoebe: "A little bit."

Phoebe: "What's going on? Where'd you get that car?"

Melissa:" Oh it's just a company car, anyway I just came by to see how Charley is doing."

Phoebe: "You're still continueing your research?"

Melissa: "I could have sent someone else to check on him, but I just wanted to visit you."

Phoebe:" Oh, ok."

-kindly- Phoebe:"Come on in."

Melissa came inside, and Phoebe showed her to the dining room.

-somewhat embarrased- Phoebe: "Sorry the livingroom is a mess, we just bought him some new toys today."

Melissa: "Oh, that's allright Pheebles."

Me: "You girls want something to drink?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, oran berry juice would be nice."

Me: "Ok."

Melissa: "Do you have any rawstberry wine?"

Me: "No, sorry."

Melissa:" Allright, then oran berry juice will be fine."

Me:" Ok."

I got them some juice while they sat down at the table to talk.

Phoebe: "So how are things going in Kanto?"

Melissa:" Oh, they're going fine, James says we'll be moving back to Goldenrod soon though."

Phoebe: "And Team Rocket?"

Melissa: "They've been really quiet recently, we still haven't caught Mr. Marconi yet though."

Me: "So that's his name."

I set a couple of glasses of juice in front of them.

Melissa: "Mhm, one of his names anyway."

-kindly- Melissa: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Mhm, thanks honey."

Me: "No problem."

-concerned- Nina: "Mommy what's going on?"

-somewhat surprised- Nina: "Oh..."

Melissa: "Hello Nina."

-shyly- Nina:" Hi."

Melissa: "How are you?"

-shyly- Nina: "ok..."

She was playing Pokemon trainer simulator on that gameboy like device I purchased awhile back. I already played through all of them, so she was playing through them now.

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, you don't have to be so shy, come here, sit down."

-shyly- Nina:" ok."

Melissa: "Where did you get that game?"

Nina: "Daddy bought it awhile back, why?"

Melissa: "Well, I just haven't seen one of those things in a long time, there was supposed to be a Pokemon trainer simulator 2.0, but that idea got shelved for the experiment."

Melissa: "Allright, down to business, let's get this over with."

Melissa: "Is he teething yet?"

Phoebe: "He's starting too, they're starting to poke through."

Melissa: "Ok, that's good."

Melissa:" His hair looks like it's comming in fine."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "He can say ralts..."

Melissa: "That's good, not all of them are instinctively inclined to learn pokemon language, a few will only learn to speak human, unless the parents invest some serious time and effort trying to teach them."

Melissa: "Can he crawl yet?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, and he can sit up, he still can't walk though."

Melissa: "That's ok, they usually don't learn how to walk until they're atleast a year old, much like a normal ralts."

Melissa: "He seems very calm too."

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Melissa: "Well Pheebles, it still looks like you're doing very good with him."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Awe...thanks..."

Melissa: "Allright now that that's over, you want to talk about some other things? As friends, of course."

Phoebe: "Sure."

Phoebe: "Cj can you take Charley to his room and play with him for a little bit?"

Me: "Yeah, sure honey."

Phoebe: "Nina you can stay here and talk with us if you want..."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...ok."

Phoebe: "We'll just have some girl time."

Me: "Hehe.., allright, see you in a little bit honey, have fun."

-cutely- Phoebe:"Thankyou."

I brought Charley up to his room, and also gathered his blocks up so he had something to play with. Phoebe and Melissa talked for quite awhile, it was about twenty minutes later when she finally came up to get me. Melissa had already left.

Me: "What did you talk about?"

-somewhat mischeivously-Phoebe: "Oh, just girly stuff, you know."

Me: "Anything about me?"

-somewhat mischeivously- Phoebe: "Oh...somethings..."

-concerned- Me: "Am I doing anything wrong?"

-happily- Phoebe: "No, you're doing great, that's what I said about you."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "Don't worry."

She kissed me, as Charley quickly spotted her and crawled over to her.

Me:"Looks like he wants to see you."

Phoebe: "-giggles-...yeah..."

Phoebe: "Come here Charley."

She picked him up, and gave him a kiss too.

Phoebe:"It's about lunch time now."

Me: "Should I make lunch, or should we go get something?"

Phoebe:" I don't feel like going back into town today."

Phoebe:" I could make lunch too, you don't have to."

Me: "Oh honey, it's allright."

Me: "What do you want for lunch?"

-mischeviously- Phoebe: "Um...I don't know...a salad would be nice..."

-unsure- Me: "Ummmmmmm..."

I never made a salad before. Not that it was that hard, just that I didn't know the way she liked them.

Phoebe: "Just let me make it, I'll make you a hamburger or something."

Me:" Ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Don't worry Charley, I'll be back, momma loves you."

She gave me and Charley kiss on the cheek before handing Charley to me, and heading back down the stairs. I was pretty sure she said she wanted salad just so I would let her cook. Awe well, atleast I would get to spend some time with Charley. Nina came up a minute or so later to watch him play as well.

-cutely- Nina: "Hi daddy."

Me:" Hey sweetheart."

Nina: "What's Charley doing?"

Me: "He's just playing with his blocks some more."

Nina: "Oh..."

Charley briefly looked at her before continuing to play.

-playfully- Nina: "Here Charley, why don't you try to make something with the blocks?"

She took a few blocks and built a little tower, it took Charley all of one second to knock it down, giggling in excitement as it fell.

-playfully- Nina: "Heyyyy...Charllllleeey..."

-playfully- Nina: "Why'd he do that?"

Me: "He's just a baby, he doesn't understand, he just wanted to knock it down. I don't really know why."

Me: "I bet if you build it again, he'll probably knock it down again."

Nina: "Ok."

She built another tower, and, as expected, Charley knocked it down once again.

Me: "Just keep doing it sweetheart, he's enjoying it..."

Nina:" Ok."

She made a few more towers, until, remarkably, Charley tryed to build his own.

Nina: "Hey daddy, he's doing it himself now."

-playfully- Me: "Neat, smart little guy aren't you?"

Nina: "Mhm."

-playfully- Me:"Watcha building?"

-cutely babling- Charley: "ra ra ralts ralts..."

-playfully- Me: "Hehe...really?"

I couldn't tell if he was still babling or actually trying to say something, but it was still very cute.

He kept stacking blocks on top of each other, instead of knocking his tower down this time, it fell down on its own after he stacked one block too many. By that time, his tower was almost taller than he was. Unfortunately, this unwanted collapse brought him to tears.

Me: "awe..."

Nina: "I don't get it, I thought he wanted it to fall?"

Me: "Yeah, but he wanted to be the one to make it fall. I guess..., I don't know."

He crawled over too me, still upset, it touched me that he trusted me enough to come to me for help, since Phoebe wasn't around at the moment. I doubt that he understood me, but I tried to cheer him up.

-caringly- Me: "It's ok Charley...you can make another, I'm sure."

I picked him up and held him for a little bit.

Me: "Cheer up little guy."

He cried for awhile, before he finally started to calm down, I was kind of surprised Phoebe hadn't come upstairs to check on him. I had no doubt that she heard him cry.

Me: "There we go."

-annoyed- Nina: "He's so loud."

Me:" That's just the way babies are sweetheart..."

Me: "He'll grow out of it eventually."

Me: "Why don't you watch him a bit while I see how you're mother is comming along with lunch?"

Nina: "Ok."

I handed Charley to her, and went to see what Phoebe was doing.

-in the kitchen-

Phoebe was making a bowl of salad and a couple hamburgers.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Is he ok? I heard him crying."

Me: "Yeah, he's ok."

Phoebe: "Awe...good, I was hoping you could calm him down."

Me: "I was wondering why you didn't come up the stairs."

Me: "So when's lunch going to be?"

Phoebe: "In just a little bit."

-jokingly- Me: "Oh,you don't have an, exact time?"

-a little sternly- Phoebe: "No, now go back to Charley, you're supposed to be watching him."

Me: "Nina is watching him, but ok.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Go...get out."

-jokingly- Me: "But honey."

-playfully- Phoebe:"Go..."

She "pushed" me out of the kitchen again, and I returned upstairs to find Nina playing with Charley some more. She had built a pyramid of blocks, and just as I came in Charley had managed to knock it down, just like the towers before.

-playfully- Nina: "Goodjob Charley, hehe."

-happily babling- Charley: "wa ra ra ralts!"

Me: "hehe..."

-playfully- Nina: "Awe...you're just a little cutey aren't you? Hehe."

I watched them play together for a few minutes until Phoebe came up and announced that lunch was ready.

-at the table-

Me:"So honey, what did you and Melissa talk about anyway?"

Phoebe:"Well we talked about the Lumina region quite a bit."

Me:" I think it would be a cool region to see, I know we've been there before, but that was just for a little bit."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I think it would be interesting, but it's very cold this time of year. "

Me: "Yeah, well maybe we'll go there again in the summer, when Charley's old enough."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Phoebe: "I'm sure Cloudela would like it."

Me: "Hehe, maybe."

Phoebe: "Do you mind if I let him out in the house?"

Me:" No, it's allright."

Nina: "How come she can let him out but I can't let Matches out?"

-somewhat annoyed- Phoebe:" Nina, do we need to go over how Matches almost burned down the house, and how Gulpin puked all over the floor?"

-shyly- Nina: "Um...no..."

Phoebe: "Ok then."

Phoebe: "Cloudela would never hurt anything."

She let Cloudela out after lunch, and it floated around the house. We hadn't let any of the pokemon out in awhile, as it was cold enough that they were more comfortable in their balls than outside, but Cloudela was small and calm enough that it could be let out in the house without much trouble.

Cloudela spent some time playing with Charley, which was cute to watch. Charley tryed to chase him, but whenever he got close Cloudela would move somewhere else, and Charley would try again, but sometimes Cloudela wouldn't move, and would let Charley pet him, only for Charley to be surprised because most of Cloudela couldn't be petted, as it's body was mostly vapor, similiar to a gastly, although not nearly as poisonous.

That afternoon went by peacefully, with not much happening at all.

**-middle Lumina region, team rocket underground outpost, Greg's perspective-**

Once again my bad luck prevailed and I was transfered to yet another horrible base, it was alot larger then the tiny holding base, but it was also very cold, even with the heater running, the inside of the building was still about 50 degrees.

I missed my weaville, he would probably love it here.

Outside, the temperature was in the negatives. The tiny, 40 year old heating system was on its last leg and extremely inadequate. It was an old stove system, with a lot of filtering to keep it from producing any smoke, which would give away our location.

Thankfully, the beds were warmer, and more, well, bed like to compensate, but the entire base was in the middle of nowhere, about 100 miles from the H.A.V.A.C base. There were a lot of other people here too, including Mr. Jefferson and the rest of the holding squad.

Despite the distance, the snowy terrain was so flat you could actually see the outline of the massive hangers of the base on the horizon. Everything having to do with those planes was huge, the base they were stationed at, the hangers they kept them in when not in use, the gigantic tractors they used to lug them around the base with, the trucks they used to carrry large parts around for them like engines, ammunition, ect. If you didn't know any better, you'd think the entire base was run by giants, as most of it was specialized specifically to house and maintain these aircraft. The base also contained Devon's aeronautical research center, a few smaller cargo planes that were used to bring in supplies, various prototype civilian aircraft, and even its own foundry and recycling center, where old prototypes were scrapped to make parts for new ones.

Despite the cold climate, many pokemon lived out here, beartics, walrein, lapras, avalugg, cloudela, snowrunt, cryogonal, seel, swinub, and empoleon, and all their evolutionary families were just some of the pokemon that lived out here in the cold.

For now, I was inside, watching tv in the rec room with Miss Roberts, Mr. Giles, and a few other grunts I didn't know, some of them were from beta squad, while others were normally assigned to this place, poaching walrein, lapras and empoleon which would then be shippes to the Sinnoh and Kanto regions and sold on the black market. Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Smith were on guard duty, probably freezing. We got here by truck, a long drive from Halogen City in the south. The Lumina region had 3 main citys, Neon City was the farthest north, Halogen City was in the south, and was also the largest. Port Solaria was the southernmost city, and served as the region's primary port and shipping were also about 15 or so smaller towns scattered throughout the region, most with a population of less than 2000.

I was relieved to find out that we wouldn't be staying at this base very long though, the second airbase was on its way, although it was moving very slowly and only at night, so it was taking awhile to get here. When it arrived, this entire base would be abandoned, and we would all be moved there.

Atleast this base had a tv, it even had a pool table, I wasn't very good at pool though, so I just watched tv, maybe later I would play cards, if I ever got used to the cold. I had guard duty next, shift which meant I would have to go outside and keep watch, even though the base was in the middle of nowhere and nobody would be stupid enough to come this far on foot, but guarding the place was still considered to be essential.

Me:"So what do they have for tv around here?"

Mr. Giles: "Doesn't look like much."

Other grunt: "You know you three are on guard duty next shift."

This particular grunt had been here for quite awhile, we just got here last night.

Miss Roberts: "We know, do you have any advice?"

Other grunt: "If you see any beartics or mamoswines, don't piss them off."

Other grunt: "And if you see a froslass, do not follow it, no matter how beautiful its voice sounds. "

Me: "Why?"

Other grunt: "Because they'll lead you out into the snow where no one can see you, and then they'll use their powers to make you freeze to death."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "Do you have any pokemon?"

Other grunt: "Just a canindra, like most of the grunts here do why?"

-quietly- Mr. Giles: "Never heard of those."

-unsure- Miss Roberts: "What kind of pokemon is that?"

Other grunt: "They're like a mightyena except they're an ice type, and they're only found in Lumina, you should watch out for them as well, they can be dangerous in packs, though they don't appear this far north very often, they evolve from tundruppy, which are kind of similiar to poochyena."

Other grunt: "I could show you if you want."

He pulled a pokeball out of his pocket.

Me: "Nah that's ok."

I think I saw them from the truck on the way in. A lot of the grunts had them here, and they were frequently on were similiar to a mightyena but blockier and somewhat larger in stature, with a coat that was almost pure white, very hard to see in this snowy enviroment.

Anyway, all three of us were sent outside about a half hour later, we had heavy coats and ski masks, but it was still freezing out. I was not looking forward to this, having to stay outside in subfreezing temperatures, while the grunts that were used to the cold stayed inside where it was somewhat warmer. It was pretty obvious that they were taking advantage of us. Anyway, I stuck with Mr. Giles and Miss Roberts as we begun the hourly perimeter check that we were instructed to do at the begining of our shift. We were each issued a snowmobile to ride around on, a pair of binoculars to look around, a pistol, just in case, a flare gun, for emergencys, and a little remote that controlled the base's garage door, to let people in if neccesary. I looked through the binoculars, all I could see was the h.a.v.a.c base, of course, and a large group of wild mamoswine and piloswine a few miles away, heading south, probably to a warmer area. Mr. Giles and Miss Roberts were looking through their binoculars as well.

Miss Roberts: "Are they a threat?"

Mr. Giles: "They shouldn't be, mamoswine are usually docile unless threatened."

Me: "Yeah, you're right, they're pretty far away from us, let's just leave them be."

Me: "You guys see anything else out here?"

Miss Robert: "Nope, let's go back inside, I'm freezing."

Me: "I think we all are."

Me: "Let's go."

This job was really hard to take seriously, there was nothing out here, we were freezing our butts off, yet we still weren't allowed to go back inside until our shift was over. If anything, it would probably be safer if we were inside, since the base was underground, nobody could see it, but they would see a bunch of people standing around in the middle of nowhere, and wonder what's going on. Not that anyone bothered to come out here anyway. We spent the next few minutes just watching the mamoswine pass by, with nothing better to do. Eventually we saw another grunt come in on a snowmobile with a tiny little trailer attached to it, full of pokeballs. All of us had questions for him.

Me: "What's with all the pokeballs?"

unknown grunt: "It's today's catch, about 30 little piplups to send to the Sinnoh region, 3 empoleons, and about 15 prinplups."

-curiously- Miss Roberts: "How much are they worth?"

Unknown: "Well, piplups are the Sinnoh region's dedicated water starter, so they are immensly popular over there, and sell like hotcakes. Of course the piplups the pokemon labs provide to young trainers are more legitimately sourced from starter farms. But most kid's parents don't know that, and will buy one for their screaming children as long as they are priced affordably enough. They usually sell for about 3000 pokedollars, a lot more than most unevolved pokemon.

Empoleons are also extremely popular. They're a very strong pokememon that sell for high prices, no matter where they are being sold, a good specimen can sell for as much as 40,000 pokedollars to the right buyer.

Prinplups, eh, there somewhere in the middle, but not nearly as popular with children as piplups are, or with serious trainers like empoleons. They can be hard to sell, but they usually go for around 5000. Sometimes we force them to evolve into an empoleon just so we can sell them, because they have such a narrow market."

Me: "Why do you keep them in balls? Not cages?"

Unknown grunt: "Of course, if we kept them in cages we'd have to feed them, and it's just too much hassle to have food shipped up here on a constant basis, we're short on supplies as is, you know? And besides, have you ever tried to fit a power bracelet on an empoleon? It can't be done, they'll cut you to ribbons if you try, or freeze you, one of the two, it's so cold out here most of their water attacks instantly turn to ice, and with out the bracelets, they are strong enough to hack their way out of even the strongest cages we have, so it's just easier to keep them in balls."

-impatiently- Unknown Grunt: "Is that it? Can I go inside the base now, before I freeze?"

Me: "Yeah, sure, go on in."

I pressed a button on a remote I was given, the large, hidden garage door of the base opened, and the grunt drove his snowmobile inside.

Miss Roberts: "I really should get some pokemon at somepoint, I never had any luck trying to catch one, they always get away. How'd you get yours Giles?"

Mr. Giles: "It was just a random stroke of luck, I caught it as an abra when I was just a kid, and we've been together since. I wanted to take on the Kanto league with it, but my parents wouldn't let me leave home, they wanted me to stay in school, to get some stupid doctorate degree like my father. I studied psychology for awhile, before I got in a fight at school, my parents tried to take abra away from me as punishment, even though it wasn't even my fault, so I ran away to Goldenrod and never saw them again. I grew up in Saffron, by the way."

Me: "And what happened to your parents?"

Mr. Giles: "As far as I know they're still alive, I think they divorced and they didn't even try to find me."

Mr. Giles: "I couldn't care less if they thought I was dead."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Miss Roberts do you have anything to share? While we're out here anyway."

Miss Roberts: "Nope...nothing you need to know."

Me:"Ok then."

Just a half hour in, I could tell this was going to be boring, we still had another 2 hours left in our shift.

**-meanwhile, Cj and Phoebe's house, Nina's perspective-**

Mommy and Daddy were watching tv, snuggling like they usually did, Charley was happily playing around on the floor, Cloudela was floating above us, resting, and I was playing trainer simulator, this game was so much harder than the other pokemon games I played on Mommy's ds, so far I only had an ivysaur, I couldn't figure out how to catch anything else, it was too hard. It was starting to get unhappy because I started losing battles against people with fire type pokemon. If your pokemon got unhappy in this game, there was a chance it could disobey your orders, or even run away.

Anyway, Charley got bored with whatever he was doing, so he started to crawl away towards another toy that was lying on the floor.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Charley where are you going?"

Charley didn't respond, he just kept crawling across the floor.

-unsure- Me: "Maybe he's just going to get another toy?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, let's see."

Mommy stopped snuggling with daddy for a moment to keep an eye on Charley.

Sure enough, he just left to get another toy, and then he came straight back to Mommy.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Whatcha got now Charley?"

Cj: "Looks like one of Nina's toys."

Phoebe: "I think it is, Cj."

-kindly- Me: "That's ok, he can play with them."

Me: "As long as he doesn't eat them."

-cutely- Phoebe:"He might try, but I don't think he can, because he's got such a tiny little mouth, hehe."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Don't let him play with your trains though."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "He's too young to play with toys like that."

-correctively- Cj: "They're not toys baby girl, they're models..."

-kindly- Phoebe: "Oh...sorry."

Cj: "That's ok."

-cutely- Charley: "ralts"

Phoebe: "What's that?"

Phoebe: "You want me to hold you? Ok, come here."

Mommy picked him up and held him.

-unsure- Cj: "Did he really say that?"

Phoebe: "No, he can't talk yet silly, I just wanted to hold him, he's so cute..."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Aren't you? My little baby boy."

Charley tried to hug her, with his tiny little arms, looking very cute indeed.

Cj:" Hehe, you know you look so cute together."

-blushing- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

Phoebe: "I love you, all of you."

She kissed Daddy and me on the cheek, and then gave Charley a gentle kiss as well.

-simultaneously- Cj and Me: "We love you too ."

Phoebe: "So what should we do for the afternoon? I don't really want to just sit here and watch tv."

Me: "We could play video games..."

Phoebe: "No, I've had enough of that too, let's do something different."

Me: "We could all play with my dolls?"

Phoebe: "No..."

Cj:"Honey, it's too cold to go outside."

Phoebe:"I know, but what else could we do?"

Me: "We could have a naked dance party..."

-unamused- Phoebe: "No Nina, that's just weird."

It was just an idea.

-shyly- Me: "Sorry."

Me: "Regular dance party?"

-kindly- Phoebe: "No, Nina, enough of your ideas, Cj can you come up with anything?"

Cj: "Sighs,...not really, unless you want to head back to Goldenrod and find something we could all do as a family, I guess we could see a movie or something."

Phoebe: "I'd have to hold Charley through it, and we couldn't watch anything to scary."

Cj: "That will be fine."

Phoebe: "We'll see."

-thinking- Cj: "Um we could go bowling, Slabtown has an alley that I think still works, if we could find a way to get inside, and I'm sure GoldenRod has lots of things to do."

Phoebe: "No that's ok."

Me: "What's bowling?"

Cj: "It's where you roll a big, heavy ball at some pins and try to knock them down."

Me: "Oh...ok, sounds fun."

Cj: "Wells that's 2 to three."

Phoebe: "No, two to four...Charley can't play so he automatically votes no."

-unsure- Cj: "What?"

Cj: "Sweety, he's a baby, there's not much he can play."

Phoebe: "I know, but I don't want to go bowling."

Cj: "-sighs-, fine."

Cj :"I don't know, I'm out of ideas."

Me: "We can go back to the amusement part."

Phoebe: "Nina, honey, the amusement park isn't open today, and it's still too cold to be outside."

Cj: "What if we go to the training area in Saffron and have a few battles for old time's sake? It wouldn't take long to get there on the magnet train."

Phoebe: "That sounds like fun, and then Charley could see all the pokemon."

Me: "But what if there's a big one around that scares him?"

Cj: "Nina shhhhhhh."

-cutely- Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "Nina does have a point."

Cj: "Come on honey, it will be ok, I'm sure we can get him to feel comfortable around big pokemon, it will have to happen eventually you know?"

-unsure- Phoebe: "Maaaaybeeee."

Phoebe: "Allright we'll go, we've got to do something."

Phoebe: "Nina, can you watch Charley for a minute or so while Cj and I gather up our pokemon?"

Me: "Mhm, sure."

She handed Charley to me, and headed upstairs with Daddy. Right away charley started squirming around, trying to get away.

-heading up the stairs- Cj:" Remember honey, we can only take six each."

-heading up the stairs- Phoebe: "I know Cj."

-cutely- Me: "What are you doing little guy?"

He touched my face a few times, before smacking me with the toy he was holding.

-annoyed- Me: "Don't do that Charley, that's not nice."

I gently set him down on the floor, he kept trying to squirm out of my hands and I was getting scaired that I would drop him. I guess he wasn't used to me yet. I thought he would just go back to playing, so I went to get Matches and Gulpin, but then he started to cry because nobody was around, even though I was only gone for a minute.

-worried- Me: "No Charley don't cry, it's ok..."

His crying woke Cloudela up.

-woken up- Cloudela: "Clou...cloudela."

It was no use, neither Cloudela or I could cheer him up. Good thing Mommy came back to comfort him.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Shhhhh...there there Charley, mommy's here."

-concerned- Phoebe: "Why is he on the floor?"

-worried- Phoebe: "Did you drop him?"

Me: "No, I set him on the floor because I was afraid I would drop him, he was squirming around so much."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe: "It's allright Charley."

Charley started to calm down.

Me: "I guess he just doesn't like me..."

-softly- Phoebe: "No, I think he just got scaired because he didn't know where I was."

Me: "Oh...ok."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's allright now."

Phoebe: "Come on, go get your coat and shoes on."

Phoebe: "And Charley let's get your coat on too."

Phoebe: "And come on Cloudela, I'm taking you with me."

-happily- Cloudela: "Clou..."

She returned him.

Daddy came downstairs, and before long we were in the car, heading to the magnet train station. I liked riding on the magnet train, it had big windows on the side that you could see out of. And you could usually see plenty of wild pokemon as it headed to Saffron. Today all I saw was a group of girafarigs, as well as a few sneasels, not many pokemon liked to come out in the winter. After arriving in Saffron we headed to the training center, there were a lot of people here, and even more pokemon. As we walked into the building, Charley remained calm. There were lots of trainers working with their pokemon, some were battling, while others were just practicing their moves.

-Cj's perpective-

It was after the league, so it was cheeper to get in this time, just around 500 for Phoebe and I, and 250 for Nina, Charley got in for free.

Phoebe: "There's more people here then I thought there would be."

Me: "Yeah, the league tournament was almost a month ago."

Phoebe:" I guess they're training for next year."

Me: "Mhm."

I noticed a few of these people were looking at us, a little too closely. It didn't take them long to recognize us.

Unknown trainer: "Phoebe? "

Phoebe: "Hmm."

Me: "Oh crap."

Unknown trainer: "Hey guys it's champion Phoebe!"

Before long we were surrounded with people, as well as a few pokemon, despite the fact that Phoebe wasn't the latest champion anymore, her fame hadn't wained in the slightest. However, their attention quickly gravitated towards Charley.

Phoebe: "Who won the tournament this year?"

Her question seemed to be completely ignored.

Unknown trainer 2: "Who's the little guy?"

Phoebe: "You mean Charley? He's my son."

Unknown trainer 3: "Awe how cute, is Cj the father?"

Phoebe:" Of course."

Unfortunately for Phoebe, they continued to bombard her questions, as well as requests for battles, autographs, and pictures, it was a mess.

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Now please, we just came here to have fun, like everyone else."

Unknown trainer 4:" Yeah come on everyone, they're just here to train like the rest of us."

The mob finally began to disperse.

Phoebe: "Thankyou."

Phoebe: "Come on honey."

Me: "Right."

Phoebe: "Do you want our autograph?"

Unknown trainer 4: "No, it's allright, but thanks for the offer."

Phoebe: "Allright then, what's you're name?"

Unknown trainer 4: "Archy, just call me Archy."

-kindly- Phoebe: "ok, nice to meet you Archy."

-shyly- Me: "Yeah um, same here, I guess."

Archy: "Mhm."

He went back to do some training, a flareon and a vaporeon were beside him.

Phoebe: "Come on Cj let's find a place to train.."

Me: "Yeah, come along Nina..."

I noticed she wasn't there.

-concerned- Me: "Nina?"

Phoebe: "Oh, she's over there, watching the pokemon."

Me: "Oh."

Phoebe: "Nina sweety, why don't you come back over here? I need you to throw my pokeballs for me so I can hold Charley."

Nina: "Ok Mommy."

That way Charley wouldn't wander into someone else's battle were he could get hurt.

Nina came back over to us and we found an empty space where we could train.

Nina: "Can I let Matches out?"

Phoebe: "You brought him with you?"

Nina: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Maybe in a little bit."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj?"

Me: "Yeah honey?"

Phoebe: "You want to battle?"

Me: "Hehe...allright sure, what are the terms?"

Phoebe: " against Polli?"

Me: "Sure..."

Phoebe:" And just go until one pokemon gives up, no knockouts."

Me: "Ok."

Mr. Jiggles had never fought outside the game before. I had no doubt Polli was much more experienced then him. But we were just battling for fun, no reason to take it seriously. Unlike the last time we were here, where the other trainers were from all around the kanto region, and all of them were training for the league, the crowd here today wasn't nearly as experience. There were a few strong trainers here, some who had participated in the league, but there was just as many others whom you could tell by their pokemon that they were just starting out. As there teams would usually consist of a starter, and 1 or two other pokemon that were easy to find. Like pidgey, spearow, rattata, weedle and caterpie. Some were more fortunate and had caught an ekans, pikachu, or nidoran (either gender). But none of them ever had any evolved pokemon.

Anyway, I sent out Mr. Jiggles, and Phoebe sent out Polli. There were some people watching through the wall behind us, I tried to pretend they weren't there.

Phoebe: "Ok Polli, use bubblebeam."

Me: "um..."

Damn what were his moves again?"

Me: "Um, try a rollout."

It was too late, the bubblebeam already hit him, knocking him back quite a bit. He got back up and shook himself off, his soft, plushy fur was soaking wet now, and he wasn't very happy about it.

-annoyed- Mr. Jiggles: "Wigga...wigglytuff!"

Nina: "Awe...now he's mad."

Me: "Um...try rollout."

Phoebe:"Avoid it with Bounce."

Mr. Jiggles curled into a ball and rolled towards Polli, who was easilly able to jump out of the way in time.

Me: "Come on Pheebles, you know Mr. Jiggles isn't that experienced."

Phoebe: "I know, I'm going easy on him, hehe."

Polli slammed Mr. Jiggles into the wall as he came back down, fortunately he wasn't hurt too bad.

Me: "Come on , doubleslap."

Phoebe: "Bubblebeam again."

Phoebe: "Come on Mr. Jiggles, move faster."

He was too slow, Polli was avoiding him with ease.

Me: "Um...try singing..."

-urgently- Phoebe: "Cj No! Nina cover your ears."

-singing- Mr. Jiggles: "Wiggly tuff...wiggly wiggly tuff."

I tried to cover mine...as Mr. Jiggles began to sing...much like jigglypuff in the anime. Unfortunately I didn't react in time, and went unconcious, but only for a few minutes or so. Nina managed to avoid hearing it, and quickly woke Phoebe and me up with her powers.

I was jolted awake, my head hurt, Nina and Phoebe were standing over me.

-concerned- Nina: "Daddy? You awake?"

-annoyed- Phoebe: "Cj you goofball."

Me: "Did I win?"

Phoebe: "No, you knocked yourself out, silly."

Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "And me...and Charley...you're lucky Nina was able to cover her ears in time."

-sincerely- Me: "Sorry honey..."

-in pain- Me: "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

Phoebe: "Um...maybe cause Nina used too much power..it should go away in a little bit."

Me: "Ok..."

Nina: "I'm sorry daddy."

Me: "It's allright sweetheart."

-sternly- Phoebe: "You need to be more carefull Cj, you know his singing can knockout anyone who hears it."

Me: "I didn't cover my ears in time... sorry I just kind of, zoned out."

-understandingly- Phoebe: "That's allright, it got me too, I couldn't cover my ears because I was holding Charley."

She sat down by me. up against the wall of the arena. I got a bit worried when I saw that Charley was unconcious.

-concerned- Me: "Is Charley ok?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, he's just asleep, I didn't want Nina to wake him up, because it could hurt him.."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "I wish I thought of using Mr. Jiggles to put him to sleep earlier."

Me: "Hehe...yeah..."

-concerned- Mr. Jiggles: "Wigg...wigglytuff?"

-to Mr. Jiggles- Phoebe:" He's allright...don't worry."

Me: "-sighs-."

Phoebe: "You want to take a break for a little bit until your head stops hurting?"

Me: "Yeah."

I returned Mr. Jiggles.

Phoebe: "My head hurts a little too."

Me: "Sorry..."

Phoebe: "It's allright."

Me: "Where's polli?"

Phoebe: "I had Nina return him."

Me: "Oh.."

Nina: "So what do we do now?"

Phoebe looked around the arena, before comming up with an idea.

Phoebe: "Ok, Nina, you see that boy over there with the bulbasaur?"

Nina: "Mhm..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you go ask him if he would like to battle you?"

Nina: "Me? In a battle? Really?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Matches is old enough now, and it looks like that kid is just starting out, so you should be at about the same level as him."

-unsure- Nina: "Um...ok..."

Phoebe: "Don't be shy, we're here if you need us."

-unsure- Nina: "Ok."

She went to speak with the boy.

Phoebe: "Cj, are you starting to feel better yet?"

Me: "Not really,it still hurts."

Phoebe: "It will go away soon, I think."

Me: "How long is Charley going to be asleep?"

Phoebe: "Um...I think the effects of sing only last for an hour or two, it's not as powerful as hypnosis can be."

Me: "Oh ok."

Phoebe: "He's just taking a little nap, no big deal."

Me: "Allright, good."

Nina came back.

Nina: "He agreed to battle me so now what?"

Phoebe: "Well go battle him silly."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "We'll watch."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj, let's go to the otherside."

Me: "Ok."

I held Charley for her so she could get up, then she took him back from me, and we moved to the other side of the arena, so we wouldn't be in the way of Nina's battle.

-cheering- Phoebe: "Come on Nina! You can do it!"

Nina: "I'll try."

Phoebe: "Her very first battle."

Me: "Mhm."

I gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek, just because.

-cutely- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Awe...Cj..."

Me: "I love you baby girl."

-cutely- Phoebe: "I love you too hehe."

She kissed me back, as Nina sent out Matches.

-shyly- Nina: "Have you ever battled before?"

Unknown boy: "Um..this is only my third time, I just got my pokemon a week ago."

-shyly- Nina: "Oh...ok, well this is my first."

Nina: "Matches, go now, use ember!"

Unknown boy: "Tackle it Bulbasaur!"

Matches, like Mr. Jiggles, was a little slow to respond, he used ember about 2 seconds before the Bulbasaur rammed him, knocking him back quite a bit. They were both hurt but the battle continued.

-concerned- Nina: "Are you ok Matches?"

He cheerfully barked, he was shaken quite a bit, but willing to continue.

Nina:"Ok, just don't push yourself too hard."

Nina: "Ok now try to bite it."

Unknown boy: "Vinewhip."

His bulbasaur stretched out its vines, only for Matches to bite them, causing it to immediately reel them back in out of pain.

Unknown boy: "Ok, try another tackle, and try to get around it's flames this time."

Nina: "Don't let it hit you Matches, use roar."

Matches roared really loudly, causing bulbasaur to veer away from him, a completely different effect then the one it had in the game.

Me: "That was loud."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Me: "Now my head hurts again."

Charley started to cry...

Phoebe: "It even woke Charley up..."

-motherly- Phoebe: "Ooooh...Charley, it's allright...calm down..I'm here, don't cry."

She rocked him back and forth until he finally settled down.

-playfully- Phoebe: "See all the pokemon?"

Nina: "Now use ember again before it recovers."

Unknown boy: "Leach seed!"

Phoebe: "Nina don't let that hit!"

It was too late, Matches was ensnared in the leech seed, it seemed like the battle would be over now.

-confused- Nina: "What?"

Nina: "Come on Matches, get out of there."

He struggled to break out of the vines.

Nina :"Or try to use ember."

Unknown boy: "Finish it with tackle!"

Matches managed to pelt Bulbasaur with a few embers as he charged towards him. Bulbasaur collapsed shortly before hitting him.

Unknown boy: "Awe...bulbasaur."

-weakened- Bulbasaur: "Bulb...bulba."

The boy returned him, and took out another pokeball.

Nina: "What's your other pokemon?"

Unknown boy:"It's just a metapod."

Nina:"Oh."

Unknown boy :"He can't do much, so I don't really want him to fight, if that's ok. You win."

Nina:"Yay!"

She freed Matches from the vines, and picked him up and hugged him.

Nina: "Matches, we won! We did it, we won our first battle!"

-lovingly,cutely- Nina: "You did so well my wittle growlithe."

Matches barked in agreement then started to lick her cheek.

-kindly- Phoebe: "You want a potion for him?"

Nina: "Yeah."

Phoebe: "Here, Cj, hold Charley for a little bit please."

Me: "Ok."

I held Charley for her while she got a potion out of her purse and sprayed some on Matches, healing his wounds.

Phoebe: "There we go, he's all healed up now."

She took Charley back from me after putting the potion away.

Nina: "Now what do we do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, you feel better yet Cj?"

Me: "A little bit."

Phoebe: "I feel better, Nina, so why don't we put your gulpin up against Cloudela?"

Nina: "Um...ok..."

-awkwardly- Phoebe: "Um...Cj, can you hold Charley for a moment again?"

Me: "Yeah,hehe, sure."

Phoebe: "And can you send out Cloudela for me?"

-kindly- Me: "Sure."

She handed Charley to me again, so she could get Cloudela's pokeball out of her purse.

Then she gave me Cloudela's pokeball and took Charley back.

Nina took her place on the other side of the room, holding Gulpin's pokeball with Matches standing beside her, I guess she was going to let him watch this battle.

I let out Cloudela.

Cloudela: "Clou..."

Phoebe: "Ok Nina, let your gulpin out."

Nina: "Ok."

She let gulpin out.

Gulpin: "Gul gul..."

Gulpin turned to face Nina.

Gulpin: "Gulpin..gul..gulpin..."

Nina: "What what are you saying?"

-a little louder- Gulpin: "Gulpin..gul..gulpin..."

Nina: "I don't understand..."

Phoebe: "He says he's sorry for trying to eat your doll."

Nina: "Oh..."

-kindly- Nina: "It's ok gulpin."

-cutely- Nina: "Now turn around, we're battling."

Gulpin: "Gulpin Gul!"

He turned back around.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You go first Nina."

-cutely- Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Um Gulpin try sludge."

Phoebe: "Um use thundershock, cloudela."

Gulpin threw up a ball of sludge, cloudela used thundershock, creating a powerful electrical arc, its body darkened a little bit as it did so, but quickly returned to its usual light grey color, which was it's usual color indoors. Outdoors it varied on the amount of sunlight available.

The sludge ball missed Cloudela completely, but the thundershock hit Gulpin square in the head, but it wasn't hurt too bad so the battle continued.

Unfortunately, the noise created by the thundershock, combined with the bright light scaired Charley.

-kindly- Phoebe: " Nina wait a minute, Charley's upset."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Oh Charley, it's allright. I won't use that attack again if it scairs you so bad."

She calmed Charley down, while Gulpin and Cloudela waited for orders.

Me: "Honey you want me to hold him while you battle, that way he's not so close to the action?"

-cutely- Phoebe: "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Here Charley, you'll be a little safer if Daddy holds you for awhile."

-lovingly- Me: "Come on little guy."

-unsure babbling- Charley: "ra...rararawa?"

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

She gave him a little kiss before handing him to me, I gave her Cloudela's pokeball back.

**-Nina's perspective-**

After the first attack missed, I knew Gulpin was going to have a hard time winning, Cloudela was hard to hit, I don't think it was extremely strong, but it could move a lot faster then Gulpin could shoot, it's thundershock didn't seem to hurt Gulpin much, but I knew that wasn't Cloudela's only attack.

Phoebe: "Cj cover Charley's eyes for a second."

Cj:" Ok."

Phoebe: "Cloudela, try a light beam."

Me: "Dodge it Gulpin!"

Cloudela released a beam of pure light, it was so bright I couldn't look at it, Cloudela's body turned pitch black for a moment, the beam hit Gulpin and knocked him back quite a bit. Then he started to wander around, unable to see very well.

Phoebe: "I think I blinded the poor thing."

Me: "Gulpin are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Nina you didn't look at that beam directly did you? It could mess up your eyes."

Me:" No."

Phoebe: "Ok good."

-concerned- Me: "But what about gulpin? Is he blind now?"

Phoebe: "I think it's just temporary, nothing a potion can't fix."

Me:" Ok."

-worried- Me: "Mommy don't blind my pokemon."

-somewhat embarassed- Phoebe: "I won't I promise."

Me: "Come on Gulpin, use sludge again!"

Phoebe: "Cloudela, try to block it with another thundershock."

Cloudela hit the sludgeball with a thundershock, causing it to explode and spray sludge everywhere.

-from the sidelines- Cj: "I thought you said you weren't going to use that attack again?"

Phoebe: "Well, Charley is farther away now, it didn't scare him that time see?"

Cj: "Yeah, I guess so..."

Sludge wasn't going to work, I needed to find another way to win, I had a feeling pound wouldn't work either, because Gulpin can't jump very high.

Me: "Um, ok, gulpin, try poison gas."

Gulpin made a bunch of purple gas appear, Cloudela got caught in the gas.

-in pain- Cloudela: "clou...(it burns...)"

Phoebe: "I think you poisoned him...good thinking Nina."

Me: "Thankyou mommy."

Phoebe: "Cloudela another thundershock, you should wear Gulpin down eventually.

Me: "Now Gulpin amnesia!"

The thundershock hit him, he didn't even try to avoid it, he just sat there, very confused.

-unsure- Gulpin: "gull?(huh?)"

Me: "Ok gulpin, try to use sludge again, rapid fire!"

I had no other choice, Gulpin didn't know any other attacks.

-in pain- Cloudela: "Clou...cloudela.(It's getting worse.)"

Phoebe:" Cloudela, just hang in there..."

The poison was working, Cloudela was getting weaker.

Phoebe: "Ok Cloudela, try to avoid them and use a confuse ray."

Gulpin started shooting lots of sludge balls. Most of them missed, but one finally hit and knocked Cloudela down.

-concerned- Phoebe: "You ok Cloudela?"

Gulpin tired out and ceased firing, I saw Cloudela get back up, although it fell down again not long after, weakened by the poison.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, good job Nina."

Phoebe: "Cloudela return."

Me: "Good job Gulpin, we won."

-unsure- Gulpin: "Gul, gulpin? (We did?)"

He looked at me in confusion, still unaware of what was going on.

Me: "We won silly."

I tried to hug him, but he was too slimy to pick up, so I just petted him instead.

Phoebe: "Here Nina, I have another potion for him."

She came up to me, used the rest of the potion on Gulpin, whatever was left over from being used on Matches, and then I returned him.

Mommy hugged me.

Phoebe: "You did good sweety."

And then Daddy came over with Charley.

Cj: "We should probably go soon, Charley's starting to get a little fussy."

Phoebe: "Awe, what's the matter Charley?"

She went over and touched his forehead.

Phoebe: "Oh, he's just a little hungry."

Phoebe: "Um, I guess I could take him into the bathroom and feed him a little bit, if you want to stay here with Nina."

Me: "I want to go look at all the other pokemon."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, allright then, Cj, keep an eye on her."

Cj: "Allright sweety."

Mommy took Charley and headed to the bathroom, leaving her purse out here.

Cj: "So Nina where are we going?"

Me: "Just over to the next arena."

Cj: "Ok, here take your mother's purse."

Me: "Ok."

We went through the door, into the arena that was beside this one. There were four trainers sharing the room, and several pokemon, a wartortle, a geodude, a vulpix, a chikorita, a scary looking haunter, and a cute little togepi, there were some others, but I didn't know what they were. Archy was here earlier, but I think he left a few minutes ago. Most of the pokemon were attacking some dummys, as well as some moving targets that were set up.

Me:" What's the big spider pokemon?"

Cj: "That's a spinarak sweety."

Me: "Oh.."

Cj: "Does it scare you?"

Me: "No, I think it looks cool."

Cj: "Hehe...ok."

Cj: "What about that one, do you know what it is?"

Me: "Um...that's a voltorb...aren't they supposed to explode?"

Cj: "No, just as a last resort honey, they know other moves too."

Me: "Oh,ok."

We watched the pokemon battle for a few minutes, then I decided I wanted to battle again too, against the wartortle. Daddy tried to talk me out of it.

Cj: "Nina, think about this for a moment, not only do you have a type disadvantage, but wartortle is also evolved."

Me: "So? I've already won two battles today."

Me: "Besides, maybe I'll win."

Cj: "Just don't be dissapointed if you lose then, ok?"

Me: "I won't."

I went to talk to the wartortle's trainer, leaving Mommy's purse behind with Daddy.

-shyly- Me:"Hello."

Wartortle Trainer:"You're Nina right? Phoebe's little girl?"

He couldn't have been more than a few years older than me.

-Shyly- Me: "Um...yeah, that's right, who are you?"

Wartortle Trainer: "Herman, but you can call me Hermes for short."

-unsure- Me: "Um...ok."

-shyly- Me: "You want to battle?"

-somewhat nervous- Wartortle Trainer: "Um, not right now, maybe in a minute or so I'm still training."

Me: "Ok."

Wartortle Trainer: "Come on Wartortle, keep hitting the targets, you're doing great."

-happily- Wartortle: "Wartortle Wartortle! (you really think so?) "

I saw his wartortle shoot the targets with it's water gun, not even seconds after they popped up, without missing a single one. This made me a little nervous, if its aim with a water type move was that good, I knew Matches wouldn't have much of a chance. I went back over to Daddy to see what he had to say.

Me: "Daddy I think you were right.."

Cj: "Are you going to battle him or not?"

Me: "Not right now, I don't really want to, not with the way his wartortle keeps hitting those targets."

Cj: "Are you scaired?"

Me: "A little."

Cj: "It's allright, if you don't want to battle him you could just tell him that."

Me:"Ok."

Me: "But I want to battle him."

Cj: "Why?"

Me: "Because then I'll know I'm a good trainer."

Cj: "Sweetheart you should pick your battles wisely."

-a little annoyed- Me: "Enough, I know I can win, you'll see."

Cj: "-chuckles-, just be careful ok, don't make Matches fight too hard you could hurt him."

Me: "I promise, he'll be fine."

I went back to the Wartortle Trainer.

-cutely- Me: "You ready yet?"

Wartortle Trainer: "Yeah, sure, let's go next door though, there's too many other trainers and pokemon in here to have a battle."

Nina: "Ok."

I followed him into the arena we just came from, and Daddy came in not long after, still keeping an eye on me like Mommy told him too.

Wartortle Trainer: "So what? Just one on one or I could do four on four if you have that many pokemon."

Me: "I just have two."

Wartortle Trainer: "Ok then, two on two?"

Me: "Mhm."

Wartortle Trainer: "Allright Wartortle get ready."

Me: "Go Gulpin!"

I sent out Gulpin, figuring he could weaken Wartortle atleast, so Matches wouldn't have to fight him, I guess Daddy didn't expect me to use him.

Wartortle Trainer: "I never seen one of those before, what type of pokemon is that?"

Cj:"It's a Gulpin, they're normally in the Hoen region, but we found this one in our backyard in the other world."

-cutely- Me: "They are poison type."

Cj:"Mhm."

Wartortle Trainer: "And you're Cj right?"

Cj: "Yep."

Me: "He's my dad."

Wartortle Trainer: "Cool."

Me: "Ok Gulpin, poison gas."

Wartortle Trainer: "Withdraw, rapid spin, don't breath it in."

Wartortle went into his shell and spun around, his spinning spread out all the gas, eventually some vents opened on the ceiling and some fans turned on to funnel the gas outside, to prevent it from poisoning everyone. Wartortle managed to prevent being poisoned. Meaning I wasted a move.

Me: "That's ok gulpin, now try sludge."

Wartortle Trainer: "Wartortle, come back out and use watergun!"

Gulpin threw another ball of sludge, wartortle came out of its shell and shot it out of the air. The sludge ball fell on the ground with a squishing sound, missing Wartortle completely.

Me: "Try poison gas and then sludge."

Wartortle Trainer: "Withdraw, Rapid Spin, don't breath in that gas."

It managed to avoid the gas again, but the sludge ball splashed against it's shell. The ventilation system turned on once again, dispersing the gas, and Wartortle popped out of it's shell to breath.

Just then I saw Mommy walk in, holding Charley.

**-Cj's perspective-**

I saw Phoebe come in, with Charley ofcourse, somewhat surprised that Nina was battling someone else.

Me: "Oh hi sweety."

-unsure- Phoebe: "What's going on?"

Me: "Nina just decided to challenge someone to a battle."

Phoebe: "Against a wartortle?"

-defensively- Me: "I tried to talk her out of it, she wouldn't listen."

Phoebe: "That's allright, she could win you know? Even though her opponent looks a lot stronger."

Me: "Yeah, I guess."

-cheering- Phoebe: "Come on Nina, I know you can win!"

Phoebe :"Come on Cj, cheer with me."

Me:" -sighs-,allright."

-cheering- Me: "Come on Nina stay in there, don't get scaired."

**-Nina's perspective-**

They were cheering for me, Mommy and Daddy, I couldn't let them down.

Me: "Come on Gulpin, more sludge!"

Gulpin: "Gul, gulpin gul.(More sludge comming.)"

Wartortle Trainer:"Dodge it, then use water gun."

His sludge missed again, and to make things worse, Wartortle sprayed him in the face with water gun.

Me: "Come on Gulpin, we have to get another shot in!"

Gulpin kept using more and more sludge. The ground was a mess now, Wartortle was running around, trying to avoid getting hit. It slipped on some of the sludge and fell on its back, allowing Gulpin to hit it with more sludge.

Me: "Yes, come on gulpin, you're doing great."

Wartortle trainer:"Rapid spin, get that stuff off of you."

It spun around, spraying gross sludge everywhere.

Me: "Ew..."

Wartortle trainer:"Water gun!"

Gulpin got hit with another water gun, which knocked him back quite a bit. He got back up, but he was starting to slow down, Wartortle was still going though, even when Gulpin hit him, he didn't do much damage. I knew by now that Gulpin wasn't a very strong fighter, but he had to atleast weaken Wartortle enough so Matches could finish him. I had an idea.

Me:" Come on Gulpin, don0't aim at him, aim at the ground in front of him."

Gulpin: "Gulpin gul...(um...ok miss)"

Wartortle trainer: "withdraw, Rapid spin and water gun, clean some of that sludge up."

Wartortle started spinning and spraying water everywhere, disolving a lot of the sludge.

Wartortle trainer: "Now attack!"

He started spinning towards gulpin.

Me: "Sludge gulpin, come on, aim at him."

It was no use, he was spinning so fast any sludge Gulpin threw at him simply got tossed away. Wartortle hit him, hard, knocking him into the air and onto his back, he couldn't get back up, he just waved his stubby arms around and yelled.

Me: "No!...Gulpin..."

-weakly- Gulpin: "Gul...gulpin. (I'm sorry, I can't get back up.)"

Me: "You did well Gulpin, enjoy your rest."

I returned him, he couldn't take anymore.

Wartortle trainer: "Good hit wartortle!"

-happily- Wartortle: "Wartortle Wartortle! (He's out, we won again!)"

-from the sidelines- Phoebe: "It's ok Nina, Matches can still win."

Me: "I hope so..."

Wartortle Trainer: "What's it like? Having parents that are famous?"

-cutely- Me: "Um...I don't really know how to answer that. I don't think it's much different from having normal parents though."

Wartortle Trainer: "Eh...ok."

Me: "Allright Matches I need you to win this for me, go!"

I sent out Matches, he cutely barked at me before taking his place on the arena.

Wartortle Trainer: "Allright it's just a growlithe, a water gun should take it down."

Wartortle: "Wartortle! (Right!)"

Me: "Ok, don't waste time on fire attacks, just get up close, and use tackle, or bite if you can."

Me: "Come on Matches, I'm counting on you."

He took off, running around the arena, while Wartortle tried to hit him with water gun, he circled around Wartortle and tackled him, then bit him on the arm. Wartortle quickly retreated into it's shell and spun around, knocking Matches off of him. His arm was bleeding a little bit from the bite, but it was nowhere near serious enough to end the battle. He headbutted Matches and knocked him onto his back.

Me: "Use ember, defend youself."

Matches hit him pointblank in the face with ember, of course it didn't do much because fire is weak to water, but the hot embers forced him to back away. Matches got up just in time to avoid another water gun attack. He ran back to our side of the arena, as Wartortle kept trying to hit him.

Me: "Come on Matches, another tackle."

Luckily, Matches could move faster than Wartortle could aim, and before long he had circled him again and knocked him down.

Me: "Goodjob Matches."

Wartortle quickly got up and used water gun again, it was a close call, but Matches managed to avoid getting hit, and the battle continued.

It went on for awhile, Wartortle was very tough, but eventually he started to get tired, and Matches was slowing down too.

-from the sidelines- Me: "It shouldn't be long now."

Phoebe: "Nope, not long at all."

Me :"Come on Matches one more attack, that should do it."

He started running toward Wartortle again, one final tackle knocked him down, too tired to get back up.

Wartortle Trainer: "Allright Wartortle, you did your best."

He returned his wartortle.

Wartortle Trainer: "Go Pidgeotto!"

Me: "What?"

Wartortle Trainer: "It's a two on two remember?"

Me: "Oh...right..."

Matches was getting tired, but he was the only pokemon I had left. I decided to give up, not wanting to see Matches get hurt.

Me: "I give up, you win..."

Wartortle Trainer: "What?"

Me: "Matches is getting tired, you're too strong. I give up, you win."

Wartortle trainer: "Um...Ok."

He returned his pidgeotto. I returned Matches, and went back to Mommy, Daddy, and Charley, while the Wartortle Guy went back to the other arena.

Cj: "You gave up?"

-nervously- Me: "He was too strong, I couldn't win."

-supportively- Phoebe: "That's ok Nina, I sure Matches appreciates it."

Me: "You think so?"

Phoebe:" Mhm."

Phoebe: "Cj, honey, I'm running out of change to buy potions..."

-worried- Nina: "But what about Gulpin and Matches?"

Cj: " Why don't we take them to the pokemon center then to get them healed, allright sweetheart?"

Me: "Ok."

**-Cj's perspective-**

We headed out of the building and got in the car. Eventually we reached the closest pokemon center.

-inside the center-

Phoebe: "Nina, go take your pokemon up to the nurse ok, she'll heal them for you."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj we should go home soon, Charley's getting tired, if he's not in his bed soon he'll get grouchy."

Me: "Allright, we'll head home after this."

We watched as the Nurse healed Nina's pokemon, then we all left the center together and headed to the magnet train station.

The train ride was so quiet and smooth that Charley fell asleep on the way back to Goldenrod.

-on the train, between Saffron and Goldenrod-

Phoebe: "Awe...Charley, now you won't sleep when we get home..."

Me: "It's allright..."

Phoebe: "I know, but I was hoping we could have some alone time together."

Me: "Awe...baby girl."

Nina: "What about me?"

Phoebe: "You could stay downstairs, Cj and I will have upstairs."

-blatantly and innaproprietely- Nina: "You weirdos, you just want to hump eachother again."

-shocked- Me: "Nina..."

Phoebe: "Nina that's none of your concern, even if that was the truth."

Phoebe: "Besides, someday you'll fall in love."

Nina: "Yeah right...with who?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but you will."

Phoebe started to snuggle me, as the train zoomed across the land.

-nervously- Nina: "That doesn't mean, th- that doesn't mean...well...you know.."

Phoebe:"I know it doesn't mean that, but still."

Me: "Can we please talk about something else?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, come on Nina, just let it go."

Nina: "Fine..."

The train arrived in Goldenrod about a half hour later. After they unloaded our car, we headed home, Charley was still asleep, so Phoebe took him up to his room and set him in his crib.

Phoebe:" Good, he's still tired."

Phoebe: "Which means that Cj and I can still have some time together."

Phoebe :"Nina, go downstairs and watch tv or something."

Phoebe: "Come on Cj."

Me: "Hehe...allright."

Nina: "But mom."

Phoebe: "No buts, your father and I just want some alone time."

Nina: "-sighs, ok."

She trudged down the stairs, while Phoebe led me into our room.

Me: "Are we really just going to have sex?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe, I just want to snuggled for now though."

Me: "Ok..."

We snuggled with eachother on the bed.

Me: "I love you sweety."

Phoebe: "I love you."

Phoebe: "I think Nina is going to be a good trainer."

Me: "Yeah, maybe."

I kissed her, and she kissed me back, and before long we were making out.

Phoebe: "Cj stop, Charley could wake up any time."

Me: "-sighs-, oh, allright."

Phoebe: "We'll play around some more tonight ok?"

Me: "ok."

Phoebe: "I can't let Nina be right about us staying up here just to have sex."

Me: "Ok..."

-naughtilly- Phoebe:"baaaaa-ut, I can give you a blowjob or a footjob, or whatever, we just can't have sex."

Me:"How about both?"

-naughtily- Phoebe: "Hehe...ok."

So we had a little fun, and then snuggled some more until Charley woke up and started crying in the next room.

-softly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I guess I have to go be a mom again."

Me: "Yeah, I guess so."

She kissed me, got out of bed, and cleaned herself up a little bit before leaving the room to take care of Charley. I got up a minute or so later and went into Charley's room. Phoebe had already calmed him down and was playing with him on the floor. She had given him a pacifier to suck on. So he was pretty quiet.

-playfully-Phoebe: "Oh look Charley, daddy's here."

I gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek before sitting down next to her.

Nina came up stairs while Charley started to play with his blocks again.

Phoebe: "Hi Nina."

Nina: "Hi mom.."

-cutely- Phoebe: "Come play with us..."

Nina: "um...Ok..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "You see your big sister Charley?"

Phoebe: "Hehehe."

Nina: "What's he making now?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, it looks like he's trying to make a bunch of towers."

Nina: "Can I go get some of my toys to play with?"

Phoebe: "Sure, go ahead."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina left the room and hurried back down the stairs.

Then Charley crawled up onto Phoebe's lap and started snuggling her. Still sucking on his pacifier.

Me: "Awe...isn't that cute?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Hehe...he loves his momma, don't you Charley?"

Me: "I love his momma too."

Phoebe: "Hehe...Cj."

She kissed me on the cheek.

Nina came back a minute or so later with some of her stuffed pokemon. Charley was instantly drawn to them, and Nina kindly let him play with one. Although he basically just used it as a bat to knock his towers down.

Eventually Phoebe and I got tired of sitting on the floor, so we took Charley downstairs, and sat on the couch while Nina continued to play with him. She gathered up his blocks and brought them downstairs, since he seemed to prefer them over his other toys. He started building towers in the living room, before moving on the pyramids. Nina even tried to get him to spell words with the blocks, but he was too little to understand them yet. So he was really just arranging random letters.

Nina: "Mommy?"

Phoebe: "Yes Nina?"

Nina: "Does zevnaycuktob mean anything?"

Phoebe: "No Nina, that's gibberish."

Nina: "Oh...ok..."

Nina: "Come on Charley, let's try to spell ralts."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts"

Nina: "Yes ralts."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts"

Phoebe: "Hehe...he thinks he's talking."

Me: "Hehe."

Nina: "See, r,a,w,l,t,s, ralts."

Phoebe: "Um, Nina there's no 'w' in ralts."

Nina:" Oh..."

Nina: "Ok, it's r,a,l,t,s then."

Phoebe: "Right."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts, ralts, ralts."

Nina: "mhm."

-babbling- Charley: "ralts!"

He messed all the blocks up, and started to make another tower.

-surprised- Nina: "Charley..."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, he can't understand spelling yet, silly girl."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

Phoebe: "He just wants to keep building towers, so keep playing with him sweety, you're doing great."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe snuggled up to me again.

-playfully- Me: "Oh Pheebles."

-cutely-Phoebe: "Oh Cj..."

Me: "Hehe..."

-quietly muttering, annoyed- Nina: "Oh brother..."

A stray block from one of Charley's collapsing towers hit her in the cheek.

Nina: "Ow...Charley..."

Charley: "-giggles-"

-cutely- Nina: "You silly little guy."

Charley threw another block at her, it didn't really hurt her, as he couldn't throw it very hard, but it was annoying, especially since Charley giggled more everytime he hit her.

Nina: "Charley stop."

Nina: "Stop it."

She started to use her powers to deflect them. She refrained from using them on Charley though, which was good. Her powers didn't surprise Charley at all, mostly because he didn't understand them yet.

-upset- Nina: "Mom! Charley keeps throwing blocks at me! He won't stop."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, he's just playing, is it hurting you?"

Nina: "Um...no..."

Phoebe: "Why don't you see if you can get him to play with something else then?"

Nina: "Ok."

Nina: "Come here Charley."

She tried to pick him up, but Charley didn't want her to hold him, so he started to cry.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Nina, be careful with him."

-nervously- Nina: "What did I do?"

Phoebe: "He didn't want you to pick him up."

Phoebe got off of me and went to calm Charley down, she picked him up and brought him back over to the couch.

-calmly- Phoebe: "It's ok Charley."

-nervously- Nina: "I didn't mean to make him cry."

Phoebe: "I know Nina, it's ok, you're not in trouble, you shouldn't try to pick him up though, he doesn't trust you enough yet."

Charley cried for another minute or so, then he finally began to calm down.

Phoebe: "There we go...you ok now Charley?"

He looked up at her, without making a sound, he started to smile a little bit as well.

-lovingly- Phoebe :"Awwwwe, you're so cute."

-curiously babbling- Charley: "Ralts?"

-jokingly- Phoebe: "Sometimes I wish Cj was as cute as you."

-in disbelief- Me: "What?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj I'm just joking around, I like you the way you are."

Me: "Ok."

She kissed me on the cheek, and then gave Charley and Nina a kiss as well. Nina had taken a seat on the couch beside her.

Phoebe: "Let's see what's on the tv...Cj can you turn the dvd player on?"

Me: "Where's the remote for it?"

Phoebe:" I don't know..."

Me: "-sighs-, allright."

I got up to turn the dvd player on, since the remote for it apparently went missing, and we started playing one of Charley's dvds. It turned out to be the creepy one with the puppets.

Me: "-sighs-, this creepy show?"

Me: "What happened to the pokebuddies dvd that was in here?"

Phoebe: "He seemed to like it the best so I put it in the car."

Me:" Oh..."

-in creepy voice- kid puppet on tv: "What larvitar? You think the ball went behind the fence?"

-quietly- Me: "Well duh it went over the fence, you just showed it a minute ago..."

Nina: "Why are they so stupid?"

Me: "Because it's a kid's show."

Nina: "Oh..."

-worried- Nina: "Does that mean I'm stupid?"

Me: "No...sweetheart, I meant little kids."

Phoebe: "Nina it's not that they're stupid, it's just that they're very little and they have to learn."

-in creepy voice- kid puppet on tv: "I can't quite make it over...-oooof-!"

The kid fell down the fence, Charley giggled, thinking it was hilarious, especially when the Larvitar fell over the fence too.

-playfully- Phoebe: "You think that's funny Charley?"

-playfully- Phoebe: "Your laugh is soooooo cuuute..."

Phoebe: "-giggles-"

Me: "So is yours hehe..."

Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

-unamused- Nina: "It wasn't that funny."

Phoebe: "It is to Charley though sweety."

Nina: "Does he like watching people get hurt?"

Phoebe: "No honey, it's just because of how sudden it is, he thinks it's supposed to be scary, but then he realizes that it's not, and that's very funny to a baby."

Nina: "Can we watch something else?"

Phoebe: "Maybe, when Charley goes to bed."

Me: "Pheebles why don't you watch Charley's shows on Nina's tv, and then Nina and I could watch something a bit...less...disturbing out here?"

Of course, she didn't like the idea of being in a different room from me.

Phoebe: "Um...ok, or we could just...stay out here and watch something less disturbing, but still appropriate for Charley, that way we can all be together."

Me: "Hehe...allright...that works."

I kissed her on the cheek, and then I turned the dvd player off and we started surfing the channels. We ended up watching cartoons to keep Nina and Charley happy.

**-Phoebe's perspective-**

It was a quiet evening, and soon it was time for Charley to go to bed. I tried to make sure he was in bed just a little after the sun went down. As I took him upstairs I realized he didn't want to go to bed yet, he wanted to stay downstairs and watch tv, this made him a little bit upset.

Me: "-sighs- Charley...you can't stay up all night and watch tv. You silly boy."

He got a little more upset when he realized I wasn't going to let him stay up, he even started to cry.

Me: "Awe...Charley, don't cry..."

I tried to comfort him, but by the time I got up to his room he was having a full blown tantrum.

Me: "Now Charley, this is ridiculous."

Me: "Calm down."

I placed in his crib, before he started to scream in my ears.

Me: "You want your rattle?"

I offered him his rattle, but as soon as he took it from me and chucked it away.

Me: "Charley stop..."

I picked him up again and hugged him.

-softly- Me: "Shhhhh...it's ok Charley."

-lovingly- Me: "Momma loves you."

It didn't work, he just kept crying. Eventually Cj came upstairs to see what was going on.

Cj: "What happened?"

Me: "I don't know, I can't get him to calm down."

Me: "He just wants to keep watching tv."

Cj: "Oh...ok..."

He picked up one of Nina's stuffed pokemon that was laying on the floor.

-playfully- Cj :"Charley...you there little guy?"

Cj: "You want to play with um...mr. rapidash?"

Cj: "hmm? "

I don't know what Cj was trying to do, but if he could cheer Charley up, I was ok with it. Although it didn't seem like it was working so far.

Cj: "And then you could go on magical pony adventures...and fly through the sky, and go weeeeeeeeee."

It worked, Charley stopped crying and started to laugh.

-cutely- Me: "Awe...Cj...you cheered him up."

I gave him a kiss.

Me:"mmmah...you're the best father ever."

Cj: "-sighs-...Pheebles."

He hugged me.

Cj :"Here you go Charley, sleep well."

Cj gave the stuffed rapidash to him. And Charley tried to make it move around like Cj had done.

-quietly- Me :"Goodnight Charley...we'll see you in the morning."

I gave Charley a kiss goodnight before tucking him in.

-quietly- Me: "We love you Charley...sweet dreams."

-quietly- Cj: "Good night little guy."

We quietly snuck out of the room, turned off the lights and closed the door.

I let Nina stay up for another hour or so, before sending her to her room to get ready for bed as well. After she went to bed, I turned my attention to my loving husband.

-lovingly- Me :"Cj turn the tv off and come up stairs."

Cj: "Why? You tired already?"

-Naughtilly- Me: "nooooooooooo."

I looked at him in the most lustful way I could.

-Naughtilly- Me: "Come on big boy."

He shut the tv off, I had his attention now too.

I beckoned him to follow me up the stairs. He couldn't resist me, he had no choice but to follow.

Cj:"Hehe."

I led him into our room, and laid down on the bed .

-seductively- Me: "Come here Cj."

We rolled around on the bed, stripping off eachother's clothing until we were both naked. Cj had gotten so good at this, I wanted to moan, but I had to keep my mouth shut or I could wake Charley up. Tonight, after the fun was over, I let Cj tie with me, and we held eachother close until we evetually fell asleep.

I didn't need my powers to tell that our love was still strong, although I wished the day would come when I could finally get them back. Charley was begining to teeth now, so hopefully it would just be another month or so. Nina, on the other hand was constantly flaunting her powers, I don't think she ever even used the stairs anymore.


	6. Arctic Exploration

-Chapter 6-

We begin this chapter on the same night the last chapter ended.

**-That night, in the Lumina region, Greg's perspective- **

Just my luck, I got stuck with the night shift as well. There weren't any spotlights, as that would give away the base's location, so we were given night vision goggles instead.

As expected, not much was going on, except for a truck that left with the pokemon the other guy had brought in earlier. All this time, I wondered why management sent us here and not just to the airbase, which was on it's way here. I kept thinking this must have been some sort of punishment, for continued screw ups, but then why would they send the rest of the holding base here too? My shift finally ended at 4:00am, after which I hobbled to my bed, and quickly fell asleep, without even taking off my coat.

The next morning, I was so tired that last night was pretty much a blur, I woke up, surprised to find Mrs. Roberts laying next to me. I was relieved to see she was still in her coat as well, which meant we didn't do anything . I guess she got confused and thought this was her room? Also everything was in black and white...although I quickly realized this was because I still had my night vision goggles on.

-awkwardly- Me: "Um...miss...I thought your room was down the hall?"

-tiredly- Miss Roberts: "Huh? Wha...what do you..."

-realizing the situation- Miss Roberts: "What the heck? Mr. Marconi?"

-somewhat frightened- Miss Roberts: "Get out of my room!"

Me: "But this is my room..."

-somewhat frightened- Miss Roberts: "I don't care just get out!"

Me: "But..."

To make matters worse, one of the native grunts arrived at the door to get a status report from last night.

We both got up and Miss Roberts tried to push me out of the room, but the bulky awkwardness of our heavy coats and snowboots caused us to trip, and she fell on top of me just as the grunt was opening the door.

-Trying to grasp the situation- unknown grunt: "Um...what exactly is going on here? Should I leave you two alone or something, I could probably get the information I need from Mr. Jefferson and come back later."

-embarrassed- Miss Roberts: "Um, no that's ok I was just leaving."

Miss Roberts: "Um, what room is this?"

unknown grunt: "It's um.. -checks number on door-...a5, your supposed to be in a8, on the women's side..."

Miss Roberts: "Oh...ok."

unknown grunt: "But wait here for a sec, I have to talk to you too."

Miss Roberts look completely embarrased, she really just wanted to get back to her own room.

unknown grunt: "Allright ey, did you see anything last night, any flashing lights or anything from the base in the distance?"

Me: "No, not at all."

unknown grunt: "Ok then, that's good, um, we're going to need your coat, boots , and goggles. You should have turned them in last night."

Me: "Sorry, it's not everyday I have to stay up till 4:00am."

Miss Roberts: "Yeah what was that about anyway?"

unknown grunt: "I don't know, I don't make the schedules, anyway, just place your coats and everything in the bin in the laundry room."

Miss Roberts: "Ok."

The grunt left the room.

Miss Roberts: "I'm going to go back to my own room, sorry for all of this."

Me: "-sighs-, it's allright."

She awkwardly shook my hand and then left the room as well. Miss Roberts, sometimes I wasn't sure how I felt about her.

**-meanwhile, Cj's perspective-**

I had just woken up, laying next to Phoebe, as usual, I playfully, but gently, squeezed her boobs just to see if she was awake.

-annoyed, tiredly- Phoebe: "-sighs-, Goodmorning Cj...now stop."

Me: "awe..."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "You just want to have some more fun with me this morning don't you?"

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok, I guess we have a little bit of time."

Phoebe: "Hehe, rollover Cj."

I rolled onto my back and she got on top of me, and we made out for a few minutes, had sex in bed for a few more minutes, and then we went into the bathroom and finished in the shower.

Most of the day went by without anything interest happening, other than Charley being a little grumpy because his gums were starting to hurt, the pain made him cry almost incessently, so we went to the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod once again to get some medicine for him, and with the medicine we were finally able to get him to calm down, after that was taken care of, we got lunch at the steakhouse we usually went to, and then we headed home, to continue what we expected would be a normal, and uneventful afternoon. As usual, Phoebe, Nina and I were all watching tv.

Until we heard a knock on the door...

Me:"Well that's weird, you hear that?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, but I don't believe it."

Phoebe: "Nina go answer the door."

Nina: "Ok."

We usually didn't get visitors, and Melissa had just come a few days ago, she wasn't due to come back for atleast a month.

Nina went over to the door and cracked it open.

-shyly- Nina: "who's there?"

unknown man: "Are your parents home?"

-shyly- Nina: "Yeah...why?"

unknown man: "Would you give them this letter for me please?"

Nina: "Um ok."

He handed her a letter.

Phoebe got up and went over to the door.

Phoebe: "Nina who is it?"

Nina: "He says he has a letter for you."

Phoebe: "Oh yeah, Melissa said something about that."

Me: "About what?"

Phoebe: "That she had another job for us, and we would get a letter whenever they had everything worked out."

Nina: "Oh..I forgot about that."

Phoebe: "That's cause you were playing your game..."

Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

-kindly- Nina: "Thankyou mister."

unknown man: "Mhm...goodbye."

The man got in his car and left, and Nina brought the letter to me, since Phoebe was holding Charley and couldn't open it.

Phoebe: "Sorry Cj, I guess I should have told you about this."

Me: "It's allright."

Me: "I thought Team Rocket was keeping a low profile."

Phoebe: "Melissa said this next job has to do with this world, not team rocket."

Me: "Hmm...really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

I opened the letter and unfolded a piece of paper that was inside, it was a picture of a flying saucer like aircraft, standing outside of a hangar somewhere.

-confused- Me: "The hell...a ufo?"

Phoebe: "That's not a ufo, it's the Mossdeep Explorer."

Me: "The what?"

Phoebe: "It's a prototype one person spaceship they sent out about fifty years ago."

Phoebe: "It dissapeared, never returned from it's maiden voyage, the technology was deemed to be impractical, and they never made another one."

Me: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Phoebe: "The company had all it's funds tied up in the project, and when the ship dissapeared, along with it's pilot, they kind of just fell flat and went bankrupt."

Phoebe: "Devon went and purchased the space center later on, but since that incident, the space center's main purpose has been launching satelites, and occasionally sending people and supplies to the moon base."

Me:" Moon base?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, they built a tiny little town on the moon."

Me: "Ooookayyyy."

Me: "How do you know all this?"

Phoebe: "Another history project my mom made me do."

Me: "Oookayyy."

Phoebe :"What does the letter say?"

Me:" Um..."

She carefully placed Charley on the floor and grabbed the letter, before I could read it. She seemed to be fascinated with this mission already. The letter was made of very thick paper, bundled up and sealed with an old fashioned and intricate wax seal, marked with Devon's company logo, and the words "Top Secret". There was also a printed disclaimer that basically said if you tampered with the seal, but were not the letter's intended recipient, you could be subject to felony charges and other legal jargon that probably wouldn't apply to us anyway.

Phoebe: "Um...how do I open this?"

Me: "It's wax, you have to melt it or cut it off."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

I went into the kitchen to get a knife for her, we didn't have any lighters around.

She easily cut open the seal and unfolded the letter, it was from Devon's Research Division, not the Defense Division we usually worked for, which meant this would likely be a non-combat mission.

-reading the letter- Phoebe :"Addressed to Cj and Phoebe, you're the only agents we have that are from the other world, thus we request your assistance in this mission."

-reading the letter- Phoebe: "Enclosed is a picture of the Mossdeep explorer, a prototype spacecraft that mysteriously dissapeared in 1955."

-reading the letter- Phoebe: "The information you are about to recieve is top secret."

Me: "Should we send Nina upstairs?"

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "No, because if she ends up comming with us, she'll have to find out eventually."

Nina: "I'll keep a secret, don't worry."

Me: "Ok."

She didn't really talk to anyone anyway.

Charley was, obviously too little to understand, you could tell him the secret of the universe and he'd probably forget it by the next morning, if he even remembered it at all.

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "Contrary to any of the official reports from the era."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "We recieved one last radio transmission from the ship, a few minutes after it dissapeared."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "The pilot reported that he was caught in a gravitational pull of a planet very similiar to yours."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "The ship's hull was made from what you would know as a chromium, iron, and tungsten alloy, solid enough to survive any crash, but far too dense to fly in any kind of atmosphere. Completely unique in composition, we haven't seen anything like it on any of the space craft from your world that we have been researching since the portals were installed."

-reading the letter-Phoebe: "But recent discoverys have led us to believe that there is a possibility that the ship may have crashed on your planet, and somehow ended up in the arctic circle, where we have detected suspiciously high levels of tungsten, which should not occur naturally. "

-in disbelief- Me: "They want us to go all the way up there?"

Me: "We don't even have any equipment, and it's the worst time of the year to be there."

I would guess, since it was winter, and that place was cold even in the summer time.

Phoebe: "It says they'll provide us with the equipment we need."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me: "How are we going to get up there though?"

Phoebe: "Through the portal system silly."

Me: "Oh..."

Me: "They have portals up there?"

Phoebe: "No, but they have a portal in Greenland, and they're renovating an old aircraft carrier to take us further up."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, I want to go, but we'll have to see how Charley is at that point, the mission isn't going to take place for another month or so. And for now Charley still relys on me to feed him."

Me: "Yeah well, if you're not comfortable with leaving, we won't go."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Usually Devon Co. didn't give us much time to prepare, then again this was a different branch, so I guess they did things differently.

Me: "Can I read the letter now?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...of course."

She gave me the letter and I read it as well, while I was reading, she picked Charley up again, and started to play with him a little bit, making him laugh out of joy.

Phoebe: "Maybe by next month I can ween Charley and then we could go."

Me: "Maybe."

-happily- Phoebe: "And then I could get my powers back..."

Me: "Hehe...I hope so."

Nina: "Can I go?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-...I don't know sweety, it could be dangerous, we'll probably leave Charley with grandma and grandpa, and we'll probably leave you with them as well."

Nina: "But I want to go with you."

Phoebe: "-sighs- We'll see Nina, we'll see."

Phoebe: "I don't think there will be any fighting, but it's not going to be easy up there Nina, it will be very cold."

Me: "The coldest actually."

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-undiscouraged- Nina:" I don't care, I'll wear a coat..."

Me: "Hehe...we'll see sweetheart."

Phoebe: "But Charley can't go."

Phoebe: "And Nina, I think it would be better if you stayed with him, and let him get to know you a little better."

Me: "Mhm."

Phoebe :"There will be other missions you can come with us on, and if there's not, then we'll come up with our own."

-unsure- Me: "Doing what? "

Phoebe:"Well, we'll just find some cool places we could explore..."

Me: "Like where?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe we could go back to Japan?"

Me: "Maybe."

Me: "We'll see honey."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Nina: "Where's Japan?"

Phoebe: "It's on the other side of the world, we went there once before we met you."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Or maybe, we could go to Paris..."

Me: "Huh?"

Phoebe: "You know all the tv shows say it's the most romantic place ever..."

Me: "Honey, those are just tv shows, besides, I doubt it's the same as it was before the disaster."

Phoebe: "Neither is the rest of this world."

Me:" -sighs- But, if you want too."

Phoebe: "And then I could learn french...and maybe Nina could too."

Me: "And then you'll speak it to eachother just to annoy me won't you?"

Phoebe: "Maybe..."

She already knew pokemon, japanese, and english.

As the weeks passed, another heavy snowstorm came through, which would likely be the last one of the year. By the next month, most of the snow was still on the ground, packed too hard to make a snowman out of.

Anyway, Charley's teeth were mostly in now, Phoebe had recently weened him and now he mostly just ate baby food, which, according to Phoebe, he was now able to eat without getting sick. The benefit to this is that Phoebe could feed him at the table now, as well as signalling the gradual return of her powers. He was playing alot more with his bite rings than his other toys now, as he had developed the knack to chew on things. He even bit Nina's hand a few times, fortunately he wasn't strong enough to hurt her. He now spent most of his time playing with his blocks, usually with one of his bite rings either in his mouth or very close by. Phoebe was also teaching him more about how to speak ralts, and now he occasionally said things that made sense...to her anyway.

Today, after the usual morning routine, Melissa came to visit.

-at the table, in the dining room-

Melissa: "Ok, we have to make this quick, I have to meet with the rest of the team in an hour."

Melissa: "Are you two going?"

-unsure- Me: "For what the ufo thing?"

-unsure- Melissa: "What ufo thing?"

Phoebe: "He means the Mossdeep Explorer...he thinks it's a ufo."

Melissa: "Oh,...yeah, I guess it would be to this world.."

Phoebe: "I don't know Melissa..what about Charley? I just weened him last week and he's not quite used to normal food yet."

Melissa: "Oh so you've weened him?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Melissa: "His teeth came in fine I take it?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Ralts...ralts...rawara ralts."

Melissa: "-giggles-"

Phoebe: "What was that sweety?"

Charley: "Ralts ralts...ralts ralts ralts."

Me: "What did he say?"

Phoebe: "He said he doesn't like his new food, I didn't understand the rest."

Me: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, It's ok Charley, you'll get used to it."

Melissa: "So are you going to come?"

Phoebe: "Um...how do you think Charley would do up there?"

Melissa: "-sighs-, I don't know, if he stays in the ship he should be fine, we put a new heating system in it and everything, you should see it, it's really neat."

Me: "Any planes?"

Melissa: "Not much, just a few worn out engines and other parts, we found some other aircraft to put on it though, for observation purposes, and then we brought in a few more from the lumina region."

Me: "H.A.V. ?"

Melissa: "Don't be ridiculous, the H.A.V. couldn't fit on the ship, or through the portal for that matter, and this isn't expected to be a combat mission, so they're not really needed."

Melissa: "This is simply just a search and recovery mission."

Melissa: "We put over thirty billion dollars into renovating the ship though, when we found it it was derelict and abandoned."

Me: "What did all that money go to?"

Melissa: "We replaced the engines to run on hydrogen, and added another system that essentially allows it to run on the ocean water, we completely rebuilt the hull to allow it to break through the ice, and we also added more luxurious appointments to the interior, and other things."

Melissa: "It would now be the Research Division's Flagship, if we could find a way to get it into the other world."

Me: "Cool."

Obviously the portals were far too small to allow an aircraft carrier to pass through.

Melissa: "So if you want to go you should get packing."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "What do you think Cj?"

Me: "Eh...why not? Should be fun."

Phoebe: "Allright Melissa, we'll go with you."

-elated- Melissa: "Great!"

Phoebe: "Nina!"

Nina was playing in her room.

-from her room- Nina: "Yes mommy?"

Phoebe :"Could you get our suitcases from the basement?"

-from her room- Nina: "-sighs-, ok."

She came out of her room.

Nina: "Am I going with you?"

Phoebe: "If you want to go."

-excited- Nina: "Really?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, now go get the suitcases."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Cj go start packing, I'll join you in a little bit."

Me: "allright."

I kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room.

I headed upstairs and gathered a few sets of clothes, Phoebe and Melissa talked about Charley for a few more minutes, and then Phoebe finally came upstairs with our suitcases, and we started to pack.

Phoebe: "Ok, we'll take some toys for Charley, a few jars of food for him, um...my swimsuit..."

Me: "Honey...you're not going to go swimming...the water's going to be freezing cold remember?"

Phoebe: "Oh...right."

Phoebe: "Um...should I take this shirt or this shirt?"

Me: "Just do what I did, grab a bunch of random stuff and throw it in the suitcase."

-unamused- Phoebe: "Cj..."

Phoebe: "And what about pokemon?"

Me: "I'm going to take Rhyhorn, Rocky and Bubba."

Phoebe: "I guess I'll take Cloudela, Mouser, and Draco."

Me: "Allright."

Phoebe: "I should pack some clothes for Nina and Charley too."

-sarcastically- Me: "Probably."

Me: "Oh and don't forget, we need to pack diapers for Charley."

Phoebe: "Right."

It took us about a half hour to get everything gathered up and in the car. After that we followed Melissa back into Goldenrod, and then we met with the rest of the team at the experiment facility. There were a lot more people here than I thought there would be, scientists of almost every kind imaginable, nurses, technicians, and pretty much the entire crew that would be running the ship, most of them former navy officers, or off duty members of Johto's Navy. After a short, but informative briefing, everyone was loaded onto trucks and taken a portal that went to greenland, to a large harbor area, the ship we were to take was huge, the H.A.V. were bigger in size, mostly just because of their enormous wingspan, but the aircraft carrier had more cargo space and actually weighed more than they did, especially since Devon Co modified it into an ice breaker.

Me: "Hehe...U.S. Enterprise eh?""

Melissa: "You know when we found it, we saw it had a nuclear propulsion system."

Me: "Yeah."

Melissa: "They don't even use those in the pokemon world anymore, and the fuel rods as well as the reactors themselves were gone."

Me: "Yeah, I think the navy would of had them removed, they wouldn't just leave dangerous nuclear fuel laying around."

Melissa: "So we had to replace the entire engine system, as the turbines wouldn't run on hydrogen very well."

Melissa: "Anyway, thirty billion dollars later, it's all ready to go."

Phoebe: "So when do we get on?"

Melissa: "Oh...after the crew gets on and the engines start up."

Phoebe:"Ok."

Melissa: "After you get on, someone should show you to your rooms, and then hopefully by 3:00, we'll set sail for the arctic."

Nina: "Do I get my own room?"

Melissa: "You'll be sharing an apartment with your parents."

Melissa: "So I imagine you'll be sharing a room with Charley."

Phoebe: "We'll see when we get there Nina."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "So what do we get to sleep on?"

Melissa: "You get small bunk beds, we did a lot of interior work on this ship, it's not going to be the most luxurious cruise, but it's acceptable, it's a lot more luxurious than it was when we found it anyway. "

Melissa: "Looks like the crew is boarding now."

The crew was marching onto the ship, in a dignified military fashion, a few of them had pokeballs at their waist, suggesting they may have pokemon, likely water types.

Phoebe:"Where do they sleep?"

Melissa: "Hehe...the Captain we hired insisted they still sleep in the racks on the third deck, he has a lot of experience running an aircraft carrier for Johto's navy, he was on call when you were helping to take slateport back from the rockets, and those jets that helped you attack the airbase were from his usual ship. He's a well respected veteran who likes to keep a tight ship under strict military rule."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Melissa: "But don't worry, he only has command over the crew, all the scientists, as well as you two don't have to follow his commands."

Phoebe: "Then who is in charge of this operation?"

Melissa: "Hehehe..."

Phoebe: "Melissa? You organized all this?"

Melissa: "Well...most of it, I had nothing to do with the renovations made to the ship."

Me: "So what are we supposed to do?"

Melissa: "I don't know, I thought it would be fun just to let you come along for the ride."

Phoebe: "What about James?"

Melissa: "He's busy, as usual, he's up in the Lumina Region, they're testing a new laser weapon system on the H.A.V. ."

Phoebe: "Don't you miss him?"

Melissa: "Of course, especially since we can't even call eachother for a week."

Melissa: "But it will be fine, we'll get through it."

-a few minutes later-

Melissa: "Ok, I think that's the last of the crew, excuse me."

She left us, walked over to the gangplank and made an announcement to the rest of the crowd.

Melissa: "Come on everyone, your rooms are on the second deck, once your settled in, feel free to explore the ship, but don't touch anything, and try to stay out of the way of the crew, we should reach the arctic circle by nightfall, and try to stay in the living quarters as much as possible, the outside temperature will go below freezing, so it's best to stay in doors."

Everyone else started boarding the ship, including us. Once we were on, we were shown to our room by one of the officers, it was bigger than I thought it would be, although it was still fairly small. It was a u shaped room, with a thin wall down the middle and a crude, but somehow comfortable bunk bed on each side, as well as a small mirror, sink,a dresser, and a small metal desk, on our side atleast, there wasn't one on Nina and Charley's side. There were no windows, which was probably normal for a military ship. The bathroom was down the hall. From what I understood, this was actually a huge upgrade to the standard living quarters on these ships. They weren't planning on sending the ship back into war anytime soon, so they could afford to make changes like this. The crew, including the scientists, was about a third of the size a normal aircraft carrier's crew would be.

-on Nina's side of the room-

Phoebe: "Nina, you take the top bunk ok, so Charley won't accidently fall."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "I need to find out if I can get some extra blankets for him too."

Me: "You want the top or the bottom honey?"

Phoebe: "Oh Cj, don't be silly, we'll share the bottom."

Me: "But then what are we going to use the top bunk for?"

Phoebe: "hehe...nothing...silly."

She kissed me.

Me: "Oh...I get it."

-naughtilly- Phoebe: "hehehe."

-disgusted- Nina: "bleeeeh..."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, we won't do anything, don't worry."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Except snuggle.."

Me: "Hehe."

Nina softly groaned as we kissed again.

After spending a few minutes in the room, we decided to explore the ship a bit more, we made our way to the hanger, just to see what aircraft were onboard, there wasn't any on the flight deck, so they all had to be in storage.

In the hanger, there was a mix of aircraft from this world as well as some from Devon's standard array. Two brand new light helicopters, which they probably brought over piece by piece, they had their standard mini guns, but there didn't seem to be any ammo for them. A small, yellow seaplane, complete with floats and a prop engine which was noticably modified to run on hydrogen, a small, cesna-ish plane, another larger 6 passenger cesna plane, I think they're called caravans, I'm not too sure, a lot of commercial planes look alike to me,and there was also half a dozen tiny jet seaplanes that I assume were made by Devon, and somehow brought through the portal. They kind of looked like an XF85 goblin crossed with an Me163, but they were painted black with the Devon logo on the tail fin, and a somewhat handsome red strip acrossed the nose. There were also a few cargo choppers of the kind we had ridden on several times before, which must have been brought here piece by piece as well.

Phoebe: "Wow, look at all the planes."

Nina: "Can I go inside them?"

Me: "No Nina, they're not your planes."

-jokingly- Nina:"I want a plane."

-jokingly- Phoebe: "You don't even know how to fly, Cj's not even that good at flying."

Me: "Just because I crashed that plane into a building in Tokyo..."

She never let that go.

Phoebe: "Did you see that explosion? We barely made it out of there alive."

Me: "We were running out of fuel."

Me:"Why are we arguing about this?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

She hugged me, carefully as to not upset Charley.

Me: "It was a long time ago."

Phoebe: "I know."

Me: "I'm sorry."

-lovingly- Phoebe: "It's ok, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Nina: "Mommy, daddy, there's someone else comming in here."

Phoebe: "Oh?"

One of the naval officers came in carrying a clipboard and started inspecting the aircraft.

Officer: "Just in here to see the planes ey?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Officer: "I'm just here to make sure they're secured properly before we leave port."

Me: "Ok."

Me: "Is there any ammo for those choppers?"

Officer: "Nope, we would have brought them without the guns entirely, but they're too complicated to remove, it would throw off the chopper's weight balance."

Me: "Ok."

Nina: "Do you have any pokemon?"

Officer: "Mhm, I have a tentacruel."

Nina: "Neat, I have pokemon too."

Officer: "Cool, which ones do you have?"

Nina: "I have a growlithe and a gulpin."

-jokingly- Officer: "Those sound scary."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Hehe...they are..."

Phoebe: "Cj, can we try to find Melissa again?"

Me:"Ok, sure."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina, let's go."

Nina: "Ok."

I was surprised Nina was actually talking to the officer. I guess she just thought he was a good guy or something, she was normally quiet around strangers.

Anyway, we left the hanger, and started asking around for Melissa. Everyone was on board the ship now, and the ship was preparing to leave. The crew was dashing about, making final preparations and safety checks. Nina was hovering around behind us, she hardly ever walked anymore.

-on intercom- announcer: "Allright everyone the ship is getting ready to leave port, anchors are up, and we are about to set sale."

The ship blew it's horn shortly after the announcement.

-annoyed,shocked- Nina: "Ahhh...that's loud."

Phoebe: "Oh Nina, it's just the ship's horn, and stop hovering sweety, the ship's about to leave, if you hover while the ship moves you might bump into a wall or worse."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

She set herself down, took a few steps and then tripped.

Nina: "Ow..."

Phoebe: Nina...you ok?"

Nina: "It's a lot harder to walk than I remember."

I helped her up.

Me: "You ok sweetheart?"

-sternly- Phoebe: "That's why you shouldn't hover all the time, it weakens your legs."

Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright, atleast you're not hurt."

Eventually we found out that Melissa was having a meeting with the captain and some of the other scientists in the control room, they were looking at maps on computer screens and plotting a course while the ship was slowly crawling away from the dock.

Phoebe: "Ah well, I guess she's busy."

Me: "So now what do you want to do?"

Phoebe: "I don't know."

Nina: "Look at the water."

Nina was standing against the railing, looking over the edge of the ship as the ice cold water splashed against it.

-worried- Phoebe: "Nina don't get so close to the railing."

Charley started to get a little upset, he had been pretty quiet until now.

-worried babbling- Charley: "Ralts ralts?"

Phoebe: "It's ok Charley, I just want her to be safe, that's all."

Phoebe: "So she doesn't fall off into the water."

-babbling- Charley :"Ralts...rarara ralts."

Phoebe: "hehe."

I don't know how much Charley actually understood her, or better yet, how much she understood him, but their "conversations" always looked very convincing.

We spent the next hour or so taking pictures of ourselves all around the ship, until we were finally able to catch Melissa outside the control room.

Melissa: "Hi Pheebles, sorry about that, we were planning the course we would take once we got into the arctic circle. "

Phoebe: "It's allright, we know you're busy."

Melissa: "I'm not right now, come on, let's go to the galley, I'm thirsty."

Phoebe:Ok."

We followed her to the galley below deck, where she got some coffee, and Phoebe, Nina, and I got some oran berry juice.

Nina: "When are the planes going to take off?"

Melissa: "Not for awhile yet, we're going to use the jets to get a radar scan of the area. See if we can pinpoint the location where we were getting the readings from."

Nina: "What about the other planes?"

Melissa: "We just brought them along for the ride, we might use them yet, I don't know, we have plenty of hanger space left, but we'll need some space for the explorer if we find it, it's really heavy for it's size, like 300 tons or so."

Melissa: "We brought some cargo choppers along to lift it with, it's going to take atleast four to get it on the ship."

Me: "How did you get the explorer into space to begin with?"

Melissa: " Well that happened before I was born, so I had nothing to do with it, but, it was simple, they strapped it to some rocket boosters, strapped those between the wings of two large C4 Skyship cargo jets, which were joined together at the wings. Then they took it into the stratosphere, and fired the rockets off into space. Once there, the rockets detached from the explorer, and it was free to float around in space, outside our planet's gravity, until it mysteriously dissapeared."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "That sounds cool."

Melissa: "Yeah, it was, it's amazing how long ago that took place."

A few hours passed and we ended up back in our little room, Nina was playing on the floor with Charley, and Phoebe was hanging out with Melissa, supposedly getting some more blankets for Charley. It was already below zero outside, but the heating system they installed was keeping the ship warm on the inside.

Eventually Phoebe came back, carrying a few extra blankets.

Me: "Hey honey? What did you do with Melissa? You were gone for quite awhile."

Phoebe: "Oh, she just showed me around the ship, did you know they even have a doctor here in case somebody gets sick?"

Me: "I didn't know that, but I assumed it."

She placed the extra blankets on Charley's bed, then picked Charley up and came back over to sit down by me.

Me: "-sighs-, I missed you."

Phoebe: "Awe...I missed you too."

-kissing- Phoebe: "Mmmmah."

She kissed me on the cheek.

-playfully- Phoebe :"How are you Charley? You doing ok?"

Charley didn't respond, he just looked up at her.

-lovingly- Phoebe: "Hehe, you look ok."

Phoebe: "Did Cj change you?"

Me: "Yeah, I changed him while you were gone, he started crying and Nina said it was because he was hungry, so I fed him a little bit too."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's sweet."

Phoebe: "I think he's a little sleepy now though."

Nina: "Mommy is there any tv to watch?"

Phoebe: "There's a tv in the rec room, some other people are watching it now, but I'm sure they'd let you watch it with them."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Get your shoes and coat on, I'll show you were it is."

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Here Cj, hold Charley for just a little bit, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Me: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Come on Nina."

Phoebe left to show Nina to the rec room, she came back on her own just ten minutes later. By then Charley had fallen asleep in my arms, so I gently layed him in his bed.

Phoebe: "Ok we'll meet up with Nina again around suppertime."

Me: "Ok, Charley fell asleep so I put him in his bed."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She checked to make sure Charley was comfortable, before slipping off her shoes, socks, and coat and sitting by me.

Phoebe: "Hehe...we're alone Cj..."

Me: "I know."

We snuggled in the bed for a little bit, it was barely big enough for the two of us, but we could still fit on there comfortably if we snuggled really close.

-passionately- Phoebe: "-sighs-, I love you Cj."

Me: "I love you too baby girl."

Phoebe: "Don't hold me so tight,I'm feeling a little sick right now."

Me: "It's probably just seasickness,just lay here with me for awhile, it will go away."

Phoebe: "Ok."

We were there for all of five minutes until Charley started crying.

Phoebe: "Awe...I thought he was asleep."

Phoebe got up and went over to see what was wrong.

-concerned- Phoebe: "Charley, are you ok?"

Phoebe: "Oh...ew...you threw up everwhere..."

She picked him up.

Phoebe: "I guess you are a little seasick too."

Charley continued to cry for a little bit until she calmed him down.

Phoebe: "It's allright Charley, -sighs-, let's get you cleaned up."

She got a towel and cleaned him up a little bit.

Me: "What happened-

-stressed- Phoebe: "He threw up in his bed..."

Me: "Ok..."

Phoebe: "I think you may have fed him too much."

Me: "Sorry."

Phoebe: "It's allright, it's not that big of a mess, but don't feed him until he stops eating, just half a jar should be enough for him."

Me: "Ok, I didn't know."

Phoebe: "That's why I'm not mad at you honey."

Phoebe: "Here Charley, let's give you a bath, and get you some clean clothes."

She filled the sink up with warm water, carefully took his clothes off and gave him a bath, just like she usually did at home. After that she dressed the little guy up again in his pajamas.

Phoebe: "There we go, all clean and comfortable."

Phoebe: "I'll get your other clothes washed tomorrow."

-cutely- Phoebe: "-sighs- You're still a little sick though, aren't you?"

Phoebe: "But that's ok, you'll get better, you just need to relax for a little bit. "

She gave him a kiss before setting him back down in bed. After that she immediately layed down next to me.

Phoebe: "Cj move over a bit, there."

We snuggled again and she kissed me on the cheek.

-affectionately- Phoebe: "Yeah, just hold me like this, this is nice."

I held her for a little bit until she began to feel better, and then we went to check on Nina, making sure Charley was asleep before we left. We wouldn't be gone for long, so hopefully there wouldn't be a problem. We went down to the rec room just to make sure Nina hadn't wandered off and that she wasn't causing trouble, and also so Phoebe could show me where the rec room was. She was there, watching what looked like CSI, with a few of the scientists and officers, who I guess were on break or something. She didn't seem to be causing any trouble.

I decided to stay in the rec room for awhile, while Phoebe headed back to the room to watch over Charley.

Nina: "Daddy? Why are you here?"

Me: "Eh no reason, just cause there's not much else to do."

Me: "What are you watching on tv?"

Nina: "It's some doctor show, I don't know what it is...those guys seem to like it though."

Me: "Ok."

Besides the tv, there was a few arcade machines, added by Devon Co, as well as a small basketball court, or whatever the pokemon world version of it was. There was also various gym equipment in one corner, a fooseball table, and various other things from both this world and the pokemon world. It was a fairly large room for just a rec room. Anyway, I played around on the arcade machines for a little bit, they were free of course, I tried to see how high of a score I could get on the pokemon world version of pacman, eventually Nina got bored watching tv and tried to beat my score.

Nina: "How many points did you get last time?"

Me:" I don't remember."

-playing the game- Nina: "Um...I got...5000 so far."

Me :"Ok..."

-playing the game-Nina: "Come on, get the masterball."

-playing the game-Nina:" Now catch that clefairy."

Me: "Hehe..."

Me:" He's going to get away, you're running out of time."

-playing the game-Nina: "No...I got him."

Nina: "Now I just need to get these last few pokeballs."

-playing the game-Nina: "There."

-elated- Nina: "I win."

Me: "No you didn't you just made it to the next level."

Nina: "Oh..."

Me: "You don't really win these games Nina, you just see how far you can go before you run out of lives."

Nina:"Ok."

Nina: "No look out for the pikachu...awe...I died."

Nina: "Atleast I have another life."

She made it till about the third level before she lost all her lives.

Nina: "Ok now it's your turn."

Me: "What score did you get?"

Nina: "Um...17490."

Me: "Ok, well I'll try to beat you."

-mischeivously- Nina: "But you won't."

Me: "Oh really?"

Nina:"Mhm."

Me: "We'll see about that."

I made it past the first and second levels without any problems, lost a life on the middle of the third and another on the end of the fourth, before losing the last one not even a minute into the fifth.

Me: "I got...24350"

Nina: "Awe...you beat me."

She was already playing another game, this one was some sort of shooter, where you flew a little space ship and shot enemies before they shot you. According to the cabinet the game was called Rocket Assault. It had gameplay similiar to Xevious, but with somewhat better graphics, and different music. There was a wide variety of enemies including airplanes, helicopters, and tanks, as well as something that looked like a skarmory for some reason, but it didn't move it's wings while it flew, so it might have been intended to be another airplane that just looked like a skarmory. It was one of those games you could barely tell was from the pokemon world, because it didn't have much to do with pokemon. Nina tried to make it as far as she could, but eventually she lost all her lives and it was my turn.

Nina: "I got 15650 points, how many can you get daddy?"

Me: "We'll see."

I took the controls and started to play, Nina watched me play for a little bit before going back to the pacman game. I only made it a little farther than Nina when I ran out of lives.

Me: "I got 16250."

Nina: "Awe...you beat me again."

Me: "How are you doing on that game?"

Nina: "Um...I got 16000 so far, and two lives left."

Me: "So it looks like you're going to do better than last time."

-cutely- Nina: "Mhm now shhhhh please, I need to concentrate."

Me: "Hehe...ok."

We had a pretty good time just playing the arcade games together, eventually she started to get pretty good at them, I let her beat me just a few times, just to keep her interested in playing. We also shot a few baskets on the basketball court, but she quickly got bored with that

Pretty soon it was supper time, so we followed the scientists to the cafeteria, where we met up with Phoebe and Charley.

Phoebe: "What have you two been up to?"

Nina: "We were playing video games, and then I played basketball."

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Phoebe: "How was basketball?"

Nina: "Um..it was ok, but nobody else was playing."

Me: "We just shot a few baskets."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Phoebe kissed me on the cheek as I sat next to her.

Nina: "What did you do mommy?"

Phoebe:" Oh...I just took a nap with Charley, nothing really exciting.

Nina: "You should play with us next time."

Phoebe: "I would have, but Charley needed to rest."

Phoebe: "Maybe later, or tomorrow."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "You feeling better now sweety?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, and Charley is too."

Me: "Good."

Phoebe: "Well let's get something to eat, they have plenty of food up there, but the line is kind of long."

Me: "Allright, why don't we just wait a little bit for it to get shorter?"

Phoebe:" Ok."

It didn't take long, as this wasn't the only cafeteria on the ship, so not everyone was eating here. There was plenty of food available, tauros burgers, various chips, various berries, poffins, salads, all kinds of things. With fresh water, Moomoo milk, oran berry juice, and various soft drinks available. Nina and I each took a burger, while Phoebe got a handful of berrys and a few poffins, I guess she wasn't very hungry. The burgers weren't that great anyway, but atleast they were edible. Nina didn't seem to notice, she ate all of hers and then went back to get some poffins, there were several different poffins available, ranging from cicao (chocolate) , to rawst, cherry, leppa, and even nanab berry flavors. Poffins were a pastry, kind of similiar to muffins, but they had a different shape. And unlike in the games, people enjoyed them as much as pokemon.

After supper, we all headed back to the rec room, and Nina almost immediately challenged Phoebe to the arcade games.

Nina: "Ok mommy see those games over there?"

Phoebe: "Mhm."

Nina: "I got 31250 points on it, do you think you could beat me?"

Phoebe: "Hehe, if Cj will hold Charley for a little bit."

Me: "Of course."

Phoebe: "Okay then Nina, we'll see."

She went up to the pacman-like machine, pressed the start button and began to play. Nina started playing on the other machine, while I just held Charley and watched them play.

Charley was getting a little restless, he didn't want to be held, he wanted to play around on the floor, so I went over to the corner and gently placed him down before he started to cry. Phoebe noticed I left, and quickly looked around to see where I went.

Phoebe :"Cj where did you go?"

Phoebe: "Oh..."

Me: "He wanted down."

Phoebe: "Oh ok..."

She looked back at the screen.

Phoebe: "Oh come on...game over already?"

Nina: "What score did you get?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- 12350."

Nina: "Hehe...try again."

Phoebe: "In a little bit, Nina."

Phoebe: "I'm going to go set some toys for Charley to play with."

Nina: "Ok."

Nina kept playing while Phoebe left the room, leaving me with the kids.

A few scientists came in shortly after she left, briefly glancing at us before sitting in front of the tv. Melissa came in just a bit later and spoke to me.

-curiously- Melissa: "Where's Phoebe?"

Me: "You just missed her, she'll be back in a minute or so, she left to get some toys for Charley."

I had to watch Charley carefully, he seemed to want to explore the entire room.

Melissa:"Ok."

-cutely- Charley: "Ralts ralts."

Melissa: "Hi Charley."

Phoebe came back in a few seconds later.

Melissa: "Hi Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Melissa!"

She gave her a quick hug, before offering some toys to Charley-

Phoebe: "Here Charley, I brought you your rattle, and some bite rings."

Charley proudly claimed his toys, and began to play with them.

Phoebe: "So Melissa what do you want with us?"

Melissa: "Nothing, I just wanted to hang out with you."

Phoebe: "Oh...ok...sure..."

Phoebe: "I was playing videogames with Nina though."

Melissa:" That's ok, we could all play together."

Phoebe: "Um...ok..."

They went over to the videogames, where Nina was still playing, I stayed in the corner to keep an eye on Charley.

Nina: "Mom, when are you going to play again?"

Phoebe: "After Melissa."

Nina: "Ok."

-playfully- Melissa: "What? You don't think I can beat you?"

Melissa: "What score did you get?"

Nina: "31250."

Melissa: "Hehe...that's easy."

Melissa: "Let's see here."

She pressed the start button.

-mumbling- Melissa: "Allright let's see...shoot these guys, shoot those guys..."

-mumbling- Melissa: "Shoot these other guys..."

-interupting- Phoebe: "You really miss James don't you?"

Melissa: "Yes...I miss him...that's why I wanted you to come along, because I knew James couldn't come with me."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's nice."

-mumbling-Melissa: "Now what's my score? Just 8550? -sighs-, I still have a long way to go."

Phoebe: "Be careful, you're almost at the part where all these tanks come out."

-spamming the fire button- Melissa: "Oh crap where did all those guys come from?"

-mumbling- Melissa: "Come on shoot...shoot..."

Phoebe: "How are you doing Nina?"

Nina: "I'm on the fourth level, I still have two lives left."

Phoebe: "Is that good?"

Nina: "Um...I think so..."

Phoebe: "Ok."

Charley came up to me and looked up at me.

-playfully- Me: "Hehe, whatcha want little guy?"

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Rararalts...ralts..."

-playfully- Me :"What?"

He started to giggle, for no apparent reason.

-playfully- Me: "What's so funny?"

Of course he couldn't answer me, but he still kept giggling, he inevitably started to make me laugh too, which seemed to make him laugh even more. The girls heard us laughing from across the room.

Nina: "What are they doing?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, but it looks like they're happy."

Melissa: "Awe...isn't that cute?"

Phoebe: "Mhm, Cj is so good with Charley."

Melissa: "Oh no...my rocket got destroyed..."

Phoebe: "Hehe..."

Charley finally stopped giggling, although he was still smiling.

Me: "Hehe...Nina's right, you are silly."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Rarara."

-playfully- Me: "rarara."

He giggled a little bit more, and then I started to play peekaboo with him, which made him even happier.

Phoebe: "Ok Melissa you're out of lives, now it's my turn."

Nina: "How much did you get?"

Melissa:" Um... 27400."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, you did better than me."

-mischeivously- Nina: "Hehe...that means I'm still the best."

Melissa: "Oh Nina, don't worry, one of us will beat your score."

Melissa: "Go on Pheebles."

Phoebe: "Right..."

Phoebe started to play. I couldn't really see how well she was doing from where I was. But eventually Charley started to wander towards them, instead of stopping him, I just followed him across the room, he distracted Phoebe and made her lose a life, but she was still happy to see him.

Me: "He crawled all the way across the room just to see you."

Phoebe: "Really?"

Me: "Mhm."

Melissa: "Phoebe come on...-sighs-, I'll take over for you."

Phoebe picked him up, Melissa took over the game for her. Nina got a little upset that Phoebe wouldn't play with her, even though it wasn't her fault.

-a little distraught- Nina: "Mommy, you never play..."

Phoebe: "I played once Nina..."

Phoebe: "I'll play next game Nina...don't get upset, just be patient."

Nina: "-sighs-...ok."

Phoebe kissed Charley on the cheek.

Phoebe: "How's my little baby boy? I see your father is keeping you entertained."

-cutely babbling- Charley: "Rara..."

Phoebe: "hehe...gardevoir gar..."

-cutely- Charley: "ralts raaalts..."

Me: "wha?"

Phoebe: "hehehe, he just said he loves me."

Me:"Ooooookaaaayyyy."

I tried to imitate him.

Me: "Ralts...ralts..."

Phoebe: "You just said you love trash..."

Me: "Raalts raalts?"

Phoebe:" That means you see water."

Me: "Raaalts raalts?"

Phoebe: "-sighs- Cj, just stop before you say something even dumber."

-sincere, but a little frustrated- Me: "-sighs- I love you..."

Phoebe: "Awe...I love you too."

Phoebe: "See how easy that was?"

Me: "Yeah, I guess so..."

Phoebe: "Makes more sense than you saying you see water and eat people..."

Me: "That was what I said?"

Phoebe: "Mhm..."

Me:"sorry."

Phoebe: "It's ok."

Melissa:" I wish James was here..."

Phoebe: "I'm sure he feels the same, but don't worry, it won't be long before you can see him again."

Melissa: "This is a 2 week long trip..."

Phoebe: "Wha?"

Me: "You didn't know that?"

Phoebe: "No...but it's ok..."

Phoebe: "We didn't have much going on at home anyway."

Melissa: "I made sure we had extra supplys for Charley in case you need."

Phoebe: "Awe...thanks Melissa."

-on intercom- Captain: "Attention, I need Dr. Bund, Navigational Officer Stuarts, and Dr. Ponta on the bridge as soon as possible."

Melissa: "Oh...uh...that's me, I have to go.."

Melissa: "I'll come back if it doesn't take too long."

Phoebe: "Ok...goodluck Lissa."

Melissa: "By Pheebles."

Melissa left, just as she lost her last life on the game, final score of 25000 flat, still not as high as Nina's.

Nina: "Ok mommy can you play now?"

Phoebe: "Sure, Cj watch Charley."

Me: "Ok."

She handed Charley to me and I went back to the corner to get Charley's toys, and then I returned to watch Phoebe and Nina play. The scientists were still watching tv on the other side of the room, and a few of the officers had come in to play basketball.

-sadly- Phoebe: "Oh...I got game over again."

Nina: "How many points..?"

Phoebe: "15680...I'm not very good at this am I?"

Nina: "Well...try this game then."

Phoebe started to play the game Nina was playing, Nina started messing with a pinball machine, she pressed the start button but couldn't figure out how to launch the ball. It was an older machine with a manual launch mechanism.

Nina: "How do I play this?"

Me: "You have to pull the plunger back, and then you have to use the buttons to keep the ball from falling."

Nina: "Oh...ok."

She launched the ball, and began to play.

Phoebe: "What's your best score on here Nina?"

Nina: "Um...28625."

Phoebe: "Ok."

I was impressed how she was able to remember her scores, as none of us were on the high score list.

Phoebe: "I died..."

-frustrated- Phoebe: "-sighs-, how can I get killed by a clefairy anyway? Clefairys don't kill people, this game makes no sense."

Me: "I don't know, maybe it doesn't kill you it just puts you to sleep or something."

Phoebe: "But then why did I loose a life when it touched me?"

Me: "I don't know."

Phoebe: "Awe...well."

Phoebe: "I made it to level three atleast. I got 15450 points, I might be able to beat Nina, I only have two lives left though."

Me: "Well keep going, it looks like you're doing good."

Nina: "Not good enough to beat me..."

Me: "Oh really? Why are you so confident?"

-mischeivously- Nina: "I don't know...cause..."

She tried to hover, but ended up tripping, the ship's movement quickly disoriented her.

Charley giggled a little bit as she fell.

-shocked- Nina: "Ow... what the?"

Phoebe: "Nina I told you not to hover, the ship is moving silly."

-in pain- Nina:"Ow."

I carefully helped her up, while trying to hold Charley.

Nina: "Thankyou daddy."

Me: "You still playing pinball?"

Nina: "I ran out of balls."

Me: "Oh...ok."

Me:"And why were you trying to hover anyway?"

Nina: "Um...because...um..."

Phoebe:"You were trying to make me mess up weren't you?"

-mischeivously- Nina: "Maybe..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "And you ended up falling on your butt...hehehehe..."

Charley started to giggle too.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Nina, you know that's cheating..."

-playfully- Nina: "I know...I'm sorry..."

-playfully- Phoebe: "It's ok."

-playfully- Phoebe: "Just don't mess me up..."

Me: "Why don't you just go back to playing pinball?"

Nina: "Ok."

Phoebe: "Awe, they trapped me...that's not fair."

Me:"That happens sometimes."

Phoebe: "And now I'm on my last life."

Me: "That's allright."

Phoebe: "Oohhh that was close...come on."

Me: "Get the big pokeballs in the corners, then you can catch the pokemon that are chasing you."

Phoebe: "I know, but I like to save them till the end."

Me: "You only have one life left, just go for it."

Phoebe: "Ok."

She got the big pokeball, caught the clefairy and the pikachu that were following her, and chased after the venonat, which was another enemy in the game. Like pacman there were four enemy pokemon that would chase you through the maze, all of them were small, simple pokemon that could be easily rendered with the game's graphics. Which meant that most of the enemy pokemon made no sense, as they were kinds that would never attack humans in real life, and most, like clefairy, would try to avoid them if possible. The enemies were a pikachu, clefairy, venonat, and a gastly, only the later was known to attack humans. Your character was a little boy with a green colored shirt, pants and a red cap.

This game seemed like a different game than the other pacman game we encountered, the one with the gulpin.

Anyway, the big pokeball's timer ran out, so Phoebe quickly turned her character around, to avoid the venonat which was now chasing her. By now the pikachu and the clefairy had respawned, and were just comming back into the maze. They joined in the pursuit, all of them chasing Phoebe, with the gastly being just slightly faster than the rest of them. Despite this, Phoebe managed to make it to another big pokeball, which made it easy for here to catch all of the chasing pokemon. After that she was easilly able to finish the level.

She made it another level or so until she lost all her lives.

Phoebe: "Well there goes my last life."

Nina: "What's your score?"

Phoebe: "Um...I don't know."

-looking at screen- Phoebe: "Um...26500."

Nina: "You're close, but I still beat you...hehe."

Phoebe: "Ok, I'll try again, I'll beat you eventually Nina, don't get so cocky."

-sincerely- Nina: "Sorry."

Phoebe started a new game, Nina went back to playing pinball,

Me: "How well are you doing at pinball Nina?

Nina: "Um...I'm not very good at it."

Nina: "I think the machine is broken?"

Me: "Oh?"

Nina: "Yeah because if I move it like this, the paddles don't work."

Me: "Um...Nina, it's not broken, you're not supposed to move the table...it doesn't work because it thinks you're cheating, it's supposed to do that."

Nina: "Oh...but then how am I supposed to get the ball to hit the targets?"

Me: "You're supposed to use the pins silly, that's why it's called pinball."

Nina: "Oh..."

Me: "Just keep practicing you'll get good at it eventually."

Nina:" Ok."

-frustrated- Phoebe: "No...rrrrr...stupid gastly..."

Charley hit me with his rattle.

Me: "Ow...Charley..."

Phoebe: "Charley don't hit people, it's not nice."

Phoebe: "Sorry, I guess he got a little angry too."

Me: "Why were you angry?"

-a little distraught- Phoebe: "I lost a life, on level one."

Me: "Oh...ok..."

Phoebe:"Why don't you try playing that other game with him? Let him press some of the buttons."

Me: "Because it's kind of hard to hold on to him and play at the same time."

Nina: "I can help... I can lift him with my powers while you play and he presses some buttons."

Phoebe:" Nina, thankyou for the offer sweety, but if you drop him he could really get hurt, so no."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "Yeah and the ship is moving...so..."

Phoebe: "Actually Cj that wouldn't matter, because she would still be on the floor."

Me: "Oh...I didn't know that..."

Phoebe: "That's ok."

Phoebe: "-sighs-, Finally level 2."

Phoebe: "Ok come on, get those pokeballs."

-A few minutes passed.-

Phoebe: "-sighs-, ok I'm on level five, and I still have two lives left."

Me: "Charley's starting to smell, I think he needs to be changed again."

-anxious,pushy- Phoebe: "Well go change him then."

Me: "Ok."

I went to go change Charley, I think Phoebe was getting a little addicted to that game. She was still playing it when I got back, with Nina watching her.

Nina: "Wow mommy you're doing really good."

-anxious,pushy- Phoebe: "Nina back up a little bit, don't mess me up..."

Nina: "Ok."

Me: "What's going on?"

Nina: "Mommy's on level seven, she still has 2 lives left, and...well...she beat my score..."

Me: "Hehe...that figures."

Me: "Honey you want something to drink?"

-anxious,pushy- Phoebe: "No...Cj just be quiet."

Me: "Ok..."

Me: "Um Phoebe, Charley wants you to hold him..."

Phoebe: "After I'm done..."

Me:" Ok."

Phoebe: "And besides, he seems fine with you holding him."

Nina: "Yeah daddy, he seems pretty happy."

-whispering- Me: "I know Nina, I was making that up to try to get her attention."

-cutely- Nina: "Oh...ok...-giggles-."

Phoebe: "Cj you know I can hear you?...Yes!...level 8!"

Me: "-sighs-."

Strangely Charley didn't seem to be imitating her.

Nina: "So what do we do now?"

Me: "Eh...she'll run out of lives eventually."

-ten minutes later-

Phoebe: "-sighs- level 17, one life left."

Phoebe: "Oh arceus, they sped up..."

Phoebe: "I can still outrun them, but just barely."

-a minute later, on the same level-

Phoebe: "Oh no they trapped me again."

The sound of the character "dying" played, if they really died in this game, considering the main character was a kid.

Phoebe: "Awe..."

Phoebe: "87500 points..."

Me: "It was a good run."

Nina: "You think you have a high score now mommy?"

Phoebe: "I don't know, maybe."

A musical jingle came from the machine, aparently Phoebe had gotten the ninth place on the high score list, nowhere near the top, but still fairly impressive.

Phoebe: "Hmm?"

Phoebe: "Oh hey, I did get a high score..."

Nina "Neat."

Me: "Now you have to enter your initials."

Phoebe: "Ok..."

-entering initials- Phoebe: "Ummm...G...P...S..."

Me: "What's the G stand for?"

Phoebe: "Gardevoir..."

Me:: "ooookayyyy"

Phoebe: "And the P is for Phoebe and the S is for..."

-interupting- Me:"I got it..."

Me: "You want something to drink, oran berry juice?"

Phoebe: "Yeah, Cj, that would be nice."

-kindly- Nina:" I'll go get it..."

Nina left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

Phoebe: "I'm sorry for earlier."

Me: "It's allright, I understand."

She kissed me, and then took Charley from me.

-playfully- Phoebe: "Ooooh...Charley...momma loves you..."

Charley giggled a little bit as she kissed him.

-softly- Phoebe: "I think we should call it a night..."

Me: "-sighs-, If you want too."

Phoebe: "I need to get Charley ready for bed."

Me: "Ok."

We gathered up Charley's toys and waited for Nina to come back before heading to the room. Once there, Phoebe put Charley in his pajamas, and got him ready for bed. We let Nina play in the rec room for a little bit more. We planned on going back there once Charley was in bed.

I watched Phoebe as she gracefully tucked Charley in, she was always so adorably careful with him. Even though Charley was still a baby, I was already amazed at how much he had grown, and I kept wondering about the kind of person he would grow into. Would he be more strong but quiet like me or more emotional, but caring like his mother? I had no doubt he would develop some of her powers, but how would he use them?

Phoebe: "Now Charley, listen to me."

Phoebe:"Stay in bed...ok?"

Phoebe: "We'll be back in a little bit."

-softly- Phoebe: "Gardevoir gar...gardevoir..."

-softly, tiredly- Charley: "Ralts..."

Phoebe: "hehe."

After Phoebe kissed him good night, and turned the lights down low, we left the room again, and headed to the rec room.

Now Nina was playing basketball with some of the officers, although she was nowhere near as good as they were. I wondered if she asked them if she could play, or the other way around, but I was just glad to see she was playing with others. While she played with them, I tried to beat Phoebe's score on the pacman game...while Phoebe played the pinball machine. It wasn't long before Nina got tired from playing basketball and came to join us.

-tired,breathing heavily- Nina: "Hi...guys...what's going...on?"

Phoebe: "Hehe...you worn out sweety?"

-tiredly- Nina: "mhm...They said I... couldn't use my powers... to play...so..."

Phoebe: "Well atleast you were playing fair..."

Phoebe: "You want something to drink?"

Nina: "Yeah that would be nice."

Phoebe: "What would you like?"

Nina: "Um...cicao milk..."

Phoebe: "Cj go see if they have some..."

Me: "Ok."

I left to go get Nina some milk.

They didn't have any cicao milk, I brought her some ordinary milk instead. She was watching Phoebe play pinball.

Me: "Um they didn't have cicao."

Nina:"Awe..."

Me:" But I got you some regular milk, if you want it."

Nina: "Ok..."

She gladly accepted the milk and gulped it down.

Phoebe: "-sighs-, this game is hard."

Nina: "What about this one?"

Me:"What's that?"

Nina: "It looks like some time of fighting game..."

Nina:" Hey...one of the characters is a gardevoir..."

Phoebe:"Really?"

Nina: "Mhm, and there's a gallade, and a lucario, and...I'm not sure what that thing is..."

Nina: "And there's some fat guy..."

The game was in a demo mode, showing off all the characters fighting eachother, it was kind of like super smash brothers, and two people could play at the same time. The characters consisted of a few human stereotypes and several pokemon.

Me: "Hehe..Nina..."

Nina: "What?, He's not real."

Me: "I know but still."

Phoebe: "You mean a snorlax right?"

Me: "Nope...it's a human.."

Phoebe: "Hmmm..."

Nina: "And there's a machoke."

Me: "And some cowboy guy."

Nina: "And a zombie..."

Me: "You want to play? It looks like we could play against eachother?"

Nina: "Ok...just let me find somewhere to set my milk."

Me:" Ok."

She placed her bottle of milk on a bench and we started the game.

Nina: "Who should I pick?"

Me: "I don't know, don't take to long to decide though."

Me: "I pick cowboy guy."

Nina: "Ok..., I pick...the gardevoir lady."

Me: "Ok."

The game showed the character entering the arena, starting with mine, than Nina's

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "First round, enter Cowboy Carl, enter Guinevere Gardevoir."

Yeah, all the characters in the game had cheesy names like that, the gardevoir character even looked a lot like a cartoonized version of Phoebe, except with different hair, and a much more complicated dress, far different from the clothes most gardevoirs wore. It didn't set me back that much though. The character I chose looked...well...like a cowboy...cowboy hat, cowboy boots, a pair of revolvers, pretty much all there was too him.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Fight!"

Nina started moving her character around erratically, kicking the air for no apparent reason and shooting shadow balls in random directions, apparently she didn't have the controls figured out at all. I took my time to figure them out as well. One button made my character fire his guns in whatever direction he was facing, and another made him kick, while a third made him throw his hat. The joystick made him move across the screen, moving it upwards would make him jump, and moving it downwards made him crouch.

Nina: "How do I do this?"

Me: "You have to use the joystick to move sweety."

Nina: "Oh..."

-cutely- Nina: "Shadowball."

My character got hit, losing a little bit of health...apparently he was superhuman.

I started firing the guns, oddly they didn't do much damage at all, and nina quickly figured out how to avoid them by jumping. Then she got close and started kicking my cowboy in the face. Making my health go down even more.

Me: "Ow...:

I kicked her back, and then we both started spamming the kick button, my character hit harder than hers, so eventually she ran out of health and I won.

Nina: "Awe..."

-in announcer voice-Game machine: "Player 1 wins the round."

My character jumped up and down, excitedly.

-in announcer voice-Game machine: "Round 2 Begin!"

Both characters respawned at their sides of the arena.

The next match started with Nina spamming shadowballs.

Me: "Oh come on Nina..."

-cutely- Nina: "What? This is fun."

Nina: "Heheheh."

I made my character crouch, which avoided all the shadowballs, and then I made him throw his hat, which for some inexplicable reason exploded when it hit the shadowballs, and somehow reapeared on his head. The explosion knocked both characters down, but they quickly got up and Nina decided to try kicking me again. I made my character fire his guns, taking away a little bit of her health before she reached me. And then I threw his hat again and it exploded, this time taking away almost half of both character's health. Apparently this guy had explosive hats...what the hell? Once again, both characters got back up, Nina fired a few shadowballs, reducing my character to about a 1/4 of his health, I countered with his revolvers, which were faster than the shadowballs, but did a lot less damage. Nina came up to me and started kicking me again, and before long my character ran out of health and died.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Player 2 wins"

The gardevoir started to dance around.

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Round 3 Begin!."

Both characters respawned with full health.

Nina: "I haven't tried my third attack yet."

Nina: "Let's see."

She pressed the button, her character released a beam of psychic energy, which took away almost a quarter of my health, and knocked my character down.

Nina: "Now my other attacks won't work."

Me: "You probably have to recharge."

I made my character get back up, and him fire his guns at her.

Nina: "Ow..."

She started jumping, trying to avoid the bullets.

Nina: "Come on... why won't my other attacks work?"

Eventually her attacks started working again, and she fired a few shadow balls.

Nina: "Take this daddy."

I dodged them easilly enough, and threw my explosive hat at her, which knocked her character back to the other side of the arena.

She got up and used her psychic attack again, and I just barely dodge it, before firing a few more gun shots at her, slowly nibbling her health away.

Nina: "oh no."

I threw another hat at her, but she ducked and it flew offscreen.

Me: "good dodge."

Nina: "come on...come on..."

Her attacks finally started working again, and she started throwing shadowballs at me. She was down to about a third of her health. I had just a little less than half of mine left.

She jumped behind me and kicked me, I turned around and kicked her back, but then immediately went for another psychic attack which hit me point blank, sending my character to the ground. Now I had just less than a quarter of my health left.

Me: "Oh crap."

Nina: "Hehe."

She went to the other side of the arena, and tried to avoid my bullets after my character got back up, when her attacks started working again, she immediately went for another psychic attack, that I dodged, leaving her powerless, I simply walked up to her and kicked her to death.

Nina: "Oh no..."

-in anouncer voice- Game Machine: "Player 1 wins the match!"

My character started jumping in the air again.

Phoebe came up behind us.

Phoebe: "What game is this?"

-cutely- Nina: "It's a fighting game."

-a little distraught- Nina:" Daddy beat me..."

Phoebe: "Awe...that's ok."

Nina: "Do you want to play?"

Phoebe: "Sure..."

Phoebe: "Cj, could you go check to make sure Charley's still in bed?"

Me: "Sure honey."

Phoebe: "Thankyou, he's probably ok, but I just want to be sure."

Me: "I know."

I kissed them both on the cheek before heading back to the room to check on Charley.

Sure enough he was fast asleep, looking very cute, he made his somewhat small bed seem huge by comparison.

Satisfied that he was safe and sound, I quietly snuck out of the room and closed the door. When I got back to the rec room, Phoebe and Nina were playing together.

Phoebe: "That fat guy has a lot of health."

Me: "Who's the fat guy?"

Nina: "Me..."

Me: "hehe...ok..."

Nina: "I just wanted to see what he could do."

Me: "And who did you pick baby girl?"

Phoebe:" Um...this girl...I think it said her name was Kitty"

She picked some girl in a catsuit...yeah I know, all the characters in this game (bar the pokemon ) were stereotypes, but atleast they all had their own moves. In that respect it was kind of like a 2d Super Smash Bros. It wasn't a bad game, the only bad thing about it was that some of the character's moves, especially their melee attacks, could be easilly spammed, almost every character had a kicking attack, except the zombie, who would bite people instead, a slower move that did more damage, he didn't turn the other characters into zombies though, the lucario would also use some type of close range aura attack instead. The basic kicking attack could be easilly spammed, so melee fights usually resulted in the person who could smash the button the fastest winning, though not always as some characters could kick harder than others. As for the stereotypes...well it was an arcade fighting game...the characters didn't really need a complicated backstory.

Nina's character seemed to have an extremely high ammount of health, and a devastating, but slow, body slam attack, it's other attacks, on the other hand, were fairly weak, consisting of only a melee kick and a punch, the fat guy character was also very slow moving.

Phoebe's character was the opposite, it could move fast, but didn't have much health, it couldn't do much damage either, it had a basic kicking attack, that did an average amount of damage, it could also wrap the opponent up in a whip, that froze the opponent but did very little damage, and another whip attack that was a bit more powerful, but slow, and of course involved striking the oponent with the whip.

Nina won the first round easilly enough, as her character's body slam took away more than half of Phoebe's health in one hit. Nina then finished her off with a few punches.

Phoebe: "Oh come on...that's not fair you squished me..."

-elated- Nina: "hehehe..."

Phoebe: "-sighs-"

-in announcer voice- Game machine: "Round 2 Begin!"

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok come on...I can't get close or she'll squish me again."

-playfully- Nina: "I'm going to beat you again mommy."

Phoebe: "No you're not!"

Phoebe: "I wish I could change characters..."

Phoebe tried to avoid Nina, occasionally wrapping her up in the whip, and then getting close and kicking her until she broke free. She won, but only because she had more health when the time ran out, she didn't actually knock out Nina's character.

-playfully- Nina: "Mommy stop running away.."

-playfully- Phoebe: "I have to or you'll squish me."

-playfully- Nina: "Well...duh... but come on."

Phoebe: "No Nina..."

Nina groaned a little bit as they continued to play, Phoebe used the same strategy she used on the second round, until Nina jumped to avoid the whip, and ended up squishing her anyway when she got close.

Nina ended up winning that round.

Phoebe:"Awe...really?"

-playfully- Nina: "I got you.."

Phoebe: "Yeah, you did, good game."

Nina: "Can we play again?"

Phoebe: "-sighs-, it's almost your bed time Nina."

-cutely- Nina: "Please?"

Phoebe:" Oh allright, one more game couldn't hurt, but after this you're going back to the room."

Nina: "Ok."

I went to play pinball while Phoebe and Nina chose new characters and started another match. By the time I ran out of balls, their game was finished and they were ready to go back to the room. Phoebe made me stay out of the room for a few minutes so Nina could change into her nightgown, after Nina was in bed she let me in.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Shh..you can come in now, Nina's already in bed."

-quietly- Me: "ok."

-quietly-Me: "Why don't we just go back to the rec room then, there's not much to do in here."

-quietly-Phoebe: "I don't know, I kind of want to go to sleep too, and we can't just leave the kids here, if Charley gets upset, Nina won't know what to do."

-quietly-Me: "-sighs-...allright..."

-quietely- Me: "What about Melissa?"

-quietly- Phoebe: "I guess she's still at her meeting, she'll probably just go to bed too, I doubt she expects us to still be there this late."

-quietly- Me: "Ok."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I'll see her in the morning."

We got ready for bed. Before laying down and trying to get comfortable, it was a small bed, so there wasn't much room.

-quietly, tiredly- Phoebe: "-yawns, I wonder what will happen tomorrow?"

-quietly- Me: "I don't know..."

Me: "Maybe we'll get to where we're going, and then we'll probably go out to explore."

Phoebe: "Maybe."

I kissed her goodnight, and pulled her close.

-quietly- Phoebe: "I wish we could have a little fun.."

-quietly- Me: "Yeah, but Nina will hear us."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Mhm."

-quietly- Me: "It's allright, I'm sure you'll find somewhere we can well..umm..fuck."

-quietly- Me: "You're good at that.."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Awe...Cj..."

We kissed again.

-quietly- Phoebe: "Cj move over a bit, you're pushing me against the wall."

-quietly- Me: "Sorry..."

-quietly- Phoebe: "Ok that's enough, thankyou."

I was only a few inches from the edge of the bed.

-quietly-Me: "You sure you don't want the top bunk? It is a little tight here with the two of us."

-quietly- Phoebe: "No this is nice, I like snuggling with you.."

-quietly, jokingly- Phoebe: "You keep me warm."

-quietly- Me: " Hehe...allright."

-quietly- Phoebe: "I love you."

-quietly-Me: "I love you too baby girl."

We kissed once more, before finally trying to get to sleep.


End file.
